Quest Of Restoration
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto team up to kill Madara Uchiha and during the fight Sasuke dies.He is visited by his mothers spirit who tells him he must go rescue the only woman who can bear his children.Little does he know it is the shy Hyuga by the name of Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: You Are My Best Friend

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 1: You are My Friend

A/N: Repost of a sasuoc now sasuhina. Read and Review.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him, the man who claimed to be the Founder of the Uchiha Clan and Legendary first user of the Mangekyo Sharingan Madara Uchiha. Madara stared at Sasuke through his Eternal Mangekyo eyes. "You will never know true power Sasuke, if you keep holding on to your past." He insulted the teenager. "Kill your best friend and release the natural Mangekyo Sharingan within you." He commanded tempting Sasuke's lust for power. Sasuke look down at the floor. Did he really want power that badly? He knew he needed it in order to kill Itachi, but now that his older brother was dead would there be any use in continuing his destructive training.

Sasuke looked at the founder of his clan. "I don't need your kind of power. My Sharingan is already strong enough and with Itachi's added power there is no need for me to get the Mangekyo Sharingan and blind myself." Sasuke spat venomously. Madara's eyes narrowed. "Well then if you won't give me another set of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes to take as my own then I will have to kill you so that I will be the only Uchiha alive." He stated nonchalantly as if it was nothing more than casual conversation. Sasuke's body immediately tensed and his eyes turned blood red with three tomoe swirling around in the center.

Madara chuckled evilly and in a flashm punched Sasuke strait in the stomach, lifting the fifteen year old a few centimeters off the ground. Then while Sasuke was still in the air he spun and kicked the young man in the chest sending him flying into one of the chamber walls. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. When are you going to learn your place? You can not defeat me. Don't you know who I am?" he asked his opponent. Sasuke stood up out of the rubble and glared directly into Madara's eyes. This caused the safety mechanism that Itachi had transferred to activate. His eyes transformed into Mangekyo form and he activated his most devastating Genjutsu. "Tsukuyomi!" he whispered harshly. Madara laughed and countered with his own Genjutsu. Both Uchiha were pulled into the world of the Red Moon and stood facing each other.

"Sasuke do you really think you can beat the master of this world?" Madara asked chuckling. Sasuke just looked at him and in a flash there was one-hundred of him surrounding Madara. Each Sasuke had their katana drawn and they advanced towards the opposing Sharingan user. Madara whipped out a short bladed katana and attacked the first Sasuke image. "In this world only the one with the will to live and desire to win can survive." He informed Sasuke as image after image was cut down. Sasuke rushed in and parried on of the blows Madara sent his way. "That may be true but also the user with the strongest Sharingan will decide the outcome of the match." He countered the sword thrust sent his way and spun quickly kicking out at Madara.

The leader of the Akatsuki glared at Sasuke and smiled. "I would rather not waste my chakra playing mind games with a child." He told Sasuke as his image left Tsukuyomi. Sasuke released his gaze and was brought back to the real world. When he opened his eyes he saw Madara rushing towards him. He was barely able to react to the attacks and blocked two punches before a kick sent him into the air. Sasuke flipped and hurriedly did his hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he cried out as a mass of fire formed itself into the shape of a dragon and flew towards Madara. Madara stared at the oncoming wave of fire and smiled.

"Child's play" he said softly. He raised his hands and did five simply hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Seal Jutsu" He stated and the dragon of fire was instantly caged within a prison of chakra. Madara sneered at the still airborne Sasuke. "I have you now Sasuke." Madara threw a kunai with fifty explosive tags attached to it. The tags exploded when the kunai was about ten feet away from Sasuke. The fire that blossomed engulfed most of the sky. Madara continued to look at it and smiled when he saw a figure fall from the smoke cloud. _Hmph _he thought he thought to himself and turned around. When he turned he found himself face to face with none other than Sasuke! "But how?!" he asked surprised.

Sasuke just smiled. "Body replacement technique" he replied just before punching Madara in the chest. Sasuke then started one of his favorite combos. Summoning his lightning elemental chakra he applied it to his hands, arms, feet and legs. Sasuke punched Madara's face then kicked at the man's chest. He followed this with another punch to the lower abdomen and kneed Madara in the face. While the man was a few centimeters off the ground Sasuke quickly spun and ducked sending a kick strait into the air. This sent Madara flying upwards. "Shadow Leaf Dance!" Sasuke cried out appearing underneath Madara's airborne form.

"Now I will end you!" he exclaimed and proceeded to kick and punch Madara down back to earth. He used ten more attacks then necessary and ended his "Extreme Lions Barrage" with a Chidori empowered ax-heel kick to the chest. Sasuke stood up exhausted by the chakra drainage on his body. He walked away shakily but stopped when he heard movement behind him. He turned and saw Madara stand up and brush himself off as if nothing had happened. "Was that all you had?" he asked "I was expecting more out of you Sasuke." he taunted. Sasuke glared at Madara and leapt into the air. Madara just looked at the airborne male. Sasuke landed on top of him and began to swell. Madara's eyes swelled in surprise.

The water clone exploded and Madara went flying into a nearby wall, but was intercepted by a kick Sasuke sent into his back. Madara rolled on the ground on for a while before coming to a stop. "That was sneaky. I know now I'm going to have to give it my all to kill you." Madara warned Sasuke. Sasuke tensed and Madara teleported behind him. Sasuke was too slow and receive an uppercut that sent him into the air. Madara grabbed Sasuke's ankles and slammed him through a wall. He released the younger Uchiha and sent him flying through the air. Sasuke did a few hand signs and thousands of snakes erupted from his forearm towards Madara.

Madara saw the incoming serpents and began slicing at them with a kunai. Sasuke bit his thumb and place his hands on the ground summoning a huge three headed snake. The snake attacked Madara, who nimbly dodged one head and ran along the top of another. The third head tracked him and knocked him down with a head butt. A flash of metal was suddenly flung from Madara's sleeve and wrapped itself around the intertwined necks of the two snakes, effectively locking them together. Sasuke began more hand signs and soon thousands of shuriken were flying towards Madara.

Madara deflected them with his kunai and then began his own flurry of hand signs. His hands were to fast for Sasuke's eyes to follow and suddenly a huge dragon was summoned. It began to fight Sasuke's hydra and knocked the two Shinobi to the ground. Madara was the first to recover and did more hand signs. He ran towards Sasuke with a small tornado of fire in one hand and a kunai in the other. Sasuke stood up just as the flaming tornado was shoved into his chest. He screamed as his insides were set ablaze. Madara stabbed the kunai into Sasuke's heart and kicked him in the chest driving the kunai deeper.

Sasuke was sent backwards from the kick and tugged at the kunai trying to remove it from his vital organ. He coughed up some blood and fell to his knees. He could feel his body shutting down and tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I never told you. You were my best friend. You were the only one I considered an equal." Sasuke whispered as he dropped face first on the ground. Madara walked over to him. "Now to end you." He whispered as he lifted Sasuke's katana in the air, meaning to behead the young Uchiha.

"Rasengan!" a voice yelled from behind Madara. The elder Uchiha turned around to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki running towards him with a blue sphere of chakra stretched out in front of him. He was so surprised that Naruto's attack hit him full force, sending him backwards into a pillar. Naruto knelt beside Sasuke and turned him over. "Sasuke! Come on you can't die now!" Naruto yelled as eyes slowly turned from blue to red and tears formed in them. "Sasuke!" He yelled again.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and look at Naruto. "Na……naa……naru………Naruto." He whispered weakly. Naruto smiled and examined Sasuke. He found the kunai and ripped it out of Sasuke's body. Sasuke grunted from the pain but smiled. "I'm………glad….I'm……glad……I……got…to see……you one more time………before I died." He whispered to his friend. Naruto was pumping the chakra from the Kyubi into Sasuke because he knew it had accelerated healing properties and knew that it might save Sasuke. He shook his head at Sasuke's statement. "Don't speak like that Sasuke. You are going to live and then we can go back to Konoha and decide who is the strongest." He assured the dying Uchiha.

Sasuke let out a weak chuckle. "Optimistic to the end eh, Naruto? My time on this earth has come to an end. I only have time to say this. You are my friend Naruto, my very best friend." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Naruto's tears intensified as he felt his friend's heart stop. "Sasuke! Noooooo! You are my best friend as well Sasuke!! Don't die!!" he yelled in grief holding his friends body close to him. He heard chuckling behind him and turned to see Madara getting up.

"Well now, isn't all this touching? The two friends got to see each other one last time. Don't worry I'll send you to the same place where he has gone so you two can be together soon." He stated chuckling evilly. Naruto's eyes became completely red and red chakra formed around him. Madara continued chuckling. "You must not know, but with my eyes I can control the Nine-Tailed Fox." He informed the blond as three chakra tails formed. Naruto smiled insanely. "Well then try and control me." He said as he rushed into Madara. Naruto swiped one of his claws out sending the chakra towards his adversary. Madara released his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to the max of its abilities and barely held back the claw of chakra from reaching him.

"Like I said, I can control the Kyubi with these eyes." He chuckled as Naruto glared at him. The blond noticed the strain Madara was putting on his eyes and remembered what Kakashi had told him about Shadow Clones. Putting his hands into the cross shape he activated his signature Jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he cried out as four more Narutos appeared next to him. Each of the clones was surrounded by the Kyubi's chakra with three tails released. Madara knew what was going on and knew that trying to stop all five of the attacks could kill him. He back flipped and made some clones as well. Naruto took the chance to form a Rasengan and attacked Madara.

Madara grabbed Naruto's wrist and was burned by the chakra surrounding him. Naruto was flung into the rubble surrounding from the surrounding area and could feel new power coming into him as his clones were dispatched by the Madara clones. He stood up and saw Sasuke's body a few feet away from him. _I'm doing this for you Sasuke._

* * *

_**(Past ) Inside Naruto:**_

Naruto walked towards the Kyubi cage and waited for the beast to appear. **"So are you ready to release me yet boy? **He heard the voice of the demon say. Naruto looked at the seal holding the Kyubi back. Naruto took out the Toad Seal Key that Jiraiya had given him and put it onto the seal. Suddenly he heard the Kyubi growl and smiled. "**What are you doing?" **It asked. Naruto laughed. "I'm purifying your chakra so I don't go insane when I release anymore of it." He explained to the fox. The Kyubi growled as its chakra was purified. When Naruto was done he ripped off the seal, permanently fusing his chakra with the fox's own chakra.

* * *

_**(Present) Limbo:**_

Sasuke's soul floated in the blank white of nothingness. _So this is what it is like to be dead. _He thought to himself. _You are not dead Sasuke, at least not yet you aren't. He heard another voice think. _Sasuke turned around to see his mother. She was in a pure white gown and had a pair of beautiful wings coming out of her back. _Mother, is it really you? _He asked. She smiled and nodded. _Your quest isn't over yet Sasuke._ She told him._ You must rebuild our clan and bring it to its former glory. There is only one female strong enough to bear an Uchiha child. She doesn't know that it is her destiny to help rebuild the Uchihas. You must live so you can rescue her from her prison, but first you must save the one you consider closet to you._ She continued to give him instruction. _Mother, will I see you again? _He asked. She smiled and kissed his forehead._ Yes Sasuke. We will meet when it is time for you to sleep._ Sasuke cried and hugged his mother. _Be strong my son and know that I love you._

* * *

_**(Present) Battleground Ruins:**_

Sasuke gasped as he breathed in his soul. He sat up and saw Madara and Naruto fighting each other. Naruto was surrounded by a strange golden chakra and nine separate strings of the chakra waved behind him. Sasuke stared in awe as the Founder of the Uchiha clan fought at his hardest to keep Naruto at bay. It was clear to see that Madara was still the stronger of the two but was having a hard time fighting the Kyubi Incarnate. Sasuke stood up and spread his wings. _Wait what the hell?! Wings?! _Sasuke looked down at his skin and saw it had a slight golden tan on it. His clothes were different as well.

He was wearing the red and black ceremonial fighting robes of elite Uchiha members with the clan's symbol on the back and in the front over his heart.. He looked up into the sky. _Mother gave me the power needed to take down Madara and I will do it. _He silently vowed. Suddenly Naruto sped flying towards him and Sasuke caught him in his arms. Naruto looked up and saw his best friend holding him. "Sasuke, you're alive!" he exclaimed. Then he noticed Sasuke's clothes. "What the heck are you wearing?" he asked.

Sasuke dropped Naruto and smiled. "Dobe, we have a fight to win so leave the questions for when we get back to Konoha, ok." He stated simply as Madara advanced towards them. The Founder of the Uchiha clan was livid and decided it was time to rid himself of the two annoying Shinobi. "Susano'o!" he cried out and suddenly a huge Spiritual creature formed from his body. "Forbidden Jutsu: Perfect Possession Jutsu!" he said continuing his hand signs. The spirit being shrunk down to human size, and then fused itself with Madara. In a flash of light Madara was fully healed and dressed in the armor of the spirit creature. In one hand he held its sword, Totsuka no Tsurugi, and in the other attached to his forearm was its shield, Yata no Kagimi. Sasuke's eyes flashed with a strange light and he smiled.

"Naruto don't get hit by that blade." He instructed his teammate. Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke again. He saw the white wings that had grown from Sasuke's back but decided not to ask any questions………yet. Sasuke stretched out his left arm and a small circular shield formed from pure white energy. Then he stretched his right arm out and a katana formed. "The legendary blade, Masamune and Kami's shield Yomi no Kagimi." Sasuke stated as he held himself at ready. Madara smirked and rushed towards the teens. He swung his sword at Naruto who backed away and sent four of his chakra tails towards him.

Madara blocked with his shield and Sasuke swung at him with his sword. Madara brought his own blade up to defend himself and was left wide open. Naruto took this opportunity to run in and began slashing at Madara's armor. Madara kicked out at the blond and received a kick form Sasuke. Naruto formed a clone and began to form his most powerful technique. Sasuke kept Madara at bay while Naruto and his clone completed the Futon Rasengan. Sasuke and Madara locked blades, each one pushing against the other for dominance. Sasuke felt Naruto's presence behind him and leapt out of the way as Naruto thrust force a green Rasengan with a swirling shuriken surrounding it into Madara's armor.

The chest plate cracked open as the force of the attack smashed through its ethereal energy dissipated under his chakra. Madara was lifted up by the wind chakra and it started to slice through his nervous system and chakra network. Naruto held his right arm in pain. He knew that he had used too much wind chakra, but it was necessary in order to defeat Madara. Sasuke looked on as the attack did its damage and knew that Madara would still be alive when he hit the ground and began charging a Chidori. Madara hit the ground with a **crunch **as some of his bones fractured. Sasuke sprinted forward and just as Madara was getting up rammed the orb of lightning chakra through his heart.

Madara looked down and saw Sasuke's arm in his chest. He raised his sword and brought it down onto Sasuke's shield. Sasuke was surprised that Madara was still standing after taking both attacks directly. He leapt back to Naruto and kneeled. "Naruto, I know a way to beat him, but it will require that move you just did." Sasuke stated as he explained his plan to Naruto. Madara close the gaping hole in his chest and doubled over in exhaustion.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up from the kneeling position together and put their hands into the same sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" they exclaimed in unison. Two Sasukes and five Narutos appeared. Three of the Naruto and one of the Sasuke ran towards Madara while the other clone of the Shinobi stayed behind.

Sasuke held out his right hand while Naruto held out his left. Sasuke started to form a Chidori while Naruto formed a Rasengan. Because their hands were so close together the attacks began fusing together. The Naruto clone began applying wind chakra to the attack, which was the opposite of lightning. The Sasuke clone formed the rotating shell to keep the Jutsu stable and soon it was complete. The complete move was a turquoise colored orb with spikes of electricity forming out of it. There were also a multiple crisscrossing halos of blue wind chakra surrounding it. Naruto smiled with his 'devil-may-care' attitude. "Lets finish this bastard." He told Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "I couldn't agree more."

The clones had kept Madara busy and then each of them grabbed a part of him and held him so he couldn't move. He looked at the two originals sprinting towards him holding an orb of pulsating chakra between them. "Here it comes." Naruto yelled. "It's time to put you where you belong!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Futon Rasendori!" they screamed in unison, thrusting their attack right into the middle of Madara. The force of the attack pushed them backwards and then it took affect. The sphere exploded and a crackling tornado of electricity and wind surrounded the clones and Madara. Madara screamed at the top of his lungs as the attack tore him to shreds.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as blood splatter around and on them from their combined technique. When the dust cleared Madara maimed body hit the ground. There were clumps of hair, flesh and body mass missing from Madara corpse. When they examined him they saw that his heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, stomach and other internal organs had been blended together into a soft spongy mass. "So what do you think it would taste like?" Naruto joked. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "I don't know I guess we will have to ask the poor creature that eats him" he replied. The two friends laughed at their sick joke and sat down.

Sasuke crawled over to Madara and opened the left eye lid seeing as the right lid was missing from the face. "No one can have the secrets of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke glared at the two Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes he held in his hand that had been removed from the Uchiha clans former leader. He quickly formed a few one-handed hand signs that he didn't know he knew and place the eyes in front of his own. In a few seconds the eyes of Madara Uchiha fused with the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and he could feel the power flowing through him. Naruto looked on in awe. "So Sasuke, you said I could ask you questions when our fight was done. I don't see any enemies around, so can I ask my questions?" he inquired curiously. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto with his new eyes. The looked like The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan except for the fact that it had an additional three tome in the center of the pupil swirling in the opposite direction of the outer tomoe.

"Sure let's go back to Konoha. I'll explain everything on the way" Sasuke said his eyes reverting to the normal three tomoe Sharingan. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. Looking at Sasuke he smiled. Naruto had finally completed his mission. He was bringing Sasuke home. Sasuke looked at his smiling friend and lifted his arm. Naruto lifted his arm and they knocked forearms in a warriors salute. Turning from the carnage behind them the two Shinobi walked towards Konoha, the place they could both call home.

End

* * *

Whew that was fun to write. I have a general idea on how to continue if anyone wants to read more. Please drop a Review bomb on what you think about it.

Yata no Kagimi _(Yata Mirror)-_Considered to be one of the three sacred treasures. This mirror is capable of reflecting all attacks, and is used as a shield in the left hand hand of Susano'o

Totsuka no Tsurugi (_The Sword Ten Hands Long_)- Another sacred treasure, the Totsuka no Tsurugi, commonly sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susano'o's right forearm, is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in an eternal dream-like illusion.

Yomi no Kagimi _(Underworld Mirror)-_ A mirror, used by Kami to defeat his enemies, that absorbs attacks and sends them it the Underworld (Hell).

Masamune- Legendary Katana with the power to revive the dead and also able to kill with one thrust.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Home

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 2: Returning Home

A/N: This is not going to be like my other sasuhina fics where the two of them fall blindly for each other in a short period of time.

* * *

**Cloud Country:**

She walked along the dirt path with her hood up looking for her target. Her pale lavender eyes, that shone like the moon above roamed over the landscape back and forth. She had taken this mission in order to prove herself to her father, her cousin, and her self. She knew that a solo mission would really test her bravery and determination to be a kunoichi so when the Fifth proposed the mission to her she accepted without hesitation. That was a mistake. Faster than her eyes could follow a figure ran out the trees and punched her in the chest sending the girl flying. She got up and looked around. "Byakugan" she muttered activating her Blood Limit. She noticed that she was surrounded by 7 men and that one of them was her target. She knew it was him because of his blocked tenketsu. Focusing chakra into her hands she got into her battle stance and prepared to fight them.

**Konoha:**

Sasuke looked up at the gates to Konoha. It had been three years since he last saw them. He was surrounded by six ANBU members one of which was Sai, his replacement. When he and Naruto had come within a few miles of Konoha he was apprehended. Naruto argued with the ANBU stating that Sasuke was coming willingly but they told him they had orders to capture him. Sasuke didn't put up a fight as the latched chakra restrains on his wrist and told him that if he fought they would kill him. The ANBU members led Sasuke through the streets of Konoha while everyone stopped and starred.

They made it to the Hokage's office within a few minutes and left Sasuke in Tsunade's office. The Godaime looked at Sasuke with a suspicious look on her face. Sasuke on the other hand had a bored expression. "Can we hurry and get this over with?" he asked her leaning against a nearby wall. Tsunade's quick temper flared and she lifted Sasuke up by his shirt collar. "Don't you talk to me like that you little shit!" she yelled at him. Sasuke just smirked. "I came back on my own accord. I have completed part one of my quest by killing my brother." He informed her.

Tsunade was surprised to hear that Itachi Uchiha was dead but didn't show it on her face. "What about Orochimaru? Where is he hiding?" she asked putting Sasuke down. Sasuke sighed. "Orochimaru is dead. I killed him." He answered. Tsunade went and sat behind her desk. "You know that you won't be let back into the village with open arms. I'm going to have to put you on a probationary period" she told him resting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

Sasuke sighed again. He had been expecting something like this to happen. "How long is my probation?" he asked Tsunade. Tsunade closed her eyes. "One year during which time you will only be assigned to mission where there are at least two Jonin with you. Also you will be allowed to train for three hours a day under ANBU supervision." She explained to Sasuke. The sixteen-year old teen sighed and nodded. "Is that all?" he inquired for confirmation.

Tsunade nodded. "Also before you go Ibiki is going to interrogate you to make sure that you are telling the truth." Sasuke nodded again. "Oh yea before I forget the members of my previous team will be looking for me. One of them carries the sword of Zabuza Momochi and goes by the name of Suigetsu. The other one is a girl with red hair. Her name is Karin. The final member of my team is Juugo and he's physically the strongest member of my team. When they get here please inform me." Sasuke requested

Tsunade frowned. "They will be interrogated first." Sasuke shook his head. "No you must tell me or they are going to fight anyone in their way to rescue me." He told her. "You must bring them to me so I can tell them I came here willingly." He told the Hokage. Tsunade frowned. "I'll do what I can for your friend Sasuke." Sasuke frowned at the word "friend". "They aren't my friend I'm just responsible for Juugo is all and Suigetsu is looking for Kisame, my brother's ex-partner and thinks that his best chance to get to him is through me. As for Karin she has her own special uses that I need her for." He explained.

Tsunade smiled. "Ok then Uchiha, what ever you say." She waved her hand and two ANBU appeared next to Sasuke. "Take him down to the jail cell we designed for him." She commanded. Sasuke grimaced. They had actually made a special cell just for him; it seems Konoha really wanted him back. Naruto burst through the door yelling "BAA-CHAN!" Tsunade sighed and stared at him. "Naruto what do u want?" she asked standing from her desk. Naruto grinned "I overheard the conversation and tomorrow the Teme is training against me. We have a score to settle." He explained with his trademark fox-grin. Tsunade sighed. "I don't have time for this. Anyways it might be easier for Ibiki to interrogate him if you knocked him around a bit." She said with boredom staining her face.

Sasuke was lead away while Naruto and Tsunade continued a private conversation. They climbed down many flights of stairs being stopped at a few for confirmation of their reason for being downstairs in the jail area. Sasuke was shown to his cell which looked like all the others but he could tell that there was something different about it. One of the ANBU produced clothes from a scroll and handed them to Sasuke. "Change into these." She instructed. Sasuke grimaced. He liked his new clothes. "Don't ruin my clothes," he said to them as he took the new set from the female ANBU "they were a gift from my mother." He explained when the male of the two snickered. "We will make sure they are handled with care" she promised.

Sasuke changed quickly and felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck as the clothes restricted his chakra flow even more. He smiled at them. "These are a lot of restrictions just for dealing with me." He joked with them walking into the cell and feeling another jolt at his temples as his Sharingan was disabled. "It's necessary; you are an Uchiha after all." The male said leaving Sasuke in the cell.

**Cloud Country:**

Her vision became hazy as blood loss affected her. She tripped over as a tree root falling down in the mud. She tried to hold back her tears that threatened to fall. She thought about her mission and how she had failed everyone. There was a snap as a twig broke and she flinched turning her head around to see one of the ninja walk towards her. _I'm sorry Naruto._ She thought to herself as the man pick her up by her hair. He smirked at her and punched her in the gut making her cry out in pain. "Please………please………please let………me………go." She managed to gasp out. The man laughed.

"Arrogant Konoha bitch!" he insulted slapping her on the face and throwing her to the ground. "You come to our country and try to kill our leader and then when you get caught you beg for forgiveness!" he yelled punching her in the face. Tears ran down her cheek as she was beaten brutally. The man then got a demented look in his eyes and taking out a kunai cut her clothes in half. Her eyes opened wide with renewed terror as she realized what he was about to do. "NO PLEASE DON'T. IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T DO IT. PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" she cried at the top of her lungs. The man hit her again and yelled "Shut up bitch. This is your punishment for trying to be a ninja. The only use a girl like you has and lying on your back and getting fucked." He said demandingly as he removed his pants and showed her his growing member.

She turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away but he grabbed her hips and pulled her ass onto his erection causing her to scream in pain as her anus was stretched wide. He began pounding away roughly at her as she sobbed and cried out for help. He climaxed inside her and pulled out slowly savoring the feeling of her ass on his cock. "That was good but I think it will be better when I get the full pleasure." He told her standing up and putting his pants on. She knew she was defeated and crawled over to her rags and began to cover herself as best as she could. He smirked when he saw her submissiveness and pulled her into a standing position.

"I hope you said goodbye to all of your Konoha friends because you are never going to see them again." He informed her as they began walking through down the path. One was the master and the other was now his sex toy. _Goodbye Naruto._

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for those of you who don't like rape scenes and stuff but the idea was in my head and it had to be written down. After this chapter I wont be updating till at least mid-October or early November until I get my schedule at school straitened out.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation and Recognition

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 3: Interrogation and Recognition

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter.

Sasuke lay back on the bed in his cell going over the day's events. _Who is the female he is supposed to find? Was she a kunoichi or a civilian? Was she blond or brunette? Did she have brown eyes or blue? _These questions and more raced through his head. He went down a mental list of all the females he had encountered and which ones would seem the most likely candidates for his clan's rebirth. His mother had told him that she would be strong which instantly excluded Hinata Hyuga form the list of candidates. To him she was a stuttering foolish pathetic excuse for a kunoichi.

Ino Yamanaka was another choice he had to remove because based on how she was he could tell she wasn't at the least bit strong. That only left two other kunoichi he knew, Sakura Haruno and Tenten. The latter female being one year his senior would have more knowledge on reproduction and best suited to take care of their children if any cause of her maturity, while the former was one of his many fan-girls and would most likely jump at the chance to have his children without thinking of the consequences. Still he would have to get close to Tenten before proposing his idea to her.

It would be slightly awkward because he knew absolutely nothing about her. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. This plan of his was going to be very taxing on his brain. He thought of all the ways he could get close to Tenten while he gained the trust of her teammates, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. Lee would be easy enough as a go-lucky teen he was full of positive energy always talking about "springtime" and "flames of youth" what ever those meant. Neji on the other hand was like Sasuke, strategic, serious, and hidden. Neji would be the main obstacle in his attempt to get Tenten. Sasuke thought and made a mental list on how he would act if things with Tenten didn't work out. He would move on to Sakura then Ino and finally Hinata. He dreaded the thought of being with Hinata Hyuga.

Sleep finally took the young Uchiha as he thought about how much worse his life would be if Hinata Hyuga was his wife. He woke to the clanking of metal against metal and opened his eyes to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki clanking a kunai against the bars of his cell door. "Finally you woke up teme." He said grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke scowled and glared at Naruto. "What do you want Dobe?" he asked. Naruto responded with a chuckle. "Well its time for our rematch or are you too afraid to face me because you know you're going to lose." He said goading Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "There is no way that you are going to be able to beat me dobe." He replied getting out of his bed. The two ninja from before approached Sasuke's cell door and unlocked it walking inside with a set of clothes similar to what he wore before. Sasuke took the blue shirt and white shorts quickly changing, that is when he noticed that Naruto was also wearing his original orange jumpsuit. "Just like when we fought at the Valley of End." Naruto explained. The restraints were taken off of Sasuke and he walked out of the cell. "Well then dobe lets get this over with." Sasuke said smiling.

The two friends walked out from the basement and outside the Hokage tower onto the streets of Konoha. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "I like our battle field." He said Naruto frowned a bit. "Try not to get anyone killed." He warned pulling out a kunai. Sasuke pulled out his own kunai and in a flash the two ninja clashed towards each other.

The two kunai met and the friends looked at each other each with a determined look on his face. Sasuke leapt back a bit and jumped onto a nearby rooftop and began running towards the gates Naruto followed him. "I hope you don't think you can get away that easily." He yelled. Sasuke smiled and put his hands into the Monkey sign using the index and middle finger on each hand to tap his wrist where he had placed kanji markings.

In a poof of smoke three throwing stars appeared in each of his hands and without missing a beat he spun and threw them at Naruto. The blond haired ninja deflected the stars with his kunai dodging one that came close to his neck. Sasuke leapt from roof to roof making it to the gate before Naruto and leaping the wall of Konoha to the forest outside. He jumped through the trees with Naruto trailing him. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him. "Gotcha!" he yelled punching Sasuke in the face. The Uchiha stumbled backwards surprised and sensed four more presences. "Na-ru-to!" three clones as they kicked Sasuke into the air. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air to deliver the final blow of his combo to Sasuke.

The raven smirked and caught Naruto's foot. Using the momentum form the down force of Naruto's kick Sasuke flipped the two of them throwing Naruto at the peak of their flip into a nearby tree. Naruto slid to the ground with a groan before disappearing into a poof of smoke. _All of them were clones. _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked around the forest activating his Sharingan. His eyes caught movement from al around him as Naruto and some clones burst out from the trees. Sasuke ran at the first one punching it with his left then spin kicking another on his right.

He flipped onto his hand and began kicking at the clones while simultaneously moving through the trees. He leapt backwards off his hands and continued running till he made it to the training grounds. Naruto along with the rest of the members Konoha's Twelve stood waiting for him. "You didn't think this fight wasn't going to have spectators did you?" Naruto stated smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the faces of the other ninja and smiled. Some returned his smile with ones of their own while others simply nodded. He noticed Hinata was missing form their roster but decided to ignore it for the time being. "So then can we continue." He asked getting into his fighting stance.

Naruto nodded and the other ninja each jumped back making a clearing for the two combatants. There were a few moments of silence before Naruto ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto and quickly did his hand signs. "Fire Style: Demon Hellfire Jutsu!" he announced spurting forth a torrential amount of purplish fire. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled leaping off of each clone to avoid the fire.

Sasuke smirked and putting his hands in the monkey symbol again formed four throwing stars in each hand from the kanji on his wrist. The launched them at Naruto who flipped in mid-air gracefully dodging the lethal projectiles. Naruto landed a few yards away from Sasuke and made four more clones sending 3 to fight Sasuke while one stayed behind to help form the Rasengan. Sasuke saw the three clones rush him and easily dispatched them all. He saw Naruto complete the Rasengan and knew he wouldn't have time to counter with the Chidori so he did the last thing he could. "Amaterasu!" he yelled sending the destructive black flames towards Naruto.

The blonds' eyes widened as his Rasengan was eaten by the dark flames. The flame was so strong that it began to scorch Naruto's skin and he was blown back into a training post by the force of Sasuke's attack. He landed in a crumpled heap before standing up wearily before shaking his head and getting his bearings strait. Naruto's eyes became red as the whisker marks on his face became more enhanced. "Wow Sasuke that almost hurt." He stated nonchalantly as he released some more of the Kyubi's chakra from his body.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Well then lets get serious." He stated releasing chakra from his body. Naruto nodded and released more chakra. It started off red before transforming golden. Sasuke's skin tanned and his wings burst from his back as he transformed. Shockwaves of energy were released as their chakra levels skyrocketed. Sasuke finished his transformation first and stared at Naruto as the final golden tail formed. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto and Sasuke announced sending clones at each other. One clone stayed behind with the originals. They smirked at each other as they formed their techniques. The clones dispersed as the techniques were completed. "Futon: Rasenshuriken" Naruto yelled "Raiton: Rasendori!" Sasuke countered thrusting his attack to collide with Naruto's.

The two spheres of massive energy crashed into each other creating an explosion that sent both users into the air. Sasuke flipped in the air and spreading his wings tackled the airborne Naruto. The flipped in mid-air for a while before Sasuke gave Naruto an uppercut sending the blond higher up into the air. Sasuke flew upwards above Naruto before turning back and dive bombing the Jinchuuriki the two of them plummeted into the ground creating a massive crater. Sasuke stood up panting and looked at Naruto who was grinning. "My turn." The blond said flipping up and kicking Sasuke in the chest.

Sasuke slid back a little and Naruto took the chance to let out an amazing combo. First he slashed Sasuke chest then he spun round housing Sasuke in the face. He summoned two clones one punching Sasuke's face while the other kicked him from behind making the Uchiha fall onto the originals kick sending him into the air. Naruto made more clones each one of them running off the back of another to continually hit Sasuke higher into the air. He finished the combo by slamming a Rasengan into Sasuke's chest propelling the young Uchiha into the ground at an alarming rate. Sasuke smashed into the ground flipping up a second after impact to intercept the still airborne Naruto. Sasuke punch caught Naruto's ankle and flew towards the trees with the blond in tow.

Spinning around to pick up momentum Sasuke threw Naruto into the forest. "Fire Style: Demonic Hellfire Jutsu" he cried out quickly forming his hand seals before spewing forth a purplish black flame towards the spot where Naruto had landed.

The blond ninja looked on as the flames raced towards him. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" he yelled blasting forth a sphere of compressed air and chakra. The two jutsu collided in mid-air. Sasuke continued blasting more fire and soon it overcame Naruto's jutsu. Naruto dodged the fire running deep into the forest. Sasuke pursued his friend blasting fireballs at him. Naruto dodged as many as he could. A wave of fire suddenly appeared in front of him and behind him. Naruto looked left and right as more waves formed closing in on him. He smirked before gathering chakra in his lungs. Naruto let out a thunderous roar that sent massive amounts of chakra spreading from his body. Sasuke put his hands in front of him to protect himself from the waves that crashed into his body.

Naruto saw Sasuke and leapt towards him punching the raven haired male towards the ground. Sasuke flipped kicking Naruto on the back flip's arc. Naruto's head lifted from the impact. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankles throwing Naruto into the ground again. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he yelled forming lots of clones. For went down to keep Naruto busy while two stayed behind. "Fire Lightning style: Burning Rasendori!" he yelled diving strait down towards Naruto. Naruto Looked up and saw Sasuke coming at him. Thinking quickly he formed his own set of clones and began charging his chakra. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" He cried out smashing his Rasengan into Sasuke's Rasendori.

The rotation from each attack caused tremors to release from the ground. Naruto was pushed deeper into the ground from the force of the attacks. Naruto's face tightened and he pushed on adding more chakra to his attack. The resounding explosion leveled the training field and making the spectators have to cover themselves from the debris that flew through the air. When the dust settled and the smoke clear away from the training grounds Sasuke and Naruto could be seen in the center of the field fighting with pure Taijutsu. Sasuke flipped over Naruto kicking his friend in the back before quickly doing some hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" he stated before blasting fireballs at Naruto.

The Kyubi Incarnate saw the attack and begin to quickly run around Sasuke dodging each fireball. Sasuke continued fired before taking out some string and throwing it in an intricate way so that when Naruto stepped on it he was instantly restrained and tied into the form of a ball. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke said sending the direct stream of fire along the wires directly at Naruto. Naruto's body was engulfed by the flames and Sasuke let out a small breath of relief. He stared at the burning mass waiting for Naruto to jump out. When the mass had completely burned out he was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't there. _What the fuck? _He questioned himself.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise beneath his feet he looked down to see the ground spilt open and a fist erupt from it. He was so surprised that when the fist hit him in an uppercut he didn't even react to it. Sasuke was lifted a few feet off the ground to which Naruto grabbed his ankles and spun him around back into the ground. Sasuke coughed up a little blood from the impact and stared at Naruto who was still holding his ankles. "Bad move Naruto, Chidori Current!" he yelled sending electricity strait into Naruto's body causing the blond golden eyed ninja to jerk and spasm.

Naruto let go of Sasuke but the current of electricity followed him trailing into him. He closed his eyes focusing on only one thing; how to get the pain to stop. The chakra layer from the Kyubi's chakra started taking effect as it blocked the electricity. Sasuke flipped backwards onto his feet then quickly dashed forewords at the dazed Naruto punching him twice in the face before delivering a round house and a jumping spin kick to his adversary's face. Naruto stumbled backwards a bit and was again attack by Sasuke this time he blocked the first punch and caught the kick that followed then using his chakra blasted Sasuke backwards and caused the raven haired teen to stumble a bit.

Sasuke and Naruto stared off at each other each one breathing heavily with a determined look on his face. Sasuke smirked at Naruto "You can't beat me dobe" he said as he and Naruto began to circle each other. Naruto returned the smirk with his trademark fox grin. "You should just give up teme" he remarked as stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and he immediately applied more chakra to them drawing Naruto into the world of Tysukiomi. Naruto looked around before using the Kyubi's chakra to pull himself out of the Genjutsu and opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke thrust a Chidori through his shoulder.

Naruto yelled as Sasuke's arm went through the shoulder bone all the way up to Sasuke's elbow. "Hn, déjà vu wouldn't you say Naruto." He stated simply as he withdrew his now blood covered arm. Naruto leapt back and grasped his shoulder as it began to heal itself. "God damn teme!" he yelled "Do you not know how much that fucking hurts!" He continued. "Jesus Christ man!" ended as his shoulder completely healed itself. He rotated his arms a few times just to make sure that it still worked.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who stared at him again before dashing towards each other. At the last moment Sasuke opened his wings and flew into the air. Naruto leapt into the air after him doing a hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he announced creating ten clones all who flew towards Sasuke. "It doesn't matter if you make one hundred clones against me Naruto, one hundred times nothing is still nothing!" he stated fiercely as he dispatched the clones. "Taju' Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he yelled creating thousands of clones.

Sasuke floated in mid air as they all came at him. "Chidori Current!" he yelled sending electricity as far as possible passing through hundreds of clones at once. The current kept going through the clones until there were only a few left and Sasuke stopped the jutsu to conserve chakra. He was tackled out of mid air by three clones that had grabbed his wings. AS the plummeted towards the ground he shook two of them off and flipped the other one over into headlock with his legs and wrapping his arms around Naruto's torso. "Falcon Drop!" he cried out smashing the clone head first into the ground.

It poofed out of existence as the rest of the clones dropped down from the sky towards Sasuke. He smirked and waited for them to reach the ground before fighting and dispatching them all. He looked up to see Naruto charging up another Rasengan but this on was gargantuan in size and power compared to his previous one. Naruto held it above his head with both hands as clones continued to provide the necessary rotation of chakra and shell to the attack. "I put everything I've go into this. Here's the Uzumaki Special. Giga Rasengan!" he yelled compressing the gigantic orb into a palm sized version which began shake and rotate wildly. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he immediately made two clones and held out each hand to them as they completed his jutsu.

Naruto landed on the ground and took a few seconds to stabilize him self before charging strait at Sasuke. The Uchiha poured more chakra into his attack before sprinting forwards towards Naruto. When he was a few meters from Naruto Sasuke leapt towards him and began spinning in the form of a drill with both of his hands in front of him. "Psycho Crushing Rasendori Drill!" he yelled as the two Rasendori in his hands fused together and formed the shape of a drill head. The spin he made left a spiraling trail of chakra behind him as he and Naruto came closer and closer.

Naruto had a look of determination on his face as he thrust his hand forwards towards Sasuke. The two attacks connected head on and the two of them continued to push onwards. Sasuke began spinning faster and faster forcing himself forwards while Naruto pushed on trying to break Sasuke's attack. Suddenly there was a cracking sound as Sasuke's drilling attack broke through the shell of Naruto's causing the chakra to become unstable as it continued to rotate. Sasuke's hands started bleeding as his attack countered drilled into his palms but he and Naruto ignored these dangerous signs and continued to push at each other until finally the attacks exploded creating and explosion that was tenfold the previous one. It was only due to the sheer size of Konoha's training facility that no innocent bystanders were injured.

Trees cracked and feel as debris rained from above. Konoha's Twelve watched on in amazement as the silhouettes of two figures rose from the dust. Sasuke and Naruto had both reverted to normal. Each of them had multiple wounds on their bodies and rips in their clothes. Sasuke's shirt was so shredded that he just ripped off the remainder of it and stood to face Naruto who was only in his pants and black shirt having discarded his jacket.

"Wow Naruto, you really have gotten strong over these past few years" Sasuke said with the hint of a smirk. Naruto nodded "Yea I know; I had to get stronger so I could bring you back to the village but also cause of my dream of becoming Hokage." He answered getting into his fighting stance while Sasuke got into his. Both teens were breathing heavily and smiled towards one another. "This is it" Sasuke stated. "The deciding last blow" Naruto remarked. "You'll have to give it everything you've got Naruto if you even hope to faze me." Sasuke said running towards Naruto. "Right back at you Sasuke" Naruto replied running to intercept him. They both pulled back their fist and with the remainder of their strength punched the other as hard as they could knocking each other back. Both of them stumbled a bit before collapsing face first into the dirt at the same time.

The spectators had increased gradually during the fight until the whole village had congregated in order to see two of the strongest shinobi in the village battle it out. A medic team immediately rushed out to retrieve them and bring them to the hospital for intensive care.

_Path to the Village._

Three cloaked, hooded figures walked along the dirt road with determination in their strides. On of them stopped and spoke. "I feel our leader's chakra presence nearby but it's dangerously low." A female voice said with concern. The tallest of the trio continued moving forwards. "Then we must hurry and find him before something happens to him." The figure said with a deep husky voice.

The last figure smiled underneath his hood and reached his hands to touch the hilts of the two swords strapped to his back. "Sasuke's going to owe us big time for rescuing him out of Konoha" he said with the hint of amusement. The first speaker let down her hood revealing a red eyed red head whose hair was longer on one side than the other wearing glasses. "Jugo ask the nearby animals if there is anyway to get inside Konoha undetected." She said to the big man who lowered his hood as well and reached out a hand coaxing a bird to land on it. It twittered at him and he conversed with it.

The man with two swords walked up to the girl lowering his hood. "Karin, do you ever find that talking to animals Jugo does creepy?" he asked her. "No Suigetsu I do not. It is not any different then you and your water constancy." She replied. Suigetsu smiled at her and changed his arms to a more liquid state and soaking Karin. The female shrieked in surprise and punched Suigetsu's head making it explode in a torrent of water.

Jugo came over to the both of them with a small smile. "I have learned how to get inside lets go." He informed them raising his hood to his head again before walking away from them towards Konoha.

_Konoha Infirmary_

Sasuke and Naruto lay unconscious in separate beds. The chief interrogator Ibiki had his hands placed on Sasuke's head probing it for information. He smiled satisfied at finding nothing that would incriminate the teen. He rose and looked at Tsunade. "He has no secrets and has told you no lies" he informed before walking out. Tsunade smiled and checked up on both of them before leaving the room.

Sasuke opened his eyes weakly and smiled. For some strange reason it felt good to be back home. _Home, Konoha is my home _was Sasuke's last thought before drifting back into unconsciousness.

_Elsewhere_

Hinata felt herself thrown to the ground of a dark cell and began crying. "I'm weak and no one is going to rescue me" she said sadly as she rocked her body into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait but I hope this long action packed chapter forgives me for my long semi-hiatus.

For those of you who might be wondering Sasuke is able to do the Rasendori alone because he memorized the Rasengan from Naruto with his Sharingan when they fought Madara together. He also memorized how they did the Rasendori together which is why he needs to make shadow clones in order to complete the attack.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery in Konoha

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 4: Recovery in Konoha

A/N: I'm pushing out three chapters for three different stories, so the updates will be one story a week most likely. If juggling three turns out to be too much for me then imma focus on one story at a time.

* * *

_Path to Konoha_

The three cloaked figures walked through the dense forest aware of their surroundings as the continued towards Konoha. "ANBU" the female of the group warned. "Yea, yea we sensed something was amiss." The man with two swords stated grabbing one of the hilts. "It's too quiet. The animals aren't even making a sound." The biggest of the group informed his comrades.

"Here they come!" the female exclaimed backing up to her companions. The trio faced each other back to back as they were surrounded by Konoha ANBU. There was a deathly silence as the groups faced off. "I'm counting twelve" the female informed. "Sweet, four for each of us" the swordsman grinned as he drew both his blades. One was wrapped in bandages while the other was a giant cleaver with a hole in it near the base and a crescent cut on the reverse side of the blade.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin" one of the ANBU spoke as he reached for his weapon. "Our orders are to escort you to Konoha under orders from Sasuke Uchiha and the Fifth Hokage herself." The group tensed as Sasuke's name was mentioned. "Where is Sasuke?" The big man asked walk forwards with his hands up in a gesture of peace. The ANBU operative who had spoken took his hand off the hilt of his blade and stood to face Jugo. "You're team leader is in the Hospital at Konoha." He replied.

Karin's face immediately contorted into anger. "What did you do to Sasuke you bastards!" she yelled. The other operatives saw Karin's mood change and instantly had their weapons drawn holding them at ready. The operative whose mask was that of an owl and seemed to be the leader spoke once more. "I'm sorry but I am not permitted to answer that. We have a mission and whether you come peacefully or not is your choice." He told them.

Jugo looked at his two companions. "I'm going with them. They seem to mean us know harm and if they have clearance from Sasuke then I will trust them for now" he told them as he walked over to the ANBU squad. Suigetsu sheathed his swords onto his back and nodded. "I'll come but I won't give up my swords" he told their guides. Karin just snorted and walked over to Jugo. "Take us to Sasuke" she said, hostility lacing her words.

_Konoha_

Sasuke woke with a yawn stretching his aching muscles. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room; more specifically a hospital bed. He saw his blond friend lying in a bed next to him. "Hn, you really gave me a run for my money Naruto" he stated with his trademark smirk. "And I would've won to but I wanted you to think we were equals" Naruto said from his bed. Sasuke's smirk grew at that statement. "Whatever you say dobe." He countered.

The door opened to reveal Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and two nurses. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed running over to the boys and hugging each of them. "That was quite a display you two put on yesterday." Tsunade commented smiling softly. "It was more than quite a display. The village is still talking about how powerful you two are." Sakura told them. "Yea but no matter how strong we are there is always someone stronger" Sasuke stated evenly. Naruto laughed and threw his pillow at Sasuke. "Way to kill the mood teme" he laughed.

Sasuke smirked and threw the pillow back. "Just stating the simple truth Naruto; we can only get stronger from here on out." Sasuke told his friends. There was a poof of smoke and an ANBU operative appeared next to Tsunade. "Team Taka has been found and are being escorted to the village as we speak." He stated staying bowed next to the Hokage. Tsunade smiled and nodded, signaling for the operative to leave.

"We'll Sasuke your team is coming peacefully it would seem." She told the raven who shrugged in response. "They aren't stupid enough to start something so close to the village or within the village for that matter." He informed the Hokage. "I wouldn't have chosen them to accompany me if they were competent enough to know when and when not to fight." He concluded laying back down in the bed.

Tsunade nodded, motioning for Shizune and Sakura to follow her. The pink-haired kunoichi kissed Sasuke's cheek and then Naruto on the lips before following her sensei out the room. With just the nurses left Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto. "What was that about?" he asked the blond. Naruto shrugged "Well Sakura-chan and I are dating now" he informed the Uchiha nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation. "Really? Wow never saw that coming" he replied in a calm tone' although in his mind though he was checking Sakura off his list of candidates. Naruto grinned and nodded "Yep, Sakura-chan and I got together. Ino got together with Sai and Tenten is with Neji." Naruto told Sasuke whose face tightened a bit. "What about the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata?" he asked Naruto froze and got an awkward look on his face. "She confessed her love to me, when Konoha was attacked. When everything became calm again she confessed her love for me and I turned her down." He replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto clearly seeing the distraught expression on the blonde's face. "What happened to her?" he asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "She was heartbroken but she also grew stronger, stronger than I thought she could. She started taking on solo missions and soon cut herself off from her team becoming a special-nin" he answered.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. The shy timid Hinata had grown into a powerful kunoichi. _Hmmmm, maybe I was wrong to belittle her_ he thought to himself. There was a knock on the door and one of the nurses went to open it. She was reaching for it when the door was blown off its hinges. "SASUKE!" Karin screeched running over to the Uchiha and throwing herself on him. Sasuke struggled to get the girl off him and was finally released when Jugo intervened.

"It's good to see you're alive" Jugo told his leader. Sasuke looked from Karin to Jugo frowning "Where is Suigetsu?" he demanded. Karin turned up her nose while Jugo merely scratched his head embarrassed. "Well he wanted to test his abilities against some of the ninja and challenged a group to a three-on-one match." Jugo explained. Sasuke sighed. "It's ok though, the ANBU got the ok from the Hokage to allow it to proceed. She said she wanted to gauge our strength." Jugo finished.

"I told her I wasn't doing a damn thing till I made sure you were ok" Karin informed the raven. Sasuke nodded and sighed again. "Well you see I'm fine now go do the sparring shit so we don't start any problems" Sasuke ordered the two Taka members. Jugo nodded and picked up Karin who refused to move from Sasuke's side before leaving.

Sasuke rubbed his temples to soothe a headache he knew was forming. Naruto chuckled softly. "Your girlfriend seems like a handful" he stated. Sasuke's eyes blazed killing intent at Naruto causing the blonde to recoil in fear. "Karin is not my girlfriend, got it dobe?" Sasuke informed Naruto. The blonde simply nodded too afraid to speak. The two friends stared at one another before lying down in their respective beds. The nurses did one final checkup of their vitals before leaving the two rivals to themselves.

_Elsewhere_

Hinata's sobs ended when the door to her cell opened. Her captor walked in pants removed. "Assume the position." He commanded. Hinata sobbed a bit before getting on her back and spreading her legs. The man positioned himself grinning evilly. "Now there's a good–hurkglk-" he gurgled as his throat was slit. He gazed down into Hinata's eyes and was surprised to find that instead of fear they were emotionless, merciless and cold.

Hinata pushed the man off her and stood. Her naked body was surrounded by silver light and in an instant her wounds vanished and her body was fully clothed in a black outfit. The man let out a gurgled cry as chakra surround Hinata's hand. "Chakra blade" she whispered cutting off the man's head. "Enemy Headquarters successfully infiltrated. Commence extermination." She said in a monotonously voice as her Byakugan activated.

* * *

A/N: And here is the twist XP For anyone who might be confused this story doesn't follow the canon. I wrote it two years ago before the manga was at the point it's at so some things will be omitted and some elements of the manga will be in here.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Taka for Konoha

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 5: Team Taka for Konoha

A/N: again i apologize for the shortness, i promise to start doing longer chapters soon.

* * *

It had been a few days and Sasuke had completely recovered. After leaving the hospital Sasuke was immediately summoned to the Hokage's office. The raven sighed as he made his way to Tsunade's office. Climbing the many flights of stairs to the top always bored him but he had to meet her if he wanted to get on with his day.

Opening the door Sasuke walked in and was surprised to see his team inside. "What's going on here Tsunade?" he asked the woman rudely. Tsunade smirked pointing to his team. "It seems your team is very loyal to you, Sasuke and has requested that by your authority Team Taka registers as a team to Konoha." She informed the raven.

Sasuke was good at masking surprise thinking that with his brother dead and his main mission mostly complete that the others would drift away. He looked at each of their faces. Jugo smiled softly. Suigetsu grinned and gave Sasuke a thumbs up sign. Karin blushed and winked at Sasuke.

"We're with you to the end fearless leader" Suigetsu joked holding Konoha headband. Karin and Jugo also had Konoha headbands in their hands. Sasuke turned his attention to Tsunade who held out a headband but also had the Uchiha crest and an eagle on it. "You will be leader of your own division Sasuke. I want Taka to spread its wings and soar." She told him as she pulled out a small package.

Sasuke took the package and the headband. He opened the package and saw it was the clothing his mother had given him but also a customized Jonin's vest. The vest was black with the Uchiha crest over the left breast pocket. "So Sasuke, what is your choice?" Tsunade asked the male.

Sasuke picked up the headband feeling the cold steel against the palm of his hands. He smirked and tied the headband on. "Team Taka accepts." He said finally. The other members tied on their headbands. Suigetsu put his around his left arm while Jugo put his on the top of his head slanted back a bit. Karin put hers around her forehead at first but it felt strange so she put it around her neck.

The four members of Taka stood together looking at their Hokage. "So when do we get our first mission?" Sasuke asked the big breasted leader. Tsunade smirked and threw him a folder. "The details are in there. You leave at 1700 hours sharp." She told them. Sasuke nodded and picked up the open package with his clothes inside.

"Taka, move out." He commanded as the quartet left the office. They made it outside the office and were confronted by another group. "So you're the leader of your own squad eh Sasuke?" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke smirked showing Naruto the vest "Yep and I'm also not a Genin anymore" he announced causing Naruto to frown a bit. "Neither am I, technically." He countered

Sasuke smirked looking at the new Team Seven. Sai was his replacement. The two had met before. Sakura stood on Naruto's right leaning against him affectionately. Behind the three was their leader Yamato. The two squad captains exchanged glances nodding to one another.

"Anyway we're going to see if baa-chan has any missions for us. Catch you later Sasuke" Naruto waved goodbye as he ran up the stairs. Sakura smiled and waved to Sasuke before following the blonde. Sai and Yamato also gave a silent goodbye following their teammates.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Ok go and get some basic supplies and meet me back at the Uchiha Complex in about an hour." Sasuke told his teammates. Suigetsu looked at his leader with a challenging smile. "And what will you be doing oh fearless one?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Visiting someone close to me." He said simply as he walked off leaving his team to gather supplies.

Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the Uchiha complex and sighed. Memories, both good and bad flooded his mind as he walked the streets. He made his way to the hidden chamber his brother had told him about long ago. After traversing its corridors he came upon a tomb. "Hey Itachi" he said walking over to the tomb.

He sat with his back against it staring at the wall. "I died brother. I died and mother saved me. I have to rebuild our clan." He spoke. He was returned with silence. Sasuke smirked sadly. "I'm fulfilling your wishes brother. I came back to Konoha and I will make the Uchiha name great again."

Sasuke stood a felt a surge of chakra from the tomb. Turning around he saw a box on top of the tomb. "Itachi?" he whispered reaching for the box. He opened it which caused his eyes to widen. "Yours, a Hyuga, and Nagato?" he murmured. There was another surge from the tomb which caused Sasuke to cover the box.

When the surge finished the contents were gone from the box and Sasuke's obsidian eyes were now grey with three rings in them. "I see now, I see the path you wanted for me brother and I will not falter." Sasuke proclaimed clenching his fist. He turned to walk out pausing only to say one word. "Thanks"

**Konoha Gate**

Sasuke waited for his team to arrive. He had already packed what he need and was ready to go. On his left forearm was a band of kanji and on his right wrist to the back of his right hand a similar set of kanji were marked. He had strapped two kunai knives to his left thigh and his shuriken pouch was strapped to the back of his waist. He wore his Uchiha clothing underneath his vest. He gazed up into the sky watching a bird fly through the clouds.

"We're kinda like that bird now Sasuke." Jugo's voice spoke. Sasuke turned to see his companion walking towards him. Jugo had changed from his normal attire to something similar to what Sasuke wore. "And how is that?" the Uchiha survivor asked. "We're free." Jugo answered.

Sasuke gazed once more at the bird. "Free from Orochimaru" Jugo said "Free from our past" Karin's voice said as she appeared next to Sasuke. "Free to do as we please" Suigetsu said, completing the team as he solidified. Sasuke looked at all their faces and smirked. "Free to forge our own destinies." He added.

They looked at each other and nodded. They had all been through a lot. Each had his or her demons with which they dealt with but they all knew that through thick and thin they could count on one another. Where none of them had had a family before, they had found one together. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road." Sasuke announced turning to leave the village; forehead protector shining in the sunlight.

**Cloud country**

Hinata stood. She was still naked and covered in blood. She saw that the enemy base of operations was completely dismantled. Breathing out slowly her hardened eyes gazed over at the horizon. "Mission accomplished" she said motionlessly.

* * *

A/N: In case any of you are wondering about the change in Hinata (since some things are contradicting from earlier chapters) all will be revealed with time.


	6. Chapter 6: Taka's First Mission

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 6: Taka's First Mission

A/N: People have requested longer chapter so I'll try to push at least two-thousand words out this chapter.

* * *

Hinata stood silently overlooking the carnage, chaos, death, and destruction she had been responsible for. A small cruel and sadistic smile formed on her lips. "Pathetic weaklings, no one who faces a Hyuga in death combat can win." She announced to the bodies around her.

Her Byakugan was activated as she scanned the landscape for any possible survivors of her massacre. Finding no active or hidden chakra signals she leapt from the mound she was on walked five steps and collapsed. Storm clouds formed above the area as raindrops began to steadily fall.

_Forest near Konoha_

Team Taka leapt through the trees following their leader. "Sasuke-san what is our mission?" Jugo asked. Sasuke took out their mission scroll reading it over twice before storing it. "It's an A-Class level Extraction Mission." He informed his team.

Jugo noted the tenseness in his voice but didn't voice his thoughts. "Who's the target?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke was silent for a while. "An undercover ANBU Agent." He replied not giving out the targets name. Karin ever observant asked what Jugo was thinking. "Do you know the target?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yea, I know of them. Their mission was a solo one into the Cloud Country. The operative was supposed to have been back a while ago but hasn't returned." He told them giving them a brief summary of the mission.

Suigetsu shook his head. "So naturally the Hokage choose the best of the best." He said grinning and showing his shark teeth. Sasuke nodded in reply and the group continued on their way.

_Cloud country_

Hinata stood slowly. She was wet from the rain and tired. She looked around herself and saw that the objective of her mission was complete. "I must've used a lot of chakra and dozed off, but how did I escape in the first place?" she mused as she wrapped her arms around her body.

She decided not to question it any further as she did a quick flurry of hand seals. There was a poof of smoke and she was surrounded by a tent keeping the rain off her body. In the tent was a trunk which she opened to reveal some clothing.

Hinata took out a towel and began drying her body off. She wiped away mud, grime, and blood making sure that her body was as clean as she could get it considering the circumstances.

After she was nice and dry she put some clothes on. They were similar to her normal attire; the only exception being the color scheme. Hinata took out a parka and covered herself as she did a few more hand seals and collapsed the tent back into its space.

Looking around Hinata decided to finish off the optional objective to make up for the time she had lost being captive. She bound away from the destroyed stronghold towards where the next objective would be.

_Fire Country Boarder_

Team taka had been traveling for a while and decided to take a break at the boarder of the fire country. Sasuke and company were currently resting at a small waterfall. Each member was quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke thought about their target and what it meant that he and his team were chosen as the extraction squad. _Maybe it's just coincidence but it will help me further my goal_ he thought as he made his way to the waterfall and walked up it.

Suigetsu looked around and spotted Sasuke. _Heh, he thinks he's so cool because he can walk up a waterfall. I can BECOME a waterfall_ he thought as he imagined going up the falls and surprising Sasuke but reconsidered it because no one ever surprises Sasuke.

Jugo was talking to nearby birds smiling and nodding as they relayed information to him. "Sasuke-san" the big man called out. Sasuke looked down from his position on the falls and in a fluid motion worthy of Itachi Uchiha himself he was behind Jugo.

"What is it?" he asked. Jugo frowned a bit. "The birds tell me that there are a group of ninja ahead; Bandit ninja from the looks of it." He reported. Karin stood up focusing as she searched the surrounding area. "He's right. There are six of them" she announced.

Sasuke rotated his arm a bit. "It isn't in our mission to deal with bandits but I'm bored." He stated smirking at them with his trademark smirk. "Let's go have some fun." He announced.

Suigetsu grinned as he gripped the handle of his Guillotine Blade. "Great, I've been itching for a scrap." He stated. Jugo nodded flexing his muscles. "I too am in need of exercise." He said a soft smile on his face.

Karin shook her head. "Those fools won't know what hit them. Four of the chakra signatures register on a class C with the other two being class B." she informed the trio of shinobi. Sasuke nodded as he, Suigetsu, and Jugo took off. Karin waited a while before jumping after them.

_Cloud Country_

Hinata made it to one of the imperial castles of the Cloud Country. "Byakugan" she whispered activating Kekkei Genkai. She saw that guards surrounded the area and smiled. "Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" she whispered as she went into the ground. She moved the soft soil with ease.

She felt one of the guards pass overhead and dragged him into the ground quickly subduing him. She took his uniform and quickly put it on as she made her way out the ground.

Hinata adjusted the uniform and walked towards the castle. The guards here were of no threat having little to no chakra and couldn't harm her at all should a fight break out.

_Clearing_

Sasuke and his group ambushed the bandits with expertise timing. Suigetsu separated the group with one of his water style jutsu. As they were swept apart Sasuke sent a Chidori Current along the water effectively electrifying the enemy. Jugo came in at the end to finish them off smashes their skulls into the muddy ground.

The trio looked at their opponents with dissatisfaction evident on their faces. "That was really simple" Suigetsu said with a sigh. "I thought the Class B ninja would at least put up more of a challenge." Jugo mused as his limbs turned back to normal. "Let's go" Sasuke commanded simply

Karin caught up with the three just as they launched themselves into the air. They would use the trees as much as possible before going on foot. As was earlier with their travel they were quiet the entire time.

_Cloud Country Castle_

Hinata smiled to herself as she walked out with the documents that had been the optional objective of her mission. She was just digging through the earth as the castle alarm rang. "Shit!" she cursed as she got out the ground and began running.

_Land of Tea_

Taka took another stop as the sun started to set. "We'll rest here for the night" Sasuke told his team as they set up camp. Sasuke would take first watch while the rest slept. He looked over the horizon where the Cloud Country was.

_Cloud Country_

Hinata stopped running finding a small village where she would rest for the night. She quickly looked for an inn or other place for lodgings. Finding a tavern with rooms for rent she stepped inside the boisterous place.

The tavern was loud and rambunctious. Some men were drinking and laughing while others brawled. The music was fast paced as women and men danced joyously. Hinata smiled as she walked over to the bar.

The bartender was cleaning out a mug and raised his eyebrow when Hinata walked up. "No drinks for minors" he told her. Hinata laughed lightly. "I want a room for the night if you have any available." She told him. The man nodded and took out keys and some papers. "Read the papers and sign at the bottom" he told her. Hinata quickly scanned the document and pulled out the required amount of money for the night.

Hinata bowed politely as she made her way to the staircase. "Hey baby, why don't you have a few drinks with us?" one drunk from a group of men called out to her. Hinata ignored him and kept walking.

The man too intoxicated to take a hint followed her and blocked her path. Hinata lowered her head. "Please excuse me sir" she whispered meekly. The drunkard leaned in closer towards Hinata. The stench of sake weighed heavily on his breath.

"What's the matter sweetheart don't you like me?" he asked placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. The Hyuga girl squeaked in surprise pushing the man away from her. The drunkard stumbled and fell into another woman; more specifically her breasts.

He smiled perversely and began fondling her. "These pillows are awesome" he sighed contently. Hinata quickly made her way past him running up the stairs. She made it to her room and unlocked the door. Walking inside she surveyed the area.

There was a bed, a side table, a desk with lamp and chair, a closet, a window, and a connecting bathroom. All in all it was very neat and plain. Hinata locked the door with the locks and also placed a seal on it before undressing and heading into the bathroom.

She filled the bath with bubbles and warm water before sliding inside. The steam filled the bathroom as Hinata relaxed and cleaned her body thoroughly. She thought about her past missions and how she had always been able to escape all predicaments she had been in.

The last thing she always remembers is using a huge burst of chakra and waking up a few hours later. Hinata had never really questioned it until now but it scared her. She had been captured and tortured for a few days yet she had managed to escape.

"I'll talk to Tsunade-sama when I get back to Konoha." She said sliding down deeper into the water up to her nose so that she could still breathe. Hinata stayed in the bath until it became lukewarm. Getting out she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body.

Opening the door Hinata was met with a fist heading straight towards her face. Hinata ducked and swept out a tripping kick knocking the attacker down. She was up in an instant flipping off the wall adjacent to the door into the more spacious part of the room.

She adjusted her towel as she turned to face her attacker. "You haven't lost your touch Hinata" the man said as he stood. Hinata saw his face and lowered her guard as the two walked towards one another. "I've missed you" the man said. "And I you." She replied with a smile as they embraced in a kiss.

The two walked over to the bed falling on top of each other as Hinata hastily pulled of the man's clothes. He removed her towel as the two began making love to one another.

_Land of Tea_

Sasuke looked over the horizon as the sun began rising. "Let's go" he announced. His team was already up and ready as they stood around him. Suigetsu was crouched smiling. Jugo stood behind Sasuke with his arms crossed. Karin was on Sasuke's left leaning against him with a blush evident on her face.

Taka took off towards the Cloud country. "Today we'll reach our destination." Sasuke told them. Suigetsu grinned "Hopefully we'll find some cloud ninja to fight." He smiled. Karin had her eyes closed as she focused on a weak trail of chakra that had taken the same path as them.

"Sasuke" she called out to her leader. He turned his head to acknowledge her. "I've been tracking a trail of chakra since we left Konoha. It's weaker now since a few days have passed but it's the only one that leads from Konoha to where we are going." She announced.

Sasuke took the new information to heart. "Then it should get stronger as we get closer to our target." He claimed. The members of Taka nodded. "Alright team. Double Time" Sasuke commanded as they sped up.

_Cloud country_

Hinata woke with a content sigh. Her lover stood near the window dressing himself. Hinata frowned a bit. "Do you have to go?" she asked. The man nodded. "You know that I must." He told her. "But you could come back to Konoha. You could come back with me." She said bringing her knees to her chest.

"You know exactly why I can't do that." He told her. "If I went back I'd be imprisoned for my crimes. Not to mention who I would hurt." He spoke. "But," Hinata began. He silenced her with a kiss. "No buts Hinata." He said. The man smiled sadly.

"Hinata, my sweet Hinata." He stated caressing her cheek before disappearing. Hinata smiled sadly as tears ran down her face. "I love you, I love you –"

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahah, cliffhanger. Review for faster updates.


	7. Chapter 7: Recovering One

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 7: Recovering One

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. Lots have people are curious to know who Hinata's lover is but I won't reveal that till later on in the story if ever; anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

Hinata walked out the bathroom drying her hair as she made her way over to her bed. It had been a while since she woke for the second time that morning. Sitting down on the mattress she looked at the spot where he had been.

Her lover had come and gone once again. That's how all their meetings were; brief, sexual, and always with a sad goodbye. "Why can't he forgive himself and come back." She wondered aloud. The Hyuga heiress sighed and got up from the bed leaving behind her towel.

Her clothes that she had worn last night had been replaced with a fresh set. _He hopes to keep me happy with these. _She thought as she picked up the outfit he had bought for her. She blushed at the lingerie he had bought before slipping into it. The bra and panty fit her perfectly.

They hugged her skin so close that it felt as if it were her skin. She smiled knowing that he must've gone to some exotic place to find it. Next she put on a one-piece under armor garment. It was lightly padded meant for cushioning physical blows and absorbing blunt trauma damage. The garment stretched from mid-thigh all the way to her neck with short sleeves.

She flexed her body noticing how the armor didn't restrict her movement at all. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll have to be sure I have a gift ready for whenever we meet again." She said as she pulled on her pants. They were cream colored and ended slightly above her ankles. She pull on her mesh shirt followed by a cream colored t-shirt with her clan symbol on the back.

She pulled on her signature baggy jacket up zipping it to cover her ample breast before checking that she had everything in her pack. Once everything was accounted for she headed out the room to continue her journey back to Konoha.

Making her way down the stairs she noticed that most of the patrons from last night were gone save for the ones who pulled all-nighters. Shaking her head Hinata left the establishment. She made her way down the dirt road when she saw royal guards.

"Oh shit" she muttered underneath her breath. The guards had caught up to her faster than she anticipated. Hinata kept calm though. There was no way they would be able to tell she was the one with the document. As per protocol Hinata had hidden her forehead protector since her mission was infiltration.

She put her head down slightly and continued on her way. She was almost free when the guards called out to her. Hinata froze and turned slowly. The guards approached the Hyuga surrounding her. "You there, show your cloud country identification papers." The leader said.

Hinata tensed and looked around her. There were eight guards surrounding her but probably a lot more lying in wait nearby. Focusing her mind and body Hinata closed her eye. "Your papers!" the guard yelled.

"Byakugan!" she cried opening her eyes suddenly. The guards instantly got on the defensive. "Here's your fucking papers!" Hinata cried out as she spun. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Rotation!" she yelled as she sent the guards flying. As soon as the rotation was complete Hinata was sprinting away.

The guards recovered and were soon in hot pursuit of the Hyuga. She heard a whistle and with her all-seeing eyes saw more chakra signatures closing in on her. Hinata sped out pouring chakra into her legs and feet. There weren't many forest in the loud country meaning Hinata was running through an open space full sprint.

_This isn't good, but I have to find some way to lose them and fast._ She thought to herself as her pursuers continued after their quarry.

_Cloud Country near the border_

Karin dropped to the forest ground as her senses went haywire. "I found our target!" she cried out. The rest of the team dropped down next to her. "Where at?" Sasuke asked. Karin focused on the chakra signature of their target. "A few kilometers northwest heading our way." She replied

"Whoever they are they have excellent chakra control but they're also being pursued." Karin explained as she sensed the other chakra signatures. Sasuke looked at his team nodding. They acknowledged the unspoken order and within a second were sprinting northwest towards their objectives.

_Cloud Country Open Field_

Hinata curse herself for running strait into the obvious trap. She was surrounded by easily two-hundred armed guards. "Whatever these documents are must be pretty valuable for them to send all of you." She spoke. Her voice was slightly deeper than normal and her expression had darkened. The lead guard walked towards her.

"Give us the scroll and come back for trial" he ordered. Hinata grinned and in a flash was in front of the guard with her palm on his chest. "I have my mission and I will complete it. Just try to stop me." She challenged as the guard dropped dead to the ground.

Seeing their commander fall caused the rest of the guards to rush Hinata, hoping to overwhelm her. Hinata let them get within three meters before spinning. "Rotation!" she cried blasting the men away. The ones who hadn't been hit continued on.

Hinata met them head on and began striking out. Guards fell left and right from the fluid powerful strikes of the Hyuga clans Jyuken style. Hinata flowed from one strike to the next never missing a beat in the rhythm of her fighting. If only her father could see her now she thought to herself. He would be so proud of how far she had progressed.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as a crushing force slammed into her. The pale-eyed female slid across the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop on her feet. She shook head to get rid of the dizziness and looked up to see one of the guards fist was covered in an electrical gauntlet.

"Hn, Lightning Style: Thunder Punch Jutsu" he announced as he raised his fist. His stance was foreign to her. He held his hands up close with his left hand out a bit farther than the right. He bounced on the balls of his feet and kept moving slightly from left to right.

Steadying herself Hinata got back into her stance. The other guards formed a ring around the two. They were jeering and cheering their friend on. "Yea, get her." "No one can stand up to the might of Southpaw Sasoro" "Show her your Sonic Boom."

Hinata measured her opponent. Apparently he was a skilled fighter with a repertoire of moves. The two circled each other before Sasoro rushed in. Hinata was amazed at his speed. Sasoro struck out with some jabs; bobbing and weaving as he struck out.

Hinata deflected and dodged as best she could lacing her hands with chakra to counter his lightning enhanced strikes. "Jyuken Twin Lion Fists!" she cried as two lion heads surrounded her hands and forearms.

Sasoro blocked her strike using both his arms. He did a half step backwards pulling back both his arms then swinging them forwards letting the scrape together from fist to elbow. The friction built up on the electricity and a spinning discus of electricity was sent flying towards Hinata.

The kunoichi barely sidestepped the attack due to the close proximity of her and Sasoro. Sasoro caught Hinata with a left hook to the face followed by a right hook, three jabs and finished with an uppercut. Hinata was lifted off the ground as she flew upwards.

Sasoro knelt down and leapt into the air after Hinata and continued punching her as they rose higher and higher into the sky. At the peak of their height he grabbed her by the face and dove into the ground charging up high concentrations of chakra.

"And now to finish you off!" he yelled as they neared the ground. "Shockpaw Blitz!" he cried. There was a flash of lightning as Sasoro landed but Hinata was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?" he asked looking at the small crater he had made when he impacted the ground with his fist.

There was a whistling noise and the group turned around to see three figures standing a few meters away. "Hey isn't that Suigetsu Hozuki of the international criminals group Akatsuki?" one of the guards asked. Sasoro suddenly yelled as he saw a stump where his right hand should have been. "MY fucking hand has been cut off!" he yelled.

He turned to see a young male holding Hinata. "Who the hell are you?" he cried out holding his stump as he used his lightning to cauterize the wound. Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. "Sa-sa-sas-Sasuke Uchiha" he stuttered.

"End them." Sasuke commanded and with a whoop Suigetsu drew both his swords and rushed into the crowd of guards. Jugo cracked his knuckles and for once actually gave into his killer instinct as he rushed to join Suigetsu.

Hinata opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy but she could make out a figure holding her. _Black hair and strong arms. _She thought wrapping her arms around her savior's neck. _It couldn't be him, could it? _She thought as her vision focused and she saw who held her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked in surprise. Sasuke looked down at Hinata with an annoyed expression. The Hyuga heiress continued to hold on to him throughout her surprise. "Can you stand?" Sasuke asked. She nodded mutely and Sasuke put her down.

She turned to see Sasuke's team fighting the guards and started to run in. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked. Hinata turned looking him dead in the eye. "I'm going to fight" she said steadily shaking off his hand and running into the melee.

Sasuke smirked and followed her. _It would seem that little Miss Hinata Hyuga isn't the same stuttering girl I remember._ Sasuke thought as they entered the battle together. The Uchiha and the Hyuga fought in perfect sync, each trusting the other to cover their back.

Hinata would send enemies flying with her Rotation Technique while Sasuke's Chidori Senbon and Chidori Current finished them off. Team Taka and Hinata soon dwindled the number of guards down till only Sasoro and six other guards remained standing. Sasuke took a step forwards but was stopped by Hinata's arm.

"This is my fight Uchiha, don't interfere." She warned as she got into her Jyuken stance. Two sets of lion paws made out of chakra covered her hands and feet and the way she held her body differed from the usual Jyuken. The chakra turned red as opposing to its usual blue color. "Jyuken Shishi no Hono"* Hinata muttered

Sasoro narrowed his eyes and formed a fist made out of pure electrical chakra to replace his right hand. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly at the control this man had over lightning based techniques.

"Let's finish this." Hinata stated simply. Sasoro nodded and the two charged one another. Sasoro launched the first strike with two jabs that Hinata dodged and counter with to hard strikes, one to Sasoro's chest the other on his shoulder.

The guard spun off the second strike catching Hinata with a backhand punch across the jaw. Hinata turned slightly with the hit smashing her hand, which was palmed but her fingers were curled down, into his face breaking Sasoro's nose.

The man staggered back clutching his face. Hinata spat out some blood getting back into her stance. Sasoro righted himself and rushed Hinata with a flurry of swings. Hinata dodged most of them but was grazed by a few due to the electricity that empowered his strikes.

Ducking low Hinata tripped Sasoro with one of here chakra laced legs. The attack left Sasoro's leg burned and he struggled to stand as Hinata followed up the trip with a heel smash "Hammer Heel!" she cried as the heel smashed on Sasoro's knee shattering it.

Sasoro cried out as he fell to his knee. Hinata stood over the fallen guard and turned away. "This fight is over. Please don't try to continue." She spoke softly. Sasoro stood. "Not yet. We guards of the Cloud country take an oath upon initiation. Either die in defeat or kill in victory." He said.

Hinata sighed and frowned turning to meet him. Sasoro smiled. He knew the fight was done but his honor and pride wouldn't let him quit. He looked at the remaining men and they nodded at him. Focusing his chakra Sasoro placed his left hand next against his right stump. His men focused their chakra as well. There was a small burst of power as the men dropped.

They had given not only their chakra but their entire life force as well to Sasoro. The guard looked at Hinata whose eyes caught his. "Shinku" he started. Hinata rushed in. "Shoryu" He continued from his kneeling position. "Ken!" he cried as he focused the rest of his power, chakra, and life into a final uppercut.

Hinata caught his fist with ease and pulled back her free hand. "Good-bye" she said sadly as she smashed her palm through Sasoro's face and out the back of his skull. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin watched in silence.

Hinata turned towards Taka. Her chakra reserves were depleted but she got into her Jyuken stance. "Sasuke Uchiha and members of Taka, under the authority of Konoha I place you under arrest." She spoke evenly know that if they choose to resist that she would be powerless to stop them. Suigetsu and Jugo started laughing.

Sasuke smiled and pointed to his forehead protector. Hinata looked at it and saw the symbol. She then took a good look at Sasuke and saw his attire. Blushing from embarrassment she let out a small "oh".

"Hinata Hyuga. I can't believe you're the secret ninja we're supposed to find." Sasuke mused. Hinata looked at him confused. "I don't need to be rescued. I ran into a few complications yes but I have completed my mission" she replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Either way we've been ordered by the Hokage to take you back so you're stuck with us." He told her. Hinata sighed and shrugged. "Alright, then wake me when we arrive at Konoha." She said softly as she fell unconscious.

Sasuke was at her side in a moment catching her gracefully. He lifted the girl bridal style wrapping one of her arms around his neck. "Alright Taka, time to move out." He commanded as the left the bloody field full of corpses.

* * *

A/N: this seems like a good place to end the chapter. I'm thinking of starting to answer reviews at the beginning of chapters so please review. They keep my author side happy and motivated and you'll get some insight to your queries. If you haven't already check out my other stories Sasuke, the Forever Man and Crimson Moon.

*Jyuken Shishi no Hono (roughly translated into Gentle Fist of the Flame Lion) - One of Hinata's original techniques that combines the Jyuken Twin lions with fire elemental chakra. her fighting style also changes to that of a combination of Jyuken and Lion claw.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Road Home

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 8: On the Road Home

A/N: I apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter. The holidays kept me tied up and now my pc is being screwy. Please forgive me with a review and I promise to start updating regularly again.

* * *

Sasuke, along with his team made their way back to Konoha. Hinata was carried unconscious on Sasuke's back. Her arms were draped around his neck and he could hear her soft, even shallow breaths as she slept away her fatigue. It had been a few hours since their fight with the cloud ninja and the group was doing everything to put as much distance between them and their enemies.

"Yo Sasuke," Suigetsu called out from behind the raven. Sasuke turned his head slightly to show acknowledgement. "Don't you think it's strange the Hokage let you out with just us?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "The agreement was I do missions with at least two Jonins with me. I have three so no, it isn't strange" he replied.

Suigetsu just grinned. "So we're your babysitters eh oh fearless leader?" he asked snickering loudly. Sasuke turned mid-jump flashing his Sharingan at the swordsman. Suigetsu felt a shiver down his spine as the cold gaze of the Uchiha washed over him. "It was a joke, lighten up man." He quickly said waving his hands in front of him. Sasuke finished his turn jumping to the next branch without missing a step.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut baka." Karin said from the back of the group. Suigetsu turned his face around sticking his tongue out at her. This gesture caused Karin to speed up and punch the aquatic Nin's head off. It regrew seconds later with Suigetsu laughing.

Jugo was quiet. He had been since the battle had ended. Sasuke could tell though this wasn't the normal quiet of Jugo. Something troubled the man and Sasuke intended to find out what. "We're taking a small break at the river ahead." Sasuke called out as he descended the trees. His team followed silently.

They made it to the river where the team made a small campfire. Sasuke laid Hinata gently onto a sleeping bag close to the fire before heading towards Jugo. "Suigetsu, Karin mind the camp." He commanded stoutly motioning for Jugo to follow him. After the duo was out of earshot of their teammates Sasuke faced the young man.

The two stared into one another's eyes. Bright orange irises met coal black ones. "Explain." Sasuke stated simply. Jugo sighed and looked up at the sky. "My personalities are merging." He replied Sasuke waited for further explanation. "The transformations are second nature to me now." Jugo continued. "I can control it better than before and I believe with training I'll be able to master it." He concluded.

Sasuke closed his eyes crossed his arms and leaned back against a nearby tree. "So then why are you so agitated?" he asked his teammate. Jugo looked at Sasuke with surprise as if the answer was obvious. "The reason I stayed with you was because of Kimimaro and to help you achieve your goals. If I master this then both my reasons will be fulfilled and you will no longer be in need of my services." Jugo explained spreading his arms for emphasis.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled. "Jugo, you can be an idiot sometimes." He said to the distraught male. Walking over to his team mate he passed him and stopped with their backs facing each other. "You're a member of my team. If you master your power, you'll just become a better asset to our survival and success on missions." He said simply

Jugo's head dropped when he heard the word "asset" Sasuke took a few more steps. "Jugo" the raven said softly. The orange haired ninja turned to his leader who still had his back to him. "You, Suigetsu, and Karin are my teammates but," Sasuke started turning to give his trademark grin. "you're all also some of my best friends." He finished turning to walk back to the camp.

Jugo smiled and gazed back up at the sky. "Thank you Sasuke." The young said to the sky. Jugo stood for a while before running to catch up to Sasuke. He returned to the river to find Suigetsu in the water practicing sword strikes against a water clone and Sasuke sitting in a nearby tree. Karin was asleep next to Hinata. Jugo smiled at the scene and went to sit at the base of the tree Sasuke was in.

_Cloud Country_

"I want them found now!" the Raikage yelled slamming his fist onto his desk breaking it in two. His subordinates nodded and were gone in a puff of smoke. The Raikage stood and looked out his window. "Invaders that attacked the capital castle and made off with important tactical documents." He muttered under his breath. "It could be any of the other ninja countries, best to tread delicately with this one." He mused aloud.

"Yo! Treading lightly aint our style, we charge right there mile after mile!" a voice cried out from nearby. The Raikage turned to see his little brother standing in the doorway. "Bee, shouldn't you be training?" he asked. Bee grinned. "Yo, don't you know all work and no play makes Bee want to sleep the day away?" he replied

The Raikage massaged his right temple slowly. "No doubt you've heard the cloud country was invaded by a small group of special ninja." He stated. Bee nodded in response. "My strongest belief is that the come from the hidden leaf." The Raikage explained.

Bee struck a pose. "Holy shit you did it that time, you just came up with a bad ass rhyme!" he rapped. The Raikage's left eye began twitching as a drop of sweat form on his brow. "Anyways, I think it'd be best if we sent in some sleeper ninja to spy on them just to be on the safe side." The Raikage concluded. Bee nodded and bobbed his head to his own beat.

"Yo, that's sounds tight we'll sneak right in the dead of night!" the Hachibi announced. The Raikage covered his face in his palm. "I need a vacation" he muttered as Bee kept on rapping.

* * *

A/N: I am really super sorry for the shortness and the lateness. Don't hate me. Forgive me with a review.


	9. Chapter 9: To Konoha We Always Return

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 9: To Konoha We Always Return

A/N: Double update for one week to make up for everything. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

Sasuke and his team spent the rest of the day resting and by dawn the following morning were on their way back to Konoha. "Sasuke, we'll be reaching Konoha soon." Karin informed the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted and sped up their pace. The guards greeted his team with a nod upon their return. They all nodded in response except for Hinata who was still unconscious on Sasuke's back.

Team Taka made their way strait to the Hokage tower and to Tsunade. The Hokage looked from Sasuke to the unconscious Hinata. "UCHIHA!" she exclaimed rushing over to him. "What have you done to her?" she asked her voice raising considerably. Sasuke shrugged shifting Hinata into a bridal style hold.

"Nothing, she passed out from chakra exhaustion" He explained. Tsunade checked Hinata over. "She completed her mission as well." He explained as his team got comfortable. Karin stood next to him while Suigetsu and Jugo leaned against the wall. Tsunade looked up at Sasuke. "Did she tell you what her mission was?" the Hokage asked. Sasuke shook his head. "We didn't ask she told us it was secret and I left it at that." He replied not mentioning he didn't really care about her mission.

Tsunade nodded and stood. "Well done then." She congratulated them. "you will each receive pay for the mission within three days." She told them. The members of Taka nodded and were about to leave. "Hold on a minute Sasuke." Tsunade called out. The raven nodded for his team to go ahead and turned to the Hokage with Hinata still in his arms.

"I'm adding another rule to your probation." She informed the male. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he asked. "You will watch over Hinata while she recovers." Tsunade explained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" he asked. Tsunade laced her fingers. "This isn't the first time Hinata has come back in this state and it is imperative that she is watched over while she recovers." The Hokage told Sasuke with seriousness.

Sasuke's curiosity was piqued. What could be so dangerous about Hinata that she needed watching over? He looked down at the Hyuga heiress' gentle face. _Hinata, just how much have you changed? _He thought to himself. "Take her to the hospital and watch over her. You are dismissed" Tsunade told him.

Sasuke nodded and left. The members of Taka were outside waiting for him. "So what was that about?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing, just another condition added to my probation." He told them. His team merely shrugged it off. They walked to the hospital with Hinata and checked her in before going their separate ways.

Sasuke immediately went to the Uchiha compound. _Home sweet home _he thought as he entered the grounds he walked through the familiar streets to his home. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He let the hot water and steam wash over his body and could feel it washing away the grime from travel.

_Sasuke _a female voice spoke to him. Sasuke opened his eyes Sharingan activated looking around. "Who's there?" he asked focusing chakra in case he needed to perform a jutsu. He was replied with a silence broken only by the shower. Turning his attention back to the shower he leaned his head back.

_Sasuke _the female voice whispered, except this time it was in his ear and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as her body pressed against his. Sasuke turned quickly and saw no one there. "Shit, I must be losing my fucking mind" Sasuke muttered getting out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room. It looked the same as before and he smiled softly. He dried off his body and began looking for something to wear. His clothes were all from four years ago when he had left Konoha and he sighed at the realization.

He left his room and went towards Itachi's. Opening the room where his brother slept was harder on Sasuke than he thought it would be. I held Itachi's scent after all the years and was still neat. He went over to Itachi's closet and pulled out a black outfit. It was exactly like the one he had worn during the chunin examines albeit a bit bigger.

After putting on some underwear he put the outfit on. He looked around for some bandages and straps to complete the outfit, feeling a bit nostalgic. He found what he need and wrapped his arm up before sliding on his elbow warmer on the right arm. He adjusted his forehead protector and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hn, I always liked this outfit" he said to himself. Walking to the bathroom he retrieved his dirty clothes and brought them outside and started washing. "I'll have to go shopping for more outfits" he said as he washed. The sun was high in the sky when he finished hanging his outfit to dry.

Sighing Sasuke sat on the porch and stared at the sky. "Hinata Hyuga." He spoke. "If she's the one it'll be a bitch to find out." He said to the nothingness. He heard someone approaching and turned to see Jugo walking towards him. "Heya Sasuke." The teen greeted. Sasuke nodded in response.

"The team has found a place to live but the Hokage said to talk to you first." Jugo said standing next to the sitting Sasuke. The surviving Uchiha member looked up at him expectantly. "Tsunade-sama doesn't want a repeat of the Uchiha Massacre." Jugo told Sasuke. "If the Uchiha hadn't been isolated and feared then the coup wouldn't have been planned and your brother wouldn't have had to make the choice he did." Jugo said.

Sasuke listened knowing where the conversation was leading. "The Hyuga have their own separate grounds." He stated Jugo shook his head. "Not anymore. The 'Hyuga ground' isn't Hyuga anymore. It's all one part of Konoha, a district of sorts." He explained. "Sure the Hyuga keep to themselves but there are others living over there; ones who aren't Hyuga."

Sasuke smiled. "Yea, you guys can live here." He said. "The Uchiha Complex will become a district of Konoha where the police force will re-establish itself." He said with a grin. Jugo nodded and sat next to his team leader. "You know it'll take a few generations before your clan gets back to its former glory." Jugo said. Sasuke nodded. "Yea and they won't be pure blood Uchiha either but maybe that's a good thing. The new generation won't be attached to the sins of the past." Sasuke said. "The sins of the father won't be the sins of the son." Jugo noted.

Sasuke and Jugo sat in silence for a while before the raven stood. "Well I have to go. I've got business to take care of." He spoke. Jugo nodded. "As do i. Suigetsu and I are going to spar with Kiba and Naruto" he said with a smile. Sasuke grinned. "Show them the might of Taka" Sasuke told him and the two comrades bumped forearms with one another.

The duo went their separate ways as Sasuke headed towards the hospital. The nurses directed him to Hinata's room. He entered and wasn't surprised when he saw Neji inside. "Hyuga." "Uchiha." They greeted one another. "What are you doing here?" Neji asked as Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"That's classified." Sasuke said with a smirk which caused Neji to narrow his brows. "Be careful Uchiha. You aren't the only one who has had to guard Hinata." Neji warned as he got up. Sasuke glanced at the Hyuga prodigy as Neji left the room. _Hmm, now things are very interesting _Sasuke thought.

_Training grounds_

Suigetsu and Kiba glared into one another's eyes with deadly grins on their faces. "You ready to eat dirt?" Suigetsu taunted. "When we're done with you all that'll be left is a puddle" Kiba countered. Jugo was stretching out as they waited for Naruto to appear. There was a whoosh of air and soon they were greeted by the knuckle-headed ninja himself.

Naruto grinned as the two teams split up but he hadn't come alone. With him were Sakura, Sai, and their team leader Yamato. "Alright then guys let's do this!" he yelled and they rushed towards each other. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast clone!" Kiba cried out as he and Akamaru started their combination jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried out summoning a few clones that rushed Suigetsu and Jugo. The two taka members rushed strait into the melee. Suigetsu began whirl winding as he took out Naruto's clones one by one with his slashes. Jugo partially transformed his body and rushed for Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba announced as he and Akamaru rushed at Jugo. "Rocket Piston Punch!" Jugo yelled as he boosted himself forwards and punched at the two with his piston powered arms. Kiba and Akamaru narrowly avoided the attack skidding along the ground for their counter attack. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba cried as he and Akamaru began twirling over one another.

"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" Suigetsu cried forming a protective wall to cover Jugo's back as Naruto rushed in at him. "Rasengan!" the blond cried out shoving his signature move into Suigetsu's gut. The water ninja simply smiled and separated himself to avoid taking damage. Naruto fell through and landed face first on the ground smashing his Rasengan into the dirt.

Kiba and Akamaru were stopped by the wall and hit with the debris from Naruto's attack. Jugo too this time to rush forwards and attack but was stopped when hands burst from the ground, holding him in place. "It's time for the Naruto special!" and suddenly Jugo was surrounded by Naruto clones.

They each ran past him hitting him. "Naruto Head Hunter Uzumaki barrage!" they cried out as one of the clones burst from the ground upper cutting Jugo into the air. He was almost immediately axe heel kicked back down onto a cushion of water.

Suigetsu had rushed over to assist his comrade and the two now stood back to back. Suigetsu was facing Kiba and Akamaru while Jugo faced Naruto and about a dozen clones. The taka members turned their heads slightly catching one another's eyes and nodding in understanding. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba cried out and spiraled towards Suigetsu who held his sword flat side out to block the technique.

Naruto and his clones rushed in at Jugo who placed his arms together and formed them into a cannon. "Cursed seal Cannon!" he cried blasting the shot at the ground. He was blown into the air as Naruto and his clones were showered with dirt and grass.

Suigetsu slushed into a puddle allowing Kiba and Akamaru to rush past him. The duo had no time to stop as they crashed headlong into Naruto and the clones. "Damn it Kiba, watch where your aiming!" Naruto yelled as he rose from the ground. "Don't call me an idiot you idiot. You should use more clones!" he countered.

Jugo split his arms into separate cannons and formed boosters from his back to keep himself in the air as he rained chakra fire down on his opponents. Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto began to scramble for cover to avoid the assault. Suigetsu rushed in dragging his sword along the ground.

He reached Naruto first and swung at the blond. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him catching Suigetsu's blade between two trench knives. Grinning Naruto applied wind chakra to the blades. The knives were surrounded by turquoise chakra that shaped itself into a blade. Flipping the knives held the two wind-chakra enhanced blades. Naruto rushed Suigetsu swinging the blades of wind. Suigetsu blocked and countered with his own blade.

Kiba and Akamaru ran snake pattern avoiding the chakra blast from Jugo. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as they leapt into the air "Piercing Fang over Fang!" he cried as they spiraled as one instead of separately towards Jugo. The cursed seal user transformed to his second stage forming multiple cannons. "Cursed Seal Chakra Barrage!" he cried firing multiple shots at the spiraling duo.

The shots bounced off them spiraling two. Jugo wrapped himself in the cursed seal growth forming a spherical shield as Kiba and Akamaru crashed into him. They pushed him through the air into the surrounding forest breaking through trees as they tried to break through his defense.

Naruto and Suigetsu continued their bladed fight with Suigetsu having the upper hand. Naruto wasn't as experienced with blades as the Swordsman and was being pushed back as he deflected as many blows as possible. "HA!" Suigetsu cried leaping high into the air and slamming the sword strait down. Naruto crossed his blades but to no avail as Suigetsu broke through them chakra and metal alike.

Naruto leapt back dropping the ruined knives. "God damn it. You know how much those cost?" Naruto asked looking at the broken blades. "I'll pay for it" Suigetsu stated getting back into his stance. Naruto pulled out his long handled kunai knife and focused his chakra into it. Holding the kunai in both hands he focused the chakra into a katana blade that was easily seven feet long.

Suigetsu grinned. "I see you're adept with controlling your chakra into bladed weaponry." He commented as the two circled one another. Both ninja held their weapons point forward. Naruto ran in first and slashed out having a good foot of blade length on Suigetsu who blocked the strike and leapt up into the air.

Naruto summoned some wind chakra to propel him forwards into the air. He clashed blades with Suigetsu and the two of them kept clashing over and over. Suigetsu once again gained the upper hand and knocked Naruto's blade away opening the blond for an attack.

At the same time Kiba along with Akamaru was still pushing Jugo along and without knowing their destination crashed strait through Suigetsu who burst into water and into Naruto driving him towards the ground. They landed with a crash and explosion as Jugo's sphere exploded. Kiba sat on the ground panting with Akamaru at his side. Jugo lay on his back smiling as he gasped for breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she ran to the hole. She reached it in time to see Suigetsu pulling the blond to his feet. They grinned at each other and bumped arms. They looked up at Sakura grinning like idiots. It had been a fun match and at the end everyone had won.

_Hospital, later that night_

Sasuke opened his eyes as Hinata stirred. It was dark outside and Sasuke hadn't moved since he arrived. Walking over to the bed he looked down at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress stirred again. "Hinata" Sasuke whispered. Her eyes suddenly shot open startling Sasuke slightly.

"Uchiha" she whispered. Sasuke nodded. Suddenly Hinata struck out at him with her palm. Sasuke barely avoided the strike backing up. "Hinata what's wrong with you?" Sasuke exclaimed getting into his fighting stance. Hinata flipped out the bed with a strange dark grin on her face.

"Fight me!" she cried leaping at Sasuke. The raven dodged her strike and countered hitting her in the chest. Hinata grabbed her chest blushing as tears came to her eyes. "Sasuke!" she cried out. "You, you ,you PERVERT!" she cried quickly grabbing collar and throwing him through the window.

Sasuke crashed through the glass and flew through the air. _What the fuck? _He thought as he landed on a nearby roof skidding across it. He stood shakily to his feet as Hinata landed in front of him. Her hospital gown billowed in the wind. She was in her Jyuken stance and her eyes had activated her Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Something about this didn't feel right and when the moonlight passed over Hinata he saw why. Across the right side of her face he saw the markings. "The Cursed Seal" he whispered as Hinata rushed him. She struck out with her palms. Sasuke deflected each blow backing up along the roof.

Hinata kicked out catching Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke caught her foot twisting it. Hinata used the twist to swing her other leg and kicked Sasuke across the face. Sasuke recoiled from the hit and rush Hinata. He jabbed at her and kicked a few times with each hit being deflected by Hinata's palms or arms.

The two ninja circled one another. Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes as the seal spread over her body. "This is why Neji told me to be careful." He spoke. Hinata was silent. "Do you even know you've been infected by it?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "So it spilt your personality. But you carried some of the traits to your dominant personality" he deduced.

Hinata having heard enough ran at him and tackled the male off the roof into an alley. They fell and Sasuke wrapped himself around Hinata to protect her. When they landed Hinata was unconscious. Sasuke groaned as he stood holding Hinata bridal style and brought her back to her room.

Gazing down at the sleeping female everything started to make sense. The power of the cursed seal was intoxicating. It made Hinata more bold and confident but it had also destroyed her mind somewhat.

Sasuke gazed down at her with a feeling of empathy and disgust. "Weakling, can't even control your own power." He spat but he admired that she had indeed become stronger. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room a few moments later and Sasuke glared at them. "Useless" he spat leaping out the window.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is actually getting to long so im going to split it XP Review and expect another update soon. more reviews = quicker updates


	10. Chapter 10: The Origin of Her Power

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 10: The Origin of Her Power

A/N: Most of this was part of the last chapter but it didn't really flow with the chapter title so I decided to split the chapter.

* * *

He made his way to the Hokage tower. Climbing the steps he made it to the Hokage's room and kicked open the door. Inside Tsunade stood with her back to the door. Neji, Naruto, Kurenai and Hiashi were with her. "So I'm guessing you found out?" Naruto said with a snicker.

Sasuke glared at the blond. He turned his attention to Tsunade. "Explain" he said simply. Tsunade turned around. She gazed at Sasuke. "You weren't the only one Orochimaru had his eyes on." She said. "Hinata was bitten as well but her mark stayed dormant until she subconsciously activated it." Tsunade told him.

Sasuke looked around the room at the other occupants. "So I'm guessing we're the only ones who know the truth?" he asked. Neji nodded. Sasuke looked back at Tsunade. "You say she subconsciously activated it; how?" he asked. Tsunade looked at Hiashi. "I guess it's my fault." The Hyuga head said. "Guess? You guess? It's entirely your fault!" Kurenai burst out.

Hiashi looked at the red eyed female. "I only wanted what was best for her." He said. "You pushed Hinata to the point where she was desperate for your praise" Kurenai countered. Sasuke looked from one to the other. It was obvious that Hinata's activation came from her father.

Tsunade took this moment to cut in. "Hiashi is long known for his dislike of Hinata's slow pace of learning and deemed her a lost cause." She explained. "It wasn't until she nearly lost her life during the Chunin Exams four years ago that he started to open a bit." Tsunade continued.

Sasuke had heard about the incident and gazed at Neji who turned his face in shame. Sasuke gazed at Tsunade and nodded for her to continue. "Well even though he opened up he was still hard on her and Hinata strove to become stronger. Her desire for power to impress her father awoke the dormant mark and granted her what she wanted at a price." Tsunade told him.

Sasuke looked at Hiashi again. "Hn." He said simply. Hiashi cleared his throat and continued where Tsunade left off. "It was during one of our training sessions that she demonstrated these abilities. She nearly killed me in a fit of rage." He admitted. Sasuke snickered at the thought.

Hiashi glared at the Uchiha. "So just how strong is she?" Sasuke asked. Everyone one got quiet at that point. "Well if she loses control of her power she's easily strong enough to match me in my four tails released state." Naruto replied. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise when he heard this.

_She's more powerful than when I had the cursed seal. _He thought. "Does she know about this?" he asked. Tsunade sat at her desk intertwining her fingers as she rested her chin. "Yes and no. you see when her powers were activated it shattered her mind into three personalities. We've dubbed these personas "Hinata", "Balanced-Hinata", and "Dark-Hinata" respectively."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "Balanced-Hinata seems to be the more dominate of the three having a little bit of both sides mixed into her." Tsunade explained. "That must have been the one I encountered during the mission" Sasuke stated. Tsunade nodded in confirmation. "Yes, more than likely you did."

"What about the other two?" he inquired. "Well the original Hinata is only seen during the times of immense peace and security and her darker side is released the more Balanced-Hinata taps into the mark's power or when the other two consciousnesses are for lack of a better term unconscious." Tsunade informed Sasuke.

Sasuke processed this new information in his head. _Mother told me I had to rescue the one who would bear my children from her prison and technically Hinata is a prisoner in her own mind_ He thought. "So both Balanced-Hinata and Dark-Hinata know about the other personalities and the cursed mark right?" he asked the Hokage. Tsunade nodded.

"Why don't you just use a Genjutsu on her to eliminate the other two personalities?" Sasuke asked. "A Genjutsu of that strength can only be done by a ninja or ninja clan who specialize in Genjutsu." Hiashi stated. "Such as the Uchiha." Neji finished. Sasuke looked at them. "So you want me to do it?" he asked.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "I would like you too, yes." She stated. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see the problem with her if she can learn to control the power." He replied. Tsunade bit her thumb. "That's my daughter Uchiha." Hiashi stated in a dark tone. "Yea and you pushed her to where she is." Sasuke countered.

Sasuke turned back to Tsunade. "I believe that Hinata has become aware of the personalities and will come to you soon to talk about it. When she does offer me and my team mate Jugo to train her." Sasuke stated. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to train Hinata?" she asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged. "Simple, she wants to be stronger and she has the potential. If I got rid of the other two personalities then the cursed mark would damage Hinata's pure side." He explained.

Tsunade nodded as she contemplated Sasuke's explanation. "I see." She mused. "Very well then Sasuke. I will allow you and Jugo to train Hinata." She told him. Sasuke raised his hand. "Only if she comes to you first, I don't want her to be aware of our intentions of conditioning her without her knowing why." He explained.

Tsunade looked around the room and everyone nodded in agreement knowing that Hinata with her gentle nature would feel slightly betrayed at everyone keeping this secret from her. Sasuke turned to leave but was stopped by Naruto. "Be careful teme, Hinata is strong." Sasuke smirked "But I'm stronger still" he replied.

* * *

A/N: A short filler chapter to explain the story. Review and expect another update soon. If you haven't already check out my other stories Sasuke the Forever Man and Crimson Moon


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation and Request

Quest for Restoration

Chapter 11: Revelation and Request

A/N: Sorry for the late update expect another later this week.

* * *

Hinata woke with a start sitting strait. "What happened last night?" she asked aloud looking down at her lap. She looked over towards the window and jumped at the sight. There was no window. "NURSE!" Hinata yelled. The door opened as one of the attending nurses rushed in. "Yes Hinata-sama?" she said. Hinata pointed to the windowless wall.

"My window, it's gone." She stated the obvious. The nurse sighed with relief and smiled softly. "You were attacked last night, but by whom we are unable to identify the person. It seems your friend Sasuke was able to drive the attacker off though." The nurse explained while she examined the machine Hinata was hooked up to.

Hinata jumped once again at the mention of Sasuke's name. "I have to go see the Hokage about my mission." Hinata said as she tried to get out of bed. The nurse firmly pushed her back down. The nurse took out a scroll and handed it to Hinata.

"That's from the Hokage about your _mission_." The nurse said putting a nasty emphasis on "mission". Hinata sighed and opened the scroll. It contained the mission report of her message as told by Team Taka. They gave her more credit than she deserved in her opinion.

She lowered the scroll to the cover and sighed. "How long am I going to be here?" Hinata asked. The nurse turned before walking out. "You can leave after we process the test results." The nurse informed the Hyuga Heiress.

Hinata nodded as the nurse left and closed her eyes to think. _That nurse was lying. _She thought. _I could feel it. I have to know the truth. I'll go to Tsunade-sama the first chance I get. _She thought as she lay back down.

_Uchiha Complex_

Sasuke stretched as he woke up rubbing his swollen cheek from the kick Hinata had given him. The swelling had gone down a bit and it was still sore back nothing compared to how his back felt. He tapped into his chakra reserves and sped up his body natural healing sighing with relief as the pain subsided.

Getting out of bed Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and began to freshen up. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and washed his face off before going back to his room to find an outfit to wear for training. It was once he got back that he remembered he had nothing to fit him and went to Itachi's room for an outfit choosing to wear the same style he had worn yesterday. He placed the one piece on and finished the ensemble before tying his forehead protector.

He went down to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast of toast and a tomato omelet with orange juice. He finished and was heading out when a knock came at the door. He opened it to reveal a grinning Naruto. "What do you want?" he asked rudely, not caring that his best friend was grinning like an idiot.

Naruto let himself in grinning broadly. "Guess what Sasuke-teme." The blond said to the raven. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You finally found a brain" the Uchiha survivor answered sarcastically. "Wrong, I asked Sakura to marry me." The blond said practically yelling in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And she said yes?" he asked already knowing the answer. Naruto nodded. "Yep, she said that I should've asked sooner and punched me through the fence for asking so late." He explained. Sasuke sighed at his best friend's story. How Sakura could ever love Naruto escaped the young man's mind.

"So why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked putting on his sandals. Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Cause you're gonna be my best man of course." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed again and headed out the door with Naruto in tow. The blond went on and on about his proposal and the wedding plans while Sasuke tried to ignore as much as possible.

The duo met up with the rest of Team Taka near the entrance Uchiha Complex. "So Sasuke, what's up for today's plan?" Suigetsu asked with a bored expression. Sasuke turned to his team. "Well I'll probably only need Jugo for the day but my plans don't require us as a team so you're free to do what you wish." Sasuke replied leaving the Complex with Naruto, who was still going on about the wedding.

Suigetsu turned to Karin and Jugo shrugging. "I'm going to go train then, later you two." He said running off. Jugo began walking away but was stopped by Karin. "I hope you don't plan on leaving me alone." She told him with a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

Jugo shrugged. "I was just going to go shopping to find stuff for my house but you're welcome to come along if you must." He replied. Karin sighed and nodded and the two of them went off.

_Hospital_

Hinata had just gotten the results from the tests and was strapping on her sandals when her door opened. Neji walked in with flowers and opened his eyes in surprise to see Hinata dressed. "Hinata, where are you going?" he asked as she pushed her way past him. "I'm going to see the Hokage, its important." She said walking down the hallway with Neji following.

Neji stopped as he thought back to what Sasuke had said the previous night. "Maybe I could help you, what is it?" he asked. Hinata hesitated before answering as she signed the clipboard at the receptionist desk to officially release herself from the hospital. "It's, female troubles" she lied as she hurried out the hospital leaving her cousin.

Hinata sped towards the Hokage tower and made it there within minutes. Climbing the staircase she steadied her breathing before knocking. "Come in Hinata." Tsunade's voice invited. Hinata opened the door with a surprised expression. "How did you know it was me?" she asked walking inside.

"The Hospital informed me that you wished to see me." Tsunade answered as she went over some papers. "If you're here about the mission report then don't worry. Team Taka already told me about it." Tsunade stated as she continued to write. Hinata hesitated a bit before clearing her throat. "That's not the reason I came." She announced.

Tsunade stopped writing and looked up at the young woman. "Oh, then what is it Hinata?" she asked. Hinata took a breath to calm herself before speaking. "I think that there's something wrong with me." She told the older woman. Tsunade laced her fingers resting her chin on top of them. "Such as?" she questioned in response.

"Well on a few occasions when I'm on missions I pass out and can't really remember what happens. The last mission I remember fighting and losing but when I came to the mission was complete." Hinata explained. Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. "Hinata, I'm not going to sugarcoat this but you're infected with Orochimaru's Cursed Seal." Tsunade told the pale-eyes woman.

Hinata's face dropped as the revelation hit her. "Is that what the mark on the side of my neck is?" she asked. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise at Hinata's question. "Yes, but how did you know it was there?" she asked. Hinata shrugged. "It' doesn't matter" she replied. "But that doesn't explain why I can't remember my missions or why I black out during them."

Tsunade sighed. "The curse damaged your mind. You have a split personality disorder. When you're other personalities are conscious, you aren't." Tsunade told Hinata. Hinata looked up with tears streaming down her face. "Am I going to die?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head. "No, not from what we have observed." Tsunade replied.

Hinata smiled slightly at the news. "Is there a cure or something to get rid of the mark?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head once again. "No, but Sasuke has offered to train you in its control since he has had experience with it." Tsunade informed Hinata. Hinata's facial expression turned to confusion. "Why would Sasuke want to help me?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Ask him yourself. His teammate Jugo also is afflicted with the curse, or more specifically is the source of it. They can provide you more insight on it and its effects." The blond woman informed the younger woman. Hinata wiped her eyes and bowed to Tsunade. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll go seek out Sasuke now" Hinata said leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed when Hinata left. "She took that a lot better than I thought. Maybe Hinata isn't as fragile as her father thought." Tsunade said to herself as she pulled out a bottle of sake. She poured the alcoholic beverage and took a sip smiling contently to herself.

_Outside_

Hinata walked through the doors of the Hokage Tower and activated her Kekkei Genkai. Her eyes roamed the village for Sasuke's chakra signature. She found it wandering with Naruto's and frowned a bit before heading for the duo.

_Shopping district_

"And so she says it should be a summer wedding and I'm saying spring is totally where its at." Naruto explained to his friend. Sasuke sighed for the millionth time that day as he went to the next store. So far Naruto had been going on non-stop about the wedding while Sasuke had went grocery and clothe shopping.

The blond was so occupied with his talking he hadn't noticed that he was carrying Sasuke's bags. The Uchiha male was looking at a table when he felt a familiar presence enter the vicinity. He turned his head to see Hinata Hyuga walking into the store. She looked around before seeing him and bee lining towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke waited for her to get near before acknowledging her. "Hinata." He said simply. Hinata nodded and Naruto shut up long enough to get out a quick greeted to the Hyuga heiress before resuming his wedding talk. "I see you're doing better now." Sasuke said to her. Hinata nodded in response. "Sasuke, I have a request." She said to the older male.

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked. Hinata bowed to the Uchiha "Please make me your student and teach me how to control my Cursed Seal" she said hastily. Sasuke's eyebrow rose higher at her question. Naruto on the other hand was silent.

"I'm guessing you went to Tsunade and found out?" Sasuke said to Hinata. She stayed bowing and nodded. The Uchiha sighed. "Stand up Hinata." He told the girl. "I'll train you, but you have to follow my instructions precisely to the letter." He told the Hyuga. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked between the two feeling awkward. It was only then he noticed he was carrying Sasuke's bags. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "Meet me at the training field at one, and eat lightly" Sasuke informed Hinata. Hinata nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing, my training isn't gentle so make sure to mentally prepare yourself as well." Sasuke warned, Sharingan flashing. Hinata turned activating her own doujutsu. "Don't worry Sasuke-sensei. I'm prepared." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this lame chapter expect action and more development in the next update. Minor writers block. forgive me with a review please :(


	12. Chapter 12: Those Connected by the Seal

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 12: Those Connected by the Seal

A/N: This story has been giving me a writer's block like a Def. Con Level 3 cockblocker. Still I'm able to get the chapters out at least to a decent degree. Also I said I'd reply to reviews in chapter so don't think your review go unnoticed. Two reviews particularly caught my attention.

LM3795: Yes Hinata took the news quite will and this chapter will explain why.

Refrigerator-Burn: Hinata's Mystery Lover may or may not have mentioned something but you must remember that if he did then it may not have been "Hinata" that he was talking to.

Now on with the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

_Training Field_

When Sasuke made it to the training field with Jugo he found Hinata already their practicing her Jyuken against a shadow clone. The Hyuga girl dispelled her clone at her Senseis' approach. "Sasuke-sensei, Jugo-sensei." She greeted bowing to each of them. Jugo blushed at the honorific scratching his head. "Just Jugo will do, Sasuke is your sensei I'm just a helper." He said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and looked expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head slightly giving Hinata a good look over. "First things first, stop the act." He said to his student. Hinata tilted her head at this. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed. "You can't be Hinata's true personality. You're too composed. The real Hinata wouldn't feel so calm being around me. Besides I can sense that you're the same Hinata we met back in the Cloud Country. When you were unconscious your chakra signature changed slightly. It became a bit weaker so I was able to determine that as the true Hinata." Sasuke explained.

Hinata smiled broadly. "Very good observation on your part, Sensei." She replied. Sasuke shrugged and waited. "By the way my name isn't Hinata. Call me Kiara." She told Sasuke. "Kiara huh? Does the dark side of you have a name?" he asked. Kiara nodded. "She goes by the name Kirai."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Ok then. I need to speak with Hinata, because this training is for her to condition herself." He told the girl. Kiara shook her head. "Hinata doesn't usually appear unless-" she was cut off as Sasuke's Sharingan revolved slowly. "It wasn't a request." He said.

_Inside Hinata's Mind_

Sasuke appeared on a fragmented bridge. In front of him were three paths. One path was lined with baby crows eating sunflowers. Another was a solid path composed of a glassy material. The last was covered with thorns and bristles.

Sasuke headed down the path with crows hoping he had chosen correctly. "Hinata?" he called out. The crows began following him like ducks one right behind the other as he looked for the indigo-haired female. He came upon a small hut surrounded by flowers and went up to the door knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Hinata's voice said. It was composed and slightly cautious. "It's me, Sasuke." The raven replied. Hinata opened the door to Sasuke beckoning him inside. Sasuke saw that the inside of the house completely lied to the outside. It was gigantic and majestic almost like a castle.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in my mind?" she asked as she walked into a different room. Sasuke followed and passed a giant painting. The portrait was of a cloaked man. The man wore a black cloak with a hood. He stood on a cliff with Hinata in front of him. The cloak billowed forwards covering the man and most of Hinata's bodies.

Hinata had her head turned back looking up as she and the man kissed with the moon shining down on them. Sasuke couldn't place it but he was sure the man was familiar to him somehow but dismissed the thought almost immediately. "I've come here because I need to talk to you" he said as he entered the room Hinata had walked into.

Hinata had her back to him when he entered and was busy with something in her arms. "Oh, what do you need Sasuke-san?" she asked. Sasuke leaned against the frame of the doorway as he thought about the best way to go about this. "Hinata, you or better to say your mind is fragmented." He began.

Hinata stopped what she was doing. "What do you mean fragmented?" she asked uneasiness creeping into her voice. "Well do you ever feel like stuff happens and you can never remember why?" he asked. Hinata nodded in response keeping her back to Sasuke. "Well that's because your mind has three distinct personalities." He informed her.

Hinata was silent. "I…i…I think I remember." She said slowly. "I was training with father. That's when it began. What's wrong with me Sasuke?" she asked as her voice began breaking. Sasuke sighed. "Orochimaru, he bit you and gave you the Cursed Seal of Hell." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

Hinata began crying falling to her knees. "No. no. no. no." She began chanting over and over. "This isn't happening." She said between sobs. Sasuke walked over to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. "It is happening Hinata. You know it's the truth." He stated simply. Hinata turned her head slightly looking into Sasuke's eyes. There was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sasuke…" she said dreamily raising her right hand slowly. Sasuke didn't move as her hand met his cheek. "Why me?" she asked sadly. Sasuke shook his head in silence. It was then he noticed the bundle Hinata was cradling on her lap that was being held steady with her left arm.

Hinata followed Sasuke's eyes to the bundle and smiled. "He looks just as I dreamed." She said blushing more. Sasuke looked at the bundle then remembered the painting. "Hinata, are you pregnant?" he asked the female. Hinata giggled and shook her head. "No, but I kind of wish I was." She answered.

Hinata stood holding the baby steady. "So are you here to tell me that I'm just a mental case?" she asked walking into a different room. Sasuke followed behind her thinking of the baby before replying. "No I came here because I'm going to train you on controlling your mind and the Cursed Seal." He replied.

Hinata turned smiling softly. "Can you really do that Sasuke?" she asked the Uchiha. Sasuke could tell she was bleeding hope and nodded. "I'll do my best but you'll also have to put out your best." He informed Hinata. She nodded silently in response. "Alright first thing is to get you to your conscious state so that we can begin."

"How are you going to do that?" Hinata asked. Sasuke's eyes flashed Sharingan and he smiled. "You'll see, now follow me." He said leading her the way they had come. The two made it to the door that Sasuke had entered to come into the house and Hinata stepped in front of him. "This door only leads to the outside if I open it" she informed Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded and watched as the baby vanished from existence when Hinata opened the door. _This must be where Hinata's dreams are stored._ He thought as the two of them made it to the path. The walked it until they got to the platform where Sasuke had started.

Sasuke turned to the other two paths and activated his Kekkei Genkai. Two doors burst from the paths raising high into the air. Chains sprung from the air wrapping around the doors, effectively sealing them. "There, I've placed some mental blockers to cut you off form your other personalities while we train." He told her. Hinata nodded and Sasuke pulled himself from her mind.

_Outside_

Sasuke and Hinata both blinked their eyes a bit. "Sasuke?" Hinata asked questioningly. Sasuke grunted in response. "The girl looked down at her hands moving them. "It feels weird, but somehow right." She said with a small smile. "Ok down to business. Jugo release some of your seal." Sasuke ordered.

The elder teen nodded and focused transforming both his hands. The muscles expanded and the hands gained giant indentions in the palm. Jugo's skin greyed slightly and his eyes became slightly brighter. "This is the power of the seal; it's more potent in Jugo though since his enzymes are the source of its power." Sasuke told Hinata.

Hinata nodded studying Jugo. "Will this happen to me when I activate my Seal?" she asked. "Only when it reaches stage two but at stage one the only thing that happens is that markings will cover your body." He informed. Hinata nodded slowly. "From the info that Tsunade gave me, you yourself have never used the seal. It's either been your balanced personality or your dark one." he said to Hinata.

Hinata turned to Sasuke with a disturbed expression. "I don't know if I can do this, Sasuke-san." She said to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed. "You can and I will teach you. We'll start off small. I know that on some level you can feel the seal's power. Focus on it and activate it." He instructed. Hinata nodded. "I'll try." She said as she closed her eyes.

The activation was almost instant as the markings flew across Hinata's body. Hinata let out a cry of pleasured ecstasy as the power flooded through her system. "Oh my god Sasuke; you never told me it would feel like this." She said with a seductive tone. Sasuke watched in amazement as her chakra levels skyrocketed.

The markings on her body were in the shape of shuriken and lined her body perfectly. Sasuke and Jugo waited for Hinata's power to stabilize before doing anything. When the initial activation died down Hinata stood in front the two males smiled seductively. "I feel, so much stronger. My father can no longer call me weak now." She said to the two.

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine and whatever. Now deactivate the seal. Its power is intoxicating and the longer you use it the more damage it will do to you." He warned. Hinata shook her head. "Why would I want to give up on this power?" she asked walking up to Sasuke and placing her hand on his chest.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata and shook his head. "Deactivate it now Hinata." He ordered. Hinata pulled herself closer to Sasuke placing her lips to his ear. "You're a strong man Sasuke, why don't you make me?" she whispered to him. Hinata sent a focused blast of chakra from her hand on Sasuke's chest sending the Uchiha flying back.

"SASUKE!" Jugo exclaimed before Hinata turned on him and kicked out at the male. Jugo blocked the strike with his enlarged hands but it still sent him sliding back. Hinata laughed, but it was slightly maniacally and sadistic. "Come on Jugo, show me what you got." She said rushing towards the male.

Jugo blocked each of Hinata's strikes as best he could. The Hyuga heiress had forgone her Jyuken in replace of a different style. _This technique is familiar_ Jugo thought as Hinata went to her hands and started kicking out at Jugo. Jugo was knocked back into a tree sliding down slowly as his arms and hands transformed back to normal.

Hinata walked up to the downed male with one hand on her hip. "Heheh, not much of a challenge there Jugo." She taunted. Sasuke appeared behind the female with the sound of the air whooshing around him. "Perhaps I can offer better competition then." He said.

Hinata smiled and quickly turned striking out with a backhand attack. Sasuke caught her arm and twisted it making Hinata spin around. She kicked out and Sasuke jumped flipping in front of her. Hinata smiled and began a complex combo that moved too fast for Sasuke's Sharingan to accurately follow. She punched Sasuke followed by two more punches a low sweeping kick followed by a roundhouse which knocked Sasuke off balance. Hinata continued the chain with a haymaker which flowed into a sweeping double punch and ended with Hinata upper cutting Sasuke to a standing position followed by a flurry of punches.

Sasuke was sent sliding back and almost instantly regained his footing rushing Hinata. Sasuke punched her followed by a strong strike with his forearm and pulled back to gather some momentum as he leaped forwards and gave her shoulder a crushing blow with his elbow. He followed up by grabbing Hinata with his left hand and spinning in a complete 180 degree turn and throwing her to the ground.

Hinata skid across the ground for a few seconds before flipping up a skidding back. She cracked her neck using here hands to sweep dust off her body. "You were right you are a challenge." She said smiling. Sasuke appeared behind her again. "Time to end this" he said.

Hinata smiled seductively. "Yes, let's do." She said turning as Sasuke leaned in. The two ninja stood in their awkward position. Sasuke had his left hand raised with his middle and pointer finger out as Hinata's left hand was lowered for an uppercut but both were stopped by their lips meeting. They stared into one another's surprised eyes for a few seconds before leaping away from each other. "SASUKE YOU JERK!" Hinata cried as her power rose even higher. "Shit, not good" Sasuke said as Hinata sent shockwaves of energy from her body. He tried to get closer but her power kept rising. There was a yell from behind Hinata and she turned to see Jugo in his second stage released state.

Jugo wrapped his powerful arms around Hinata restraining the female. "SASUKE, do it now!" Jugo yelled as his power negated the shockwaves. Sasuke nodded and sprinted forwards. He jabbed his two fingers onto Hinata's seal. "Sealing Method: Scorpion Sting!" he cried out.

Hinata let out a small "oh" as her markings and power were absorbed back into the seal. Hinata looked at Sasuke with hazy eyes. "Did I do well?" she said before slumping into unconsciousness. Jugo let go of Hinata and Sasuke caught her. Holding her bridal style Sasuke looked at his teammate.

"Can you revert?" he asked. Jugo nodded and changed to normal. "It would seem your killer instincts have finally been mastered." Sasuke observed. Jugo nodded. "Hinata helped." He stated simply. Sasuke shrugged and looked at the girl in his arms. "Well she's rough around the edges but we'll shape her into a perfect gem." He said. Jugo nodded and looked towards the setting sun.

"We'll we best get her home; doesn't look like we'll be getting much training done for the rest of the day." Sasuke observed. Jugo nodded and the duo along with the unconscious Hinata proceeded back to the village.

* * *

A/N: Well it's not much but I approve of it and I hope you guys do to in the form of a review ^^


	13. Chapter 13: Training with the Master

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 13: Training with the Master

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'll try to make this chapter extra-long to make up for it.

Answering reviews cause there was some that sparked my interest.

Refrigerator-Burn: I won't reveal Hinata's lover's identity for some time but he'll be making another appearance soon. As for the whole curse seal seductiveness I was going over some the old episodes and chapters and one of the Sound Four specifically tells Sasuke about the dangers of the seal and one of the dangers being succumbing to the power and losing your body or something like that. I incorporated it into the story by bringing out the true Hinata's dark desires since she's so timid most of the time the power of the seal gives her the feeling of being alive and thus she can be more seductive than normal and stuff.

AkaruiGekkou: Yes there will be lemon just not in this chapter, maybe.

Now on with the chapter,

* * *

"Again." Sasuke commanded looking down at Hinata. It had been a few days since their first training session and each day they would go out to try and hone Hinata's control over the Cursed Seal. Hinata was on her hands and knees panting heavily from exhaustion. After the initial activation she had progressed little by little. Her problem was that she enjoyed the power and what it did to her.

She succumbed to the power to easily and there in lied the danger. Sasuke realized then why her mind had fractured the way it had. The way Hinata used the power without restraint could possibly be lethal to her and so the mind had made the other personalities to help maintain the flow.

Hinata stood up and looked Sasuke in the eye panting. "Yes Sensei." She breathed out activating the seal. It spread completely across her body covering her face and arms. Sasuke watched as Hinata struggled to maintain control. So far she had only lasted five minutes and thirty-seconds at the most before giving into the power of the seal.

Hinata got into her fighting stance and faced off against Jugo. The elder ninja released some of his power and waited for Sasuke's signal. Sasuke looked between the two before dropping his hand. The two combatants rushed one another with their power enhancing their movements.

Jugo struck out first and Hinata deflected the attack with her arm spinning in closer to the bigger shinobi before striking out multiple times at his chest and abdomen. Jugo slid back as the final blow connected and rushed Hinata again this time blasting a chakra shot first before boosting himself forwards. Hinata dodged the shot but was caught by the lariat of Jugo's enhanced arm.

She was slammed into the ground and bounced once before Jugo grabbed her leg and swung her around releasing her into the air. Flipping she righted herself and began a flurry of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" she cried out blasting a torrent of fire towards Jugo. Jugo avoided the attack rolling to the side before leaping up after Hinata.

Hinata placed her hands together gathering chakra as she rushed down towards Jugo. "Jyuken Shishi no Hono" she cried out as fire laced her arms and legs more so than usual due to the empowering effects of the Cursed Seal. The Jutsu was more detailed and Hinata sprouted a tail of fire as well as the paws that surrounded her hand and feet.

Colliding mid-air the two looked into one another's eyes each with a competitive glint. Hinata kicked down at Jugo who blocked the strike and punched at the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata gasped as the air was knocked out of her. Recovering quickly she twisted along Jugo's arm and proceeded to kick him multiple times moving her legs in a bicycle like motion repeatedly.

Jugo covered himself with one of his arms as Hinata continued her assault. Grinning Jugo grabbed Hinata leg as it came down and swung her towards the ground. Hinata flipped and slid as she landed looking up to see Jugo's fist crash into her chest.

The kunoichi smashed into the ground and felt her chakra spike as she reached her limit of seal activation. "Hold it a bit longer!" Sasuke instructed placing a hand on his katana. He was dressed in his old Taka outfit with his Kusanagi blade attached to his hip.

Hinata grit her teeth as she pushed on. "I can't!" she cried out as her power burst out. "Scorpion Sting!" Sasuke proclaimed sealing Hinata's Cursed Seal. The markings flooded back into the seal as Hinata dropped to her knees. "Take a break. We'll continue in half an hour." Sasuke said walking away from Jugo and Hinata.

Jugo extended his hand to Hinata helping her up. The Hyuga heiress dusted off her outfit and looked at Sasuke's retreating back. _He looks so much like him_ she thought to herself as she followed Jugo to a nearby tree. She opened up the bento box she had prepared for herself giving Jugo one as well.

"Jugo, can I ask you something?" Hinata inquired. Jugo laughed softly. "I believe you just did." He replied. Hinata blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Why did Sasuke offer to train me?" she asked. Jugo stopped eating and placed the box down as he thought of an appropriate response.

"To be honest I'm as surprised as you are but knowing Sasuke he must have a good reason. He doesn't normally associate himself with people; especially those who aren't worth his time. Sasuke may be a bit reformed but he's still Sasuke. He's attracted to power and you have a lot of it so I guess he's attracted to you." Jugo replied. Hinata blushed and looked over in Sasuke's direction. _Sasuke? Attracted to me? Even if that was true he's out of luck. My heart belongs to another. _She thought as she continued to eat.

Hinata stood up and stretched a bit after finishing her lunch and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm ready to continue training Sensei." She said to the Uchiha. Sasuke opened an eye looking at Hinata. "We'll be going over the Uchiha fighting style again." He told her and Hinata immediately got into the stance. _So I guess it's true but who could have taught her the basics?_ Sasuke thought as he got into the stance as well.

Hinata released her cursed seal and rushed Sasuke striking out with a strait punch. Sasuke easily dodged the attack and counter with two quick jabs to Hinata's face. "You'll have to be faster. Focus the Curse Seal's power on increasing your physical traits." He instructed as she ran at him again. Sasuke dodged each strike narrowly as they danced across the field.

Sasuke ducked another punch from Hinata and smiled before widening his eyes as she struck out again. Hinata's fist caught Sasuke jaw with a solid connection. Sasuke staggered from the impact and Hinata took the opportunity to rush in and land a few more blows before Sasuke recovered and caught her fist.

Hinata tried to pull back but Sasuke kept her fist clenched in his grip not letting go. Hinata kicked out causing Sasuke to jump and kick out with both his feet. His kick connected with Hinata's chest and made the kunoichi slide backwards. She fell to her knees as the cursed seal receded into her body.

Sasuke walked over to the Hyuga offering his hand. Hinata looked up surprised and grabbed it pulling Sasuke down to the ground. She quickly rolled on top of him with a kunai at his throat. Sasuke grinned looking into Hinata's pupiless pale eyes. "Impressive." He congratulated.

Hinata blushed and got off of Sasuke helping him to his feet. "Thank you, I had a great teacher." She replied smiling. During their earlier sessions Sasuke would repeatedly trick Hinata when offering his hand to her. Eventually Hinata got the message that until a battle is over you never let your guard down.

The two ninja looked at one another before getting back into their stances. The training continued for hours with Hinata increasing the time of her releases to about seven minutes. The sun was setting when she collapsed on her back breathing heavily. Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked over to Hinata. "Good job today, Hinata." He said offering his hand to her. Hinata took it and was helped to her feet.

Jugo had sat the last part of the training session out, not being adept with bladed weaponry. "Go home and practice the mental exercise I've been teaching you. If we can piece back your mind then it should help with your training." Sasuke told his student. Hinata nodded and went over to the tree where the bento boxes were. "I will. See you tomorrow Sasuke."

Hinata left the two shinobi in the field running off towards her house. "She's progressing nicely if I do say so myself." Jugo commented. Sasuke grunted in response shrugging a bit. "Why are you interested in her?" the elder male asked his friend. Sasuke turned to Jugo with an emotionless gaze. "Who said I was?" he countered.

Jugo shrugged. "Well it's kind of obvious. I see the way you look at her sometimes and the way you treat her. What's so special about Hinata that she's caught your eye?" he asked again. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment crossing his arms as he looked up at the sky. "She's different" he finally replied before disappearing from the field.

* * *

A/N: ok, another filler and a short one at that. I'm sorry. I promise to pick the plot up next chapter. Forgive my writers blockedness with a review.


	14. Chapter 14: A Mission for Two

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 14: A Mission for Two

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for your weekend delight I present you this goody filled chapter.

* * *

_Cloud Country_

The Raikage looked at the ninja in front of him with a serious expression on his face. "Karui, Omoi the mission I'm assigning you is specifically a mission meant to be carried out by two." He informed the two team mates. Karui and Omoi looked at one another before turning to their leader nodding. "We accept it no matter the risk." Karui said proudly.

The Raikage closed his eyes smiling. "That's good because it won't be your average mission." He warned. "You two are to pose as a married couple and infiltrate Konoha. Find out if they're the ones who took the tactical files from the castle and if so retrieve them." The Raikage explained. Karui and Omoi nodded saluting the Raikage.

"The specifics and other details are in this file. Make sure to go over it thoroughly. You will be leaving tomorrow and should be intercepted a few days later by a couple of Leaf Ninja sent to escort you back to Konoha." He told the duo. "Yes sir" the two said. "We won't fail our mission." Omoi promised as he and Karui turned to leave.

The Raikage rested his head on his fist as he went over the dangers of his plan. _If they're caught it could spark a war between the Cloud and the Leaf, and if they do have our tactical data their victory would be almost assured. _He thought grimly. _We must get the data back at any cost! _He thought smashing his fist through his desk.

"Easy brother don't hurt your fist, we got that table from the village of mist." Bumblebee's rapping entered the room. The Raikage narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "So what have you found out?" he asked. "Well from what the guards say it was a girl with no sign, had a face like an angel so pretty and divine." Bee replied. The Raikage sat down thinking _a mercenary, but then who hired her?_

"Anyways bro, this shinobi is beat, time to take a shower and cool off this heat" Bee said waving to his brother as he left. The Raikage didn't notice as he was lost in his thoughts. _Who hired this mercenary to steal from us?_

_Konoha_

Sasuke blocked a strike from Hinata smiling. "Good form Hinata" he complimented as she struck out again harder than before. Sasuke's eyes followed her movements carefully as she moved from one strike to the next. Hinata smiled, her face tattooed with the markings of the Cursed Seal. The master and student practiced around the field striking out and countering one another's blows when suddenly a puff of smoke appeared nearby.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga you have been summoned by the Hokage." A messenger ninja announced before puffing away. Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another nodding. Hinata's markings receded as she contained her. "It's getting easier to handle but…" she stated walking with Sasuke.

"But what?" Sasuke asked as they gathered their weapons from the tree they had laid them against. "I've been feeling something inside. A pressure in my chest; every time I use the seal it feels like it's about to erupt." She told Sasuke. The two walked from the field heading back to the village with Sasuke thinking silently to himself.

"I believe your seal is trying to advance to the second stage." Sasuke informed Hinata when they got to Konoha. Hinata looked at Sasuke fearfully "but I haven't even mastered the first stage yet!" she exclaimed nervously. Civilians walking the street turned their heads at Sasuke and Hinata all thinking the same thing, _the Uchiha and the Hyuga heiress together?_

Sasuke shrugged. "Well whether or not you're ready it will happen. We need to get you into a containment unit to help ease the transition." He explained to her. "containment?" she questioned curiously. Sasuke nodded as they reached the tower. "Yes, the sound Four put me into one when I defected from Konoha all those years ago." Sasuke explained as they climbed the steps.

"I'll get Karin to make one for you and then we can start preparing you for the Second stage." Sasuke said as he opened the door to Tsunade's office. The Hokage was drinking sake and hastily tried to put it away. "Don't you knock Uchiha!" she yelled as she straitened herself. Sasuke shrugged "Not really no." he replied causing Hinata to giggle softly.

Tsunade glared at the male before clearing her throat. "Well the reason I call you here is because I have a mission for two that I'd like you both to go on together." She informed the duo. "I'm afraid that would not be recommendable." Sasuke interrupted before Tsunade could go any further. "Oh, and why is that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hinata's cursed seal growth is advancing rapidly. It's already on its way to the second stage and she will need to be isolated in a containment unit for at least three days while her mind and body adjust to the transition of power." Sasuke explained crossing his arms in front of his chest. Tsunade smiled at the two. "Well then that's perfect because the mission doesn't require you to leave for some time." She explained.

Sasuke grit his teeth glaring at the older woman. "What type of mission is I Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked. "Escort, a couple is seeking refuge in Konoha and want to become citizens. Your mission is to meet them at the pickup location and bring them back here safely." She explained.

"If it's just a simple escort mission why do you need the two of us to handle it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "Because I don't believe it is a simple escort mission. They might be spies trying to infiltrate Konoha and if they are your Sharingan will be able to find out." Tsunade explained. Sasuke frowned and looked over at Hinata. "And I suppose Hinata is coming with me to make sure that I don't defect again?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled and nodded "Smart boy Sasuke. The details are in this file. Prepare yourselves and be ready to leave as soon as Hinata's transformation ceremony thing is complete." Tsunade informed the two ninja. Hinata nodded and bowed while Sasuke shrugged turning to leave. Hinata followed him out the door and the two proceeded out the tower.

"Hinata inform your father that you'll be staying at the Uchiha district to further your training for the next few nights and meet me there in about two hours." Sasuke instructed his student. Hinata nodded and ran off towards her home leaving Sasuke alone.

The Uchiha male made his way to the district and was surprised to see a family walking its streets. "May I help you?" Sasuke asked. The father walked over smiling. "If you're Sasuke Uchiha then you most certainly can." He said. Sasuke looked at the man, his wife, and two children. "I am him, now what do you want?" he asked.

"Well Sasuke, my wife here comes from a long line of distant Uchiha and for a time she thought she was the only one until we heard about what happened to the other members." The man stated causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. He looked at the woman again and saw some Uchiha clan features gracing her. The ebony eyes and slender face along with the cool exterior and complexion but he was wary to belief that she could be related to the Uchiha at all.

"What proof do you have that she's part of the Uchiha?" he asked looking at the children. Only one of them, a small girl had the ebony eyes. The other child, also a girl but a few years older had grey eyes. The mother and her daughter looked at one another before closing their eyes and opening them revealing two sets of mature Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. "You see now Sasuke. You aren't alone." The woman said smiling. Sasuke smirked. "Alright you still haven't told me what you want though. "Well you are the rightful heir and ruler of the clan. We thought it best to come to you for safety. The village where we came from always treated us differently because of our eyes. We hoped that here in Konoha, the birthplace of the Uchiha we would be safe." The man explained. Sasuke nodded closing his eyes. "Summoning Jutsu." He muttered summoning a hawk to his arm.

"Karou, take this family to Tsunade along with this message." Sasuke informed the bird tucking a scroll into the holder on its back. Karou flew off towards the tower as Sasuke looked at the family again. The children were smiling as their mother cried tears of joy. "Thank you Sasuke, you have given us hope." The man said shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled and waved dismissively. "The Uchiha will be strong once again, but we will be unified with Konoha this time not against it." He said as he went further into the district as the family made their way towards the Hokage tower.

_Hyuga Grounds_

"I AM GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Hinata yelled at Hiashi. The two Hyuga were glaring at one another each one standing tall. "I will not have my first-born bringing shame by giving birth to and Uchiha bastard." Hiashi stated evenly. "For the love of Kami, its fucking training to help me control my power" Hinata exasperated.

Hiashi glared into his daughter's eyes while she glared back. "If it's only training then why must the two of you be alone for so long?" he asked. "It's a safety precaution." Hinata told him for the millionth time since revealing her plan. Hiashi and Hinata both activated their Kekkei Genkai hoping to out glare the other. It was then Hinata remembered her training and what she could do with her power.

She began to release her cursed seal feeling its power rush through her. "I'm going to the Uchiha district and you can't stop me." She stated again darkly. Hiashi visible gulped as memories of Hinata's first activation flooded into his mind. The two continued to face off before Hiashi finally relented.

"Very well but if you come back carrying his child you can consider yourself a Hyuga no more." He said trying to keep face as he turned away. Hinata smirked to herself as she recalled the Seal's power.

_Hinata's mind_

"_**I told you it was glorious" Kirai spoke to Hinata from her path. Hinata smiled dancing happily. "You were right. I don't see why Sasuke sealed you in the first place. With your guidance I've been able to push my limits and control the seal a lot better than before." She said happily.**_

_**Kirai grinned showing a row of sharp teeth "and with more guidance we'll advance the seal to the next stage and surpass even Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she was stopped by the invisible barrier that prevented her from taking dominance of the body. Hinata smiled and nodded. "No one will ever be able to look down on me and I'll be useful to everyone." She said clasping her hands together. "Yes, useful to all." Kirai chuckled darkly.**_

_Uchiha District_

Hinata walked through the gates of the Uchiha district and was met by Suigetsu. "You're late, come one." the swordsman said. His swords were gone but on his waist he sported a scroll along with his water bottle. "Where are your swords?" Hinata asked as they walked down the street. Suigetsu patted the scroll grinning. "While you and my fearless leader have been having tea parties every day for the past few weeks I've been collecting the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." He explained. "This scroll contains the ones that I have so far. My collection is nearly complete." He said smiling.

"How many do you have left to get?" Hinata asked as they turned a street corner. "Three more swords remain, Hiramekarei, Nuibari, and Shibuki." He replied thinking to himself. Hinata smiled softly. "I hope you find what you're looking for then Suigetsu-kun." She said to the male causing Suigetsu to grin. "I will, and good luck on your transformation, you'll need it" he said as they stopped in front of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke opened the front door and nodded to Suigetsu before beckoning Hinata inside. Suigetsu nodded and left with a wave as Sasuke led Hinata through the house to the back yard. There was a small bath filled with a glowing green substance that was steaming. Jugo Stood next to the tub holding what looked like the lid. All round the container where seals and a rope with special kanji on it.

Sasuke walked over to the tub and quickly undressed getting inside the liquid. There was a hissing sound as he entered ad steam rose into the air. "Hinata there's no time to be shy, get undressed and get in." Sasuke command before sitting down. The liquid came up to his neck as he closed his eyes to give Hinata some privacy.

Hinata blushed deeply and shook her head. _Do it Hinata. It's the only way to release the second stage. _Kirai spoke in her mind. Hinata calmed at the voice and quickly undressed before covering her body with her arms and stepping into the liquid. "Eep!" she cried out as it touched her skin. The liquid was hot and burned slightly. "Get in and sit down." Sasuke instructed keeping his eyes closed and head bowed slightly.

Hinata did as instructed as the liquid came to her bottom lip when she sat. Her hair floated atop the liquid and Hinata looked at her sensei feeling uncomfortable. "Jugo cover us down." Sasuke instructed the older teen. Hinata barely had any time to register what was going on before they were sealed inside. The glow from the liquid was their only illumination as they sat in silence. "Sasuke?" Hinata said questioningly. "Quiet." Sasuke answered.

Hinata looked around sending ripples through the liquid. "Don't move, clear your mind and close your eyes." Sasuke said and Hinata did just so. She felt the liquid begin to rise and was about to open her eyes when Sasuke spoke again. "Don't open your eyes!" he commanded and she squeezed them shut. Soon the liquid engulfed her body and she found that she could breathe.

Still keeping her eyes shut she felt like she was being pulled from her body and because the temptation was so great she opened her eyes. The sight before her was one thing "Incredible!" she exclaimed. The world around her was beautiful and devastating at the same time a perfect blend of chaos and harmony.

"This is the Dreamscape" Sasuke's voice echoed around her. Hinata looked around for the source and saw Sasuke walking towards her. He was naked but in a flash clothing started to appear on him as he walked. "Merely think of your clothes and they will appear." He instructed as he turned his face away.

Hinata blushed and thought of her outfit. She gasped as the clothing started to appear on her body and smiled at being fully dressed. "So what are we doing here?" she asked. "WE aren't doing anything but it's time for you to regain control of your body." Sasuke said as he blinked and Kirai appeared along with Kiara. The three females looked at one another, surprise evident on their faces. Kirai was dressed in a black mini-skirt with fishnet stockings and sandals along with a mesh shirt covering a black midcut shirt. Half her face was adorned with the Cursed Seal and she grinned manically. "So we finally get to face off?" she asked looking from Hinata to Kiara.

Kiara got into the gentle fist stance as her eyes shifted from Hinata to Kirai. She was dressed in cream colored shorts and a cream colored t-shirt with black sandals with her hair braided down. "It would seem so. Neither of you have what it takes to control this power. Give up the body to me and I promise you quick painless deaths." She said to them

Hinata looked at Sasuke who smiled and disappeared. "This is my body." She said looking at the two personalities. "If anyone deserves it then I do." She said confidently. Kirai turned to Hinata laughing. "Oh naïve Hinata. The only thing you deserve, is a quick death!" she cried out charging the Hyuga heiress. Hinata charged in with a determined expression and Kiara joined in to begin the showdown for control.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I hope this keeps you entertained for the weekend. Review and check out the poll on my profile page.


	15. Chapter 15: Trapped In My Mind No More

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 15: Trapped In My Mind No More

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. They inspire me to continue writing.

* * *

_Dreamscape Hinata's POV_

I looked at the two girls in front of me. Both of them had my face and body but each were different. There was surprise on their faces as we looked at one another. I recognized Kirai immediately from the clothing and the markings but the other one I had yet to me. "So we finally get to face off?" she asked looking from me to the other girl.

The other girl got into the Gentle Fist stance her eyes darting from me to Kirai. "It would seem so. Neither of you have what it takes to control this power. Give up the body to me and I promise you quick painless deaths." She said to us. I looked at Sasuke who merely smiled and disappeared. "This is my body." I said looking at the two girls.

"If anyone deserves it then I do." I told them confidence radiating. Kirai turned to me laughing. "Oh naïve Hinata. The only thing you deserve, is a quick death!" she cried out charging at me. I decided to meet her charge and rushed in with a determined expression. The other girl saw us move and ran in as well and the battle for supremacy commenced.

Kirai and I clashed and our palms began striking out in a flurry of blows. She grinned and tried to attack my face. Leaning back I avoided the attack and struck out kicking straight up catching Kirai in the chin. She flew backwards and the other girl rushed in at me and caught me with five hits before roundhouse kicking me. "You are the original therefore I must eliminate you first." She said to me activating her Kekkei Genkai.

I narrowed my eyes at her activating my Byakugan. "I won't give my body to anyone!" I cried out. "Oh really then why did you give it to **him**?" the girl asked. I froze at what she said and she took the opportunity to charge in. The girl punched me twice before striking me with gentle fist blows sixteen times. Kirai rushed back into the fray kicking the girl away as I floated in the air.

"I gave my body to him because…" I said softly. Images of his face and his smile popped in my head. "_I love you Hinata" he said smiling. The stress lines on his face less evident at that time. I smiled at him kissing his lips deeply. "I love you to-"_

"I love him and I love myself!" I cried out. "I didn't give myself to him, we gave ourselves to one another!" yelled as I righted myself in the air.

I saw Kirai and my other personality fight furiously and rushed over to them charging chakra to my hands and feet. The two noticed me and turned to face me. We clashed in a three-woman melee. Kirai kicked out at me and I ducked to avoid the blow punching out at the female whose name I still had yet to learn. She had opened herself by attacking Kirai and grunted in pain as my blow connected.

I smiled and received a blow to the side as Kirai followed up her initial kick with another. The triangle of limbs that was our attacks moved across the dreamscape as we each tried to defeat the other two. We broke apart breathing heavily. I looked from Kirai to the other girl. Although I know I had hit them and they had hit one another they didn't have a mark on them.

"What's your name?" I asked the unknown personality getting back into my stance. "Kiara, but it's useless for you to know since you will be dying soon." She replied as released her Cursed Seal. Kirai smiled at us. "So now we get to be serious?" she asked and soon the cursed seal covered her entire body. I looked at Kirai and Kiara. Kirai skin was tanned while Kiara was simply covered in the cursed seals markings.

I looked at myself and saw the wounds from the battle and yet I didn't want to activate my cursed seal. It didn't feel right. "Jyuken Shishi no Hono" I cried out as the flaming chakra surrounded my hands and feet. Kiara narrowed her eyes "Jyuken Shishi no Hono" she muttered and the flaming chakra appeared along with the tail.

We turned our attention to Kirai who had now sprouted butterfly shaped wings from her back. Her eyes had become silver and her hair was as black as Sasuke's. She grinned at us showing sharpened canines. "Jyuken Shishi no Hono!" she cried and I had to cover my eyes as the flaming chakra flared across her body.

When I opened them again i widened my eyes in surprise and stepped back frightened. Kirai was a menacing figure surrounded by the flaming cloak of the lion. The flames surrounded her body completely including her head and wings giving her the appearance of a fire sprite or pixie. She lowered herself onto all fours grinning. "Scared?" she asked laughing darkly.

Kiara narrowed her eyes looking at Kirai. "You give into the dark desires and that is why you would destroy this body." She said. "Ha, you push this body past its limits and use the chakra recklessly. You're no better than me!" Kirai countered.

I looked on at the two of them. Each one was a part of me. They were parts that made me who I was. Kirai was my darkness, the part I kept in check. Kiara was my balance, the part that regulated my feelings. Smiling at my revelation I deactivated my Jutsu and stood looking down. "You're both weak. I bet even together you couldn't kill me." I said to them.

Kirai and Kiara looked at me and narrowed their eyes. "Once you're out of the way then I'll take care of Kirai." Kiara said to me rushed towards me. "I'm the one who is going to kill Hinata!" Kirai screeched flying upwards before diving down at me. I closed my eyes smiling and felt the impact as they struck me at the same time.

There was a thumping in my chest and the cursed seal spread across my body going through the first stage. "Kiara, you are right that neither me nor Kirai deserve the body but neither do you." I said to her. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled back but her hand was stuck to my chest.

I felt the thumping explode within me as I transformed to the second stage and turned my attention to Kirai. "Kirai, you helped me control the first stage of this and there's no way I can hope to control the second stage without your guidance. You can't have my body because with it you would cause more harm than good." I said to her. Kirai struck me with her other hand crying out in rage.

I smiled at the two of them. "I guess the reason I can't keep the body is because I'm too pure." I said smiling. Kiara smiled shaking her head. "No, you're just right." She said closing her eyes. Kiara grinned at me as her body began to glow. "Well fuck it looks like it's time to go." She said.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked the two. "No Hinata, not goodbye. We'll always be with you; a part of you." Kiara said as she began glowing "Always with you in here." Kirai said she said pointing to where their hands had struck. I smiled at the two. "Thank you, for completing me." I said and they smiled before merging into my body.

_Uchiha district behind Sasuke's house third person POV_

Jugo looked at the container as it began to shake and stepped back transforming. "Shit, it's too soon" he said as a hissing sound came from the container. Green smoke flowed from the cracks and suddenly the top broke off and a figure flew upwards into the sky. Jugo looked up and saw the silhouette of a woman against the moon.

She had wings which were spread flapping slowly to keep her afloat and her legs were crossed slightly with one foot over the other. Sasuke stood up from the now empty container looking up. "Hinata!" he cried up at the woman activating his Sharingan as a precaution.

The woman flew down landing on the grass and it was Hinata. Her eyes were silver and there was a shuriken design on the center of her forehead. Her arms crossed over her breast as her legs crossed more. Closing her wings she wrapped them around her body and stood facing Sasuke and Jugo.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked easing into his fighting stance. Hinata smiled as her wings began shrinking into her body and the tan pigment receded. Once she reverted Hinata began swaying. Sasuke jumped the edge of the container catching Hinata's naked body before it hit the ground. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked again shaking her slightly.

Hinata opened her eyes weakly smiling at the face before her. "The one and only." She replied before she lost consciousness. Sasuke felt a cloth put across his back and turned his head to see Jugo with another one for Hinata. Wrapping the Hyuga Heiress up Sasuke stood and brought Hinata to his house. "Thank you for your assistance Jugo." Sasuke said to his team mate before going inside.

Jugo looked at the container noticing all the kanji had disappeared. "She's a natural." He muttered making a hand sign. The container and Jugo disappeared from sight leaving only smoke in their wake. From a nearby tree a single Sharingan eye that had watched the whole ordeal narrowed before vanishing into the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness please forgive me with a review.


	16. Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm

A/N: Two weeks late. Sorry everyone. I've been busy with school and some legal stuff. Hopefully I won't be going to prison and I'll be able to continue my stories.

* * *

_Uchiha Complex Some Time Later_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she awoke. Looking around the room she was in Hinata sat up to get a better view. The cover fell from her body revealing a silk robe covering her body. Hinata pulled the robe closer and turned her head to the door when it opened.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Sasuke said walking into the room carrying a tray. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the side table before sitting down. "How are you feeling?" he asked Hinata looking her over.

Hinata pulled the robe tighter and opened her mouth but was surprised with how dry it felt. "Water." She croaked weakly and Sasuke smiled handing her a glass. Hinata drank the liquid slowly letting it refresh her throat. "Not surprising that you're thirsty; you've been asleep for a few days now." Sasuke informed the kunoichi.

Hinata's eyes widened at his words. She had spent the night at Sasuke's house alone with him. Jumping out of the bed she ran to a nearby door and rushed inside. Luckily it had been the very room she was slooking for, a bathroom.

Locking the door she went up to the mirror and activated her Kekkei Genkai. "Byakugan." She muttered under her breath more out of habit than necessity. Her eyes roamed her body searching for anything that shouldn't be there or signs that anything had been done to her.

"I didn't rape you if that's what you're inspecting." Sasuke's voice came from the other side of the door. Hinata finished looking herself over and sighed with relief. Opening the door she was surprised to find Sasuke standing in front of it. "I'm not that kind of guy Hinata." He said looking into her eyes.

Hinata gazed back into his obsidian orbs losing herself in them. "Hinata?" Sasukes voice echoed in her head. She felt herself drawn to him. Hinata closed her eyes as she fell against Sasuke's chest leaning on him as her breathing slowed.

Sasuke sighed shaking his head as he lifted the unconscious female up. He carried her over to the bed and tucked her in shaking his head again as he left the room. Sasuke made his way down the hall to his room and walked inside before collapsing on his bed.

Staring at the ceiling Sasuke wracked his mind for a solution to get closer to Hinata. "She thought I raped her?" he questioned aloud. "What the fuck do people think about me?" he asked the air. He sat up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His obsidian eyes stared back at him.

Unconsciously his Sharingan activated causing Sasuke to tear his gaze away from the mirror. "Why can't I control its activation?" he asked standing up._ Ever since Hinata came out of the Dreamscape my Sharingan has been acting up. Could she have something to do with this?_ He thought to himself as she walked over to the dresser and took out some equipment.

He strapped a kunai knife to his thigh and his shuriken pouch to his waist before heading out the room and towards the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata sitting at the table eating the food from the tray silently. "Hinata?" he called out to the female. "Ohayo Sasuke." She said to the male smiling.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier but to me it's a standard procedure whenever I-" she cut off midsentence and sipped at her cocoa. Sasuke waited for her to finish but when it was clear that she wouldn't indulge him with the rest of her sentence he shrugged and went over to the fridge.

"Your cousin has come by everyday looking for you." Sasuke said pulling out a tomato. Hinata looked at Sasuke with interest as the Uchiha bit into the ripe fruit. "You don't eat a tomato with a salad?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I like them by themself. Keeps the flavor untainted by vegetables." He explained.

There was a knocking and Sasuke left the kitchen to answer the door. Hinata sat and continued eating as she heard Sasuke converse with his guest. A few minutes later the Uchiha male came back with her cousin in tow. "Hinata-sama!" Neji cried out rushing over to Hinata.

The cousins hugged one another smiling. "Are you ok?" he asked inspecting her. Hinata nodded. "Yea I'm ok, just hungry. The transformation process took a lot out of me." She replied smiling.

Neji nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Thank you for looking after her." He said curtly. Sasuke took another bite out of his tomato and nodded silently. "Hinata, don't forget we have a mission to go on. Be ready by tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said the female.

Hinata nodded and bowed. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Sasuke-sensei." She said to the male before turning to leave with Neji. The older Hyuga looked at Hinata with interest. "Where are your clothes?" he asked.

Hinata blushed as the realization hit her that she was still in the robe. Turning back to the kitchen she opened her mouth to ask Sasuke the location of her clothes but was interrupted by a simple "The dresser in the room where you were at."

Blushing she bowed again and rushed to the room finding her clothes clean and folded inside the dresser. She took the clothes out and was surprised when there was a small box beneath her clothing. There was a note attached to the box and Hinata took them both out heading over to the bed.

_Hinata,_

_I'm not good with words and gifts but I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of your progress and I got you a little something for your efforts._

_Sasuke_

Hinata blushed and looked at the box. It was slender long, but not too long. She opened the box slowly and gasped at the contents. Inside was short-blade katana. It was in a customized black sheath with white flowers decorating it.

There was no guard making it seem as if the handle and the sheath were one item. She lifted the weapon from the box and saw a scroll beneath it. Lifting the scroll she unraveled it to read its contents.

_Hinata,_

_I've studied your movements during our sessions and devised a new style suited just for you. This scroll contains the instructions to your own personal style. Use it as you wish._

_Sensei_

Hinata's eyes scanned the scroll quickly as she looked from each figure to the next. She smiled and held the scroll and the weapon to her breast. "Thank you, Sensei." She whispered putting the contents back into the box. She was about to close it when her curiosity got the better of her and she took the handle of her katana and pulled the blade out.

The edge was black and lightly serrated while the back was white. Down near the hilt of the blade was the Yin-yang symbol. Hinata turned the blade around and saw some Kanji on the other side. It read "Determination and heart, live your life by your Nindo."

Hinata smiled and nodded sheathing the weapon placing it back into the box as she got dressed. A few minutes later she and Neji were making their way down the street of the Uchiha District. "What's in the box?" Neji asked his cousin.

Hinata blushed clutching the box tighter. "A gift, that's all." She replied. Neji smile and slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder holding her close. Together the two cousins made their way back to their own clan grounds. In the distance storm clouds formed followed by the sounds of thunder and lightning.

* * *

A/N: Filler, I know. Short, I know. But I digress it's all meaningful. Forgive my lateness with reviews. vote on the poll if you havent already as well.


	17. Chapter 17: The Storm

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 17: The Storm

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone and as a way to show my appreciation an extra-long chapter with action.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hinata look out!" I cried as the lightning bolt came down. She looked up flapping her wings to get away from the attack. "You should be worried about yourself!" my opponent said to me striking out with his sword. I parried the attack and countered with a slash that he dodged nimbly.

"Lightning Style: Chain Lightning!" I heard his female companion cry out, sensing a huge amount of chakra being directed towards me. "Lightning Style: Lightning Chain!" he shouted as chains of pure electricity shot out from his wrists. I flipped over the chains and gasped as I was hit with the other attack. "Sensei!" I heard Hinata cry but it sounded distant and I crashed into the mud.

I can hardly move as the electricity courses through my system but somehow I manage to get onto my back and look up at the sky. "Fuck me" I say weakly. Well you might be wondering how I got into this predicament so let me start over from the beginning.

* * *

_Konoha Uchiha District one day ago_

I woke up yawning as the suns weak rays tried to shine through the window. "Another day begins." I said shallowly and blink my eyes. "Sharingan," I mumble under my breath as it deactivates only to activate moments later. "Maybe it's like Madara's and will always stay active." I say to myself as I make my way to the bathroom." I do my business brushing my teeth and showering before leaving and getting prepared for my mission.

I decide to where my Taka uniform strapping on sandals and attaching my Kusanagi to my waist. Checking that my pouches and bags are secure and have the proper items I need, I placed them into a special scroll and put the parchment into my waist.

I go to the kitchen and have a light breakfast of tomatoes, eggs, toast, and tea before heading outside. It's still pretty early in the morning so I decided to go to the training grounds. Making my way through the streets of Konoha I pass shopkeepers opening up early and a few ninja getting ready for missions or something.

I made it to the training grounds and stop. In the distance I can sense someone else. I'm still too far to be able to identify the person but the chakra seems familiar and I slowly make my way towards it. As I make my way to the small lake where the person is, their chakra signature registers in my brain.

Hinata is dancing on the lake, or at least that's what it looks like to me. Her movements are steady, calm, and balanced. She flows from one form to the next as if it was all second nature to her. I gaze on in admiration at her, watching her body flow. Although I think what really captivated me was the fact she was completely naked.

When we had been in the dreamscape together I didn't really notice but now, I could see her body and really observe it. My mind went back to our academy days where she wore that huge jacket and how she continued to wear it even when she got older. That jacket seriously hid her figure from the world and right now I was getting a front row view of how she truly looked.

Hinata struck out with the katana and charged chakra in her free hand before striking out with it as well. She had combined her Gentle Fist Taijutsu with the scrolls Kenjutsu techniques. Suddenly she surrounded herself with water clones, each one wielding a blade and charged them.

The clones and Hinata danced across the surface of the water and all I could do was watch in amazement at her performance. She cut through the last clone in classic "samurai" fashion holding her sword straight until the clone collapsed in on itself before standing. She was breathing heavily and her body was coated in sweat. She walked over to the bank and began cleaning off the weapon making sure there was no moisture that could lead to wood rot in the handle or rust on the blade.

After she finished she dove into the lake to bath and because I didn't want to be a peeping tom I took my leave going towards my original destination of the training grounds. Once I reached the clearing surrounded by Sakura Trees I drew my sword slowly. This place had an air to it that always seemed to draw me in and calm me.

Then I heard it, the singing. It was always the same voice; sweet and melodic, yet somewhat sad at the same time.

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away_

_A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream_

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away_

_A lonely star I gazed upon from my dreams_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

My sword strikes flowed with the song as it repeated itself. I could never figure out who it was that was singing but whenever I came here to train the song always played. I finished my warm up making a shadow clone to spar against while the mysterious voice sang to us.

I sheathed my sword after slicing through the shadow clone smiling to myself. Looking up at the sky I could tell it had been some time since I began training and decided to have a quick bath before collecting Hinata to begin our mission. I went to the clearing where she had been hours before and after making sure the coast was clear undressed and went into the water.

I let my body sink as I held my breath, under the water I could feel the calmness of the world and like the Sakura Tree clearing I could feel at peace. I felt three presences approaching and floated to the surface prepared for anything. "So Sakura, are you sure this is where it is?" I heard Naruto asking and immediately frowned.

"Yes Naruto. I've trained on this lake a few times now and it's the perfect place to have our training." Sakura replied. "Maybe Naruto is afraid the cold water will make his penis disappear." I heard the monotone voice of Sai comment. "God damnit Sai what are you so interested in my penis for?" Naruto yelled and I swam towards the shore summoning some fire chakra to increase my body heat and dry myself off quicker.

I had just finished strapping on my sword when the trio came through the trees. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried out running over to me. "Hn." I replied turning to leave. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she and Sai made their way over. "Leaving, I've already finished my training." I replied walking away. "Sasuke, we should hang out later today like the old days." Naruto called after me. "Can't, I have a mission to go on today. Don't know when I'll be back" I said waving my hand dismissively as I left the clearing.

I made my way back to Konoha and now the streets were bustling with people. I made my way through the crowds as I headed towards the Hyuga District. "Sasuke!" I heard a voice call out to me and turned to see Karin waving me over. I sighed and made my way over to her knowing that if I ignored her she would just follow me.

"What is it Karin?" I asked when I made it over to her. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today." She said blushing deeply. "Sorry Karin but I have a prior engagement." I said and turned to leave. "But Sasuke!" she cried and I turned my eyes to her causing her to stop. "I said no, I'll be gone for a few days so I don't have time to deal with you." I said to her and left the area.

Making my way to my original destination I walked the streets of the Hyuga district going to the largest building which I could only assume was the house of the Main Branch family members. Just as I was about to knock the door opened and all I heard was "-ok Hanabi" before Hinata appeared in front of me. We stared at one another in silence for a few seconds before she closed the door. "Ohayo Sasuke-sensei." She greeted me bowing slightly. I nodded in acknowledgment. "Hello Hinata, are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded.

I looked her over nodding in approval at her outfit. She wore sandals with nice loose fitting pants; a shirt that I could guess was underneath her coat and her Jonin vest over that. Her katana was strapped to her waist horizontally behind her so if she drew it, it would be held reverse blade style.

I lead us out the gates of Konoha towards our destination and for the first few hours we traveled in silence. Hinata began to hum and after a few seconds I recognized the melody of the song and turned to her curiously. "Hinata, where did you learn that tune?" I asked her. She looked at me tilting her head. "I heard it when I was training. A young man was singing it." She replied

I grabbed my chin as I thought about her answer. _So she heard a young man singing it, and I heard a young woman. Could this be a coincidence?_ I thought to myself. "Sasuke?" Hinata called out my name and I turned my attention to her shaking my head. "It's nothing lets go." I said to her.

We continued on through the day and it began to rain. The rain came down as a drizzle at first but sped up and got stronger until it became a downpour. "Byakugan!" Hinata muttered as she looked around for a nearby shelter. "Over there." She said pointing. We went towards the area and came to a cave hurrying inside.

We sat against the wall breathing heavily after our sprint. "We should rest here for the night. It doesn't look like the storm is going to let up anytime soon." I said to Hinata as she nodded. Pulling out my scroll I summoned some fire starting materials gathering them together. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" I muttered breathing on the tinder as a small fire formed.

Hinata moved closer to the warmth of the flame shivering from the wetness of her soaked clothes. I sighed and began undressing. "Sasuke?" she cried out and when my shirt came off I could see her face was turned away with a deep blush. "We're likely to catch pneumonia if we stay in these wet clothes. We have to let them dry." I said to her hanging my clothes near the fire using kunai knives.

I stripped down to my boxers and summoned my back-pack from my scroll pulling out a blanket. Hinata blushed and turned around as she began undressing as well. I turned away to give her privacy and soon her clothes were hanging next to mine. She sat next to the fire with her knees brought up to her chest shivering. "Come here Hinata." I called her over and when she got close I pulled her down next to me covering her body underneath the blanket.

"Sasuke?" she said nervously. "Shut up and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I'd rather not have you get sick tonight." I said to her. Hinata nodded and backed her almost naked body closer to mines. I stiffened and slowly wrapped my arm around her waist as I closed my eyes to sleep. "Sasuke?" I heard Hinata say softly. "Hm?" I replied wishing she would go to sleep. "Thank you." She said softly and my eyes opened. "You're welcome, Hinata." I replied but from her breathing I could tell she was already asleep.

* * *

The next day I awoke slowly opening my eyes. Hinata was putting on her Jonin vest and turned looking back at me. "Ohayo Sasuke." She greeted with a small smile. "Hey." I said standing up. The fire was still burning brightly which didn't surprise me considering it was linked to my chakra. I took my clothes down from where they hung placing my kunai knives back into the scroll.

After strapping my sword to my waist I pulled out some ninja rations and handed one to Hinata. She nodded and thanked me as we ate in silence. "How close are we to the checkpoint?" I asked my partner. Closing her eyes Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai as she surveyed the area. "We're about half a day's travel away." She replied. We finished our meal and after dowsing the fire went back into the rain. It had let up more than yesterday but in the distance I could hear thunder. "We should hurry to the destination before the storm hits." I said to Hinata and she nodded.

We traveled for a few hours when Hinata suddenly stopped. "Bandits!" she cried out and I stopped as they appeared. _How didn't I notice their presence?_ I thought angrily leaping out of the way of a sword slash. "Sasuke, they have high chakra signatures." Hinata informed me drawing her katana. I drew my Kusanagi as the rest of the bandits appeared. We were outnumbered seven to one and stood back to back.

"Any suggestions?" Hinata asked as she raised the chakra flow through her body. "Yea just one, don't die and make sure to leave one alive. These aren't ordinary bandits. They want something and I want to know what it is." I informed her before rushing towards the enemy.

The bandits rushed us and I could only hope that Hinata's training had paid off. "Wind cutter!" one of the bandits cried out slicing down at me with his sword. I dodged the strike countering with a sliced to his torso and was immediately set upon by two of his companions flipping to dodge their blades I was caught with a kick to my side and was sent to the ground. Grunting I stood readying my blade as six of the bandits rushed me. I met them head on deflecting and parrying their strikes as I spun to face their circle of attacks.

"Chidori Current!" I cried out sending out waves of lightning from my body. The men cried out as the electricity hit them shocking them. "Wind Cutter!" a voice said from above and the bandit who I had wounded earlier came down slicing through my electricity. I jumped to the side rolling as the blade came crashing down sinking into the mud.

The six bandits that had been caught in my attack shook off the lightning trying to stabilize themselves and I took the chance to attack. Running forwards I sliced through the men before sliding to a stop. Shaking their blood from my blade I sheathed my weapon "Scatter" I muttered as blood exploded from the wounds on their bodies.

I turned around and saw Hinata fighting off two remaining Bandits. She had blood on her face and her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she fought. Spinning she finished the fight stabbing one of the bandits while striking out at the other with her foot. The bandit she had kicked flew backwards into a tree slumping unconscious while the other one dropped dead.

Hinata wiped the blood from her weapon using a white cloth before wiping her face clean. "Are you hurt?" I asked her walking over. She looked over her body and shook her head. "No, I'm ok." She answered looking at me. We walked over to the bandit and I sent some electricity into his body shocking him to consciousness.

He groaned weakly trying to sand but I kicked him back down holding a kunai to his throat. "Why did you attack us?" I asked the man and he glared at me. I smirked as his eyes met mine. My Sharingan reflected in his eyes and in a moment his defiance turned to fear. I brought the man into the world of Tsukuyomi and tore the information from his thoughts.

After ending the Genjutsu the man's eyes became hollow. I looked down at him handing him the kunai I had just threatened him with. "There is your tool." I said standing up. "Let's go Hinata." I informed the girl walking away. "What did they want?" she asked as we left the area.

"There is a bounty on my head and they tried to collect it. They weren't bandits. They were hunter-nin." I answered. "We're closing in on the rendezvous area be prepared." I warned Hinata. She nodded and we continued on our way.

We traveled for about two more hours before reaching the area. "It's quiet" Hinata said to me regarding the sounds that weren't the storm. Lightning flashed overhead followed by the crashing sounds of thunder. "Hinata, get ready I sense people." I said to her placing my hand on the handle of my katana. Two people came rushing through the trees breathing heavily looking around before spotting us.

"Are you the Konoha ninja we requested?" one of them, a female asked. Hinata rushed over to the couple. "Yes, we are. Are either of you hurt?" she asked looking over the two. "My husband was wounded by a kunai as we escaped some thieves." The woman said and at that moment three men came into the clearing.

"Looky here boys more people to steal from." The leader of the group said. In a flash I sliced through them all. Their heads slid from their necks plopping into the muddy water that soaked the ground. "Well that takes care of one problem." I muttered sheathing my weapon.

I walked over to the couple as Hinata inspected the man's wound. Her hands soon began glowing with a blue light as she closed the wound. Smiling to the couple she stood. "There that should do it." She said and the man stood testing his leg. "Thank you." He said to Hinata bowing.

Hinata smiled waving her hands in front of her. "No, no it was nothing." She said laughing softly. "I'm Sasuke and this is Hinata. We're the ones who'll be escorting you." I said to the couple turning away from them. "I'm Omoi and this is my wife Karui. We come from the Tea Country but our Leader has been extorting everyone so we thought it would be better to move and so we decided Konoha would be a better home for us." Omoi said to us.

I shrugged while Hinata was sympathetic and started to tell them all the good points of Konoha. We led the Couple back towards Konoha when the storm hit us. First the rain picked up like it had yesterday and then the lightning. We began running heading towards the cave when one bolt of lightning came down. We scattered but Karui wasn't able to get away in time and was struck but instead of crying out in pain she redirected the electricity shooting it from her finger tips back into the sky.

My eyes widened and I drew my blade. "Who are you?" I asked and Hinata looked at me with confusion having missed what I just saw. "What do you mean?" Omoi asked. "Don't play games with me. A civilian shouldn't be able to manipulate lightning like that. It takes someone skilled in lightning elemental chakra to do a feat of that difficulty." I said to them. Hinata placed her hand on the handle of her Katana as she looked from me to the couple.

"Well it looks like we've been found out Karui." Omoi said to the female. Karui nodded and the two pulled off their clothing revealing themselves in their true clothing. "Cloud Ninja." Hinata gasped and I narrowed my eyes. "So you were trying to sneak into Konoha as spies." I deduced. "Well you choose the wrong way to do it." Hinata chimed rushing forwards.

Karui drew her sword blocking Hinata's strike and the two females began fighting with one another in the forest leaving Omoi and I alone. Omoi drew his sword and charged it with electricity. Smiling I charged my own blade and charged him. We clashed swinging our weapons. Spinning I slashed out at his legs causing him to jump.

Omoi sliced down at me but I rolled sliced out at him cutting his leg. He clenched his teeth as the electricity from my weapon damaged him further and jumped away breathing heavily. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" I cried quickly rushing through the hand seals as I blew out a raging flame. Omoi dodged the technique and ran towards me slashing his weapon. I parried in time and kicked out trying to catch him off-guard.

The cloud-nin grabbed my ankle and swung me around lifting his weapon. Seeing his intention I pushed off the ground with my other foot and kicked him in the side making him let go of me.

I saw Karui go flying through the air being quickly pursued by Hinata. My partner had released her curse seal to the first stage and when she clashed with Karui I could see why. Both kunoichi were evenly matched meaning that my opponent was either really weak or was hiding his true strength.

Omoi stood looking at me with a grin that made my eyes narrow in suspicion. "Well it seems the rumors about the last Uchiha are true. Let's see how well your Sharingan matches up to the power of an elite!" he cried out running towards me. My eyes widened at the increase in his speed. He began a complex flow of strikes which I was able to defend against due to the help of my Sharingan.

"Repulse!" he cried out sending a shock of electricity through his blade. I slid backwards on the ground shaking my head. "Heheh, you're skilled with Lightning-Element but you are nowhere near my level. All I have to do is change the polarity of my electricity of my attacks and I'll be able to counter all of your attacks." He taunted and I ran towards him increasing my speed with chakra. I struck him five times with my sword before upper-cutting him into the air.

"Amaterasu!" I cried out sending the destructive all-consuming flames towards Omoi. "Replace!" he cried out and he poofed from existence only to be replaced with Hinata. "Shit!" I cried out negating the attack. Hinata turned around and blocked a kick from Karui grabbing the female's leg and spinning around before releasing her and sending her flying into the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Omoi cried out slicing down at Hinata's exposed back. Hinata gasped as the bled sliced through her. "Hinata!" I exclaimed as she dropped. Jumping into the air I caught her and looked at the female with concern. "I…i…I'm ok Sasuke." She said weakly and I saw her eyes change as her skin darkened.

Landing on the ground I held Hinata as she continued her transformation and stood up facing Karui and Omoi. Behind me Hinata stood as well. Her vest was discarded as her wings sprouted. We readied our weapons looking at the enemy in front of us. "Well it seems we need to get serious." Omoi said to Karui. They nodded and their eyes changed to an electric blue color.

"Twin Lightning!" they cried out and both were struck by lightning bolts. My eyes widened as their bodies transformed into pure light electricity and I focused on my own power releasing it in one burst. My clothes were instantly changed as my power released and I smiled holding out my Kusanagi as it transformed into Masamune.

Hinata looked at me I could sense she was surprised. "Focus on the battle." I said to here and with that Karui and Omoi rushed us as fast as lightning itself. I blocked Omoi's strike with my shield pushing him back as I flew towards him. Hinata flew into the air as Karui danced around her. The two females clashed with one another over and over and it was obvious Hinata was at a disadvantage.

I blew out a wave of fire to keep Omoi off of me and flew upwards to assist Hinata. Karui turned losing focus and that's when Hinata struck out with her Gentle fist sending a focused wave of chakra into Karui's side. Karui flipped a few times before my foot connected with the side of her face sending her into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke, there chakra levels are dropping at an alarming rate. If we can hold out for a few more minutes we'll be able to restrain them." Hinata told me breathing heavily. I looked at her gauging how much time she had left. "Hinata this is your first time actually using the Second stage. Are you-gaaaaah" I cried out as a bolt of lightning struck me, plummeting my body towards the ground.

I crashed and bounced on the ground looking upwards. "Hinata look out!" I cried as another lightning bolt came down. She looked up flapping her wings to get away from the attack. "You should be worried about yourself!" Omoi said to me as he appeared striking out with his sword. I flipped upwards and parried the attack and countered with a slash that he dodged nimbly.

"Lightning Style: Chain Lightning!" I heard Karui cry out from the tree she had been kicked to. Sensing a huge amount of chakra being directed towards me I began running towards the tree in order to prevent her attack. "Lightning Style: Lightning Chain!" Omoi shouted as chains of pure electricity shot out from his wrists. I flipped over the chains and gasped as I was hit by Karui's attack. "Sensei!" I heard Hinata cry but it sounded distant and I crashed into the mud twitching.

I can hardly move as the electricity courses through my system but somehow I manage to get onto my back and look up at the sky. "Fuck me" I say weakly. Hinata lands at my side and covers me with her wings as we are bombarded with lightning based attacks. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Hinata cried out. I can tell she's being hit by the attacks and she gazes at me desperately. I smile weakly and tackle her to the side getting her out of harm's way as Karui and Omoi continue sending lighting after us.

Hinata looks up at me and her eyes lose its silver hue as she begins to revert back to normal. "I'm out of chakra." She said weakly as her body became limp. I grit my teeth and place her against a tree taking off my shirt and vest that make up the torso of my fighting robes. Covering Hinata I turn to face the two cloud ninja as they crash through the undergrowth.

"One down, now we just have to –gurhurk!" Omoi starts but is interrupted by my blade stabbing through his throat and coming out the top of his skull. Karui looks at me with rage and claps her hand together sending a focused wave of lightning at me. Raising my right hand I catch the attack stopping it instantly.

Karui's eyes are filled with confusion and fear as I turn my attention to her. Twisting my sword I slice through Omoi's skull and neck leaving his head hanging awkwardly from his body. He drops to the ground back to normal losing his electrical consistency. Glaring at Karui I'm filled with a power I didn't know I had and I rush towards her intensifying my glare.

"Noooooo!" she cries out and tries to fly into the sky. I follow her and summoning as much chakra as possible increase my speed surpassing her as her chakra reserves run out and she too reverts to normal. Karui begins falling and I smile. "Ahhhhhh!" I cry out flying down and slashing her. I fly back upwards slashing her again. I continue flying around and through her slashing her thirteen times before flying down one final time and stabbing my blade into her skull charging it full of fire and electrical chakra.

I land on the ground and smile as the explosion overhead makes Karui's body rain down on me. The rain and blood drips over me as her organs and bones surround me. Raising my hand I catch Masamune and sheath it. The rain lets up slightly as I stand there and after a few minutes I feel my wings recede as my chakra drops. I fall to my knees breathing heavily.

"Fuck" I gasped and began to make my way over to Hinata. She's still at the tree but the clothing I covered her with has changed back to my normal attire. Walking over to her I pick her body up bridal style. Hinata wraps her arms around me and gazes up at me. "Sasuke?" she says weakly. I nod in response. "Sasuke, your sword, I dropped. I…i…retrieve." She said fainting.

I shake my head and turn around going back to where Hinata had covered my body and found the weapon. Picking it up I put it back into the sheath on Hinata's waist and headed towards the cave where we had spent the previous night.

I made it to the cave in about an hour's time and collapsed breathing heavily. Placing Hinata against the wall I formed a bigger fire than before feeling my chakra deplete further. "Shit." I swore and moved Hinata closer to the flames to keep her warm.

Getting undressed was a chore as my entire body was sore from the fighting. But eventually I managed to get everything off save for my boxers. Looking down at Hinata's sleeping form I sighed and began to get to work undressing her. She shivered as her face scrunched up from the new cold of being undressed.

I took out more blankets from my scroll turning one of them into a pillow and placing it underneath her head. Covering our bodies I pulled Hinata close to me so our bodies would share heat with each other and closed my eyes. The storm raged outside the cave and I sighed. Hinata needed to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Her chakra levels were dangerously low and I had no idea what the stage two seal would do to her.

Looking at the fire I saw it burning brightly. Hinata's breathing was slow and even but it didn't put my mind at ease. "Why am I concerning myself over her and what was that burst of power I had?" I said to myself as my thoughts went back to the fight and how I had completely stopped the lightning attack Karui had sent at me.

"I must be getting a lot stronger." I concluded and closed my eyes once more. I felt Hinata turn her body to mines and her arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to her. "I…iz…izu…zuna…Izuna…" she whispered softly and I opened my eyes wide turning my gaze to her. "Hinata?" I said softly but she was quiet and I sighed closing my eyes as sleep overtook me.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was intense just to write. Anyways the plot thickens. Review, it'll make my birthday (today) so much more special.


	18. Chapter 18: Surviving the Storm

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 18: Surviving the Storm

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the birthday wishes and reviews. It really made my day to see everyone enjoying the chapter. I must admit though I'm slightly surprised that no one knew who Izuna was, but it's all good for it shall all be revealed in due time.

Now to answer a few reviews

littlewitch88: Izuna will be revealed soon so I can't tell you who he is now without spoiling the story.

Refrigerator-Burn: Yes Sasuke is still interested in Hinata; I'm just taking time to develop their relationship since Hinata does have feelings for someone else.

And now with those out the way let's proceed with the chapter.

* * *

_Hinata's Dream Hinata's POV_

_I ran through the mountains forest as the patter of footsteps sounded behind me. Jumping into a nearby tree I began to leap from branch to branch until I came to a cliff. The moonlight shone brightly down through the clear sky and I turned around as the footsteps got closer. In moments five men came out of the trees glaring at me and I got into my Jyuken Stance waiting for them to make a move._

"_We got her now boys." The man in the middle said to his companions. They edged forwards cautiously and my eyes darted from left to right. I was cornered with a drop of impossible height to my back and five men in front of me. The leaped at me and I braced myself gathering chakra for a Rotation, but they never landed._

_My eyes widened as they a blackness intercepted the men. I saw the black thing swish back and forth at nearly impossible speeds for my eyes to follow and in moments the men were dead. The black figure stood up and turned to me. I smiled lowering my guard as the figure walked towards me._

"_Hinata" the person spoke my name and I tilted my head slightly. I knew him but his voice sounded different, younger. We embraced one another and the wind began to flow, blowing his cloak around my body. I led him to the cliff edge as we overlooked the area below. "The moon is beautiful tonight." I said leaning into his chest as his arms wrapped around my body from behind._

"_Hai, it is but you are more beautiful than it. Your radiance outshines both the sun and the moon." He whispered affectionately into my ear causing heat to rush to my face. "You're such a charmer, you know that?" I said to him as he began trailing kisses down my neck. "A charmer's charmer one could say" he whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes leaning my head back against him as pleasure flowed through my body._

_I lifted my arms wrapping them around his neck turning my face to capture his lips on my own. We kissed deeply as the moon shone down on us and I could feel our hold on one another tighten. The wind blew again and I felt his clock surround me and I smiled losing myself in his darkness._

_We broke the kiss and I opened my eyes catching his. The bright red orbs with their strange designs that were so alluring and hypnotic, but they weren't __**his**__. I moved my hands to the side of the hood that completed the cloak and lowered it slowly. My eyes widened at the face that met me. The similarities between them were uncanny yes, but never did I think he would appear. "You're not him, you…you…you're-"_

_Cave Early Morning Sasuke POV_

"Sasuke" Hinata said softly in her sleep. I felt my eyes shoot open as my name escaped her lips. Sitting up I groaned with pain as the aches of yesterday's battle hit me. "Hinata?" I said her name softly shaking the female gently. She shivered and pulled her body closer together and I sighed.

"Damn, this is troublesome." I said sitting up. The fire was still going strong despite my low chakra levels. Bracing my body against the cave wall I began standing when I felt something grab my hand. Well I can't say it was something since I knew exactly what it was and looked down to see Hinata looking up at me with a feverish blush across her face.

"Don't leave me this time. It's too early. Stay with me a while longer." She said weakly and I looked at her. She was sweating and from the blush on her face I could tell she was having a fever, probably a side effect from using the second stage of the cursed seal. I nodded silently letting Hinata believe I was whoever it was she wanted to be.

Lying back next to the feverish female I could hear her giggling softly. "It's rare that you ever leave me with clothes on _Izuna_." She said to me still delusional to the fact that I wasn't who she thought I was. She wrapped her arms around my body bringer herself closer to me. "Its times like this I appreciate the most. They remind me just how much you care." She said softly drifting back into sleep.

I looked at her calm face as she slept and felt my heart race. Here was one of the most powerful kunoichi in the village at her most vulnerable and all I could do was admire her. "Izuna" I whispered softly. The name had significance to me but I couldn't remember what it was. Maybe I'd ask Hinata about it when she was better. I felt a tiny pang in my chest when the realization hit me that this Izuna guy was probably her boyfriend or even worse her lover.

_If that was the case would it be right for me to still pursue her?_ I shook my head at the thought. I was **Sasuke Mother Fuckin' Uchiha**. The only things that mattered to me were my own feelings, yet when I looked at Hinata I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I growled and snapped my eyes shut forcing myself to try and sleep and in a few moments I felt the aches and tiredness take over as my body drifted into slumber.

_Hours later_

Sasuke awoke to the sound of cracking branches and sat up. Hinata was still by his side and from her shallow breathing and the blush he could tell she was still feverish. He stood up and began to get dressed. He had just finished strapping his sword to his waist when Hinata stirred.

"So, you're leaving me once again?" she asked and Sasuke could hear the hurt and sadness in her voice. He turned to the female and saw tears in her eyes. It made his heart ache and at the same time he began to feel anger at Izuna for leaving Hinata. Walking over to the sick female he smiled and pushed back her hair affectionately. "I'll be back Hinata." He said to her smiling softly.

"I know you will, you always come back." She replied smiling back. She propped herself up as best as she could and Sasuke instinctively know what she wanted acted without hesitation. His mind didn't have time to process his actions as his body moved on its own. Hinata's arms wrapped around him and in a silent embrace master and student shared their second kiss.

Sasuke shocked himself when he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Hinata's lips tasted faintly of cinnamon and honey which needless to say surprised Sasuke a great deal. What surprised him more was the fact that even though he didn't like sweets he didn't mind their deep kiss and found that when they broke away he wanted more.

Hinata looked up at him with doe-like eyes. They were wide and full of mixed emotions. "You should get going so no one suspects anything." She said sadly. Sasuke nodded kissing Hinata once more before heading outside. Hinata lay back down running her fingers over her lips. _He doesn't kiss like I remember, it was better than before._ She thought to herself before closing her eyes to sleep.

Sasuke looked at the surrounding area as another branch cracked. Turning towards the source of the noise Sasuke began sprinting towards the area Sharingan blazing. There were voices ahead of him and Sasuke took to the trees to avoid the people coming in his direction.

Moments later he saw a group of men walking. One of them carried a strange looking sword on his back and from his clothing Sasuke could tell he was the leader. "Are you sure it was him though?" the leader asked one of his subordinates. The other man nodded. "AS sure as I see you Jigan. The man carried not one but two of the swords, Samehada and Kubikiribocho." Jigan's subordinate answered.

"And it wasn't that he had both swords, the way he wielded them was unnatural, like he had grown up with them or something." Another man said. Jigan sneered hefting his weapon. "We'll it doesn't matter cause I've got Shibuki with me and soon I'll add the other two to my arsenal as well." He proclaimed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the men and felt a familiar chakra signature nearby.

_Suigetsu_ the Uchiha survivor thought as the men continued their search. He knew that his teammate was on a hunt for the other swords and it seemed his search had brought him to the location of one. There was a sloshing noise as the shinobi in question appeared next to Sasuke grinning widely.

"Well well well. Fancy meeting you here Sasuke. I thought you were on a mission." The sword master stated in a hushed tone. Sasuke simply glared at him before turning his attention to the men. "You're after that sword I presume." Sasuke inquired as the men continued their search. "Yep but these guys are like roaches and keep on coming no matter how many I cut down." Suigetsu replied scratching his head.

Sasuke continued his observation formulating a plan to aid his teammate when a man came running through the trees breathless. "Jigan! Jigan! You won't believe what I found!" the man exclaimed to his leader. Jigan turned to the man waiting patiently as he caught his breath. "A woman *gasp gasp* alone *gasp* cave *wheeze* asleep" he managed to get out and Jigan smiled.

"A woman you say? And she's asleep alone in a cave? Well boys it would be very impolite to leave her like that who knows what kind of dangerous bandits roam these woods." Jigan said to his men causing them all to laugh. Sasuke's eyes widened and immediately bled Mangekyo Sharingan as his plan was forgotten and he launched himself from the tree he was in towards the group of thugs.

The man who had spotted Hinata was the first to go as Sasuke blade sliced him in two vertically. The other men were stunned by his sudden appearance but terrified of the look in his eyes. The situation worsened when Suigetsu came crashing down on Jigan with Samehada and Kubikiribocho. Jigan had reacted quickly though using the blade part of his weapon to guard against the crushing forces of Suigetsu's attack.

"I'll take care of the others just make sure you don't screw up." Sasuke said to Suigetsu walking past the two sword users with his own blade drawn out and dripping blood. "Don't just stand there! Kill this bastard!" Jigan cried out as he pushed Suigetsu off him. Suigetsu flipped in the air skidding across the ground as he increased his muscle mass twirling his two blades. "Let's dance!" he cried out rushing Jigan.

Sasuke looked at the remaining men who had gotten over their shock and proceeded to surround him. "Guys, look at his eyes." One of the men said. "Those are Sharingan eyes" another one commented. "Who cares if he is Sasuke Uchiha, we have him outnumbered!" the de facto leader of the remaining men said charging forwards.

Sasuke glanced to his left where the man was charging from and caught the man's fist with ease. "So you know who I am and you dismiss my abilities?" Sasuke asked a dangerous curve in his tone. "I will show you the true power of an Uchiha!" Sasuke cried out and effortlessly raised the man into the air before leaping and axe heel kicking the man's neck.

There was a sickening **CRUNCH **and **SPLURCK** as the man's head was decapitated from his body. Sasuke landed on the ground standing over the man's body as lightning surrounded his body. He had no idea what brought this strange new strength to him seeing as he was feeling completely drained of chakra a few hours ago but he knew that he had to defeat these men in order to protect Hinata.

The remaining thugs were now cautious and circled Sasuke as if trying to confuse him. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "You guys are no match for me." He stated and in the blink of an eye he rushed towards two members slicing through them with deadly efficiency before skidding to a halt and running back towards the group.

He felt he sword stop as it was blocked by one of the thugs and began slicing out in a complex of strikes. Up, down, left diagonal, up left; the strikes were fast and hard but were all barely blocked by his adversary and when Sasuke saw the man falter he took advantage of the moment. "Chidori!" he cried out driving his left hand deep into the man's heart. Surprisingly the man didn't die immediately but coughed up blood as he tried to swing at Sasuke. Sasuke guarded the blow and was immediately set upon by the other members

"Chidori Current!" he cried out as a field of electricity expanded from his body immobilizing the other foes as well as killing the man on his hand. Sasuke ripped his hand out the man's chest and spun quickly sending a shock wave from his sword that sliced through five of the remaining members killing them instantly.

Sasuke looked around noticing six men remaining and raised his blade. The men took a step back in fear as they watched Sasuke eying them. "Shit, this isn't good. He's a mother fucking Uchiha!" one of the men said and Sasuke smirked. _You're god damn right I am._ He thought and leaped into the air pulling out kunai knives from the seals on his wrist.

Closing his eyes he focused his mind's eye on the task at hand and began throwing the projectiles with deadly accuracy. His enemies just stared in wonderment as he effectively and efficiently killed them in one moment. Landing on the ground Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that the remaining men were all dead from various kunai knives stuck in vital organs.

There was an explosion to his right and Sasuke rushed over towards Suigetsu and Jigan's fight. He arrived to see Suigetsu floating in mid air as Jigan leaped towards him. Smiling widely the white-haired shinobi deflected the blade attack with Kubikiribocho and the explosion was absorbed by Samehada leaving Jigan wide open. Suigetsu reacted quickly summing twin swords from his scroll and plunging them deep into Jigan's chest.

The blades began to crackle as they poured electricity into the man electrocuting him to death. Suigetsu landed on the ground breathing heavily and yanked the blades out of the Jigan's body before placing them back into the scroll. He formed a few hand seals and placed his left palm on Shibuki and the right palm on its matching place on the scroll which read Bakuto.

There was a puff of smoke as the sword was sealed into place and Suigetsu smiled returning both Samehada and Kubikiribocho to their respective spots as well. "Well not how I had originally planned to do it but hey whatever works." Suigetsu stated grinning. Sasuke grunted an "Hn" before turning to head back towards the cave where Hinata lay.

Suigetsu caught up with the Uchiha as they headed to the cave and sighed. "The woman they were talking about. It's that Hyuga chick with the Cursed Seal isn't it?" he asked and Sasuke nodded a silent reply. "Well I can understand that she is your partner for whatever mission you're on but you seemed, I don't know extremely protective?" he said to Sasuke who stopped walking.

"I'd the same for any of my teammates Suigetsu, don't read into it as anything more." The Uchiha said darkly before continuing. Suigetsu shrugged and the two continued on their way making it back to the cave within minutes. Sasuke looked inside the dark cave for the fire he had made was out. It was then Sasuke realized then that he was once again low on chakra but his body wasn't feeling the effects of chakra loss at the moment, which surprised him but he shrugged it off making his way into the cave.

"Hinata?" he called out to the girl hoping she was awake, or at least would wake up. "Sasuke?" he heard a female voice call out from the darkness and smiled. "Fire Style: Illumination Jutsu" he muttered doing a flurry of hand seals and soon his entire right hand was glowing brightly. He walked over to Hinata who was still laying down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Well it seems your fever is gone, how do you feel?" he asked her.

Hinata smiled weakly as she tried to sit up. "Drained, like I've just been training with you for a week strait." She replied. Sasuke smirked looking down at his student, his partner. "Well all you need is some rest and maybe a check over when we get back to Konoha." He said to her as he helped her into sitting position. Hinata nodded in agreement and began eating from one of the ninja ration packs Sasuke had given her.

Suigetsu looked at the two from the mouth of the cave shaking his head. "Yo, Sasuke is she ok or what?" he asked. Hinata immediately pulled the blankets over her body covering up her partially naked form. "She's alright Suigetsu but I don't think she can move so well yet. She's lost a lot of chakra. Sasuke informed the man as he helped Hinata to her feet.

He turned away as the Hyuga Heiress slowly slipped back into her clothing, minus the vest which had been ripped during her transformation to the second stage. She'd have to get a new one once they returned home. Sasuke cleared up the cave and helped Hinata walk to the entrance where they met Suigetsu.

"You guys ready?" the aquatic ninja asked the two ravens. Hinata looked at Sasuke who lifted her onto his back and the two nodded as Sasuke leaped into a nearby tree heading towards Konoha, with Suigetsu following a few paces behind._ Should I ask her about Izuna now? _Sasuke thought as they closed in further to Konoha.

They had been traveling for a few hours and Hinata was asleep on his back. Sasuke shook his head. _Suigetsu is here and she's still suffering from chakra depletion. I'll wait for a better opportunity._ He thought with finality as he and Suigetsu continued back to Konoha with the sleeping Hinata on his back.

_Cave where Sasuke and Hinata had stayed_

The cloaked figure stood in front of the cave eyes roaming the area. _She was here, her chakra has drenched the area, but she was with someone. They were joined by another and now she's on her way back to Konoha._ The person thought raising gloved hands to his chin. He smiled and looked towards the direction where he knew Konoha lay before disappearing in a mirage formation from the spot leaving no trace he had ever been there.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. This was supposed to be out Thursday but I kept getting delayed due to various things in life. Sorry for the late update, forgive my lateness with a review.


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Failure?

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 19: Mission Failure?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone and as a way to show my appreciation an update two days before the usual time. Now to answer some questions you reviewers asked.

Refrigerator-Burn: Yes the cloaked man who investigated the cave was Izuna. His reaction to Hinata being with Sasuke shall be revealed when he is formally introduced into the story. Hinata doesn't have feelings for Sasuke yet so she won't be falling for him. Her feelings are budding within her and as for the painting Sasuke only saw it once and he wasn't in her mind when she had her dream so he wouldn't know she was dreaming about it.

littlewith88: Izuna is not Itachi. Itachi and Izuna are two different people and Itachi is dead. Just to clarify that up so it doesn't confuse you.

To everyone else asking who Izuna is I can't tell you now because it would ruin the story. All I can say is keep reading and he will make an appearance within the next few chapters.

* * *

_Konoha_

Sasuke, Hinata, and Suigetsu walked through the gates of Konoha as the sun began its descent into dusk. "Well as much fun as traveling with you two was I have to head back to the training grounds to practice with my new weapon. Ja ne." Suigetsu said to the ravens disappearing.

Sasuke sighed turning his attention to Hinata. The kunoichi had regained some of her strength during their trip back but she still looked as if she was on the verge of collapse. "You can go back to your home if you want Hinata. I think I can talk to Tsunade alone." Sasuke said as they began walking. Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm fine Sasuke-sensei, really. Besides it was my duty to watch over you till the mission was completed and as it stands the mission is still in progress till we give our report." Hinata replied.

The two continued down the streets of Konoha watching the village bustle when they came upon Ino and Sakura walking out of a store. Ino saw the two and immediately bee-lined towards them. "Sasuke! Hinata! What are you to doing together?" she asked them. "We were on a mission and just returned." Sasuke answered as Sakura joined them.

"Were you successful?" Ino asked curious as to why Sasuke was paired with Hinata. "I guess you could say we were. We're still alive aren't we?" Hinata replied not liking the look Ino was giving her. Ino turned to Hinata smiling, although Hinata could tell it was fake. "Yes, you are. Well I was just helping Sakura with some shopping. We'll see you around some time. Bye!" the blond said to Sasuke and Hinata dragging Sakura away.

"Is it me or did she seem jealous?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shrugged and continued towards the Hokage Tower. "I don't see why she would be. She already has a boyfriend and it's not like you and I are dating or anything." Sasuke replied. Hinata nodded and they continued their trip making it to the Hokage tower within minutes.

"Still, I heard that the only reason she started dating Sai was because he looked like you." Hinata informed the Uchiha. Sasuke just shrugged and they climbed the staircase leading to Tsunade's office. "She's just a shallow blonde. I've got no interest in girls like that." Sasuke replied knocking on the door in front of them. "Oh, then what type of girls do you have an interest in?" Hinata asked playfully. Sasuke turned to her smirking as he opened the door. "Wouldn't you like to know." he answered as they found themselves face to face with Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the two trying to decipher what they had been talking about. "Well you two are back earlier than expected. Where are the refugees?" she asked. Sasuke and Hinata were silent for a moment before Sasuke cleared his throat and stepped forward taking his usual stance of aloofness. "They were refugees. They were spies." He informed Tsunade. The Hokage looked at Sasuke and then at Hinata.

"Well what happened to them?" she asked even though she knew the answer. "We dealt with them as we would any spy." Sasuke answered. Tsunade placed her face into the palm of her hand shaking her hand. "Do you even know how spies are dealt with Uchiha?" she asked the shinobi. Sasuke shrugged before replying "They're killed." He answered

"Wrong, they are interrogated." Tsunade corrected the young man. She turned her attention to Hinata who was standing a little ways behind Sasuke. "Hinata, you know our rules, why did you allow them to be killed?" she asked. "We had no choice Tsunade-sama. They attacked us once we found out they were spies." Hinata answered looking Tsunade in the eye.

"You didn't have to kill them though. Simply rendering them immobile would have been a better alternative." Tsunade chastised the two. Sasuke grit his teeth slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk. "Look, we had a choice to make; their lives or our own. Hinata and I were even pushed to our limits. Apprehending these two was out of the question. I killed them both so if you want to deliver some type of punishment leave Hinata out of it." Sasuke told Tsunade Sharingan blazing.

Tsunade was silent as she glared into Sasuke's eyes. "You can cut the act Sasuke; your Sharingan doesn't scare me." She said to the male. Sasuke stood up but his Sharingan wouldn't deactivate. "I can't turn it off." He said to Tsunade finally. "I believe it's linked with my Mangekyo Sharingan reaching the Eternal stage." He explained when Tsunade raised an eyebrow to him.

"Tsunade-sama, about the mission." Hinata interrupted and Tsunade turned her attention to the Hyuga kunoichi. Tsunade sighed crossing her arms. "Well it seems that you did fail your mission but under these circumstances I guess the alternative was better." She said as she began writing on a form.  
"Take these forms to the clerk to receive your payment for the mission." She told them holding the papers out. Sasuke snatched his and Hinata's forms handing the girl hers as he left. Hinata bowed respectfully before following the Uchiha. "Sasuke, wait up!" Hinata called after the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped and turned around looking at Hinata. "Hm, what's up?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata bent over breathing heavily still not fully recovered from the mission. "I was wondering if I could have the day off from training tomorrow." She said to the young man. Sasuke shrugged. "I was going to tell you to rest anyways. We don't want to push your body too far while you're still recovering." He answered as they arrived at the clerk's desk.

They handed their forms to the female and signed the papers she gave them before taking two bags filled with their payment. "We'll if you aren't doing anything maybe we can spend the day together?" Hinata suggested. Sasuke looked at Hinata with curiosity lacing his face. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Sasuke asked as they exited the tower

Hinata looked down at her feet pointing her index fingers together with embarrassment. "Well I don't mean like us going together as a date. I mean as master and student. When I was on team eight Kurenai used to take us out for a day of relaxation. I thought you might enjoy yourself if you spent a day relaxing." She explained.

Sasuke smirked and proceeded down the street before turning back to Hinata. "Ok then, I'll join you." He replied and Hinata looked up smiling. "Ok then, see you tomorrow Sasuke!" she called out as he got farther away.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but don't fret there will be SasuHina fluff next chapter. Also Izuna will make a guest appearance but only if you leave reviews.


	20. Chapter 20: It's not a date!

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 20: It's not a date!

A/N: I'm really really really sorry everyone for such a long wait. I didn't forget about my stories life just got in the way with legal stuff and my brother's wedding. Please forgive me and my lateness.

littlewitch88: that was my idea to have everyone think Itachi was her lover but he's dead.

nemulos: I think everyone wants to see Izuna's reaction

danietastic: only cause I think it'll be funny and cause u asked so nicely I'll show him.

Now on with the chapter

Note: Lemony Scene in this chapter.

* * *

_Hyuga Complex, later that night_

Hinata lay in the bath thinking about the previous mission and how strong her opponent had been. _Shit, I'm still not strong enough._ She thought angrily slipping deeper into the water. There was a slight breeze of air and Hinata sat up looking around. The bathroom was foggy from the steam but she could sense someone in there with her.

"Relax Hinata, it's just me." A calm smooth voice of a man spoke. Hinata smiled as she recognized the man. "You shouldn't be here Izuna. It's really risky." She said with concern lacing her words. Izuna laughed and slipped into the water causing ripples. "You know me Hinata, I've always liked a challenge and I've loved you for a while now so taking a risk like this for you is worth it." He replied and moved closer to the female.

When he came closer Hinata could see the tell-tale signs of her lover. His hair was darker than night, his face was a picture of perfection, even with the black blindfold over his eyes, and not to mention his body which was rivaled by few. "It's been a while my love" he spoke softly into Hinata's ear as he pulled her over his body.

Hinata giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck. "You're such a charmer, you know that?" she said as she felt his erection easily slide inside her. "Yea, and you love it." Izuna whispered huskily into Hinata's ear. Hinata moaned softly as she began riding Izuna slowly.

"I felt someone's presence along with yours in a cave nearby" Izuna said as Hinata sped up. He moaned and groaned as pleasure flowed through him with each motion Hinata made. "It was a mission I had a partner, Sasuke-sensei." She said breathlessly as Izuna began to buck his hips in time with her. The two lover's continued their passionate motions of pleasure when Izuna stood lifting Hinata out the water before pinning her to a nearby wall.

Hinata wrapped her legs around Izuna's waist as he began thrusting himself harder and faster into her. "Say my name Hinata, say my name." he commanded huskily as he increased his speed going deeper and deeper into Hinata. "Izuna…Izuna…Izuna…" Hinata repeated with ecstasy.

Izuna growled into Hinata's ear before biting her neck causing the female to scream with pleasure. "IZUNA!" she cried out climaxing all over his manhood. She was breathing heavily as Izuna stayed inside her waiting for her to catch her breath.

"We should spend tomorrow together." Izuna said to Hinata as he slid out her woman hood turning the sweating female around as he entered her from behind spreading her ass for easier access. Hinata moaned as Izuna slid himself deeply inside her. "I…can't…already…have plans…with…Sasuke-sensei…"she gasped out breathlessly as Izuna continually pounded away at her causing her breast to jiggle with each thrust.

Izuna thrust powerfully into Hinata driving himself as deep as possible. Hinata winced as her walls were spread almost to a breaking point. "What kind of plans" he asked not pulling back to give Hinata some relief. "Just…hanging out…maybe go shopping…" she replied and she felt Izuna release his seed inside her before pulling out slowly.

Hinata slumped to her knees exhausted as Izuna knelt to the ground next to her and wrapped his arms around her caringly. "You know I love you Hinata, right?" he asked. Hinata nodded her head against his chest. "Yes I know and I love you too Izuna. I love you so much." She answered and the two of them kissed passionately.

Izuna lifted Hinata in his arms as they held their kiss and brought her to her room. The two feel onto Hinata's bed kissing and were soon making love to one another once more. When their bodies finally gave out they collapsed upon one another and quietly feel asleep.

_Uchiha complex, early next morning_

Sasuke walked outside looking into the early morning sky. _Maybe now I can make some headway with Hinata._ He thought to himself as he walked through the empty streets. The thoughts of reviving his clan with Hinata hadn't left him but he was taking his time. _She still sees me as her sensei; I'll have to break that bond soon so I can proceed to becoming more._ He thought and was shaken from his thoughts when the tell-tale whistling of a shuriken came towards him.

Sasuke lifted his hand catching the projectile easily. "Come out you two. I've sensed you following me for a while now." He said turning around. The two young girls that he had met before his mission came out from hiding hurrying over towards Sasuke. "You two, what do you want?" Sasuke asked the girls.

"We want you to train us." The elder of the two answered looking at Sasuke with big eyes. "Aren't you a little young to be training?" Sasuke asked. The girl shook her head. "My mother said that training at an early age is the best way to develop core skills." She countered.

Sasuke sighed. "Then why don't you have your mother train you?" he asked. "She has, but only some basic Taijutsu for self-defense. We meant training with our Sharingan." The girl clarified. Sasuke looked down at the girl his Sharingan activated as usual. "I thought only you could do it." He spoke to the elder of the two.

"Well," she started before turning to her sister. "Show him Ryoko." She edged her sister on. The young girl stepped forward and looked from right to left before closing her eyes. "Sharingan" she spoke in a high-pitched voice. She opened her eyes and sure enough a Sharingan was active but not the mature three tomoe; it was a Mangekyo.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step towards the girl. "How did you get your eyes like this?" he asked her sharply. "They've always been like this since I was born." She replied softly looking down at her feet. The older sister put her hands on Ryoko's shoulder. "She just recently told me about it and we don't know what it means that's why we need your help Sasuke-san." The girl pleaded.

Sasuke knelt down locking his eyes to that of the girls. Their Sharingan eyes connected and in a course of three seconds Sasuke understood everything. "Do your parents know about this?" he asked standing. Ryoko shook her head. "I don't want them to know. My mom will think my Sharingan is broken since it doesn't look like hers." Ryoko explained.

For a girl so young she spoke remarkably well. Sasuke sighed and scratched his head. "Well I'll talk to them. You two do need proper training and I don't think your mother is qualified for this." He said to the girls. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Sasuke-san!" the girls cried out hugging his leg and waist.

Sasuke looked down at the girls before gently releasing himself from their grasp. "It will have to wait though, I have plans today with a girl." He told them. "Like a date?" the elder sister asked. Sasuke's eye twitched a bit at her forwardness. "It is not a date, she's a student of mine." He answered

"Does this mean you'll date us when we become your students?" she asked blushing a bit at the thought. Sasuke grit his teeth trying not to obliterate the two nuisances. "It is not a date." He muttered between his teeth.

The girls giggled before turning around and heading off. "We have to get back home Sasuke-san." The elder sister called out as they ran. "Oh, my name is Rika by the way. Have fun on your date!" Rika cried out as she and her sister rounded a corner.

"It's not a date." Sasuke sighed and turned around. "What's not a date?" Suigetsu asked appearing in front of Sasuke as the Uchiha turned. Sasuke sighed walking past his teammate. "It's nothing, leave me alone." Sasuke replied continuing down the street. He left the Uchiha district and began walking through the woods he and Itachi had traveled long ago as kids. Memories flashed through his mind as he made his way to one of his favorite training spots.

_Flashback_

_Itachi knelt in front of a rock eyes closed with his hands full of kunai knives while Sasuke watched from behind a tree. Opening his eyes suddenly Itachi leaped into the air and began throwing the projectiles spinning as he did before landing on the opposite side. Sasuke's eyes widened with admiration of his brother's amazing feat of skill. "Wow nii-san you hit all the targets even the one behind the rock." Sasuke said smiling._

_Itachi smiled at his brother and Sasuke held two kunai knives, one in each hand. "Now watch me do it nii-san!" the youngster cried out running forwards. "Sasuke wait" Itachi tried to stop Sasuke but it was too late and Sasuke fell skinning his knee._

_Flashback end_

Sasuke smiled at the memory and how Itachi had had to bring him back home on his back. Looking around the area he smiled and leaped into the air arcing gracefully as he spun letting loose a flurry of kunai knives. He landed perfectly and was rewarded with the sounds of thunking as all his projectiles hit their mark. Sasuke looked up into the trees smiling. _Thanks Itachi, you really made me push myself to my limits._ He offered a silent thanks to his brother before proceeding further into the woods.

Hyuga Estate, a few hours later

Hinata woke in her bed and yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around the room she saw that Izuna had already left and sighed. _Why do I feel so strange now? It's not like I didn't know this would happen._ She thought to herself as she pulled her covered closer around her body. The silky soft material felt good on her bare skin and she sighed once more.

There was a knock on her door and Hinata popped up quickly. "Who is it?" she asked wrapping her cover around her closely. "It's me nee-chan!" Hinata heard Hanabi's voice call out to her. "Ok, just a minute Hanabi." Hinata replied as she quickly looked for her nightgown. It was on the floor next to her panties that she had planned to wear after her show last night, both articles of clothing being knocked to the ground after she and Izuna made their way into the bed.

Getting dressed quickly Hinata hurried over to the door opening it for her sister. "Ohayo nee-chan!" Hinata greeted as she stepped into the room. "Ohayo Hanabi, what brings you here so early?" she asked walking over to her closet. "You have a guest waiting for you downstairs." Hanabi replied smiling mischievously.

"A guest, who is it?" Hinata asked as she went through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. "Your, date for the day I'm guessing." The younger Hyuga answered as she lay back on Hinata's bed. "Date? But I don't have a date with anyone" Hinata replied sticking her head out the closet. Hanabi giggled and smiled.

"So Sasuke Uchiha isn't going to be with you today?" she asked. Hinata jumped and stuck her head out the closet blushing deeply. "Sasuke is here?" she asked excitedly. Hanabi smiled and nodded holding back a laugh at her sister's reaction. "Yep he and Neji are having a glaring contest right now downstairs." She informed Hinata.

Hinata rushed back into the closet picking out her clothes. "Well he's going to be with me today yes, but it's not a date." She answered as she slipped out her nightgown. "Hanabi can you get me my black bra?" she requested as she slipped into her pants. Hanabi smirked as she got the requested item. "Black huh, isn't that just a bit of a sexy color for 'just hanging out'?" she asked

Hinata blushed further and took the bra shaking her head. "Hanabi you're losing your mind. Sasuke and I are master and student. It's just a nice outing together that's all." She said slipping on her shirt after fixing the bra. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Sure sis, whatever you say. I suggest you hurry up though before Sasuke and Neji began using more than their eyes for fighting.

The sound of something breaking carried its way upstairs and Hanabi began laughing. "Seems you might be too late on that regard." She said before laving the room. Hinata sighed and finished getting dressed before walking over to the mirror and fixing her hair.

She quickly got all her essentials and headed out the room making her way downstairs as quickly as possible. She saw Sasuke and Neji at the foot of the stairs glaring at one another. Off to the side a servant was sweeping up the remains of a broken vase. "Ohayo Sasuke-sensei." Hinata called out breaking the glaring contest off between the two males.

"Hinata-sama, I disagree with your decision to go on a date with this traitor." Neji quickly spoke. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" Sasuke and Hinata yelled at the same time before looking at one another and then looking away. "Ahh, I see then." Neji said before bowing to Hinata and walking away. Sasuke turned to the Hyuga heiress and smirked at her appearance. "You look nice." He commented and Hinata smiled blushing a bit.

"Thank you, you look very nice as well." She said to the Uchiha. They stood silent for a moment before Hinata came over to Sasuke smiling. "Shall we go then?" she asked and Sasuke nodded curtly. "Lead the way." He said motioning with his arm. Hinata smiled and together the two left the big estate with Hinata calling out a loud goodbye to everyone.

Konoha main district

The duo made their way through the streets of Konoha looking around at the citizens. "So what do you have planned today?" Sasuke asked as they ate breakfast in a nearby restaurant. "Well first I thought we would go to the park, then there's a small fair in a nearby village we could go to." She answered and Sasuke nodded knowing exactly how he'd end the day.

"Sounds like fun, let's go." Sasuke said standing up as he placed the money for both their meals on the table. Hinata looked at Sasuke as they left and smiled a bit. "Thanks, but you didn't have to pay for my meal Sasuke." She said to the raven-haired male. Sasuke shrugged. "Well I am your teacher right so I should pay, in fact today everything is my treat." He answered looking over at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I can't let you pay for everything Sasuke." She said with a horrified expression. "Don't worry I've got plenty of money." Sasuke said as the reached the park.

It was a nice sunny day and the park was filled with an assortment of people. Young couples and families sat around talking and laughing under the shade of the trees, children ran and played in the grass and on the playground, while older people sat at the many tables playing games Shogi or Go. Sasuke looked on at the scene beneath and memories of his own family came back to him.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke ran through the park while Itachi chased after him. The brothers were smiling and laughing. "You can't catch me nii-san!" Sasuke cried out as he jumped over a rock. Itachi smiled and jumped forwards using chakra to enhance his jump. He landed in front of Sasuke smiling. The young Sasuke looked up at Itachi and pouted. "No fair Itachi, you used ninja skills." He complained._

"_Itachi, be fair to your brother. You know he can't manipulate chakra like you can yet." Their mother called out to them from her spot beneath a huge oak tree. Their father sat beside his wife smiling at his sons. "Your mother is right Itachi. Be fair to the boy." He spoke smiling._

_Itachi sighed smiling as he looked down at his kid brother. "Ok Sasuke I won't use anymore jutsu." He promised the child. Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother before running off. "Ok then let's go!" Sasuke called out smiling._

_Flashback end_

Sasuke smiled to himself knowing full well that he had been using chakra that day to increase his speed and knew that his family members knew it as well. "Oi, Sasuke, Hinata!" Naruto's voice called out to the two. Sure enough when they turned they saw the blond with his fiancé heading right towards them. "What a surprise to see you two here." Naruto said to the two when he and Sakura got closer.

"Why is it surprising? We've been with each other every day for a few weeks now for a while." Sasuke answered leaning against their tree. "Yea, but it's surprising that you two are on a date." Sakura spoke looking form Sasuke to Hinata. "Yea, I mean no one would've ever guessed you and Hinata to be a couple." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Hinata sighed. "It's not a date" the two ravens said simultaneously looking at one another with surprise before blushing and turning away. Naruto looked between the two and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well there's this fair going on in a nearby village and we were looking for you to join us." He explained to the master and student.

"We were going to head there ourselves later today." Hinata answered the blush still on her face. "Really? Sweet we should all go together then. It could be like a double date!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed shaking his head. "Except for the fact that Hinata and I aren't on a date." He answered coldly although Naruto took no notice of this.

"Yea yea whatever you say Sasuke." Naruto said making motions with his hands. Sakura sighed shaking her head before grabbing Naruto by the ear. "Let's go Naruto, we've got other things to get done." She told her fiancé. "Ow Sakura! Hey we'll meet you guys in a few hours. Ow, come on Sakura that hurts! Ow ow ow!" Naruto cried out as Sakura half-dragged him across the park.

Hinata giggled at the couple as she sat back against the giant. "Hey Hinata, I've got a question for you." Sasuke said suddenly. Hinata looked up at her teacher smiling. "And I've got an answer." She replied. "Who is Izuna?" Sasuke asked not really looking at Hinata.

Hinata gasped as her face blanched. "What do you mean? How would I know?" she asked quickly pushing her index fingers together. "You said his name a lot during your fever, and for a while you thought I was him." Sasuke explained looking down at the Hyuga. Hinata blushed madly shaking her head.

"Did I really, must've just been the fever you know? It made me delirious." She answered laughing nervously. Sasuke sighed narrowing his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me just say so Hinata; you don't have to lie to my face." Sasuke spoke as he began walking away.

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata cried out hurrying towards the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped and turned his head to Hinata. "What?" he asked and Hinata sighed. "Izuna, is a very close friend of mine." She said to Sasuke fearing that if she didn't say something they would lose what fragile bond of friendship they had. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"From what I gathered you and he are more than just friends." Sasuke stated and Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke, please just forget about it. Izuna, is well…he's very dear to me and I'm not comfortable talking about him with you…so can we just change the subject?" she asked gazing pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke sighed and turned away. He could've forced the answers out of her but that wouldn't have served him well in trying to get close to her. "Fine, let's just go get ready for this fair thing. I'd like to be there early so we have time to do stuff." Sasuke said to Hinata causing the heiress to sigh with relief. "Alright then, I'll need at least an hour or two to get ready." Hinata said as she and Sasuke continued along their path.

Sasuke brought Hinata back to her home with a small farewell before heading back to the Uchiha district to get changed for the fair. He made it back within minutes and was surprised to see the father of the Rika and Ryoko waiting for him. "Sasuke-san, I never got to properly introduce the other day." He greeted extending his hand.

Sasuke shook it waiting for the man to continue. "My name is Kero Beros, my daughters as you know are Rika and Ryoko Beros and my wife who I apologize could not be here to introduce herself to you is Shina Beros." Kero introduced. "Ok, so how can I help you today Kero?" Sasuke asked the man as they went inside his house.

"My daughters show promise as kunoichi and I was wondering if there was anything you could do to help the progress of their abilities. My wife doesn't want them to attend ninja academy but I'm sure that if you gave her your recommendation after seeing the girls in action she would change her mind." Kero explained as the two men sat at a table. Sasuke pondered the thought for a moment knowing that the girls did need supervised training with their Sharingan lest they abuse its power.

"I was actually going to talk to you and Shina about your daughters. They came to me requesting special training for their Sharingan-" "Ryoko doesn't have her Sharingan yet." Kero interrupted Sasuke causing the younger male to sigh as a twitch of irritation appeared above his eye. "As I was saying they came to me for training with their Sharingan and yes Ryoko does have hers, I saw it with my own eyes." Sasuke informed Kero causing the man to gasp.

"Why didn't she tell us?" he asked. Sasuke thought about his response before answering. "Ryoko's Sharingan is extremely advanced for someone her age and she feared that you and your wife might shun her for it. Now I know for a fact that with training she'll be able to utilize it properly but I would need yours and your wife's consent first." Sasuke said to the man.

Kero grabbed his chin and went into deep thought about the predicament before him. "You have my consent in the fullest Sasuke-san. I want what's best for my daughters and if your training will help them then I'm all for it. I'll talk to my wife about everything and get back to you by tomorrow evening." Kero said standing. Sasuke stood as well walking the man to the door. "I look forward to the meeting but for now I have to get ready for a prior appointment." He said as he opened the door for Kero.

Kero turned looking at Sasuke with a sly expression. "A date huh, you don't waste any time trying to rebuild the Uchiha clan I see." The man said smiling. Sasuke shook his head. "It's not a date." He replied dryly before closing the door.

_Hyuga Grounds, a few hours later_

The sun was starting to set as Sasuke made his way over towards Hinata's home. He had given her adequate time to prepare and hoped she was ready. He was dressed in a simple kimono of black with sandals and the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle of his back and on the front over his heart. His hands were hidden within his sleeves along with various weapons in case anything should happen.

He made it to the Hyuga estate and knocked on the door waiting for it to slide open. Neji's face appeared glaring at Sasuke who glared back focusing some chakra to his eyes to give off a killer intent that made Neji visibly flinch. Sasuke smirked and let himself inside looking around. "She'll be down in a moment." Neji said and left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke waited a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming and turned to see Hinata approaching. His breath escaped him at the sight. He now saw why Hinata need so long to prepare. The Hyuga Heiress was a sight to behold. She wore a lavender colored yakuta that matched her eyes. The obi was a darker shade of purple and was wrapped in a neat bow Sasuke could see the handle of the katana he had given Hinata coming out the back of the obi and smiled at how well it matched the outfit.

Hinata's face was paled with powder and lined with make-up making her seem more beautiful than natural. She smiled at Sasuke closing her eyes and tilting her head in a way that made Sasuke's heart race faster than it ever had. "Konbanwa Sasuke." She greeted and Sasuke snapped back to reality. He noticed Hinata had dropped the "sensei" honorific talking to him with a familiarity that he found strangely comfortable.

"Konbanwa Hinata." Sasuke greeted in return bow slightly, though for what reason he knew not why. Hinata giggled and walked over to the Uchiha looping her arm with his. "Shall we go to the fair then?" she asked smiling again and Sasuke could only nod mutely in response.

_Fair grounds about an hour later_

Sasuke and Hinata made it to the small village where the fair was being held and Hinata's eyes widened with amazement. Fairs had always been a favorite celebration of hers and this one was no different. The couple made their way through the bustling streets as Hinata pointed various booths to Sasuke causing the Uchiha to smile slightly at her childish amusement. _She's cute when she's excited._ He thought to himself and Hinata pulled him over to a game.

It was a fish catching game using a paper net. Sasuke watched as customer after customer tried to get a fish with the net only to walk away frustrated and with a lighter wallet. Sasuke saw Hinata ogling a beautiful angel fish and smirked paying the man before grabbing one of the nets. He focused on the fish before lowering the net into the water.

The fish hurriedly swam away from the object but Sasuke kept a steady pace on the angel fish. It swam around his net and with one swift motion Sasuke caught it and lifted it from the water without breaking his net. The small crowd that had gathered around the booth cheered at Sasuke's prowess and Hinata clapped for the Uchiha smiling brightly.

Sasuke may have won the fish but seeing Hinata's expression when he gave it to her was the real prize. "Thank you Sasuke, I love her!" Hinata exclaimed kissing Sasuke's cheek quickly as she gazed at the fish in the bag. "I'll name her Tenshi" Hinata said looking at the fish swim back and forth.

"Hey you guys!" a voice called over the two ravens. Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see Naruto waving them over. Looking at Hinata with a quick glance Sasuke looped his fingers between hers and pulled her along towards his friend. Once they got close enough they saw that Naruto wasn't alone. The rest of the Konoha Twelve were with him.

"So you and Hinata finally made it for your date, eh?" Naruto said nudging Sasuke's side. Hinata blushed deeply and Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto leave them alone." Ino said to the blond angrily. "Yea Naruto there's no way Hinata could fall for a guy like Sasuke. He's too emo." Kiba joked causing some of the guys to laugh.

"Kiba, that's mean. Sasuke isn't emo. He's very considerate." Hinata said causing everyone including Sasuke to stare at her. Hinata blush deepened as she held up Tenshi. "He won this beautiful fish for me and gave me a very special gift just the other day. Sasuke just, doesn't like many things. I'm sure if you got to know him and didn't make accusations about him then you'd see he's not such a bad guy." Hinata told them. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yea, Hinata's right." Naruto said standing in front of the group. "But, we'll have to deal with everyone's feelings later cause right now it's time for fun at the fair!" the blond cried out elating a cheer from mostly everyone in the group.

The evening went by quite eventfully. Lee tried a mystery drinking game and accidentally drank some sake causing him to fight a pole and somehow he ended up losing. Naruto and Sasuke with their eternal rivalry played various games against one another including the darts and ring toss, which Sasuke won along with the hammer bell and whack-a-mole, which Naruto achieved victory with strange ease.

Hinata and Sasuke got to spend more time alone which made Sasuke happy because they engaged in conversation about one another's lives although Sasuke was wary of mentioning Izuna. A few more hours passed and the festivities started to die down a bit until it came time for the fireworks finale.

Sasuke and Hinata choose a secluded spot on a hill to watch the fireworks bathing in the light of the stars as the countdown began. "You know, this village has a tradition of making a wish on the fireworks." Hinata informed Sasuke. The Uchiha male shrugged slightly. "Do you believe in wishes?" Hinata asked the male. "I believe that if you have a wish only you can make it possible." Sasuke replied and the sound of the first firework being launched ended their conversation short.

Hinata closed her eyes making a silent wish as the fireworks began exploding causing the spectators to cheer with excitement. Sasuke gazed up at the exploding lights and thought about what Hinata had said before closing his eyes. He and Hinata opened their eyes as the last firework was launched. It exploded with a thunderous boom and the shape of a phoenix appeared in the sky illuminating the area with its bright glow.

After the fireworks people began heading back home. Tenten and Neji helped Lee who was still suffering from the effects of the sake while Ino and Sai left together with Ino hanging onto the pale boy tightly. Shikamaru and Choji left together saying goodbye to the others. Shino had left the fair earlier not liking how the intense surroundings disturbed his Kikaichu, leaving Kiba to return home alone with Akamaru.

This left Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Hinata as the last ones of the Konoha twelve to leave. Sasuke and Hinata were still on their spot at the hill when Naruto and Sakura came upon them. "Look Sakura, they found their own private spot for their date." Naruto stated when he saw the two ravens. Sasuke just sighed while Hinata was silent. They had heard Naruto say I t enough times already and didn't feel like explaining how it wasn't a date.

"Today was a great day, you know." Naruto stated as they walked back to Konoha. Sasuke carried the gifts and souvenirs he had won or bought for Hinata while she held a giant plush bear and Tenshi the angelfish. "It was a good day for relaxing." Sasuke commented. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and caught him smiling at her and smiled back.

Hinata felt something stir within her when she saw Sasuke's smile. She had never seen him smile like that before, to anyone. It was a special smile he had reserved for her and Hinata felt bubbly inside whenever she saw it. "Well we're here; guess we go our separate ways for the night." Sakura said as they made it to the gates of Konoha. Sakura and Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and Sasuke as they headed towards Naruto's apartment leaving the ravens alone.

Sasuke and Hinata made their way back to the Hyuga grounds going towards the main branch. They slipped inside the building a quietly crept up to Hinata's room so as not to disturb anyone who was asleep. When they got to her room Sasuke helped Hinata place her prizes around the room and sat on her bed while she went to her bathroom to change.

When she came out Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke still there. "Sasuke?" she said curiously. The Uchiha male stood slowly and walked towards Hinata. "Hinata, what did you wish for tonight?" Sasuke asked the kunoichi. Hinata blinked a few times in confusion before blushing. "If I told you then it wouldn't come true." She replied and Sasuke took another step forward, the strange thing though was that his eyes were closed.

"Sasuke why are your eyes closed?" Hinata asked as she was backed against her dresser sitting on top of it as Sasuke's hand fell to either side of her head. "So I don't accidently use my Sharingan for this." He replied and leaned in towards Hinata's face resting his forehead against hers.

The breaths mixed as Hinata's heart began racing. Sasuke was invading her bubble and yet she didn't push him away she sat with her back to a mirror as Sasuke slowly closed the gap between their lips. The Uchiha male stopped when he was mere centimeters away and Hinata felt his breath over her lips. Without a second thought she closed her eyes wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his kissing Sasuke deeply.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and pulled her closer deepening their kiss even further. Sasuke's tongue requested entrance and after a moment's hesitation Hinata allowed it access to her mouth. Their kiss became deeply passionate as their tongues slowly rolled over one another savoring the taste.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss breathless. Sasuke finally opened his eyes gazing down into Hinata's. "And that was my wish." He said to her before kissing her cheek softly. He bowed slightly and turned to leave closing Hinata's door silently. Hinata ran her fingers over her lips and smiled softly. _His kiss, it's so familiar but I'll have to tell him tomorrow that it can't go any further than this._ She thought to herself as she jumped into bed.

Her mind went over today's event and the only conclusion she could come up with was "It was a date" she whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: An extra-long chapter to make up for the wait since the last update. I'm sorry for the mini-hiatus, please forgive me with a review.


	21. Chapter 21: Seeing Eye to Eye

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 21: Seeing Eye to Eye

A/N: Sorry my stories have all been halted lately. But I'm still trying to juggle life with extracurricular activities. Anyways you all seemed to like the previous SasuHina goodness so I'm happy to announce that their relationship will only be getting deeper from here on out.

littlewitch88: Yes Hinata is slowly starting to feel something for Sasuke. As for Izuna and her's relationship it is more than sex. As stated by Hinata when she had her fever she enjoys the times they don't just have sex a lot more than the times they do have sex. Izuna does have feelings for Hinata but since he can never be around long he can only express it through physical means usually.

I hope that clear things up for anyone else who felt the same way. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the training field with his two newest protégés behind him thinking about the week. Ever since the fair things between he and Hinata had gone back to their roots and he couldn't get what she had said to him out his head.

_Flashback Day after the F__air_

_Sasuke and Hinata had met for their usual training and were warming up with stretches when Hinata stood up and motioned Sasuke over towards her. "What is it Hinata?" the raven asked his apprentice. "Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know I had a really great time last night." Hinata said smiling and Sasuke smiled back with his trademark smirk._

"_Well that's good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe we could have another outing sometime soon." He suggested. Hinata giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I'll have to decline. We are master and student it would not be appropriate if we continually hung out casually. People would talk." She said to the male and Sasuke looked at her confused._

"_So what, let them talk. It matters not what they say." Sasuke said to Hinata and the Hyuga female sighed. "Sasuke it will matter. It will matter to my clan and to your reputation." She said to her master. Sasuke hid his frustration well but not well enough from Hinata and looked to the side with a small "hn" of irritation._

"_We have training to do, let's get started" he said to her coldly. Hinata frowned and sighed knowing that she had damaged their budding friendship. The two trained well into the night with Sasuke drilling Hinata harder than he had ever done before. Hinata took it all without complaint. When they both finally collapsed from exhaustion it was Sasuke who spoke up first._

"_It's Izuna right?" he asked and Hinata looked over at him. "He's the reason you don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out. Hinata was silent and that was all Sasuke need to confirm his thoughts. "You should introduce me to him. I'd love to know more about him." Sasuke said._

_Hinata stood shakily to her feet dusting off her pants. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that Sasuke. Izuna is too important to me. I will not endanger his life." She said softly and with that she walked off back towards her home._

_Flashback end_

Sasuke punched a nearby tree in frustration at how stupid he had been to mention Izuna. Rika and Ryoko stared at the elder Uchiha and frowned. "Sasuke-sensei, did something happen between you and Hinata-sama? Rika asked. The siblings had met Hinata during one of their training sessions during the week and took a liking to her almost immediately.

Of course after learning that she was the girl Sasuke had taken to the fair they immediately began asking the series of embarrassing questions such as if he bought her anything or if they kissed. Hinata and Sasuke awkwardly left their questions unanswered opting to continue training.

Sasuke shook his head. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Well ever since the day after the fair you've been kind of gloomy and that was the last time you spoke about Hinata-sama." The girl replied. Sasuke sighed and shrugged. "We're just going through some master/student issues; nothing to be worried about. Now let's get started." He said to the girls.

The girls activated their Sharingan eyes and looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were permanently in their Evolved Sharingan state with the rings of the Rinnegan being placed symmetrically inside with his Sharingan design. His eyes were also a lighter shade than theirs due to the Byakugan eyes he had added when he augmented the Rinnegan with his then enhanced eyes from Madara.

In short Sasuke's eyes were as powerful as the Sage of Six Paths if not more powerful. Sasuke gazed down at his students as they got into their fighting stances. Their taijutsu skills were impressive especially when combined with their limited knowledge of how the Sharingan worked. During their first training session they had caught Sasuke off guard on more than one occasion and since then he had taken them more seriously.

"Well then let's begin." Sasuke said to the girls and they sprinted towards him with the intent to kill. Sasuke blocked their first attacks catching Ryoko's tiny ankle and Rika's fist and using his shin and forearm to block their second strike. Flipping the two girls backwards he smiled as they expertly somersaulted mid air and skid back pushing off their reversed momentum.

They charged Sasuke and began a flurry of strikes trying to land a hit on Sasuke while simultaneously using their Sharingan to read his movements and avoid being hit themselves. Sasuke continued to drill the girls in the use of Sharingan for reading movements for the next hour and a half stopping once both girls were exhausted and gasping for breath.

Sasuke looked at the sisters shaking his head with a smirk. "You two will need to raise your stamina if you want to last in an extended fight. The Sharingan takes a lot out of your reserves if you don't utilize it efficiently." He instructed and the girls nodded to show they had heard him. "Although the both of you are improving steadily at maintaining your stamina in combat for extended periods of time." He told them

Rika stood up smiling her eyes still blazing Sharingan. "We'll keep doing better with a teacher as strong as you Sasuke-sensei." She grinned one eye closed from fatigue. Ryoko stood next to her sister breathing heavily. "We're ready to go another round." She squeaked and Sasuke shook his head. "Not now. Go rest up a bit and eat your lunch. You know your mother will kill me if I don't take care of you two." He told them.

The girls nodded and ran off towards the cool shade of a nearby tree where their bento boxes sat comfortably on the grass. Sasuke's mind went back to that day again and the discussion he had had with Shina.

_Flashback__ Night After the fair_

_Sasuke __made it slowly back to the Uchiha District after his and Hinata's conversation. His head was down as he glared into the ground. He was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and without warning bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going kid." A man said to him. Sasuke glared up at the person and without warning socked him in the jaw before continuing on his way._

_A few minutes of silent uninterrupted walking later he was at the door to his house; or rather he was on the front porch while Shina and Kero stood waiting for him.__ Sasuke saw the couple and sighed knowing exactly why they were there but not really having the will to handle the situation. "Come on inside, I'll put the pot on to boil." He said to them as they walked into his home._

_The trio made it to the living room and Sasuke settled the guest in. "I'm going to go__ freshen up. The tea is in the cupboard above the sink. Make yourselves at home" Sasuke said to his guests as he headed towards his bathroom._

_Sasuke turned on the water undressing quickly before stepping into the shower and letting the __water cascade down his body. It was bitter cold but felt cooling against his heated skin and emotions. He cleaned his body quickly and was out the shower in minutes dressing into his casual attire of shorts and a t-shirt._

_Making it back to the living room he saw Shina and Kero quietly sipping tea with an extra cup for him along with the teapot and sugar bowl. Sasuke pour himself some tea stirring the liquid slightly. "You aren't going to add any sugar?" Shina asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged "I don't like sweets." He replied taking a sip of his tea._

"_So shall we get started?" he asked the couple. Shina and Kero finished their sips before placing their cups down. "Well Sasuke-san, as I requested before I think it would be in our daughters' best interest if you trained them." Kero said to the male across the table. Shina looked Sasuke in the eye searching for any hint of an expression and he gazed back into hers. "Shina, your daughters tell me that you don't want them enrolled in the ninja academy. May I ask why?" he questioned._

_Shina sighed sadly. "I don't want to lose my daughters before they've had a chance to live. The life of a kunoichi is filled with danger and it would tear me apart if one of them were to die." She answered. Sasuke gazed at the emotion on Shina's faces and nodded. _

"_Shina I understand where you're coming from but your daughters have immeasurable potential and I believe that with proper guidance they could surpass even me." He told the worried mother. Shina looked up at Sasuke, worry and fear still etched into her features. "I know their potential Sasuke-san and that's why I will allow you to train them on one condition." She said to the Uchiha._

"_And that would be?" he asked. Shina pulled out a scroll sliding it across the table towards Sasuke. "This scroll is a contract from long ago specifically written between Uchiha. If you make a blood oath on this contract to train my daughters to the best of their abilities and to protect them to the best of your abilities then I will consent you your training them." Shina explained as Sasuke opened the scroll and read the contract._

_Biting his thumb Sasuke signed his name on the scroll. After he finished the scroll began glowing and suddenly puffed out of existence. Sasuke lifted his hands and saw on the back of each one was a name. On his left hand was "Rika" and on the right was "Ryoko". The names were dark and etched into his skin. Looking up at the couple Sasuke raised an eyebrow to them._

"_Those are indicators of your charges. Through them you will always be able to find our daughters no matter what and tell what their health status is. If they die your hands will become useless to you." Shina explained and Sasuke merely nodded. He would not let them die. He would not let anyone close to him die ever again._

_Flashback End_

Rika and her sister had finished their lunch and were resting lazily underneath the tree when Sasuke walked up to them. "Alright you two it's time for genjutsu training." He told the sisters and they positioned themselves cross-legged on the ground. "Genjutsu is the specialty of all Uchiha; it's what makes our Sharingan feared. Mastering use of its power will make you both formidable kunoichi." He told them. Rika and Ryoko listened attentively to his every word and Sasuke smiled.

_Itachi, this is what you wanted right? You wanted peace between the Uchiha and Konoha. I'll do my best to maintain that peace you sacrificed yourself for._ Sasuke thought as he continued with the lesson.

* * *

A/N: I'll be moving the plot along more with less filler chapters now. I hope you can bear with me on the slow updates.


	22. Chapter 22: Reconcile

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 22: Reconcile

A/N: Well my updating is getting back to normal. Everyone seems to be enjoying the story somewhat. Opinions seemed mixed and I like the response I'm getting from everyone's reviews. Thank you for continuing to support the story it motivates me to write more. Without further wait here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Hyuga Main Branch – Hinata's Room Hinata's POV_

The sun shone through my window tickling my face with its warmth but I still felt cold inside. It had been two weeks since Sasuke and I had fought and although he still trained me it was like there was a wall between us. After training he would leave me to train his other students. There were no words spoken between us. Our days were robotic unless we had a mission. Although in Sasuke's case he spent more time in the village than doing missions.

I admit the silence was stifling. It made me want to scream but what would that show to him? Why do I even care I would ask myself daily. It's not like Sasuke and I had anything going on. We were master and student. But was it wrong for us to be friends as well? That's all Sasuke had asked of me to be his friend.

Had I looked into the meaning more than I should have? Sighing I sat up in my bed and turned towards the window. The sun was still shining brightly. "I hate you sun" I muttered angrily I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Today would be another robotic day. Wake up, freshen up, eat breakfast, pack lunch, train with Sasuke, don't speak, finish training, leave without speaking, go home, clean up, and spend the rest of the day alone in my room or walking around the village looking for something to do.

I sighed sadly as I slid into the bath. Before the fight Sasuke and I would spend time together and he would make me laugh and smile. I would make him show his softer side on rare occasions and we would talk about nonsense. Just like friends do. I held my breath as my mind went over everything.

_He kissed me. __**It had been his wish.**__ I love Izuna. __**Sasuke never said he wanted you.**__ But what will people think if we spend time together? __**Who cares what people think; at least you and Sasuke will know the truth.**__ I over-reacted didn't I?__** Are you just now realizing this?**__ Do you think he'll forgive me? __**We'll never know unless you make an attempt to reconcile now wont we? **__How come my logical mind never speaks during a confrontation? __**I do you just don't listen silly.**_

I broke the surface of the water and gazed at the ceiling. "Hinata, you idiot." I chastised myself. I finished cleaning my body and cleaning myself before dressing in my usual training clothing. I looked down at the katana Sasuke had had custom made and smiled softly. Picking the weapon up I strapped it to the back of my waist and headed out my room towards the kitchen.

I spent a better part of the morning preparing two bento boxes taking special care on them. I smiled at the complete lunches and quickly wrapped them up. Making a quick light breakfast of eggs, toast, and tea I ate quickly before leaving the Main Branch household. I rushed through the village leaping from building to building to shorten the time it would take to get to the training field.

_Training Field –Third Person POV_

Sasuke, Rika, and Ryoko sat underneath the shade of a tree as the wind blew over them. The siblings and their master had decided on early morning training for the day, since Sasuke was not expecting Hinata to train. She had been busy with missions lately and in his mind there was little else he could teach her. She had near perfect control of her cursed seal already so there was no point in her to continue training under him.

Rika stood up looking towards the trees. "Someone is heading this way." She remarked. Ryoko who was napping in Sasuke's lap stirred slightly but otherwise remained still. Sasuke already felt the presence and was confused to why she was coming.

As the person approached Rika was able to recognize who it was and relaxed. Moments later Hinata could be seen running towards them. Rika looked at Sasuke who merely nodded before running towards Hinata. "Hinata-sama!" she cried out tackling the older kunoichi.

Hinata smiled and hugged Rika. She had a soft spot Rika and Ryoko. She knew all about Sasuke's blood pact to protect the girls and had silently made her own vow to protect them with her life as well. "Rika-chan, how are you?" Hinata asked the child. "I've been doing well. Sasuke-sensei is a great teacher. Where have you been Hinata? Ryoko and I have missed you." The child said to Hinata.

Hinata smiled softly patting Rika's hair tenderly. "I'm sorry Rika-chan. I've just had a lot on my mind." She told the young girl. They were beset by a shadow and looked up to see Sasuke staring down at them. "What are you doing here Hinata?" he asked his Sharingan twirling.

Hinata closed her eyes steeling herself as she stood and breathed out slowly. "Sasuke-sensei, I've come to train." She replied looking him dead in the eye determination eminent on her features. Sasuke looked at Hinata and the way she stood. He noticed the bulging wrap that no doubt had her lunch in it.

"You don't need me anymore Hinata. You've nearly perfected control of your curse mark already." He told her turning away. Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Nearly perfected, is not perfected Sensei!" she exclaimed sharply. Sasuke stopped with his back to Hinata. "I'm not your sensei anymore Hinata." He said quietly and Hinata narrowed her eyes.

Dropping her wrap she quickly closed the small space between her and Sasuke kicking him in the back. Sasuke flew forward and flipped off his hand twisting in mid air. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata was silent and rushed the Uchiha striking out with her fist.

Sasuke blocked the blow and followed up with a palm strike to Hinata's chest. Hinata slid back across the ground before grounding herself and grinned at Sasuke charging at him again. Sasuke met Hinata's charge head on and they clashed in a flurry of blows. Hinata was slightly faster and started off a quick chain of strikes.

Punching Sasuke twice she followed up by grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his head towards her bashing his forehead with a strong head butt. The two combatants stepped backed slightly dazed from the concussive attack but recovered quickly. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out quickly forming the hand seals before releasing a blast of fire at Hinata. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Hinata countered, stopping Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke rushed Hinata as the steam from their attack cleared out. "Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed hurriedly activating her Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke punched Hinata and followed up with another punch to her face before spinning and kicking her into the air. "Shadow Leaf Dance!" he whispered as he appeared beneath the floating kunoichi.

Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the technique. She raised her arm blocking the first strike. Sasuke followed up with more kicks before electrifying his leg and slamming it into Hinata's midsection. "Shocking Lion's Barrage!" he cried out.

Sasuke leaped backwards away from the small crater that had formed when Hinata hit the ground. Rika looked on in amazement. She had never witnessed a true shinobi fight. Ryoko stood next to her older sister rubbing her eyes. "Nee-san why is Sasuke-sensei fighting Hinata-sama?" she asked sleepily. "I think it's a relationship thing like what mom and dad have." She replied as the smoke cleared from the crater.

Hinata stood cracking her neck as she rotated her arms. Her cursed seal markings decorated her body and her eyes had grayed. "You ready, Sasuke-sensei?" she asked as her chakra started to visibly surround her. "Yea, let's go Hinata." Sasuke replied charging his own chakra.

Hinata rested her hand on the hilt of her katana as she braced herself against the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and in an instant was dashing towards Hinata. Hinata met his charge and with a loud **CLANG** the two ninja clashed blades. Hinata struck out with her free hand catching Sasuke in the chest. "Ha!" she cried out blasting her chakra into his body effectively sealing quite a few of his chakra points.

Sasuke grabbed his chest as he began coughing up blood. "Shit" he swore and rushed Hinata, forcing the chakra points open again by increasing the force of chakra circulation within his body. "Gate of Opening!" he cried out.

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke disappeared from sight. "Right here!" he exclaimed from behind her and Hinata felt her body flung forwards. She clenched her teeth in pain as Sasuke began a barrage of blows on her body. Sasuke knew that releasing the first gate posed a great threat not only to himself but to Hinata as well but something was different about this fight, and about Hinata.

She was smiling. Sasuke kicked his student away and Hinata flipped landing unevenly on the ground. Her breathing was heavy and she had light bruises covering her body. "Is that all you got Sensei?" she asked smiling at him with one eye closed. Sasuke looked at Hinata and for a moment she looked a bit like Rika had during one of their sessions. _What is it that drives her? She's strong enough as it is. Why do I find myself wanting to push her limits and my own?_ Sasuke thought to himself as Hinata charged him.

Sasuke blocked her first punch but was starting to feel the after effects of using the Gate and was caught by her follow-up kick. Doubling over Sasuke gasped for breath and was kicked to the side by a sweeping round house kick combo. He crashed against the ground and struggled to his feet.

Looking at Hinata Sasuke felt a small smirk grace his features. _Determination, she's determined to show me something even if it means she has to do it by force._ He thought and gazed at his other students. _Rika, Ryoko, and Hinata are all determined to show me something. Ryoko wants to show me she's not too young to handle her Sharingan, Rika wants to show me she's strong enough to be a kunoichi. Hinata, what is it you want to show me?_ He thought as Hinata charged towards him again.

Hinata struck out with her katana and caught Sasuke's shoulder as he awkwardly deflected the attack. Smiling at one another, the Hyuga and the Uchiha danced around the field with their swords. Sasuke could see now that while Hinata attacked viciously she never intended on killing him, and even though he could have exploited her many openings he didn't.

They fought for hours before finally stopping after clashing swords once more. They stood in front of one another breathing heavily as their blades stay locked against one another. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." Hinata said softly. Sasuke widened his eyes and he could see tears forming in Hinata's. Her Byakugan and cursed seal had both long since retreated after she exhausted her chakra so all he saw was her soft violet-hued eyes.

"Hinata" he said softly. The kunoichi shook her head silencing him. "No, let me do this. I'm sorry Sasuke. I was such a fool. I was selfish and only thought about myself. I tried to make up an excuse as to why we couldn't be friends because I thought you wanted to be more, but now I see that's all you wanted." Hinata continued. The tears were flowing freely now and Hinata gazed into Sasuke's eyes and for a moment it caught her, his obsidian eyes. For a moment pale eyes met dark ones and Sasuke could see she was sincere about her apology.

That moment, that magical moment between master and apprentice lasted a few seconds but to them it was an eternity before Sasuke's eyes reverted back to their Sharingan state. Sasuke smiled his soft smile and released his katana. The weapon fell into the grass and was soon followed by Hinata's crossing the blade. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the Hyuga heiress and hugged her body close to his.

"You know, you're quite a handful Hinata." He said to the kunoichi. "I'm sorry." She replied nestling her head against Sasuke's body. "Don't be, it wouldn't be much fun to train someone boring." Sasuke replied. The sun slowly set in the horizon and the two Beros Sisters watched with smiles on their faces as Sasuke and Hinata walked towards them.

"It's about time you two made up." Rika said as Sasuke and Hinata sat down against the tree. "Does this mean you two are friends again?" Ryoko asked the two ninja. Hinata smiled and nodded slowly while Sasuke just smirked. "Yea!" the young child cried out leaping into the air.

Rika smiled and handed Hinata the bento box wrap. "I think it might be a little late for lunch but this is yours." She said. Hinata smiled taking the package. "Thank you Rika." She told the child and unwrapped the boxes from the cloth. "Ano, Sasuke this one is for you." She said blushing lightly.

Sasuke looked at the bento and accepted it slowly. "Thank you Hinata" he told her and opened the box slowly. Inside were some of Sasuke's favorite dishes but what really caught his eye was the way Hinata had arranged the meal. Hinata who had spent careful time made the meal to spell out the message "I'm sorry Sasuke".

Sasuke gazed over at his student, his friend who he now had a better understanding of. _Mother, you said I would end up with Hinata but is it right for me to take her away from Izuna? I don't think I could do that. Right now I just want her to be happy._ He thought to himself as his chest was filled with a warm feeling.

The two young adults ate in peace sharing with the sisters and from a distance it would have looked like a family enjoying an evening picnic. The sun set even lower against the sky as the quadrate sat beneath their tree. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Hinata while the girls slept on them. "I guess we should take them home now." Sasuke said suddenly and Hinata nodded a silent agreement.

Sasuke placed Rika on his back while Hinata carried Ryoko. They made their way back to the village and from there to the Uchiha District. They brought the girls home to their parents who invited them in for tea. Hinata smiled and declined stating it was late and she had to get home. Sasuke smiled saying he would walk Hinata and had to rest after the intense training of the day.

Bidding the couple a good evening Sasuke and Hinata proceeded towards the Hyuga Grounds. "Hinata, will you tell me more about Izuna?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. Hinata stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "Such as what?" she replied softly. "Well how did he and you meet?" Sasuke questioned.

"He came to me, a few years ago. He told me that I had a great destiny set before me and that I would mother the revival of his clan. At first I was scared and apprehensive but we took things slowly and over time I felt strongly towards him." She replied. Sasuke nodded slowly and stopped as they arrived at Hinata's home.

"I have a mission tomorrow so if you wouldn't mind, could you look after the girls while I'm away?" Sasuke asked. Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Not at all Sasuke, it would be a pleasure." She replied and Sasuke smiled and was about to leave when Hinata stopped him. Pulling his face down towards hers, Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and smiled. "Good night Sasuke-sensei" she said softly before hurrying inside. "Good night Hinata." Sasuke replied to the wind before walking off into the night.

* * *

A/N: I had some extra time on my hands and you guys deserve a double update this week for being so awesome. Be more awesome with reviews and I'll try to pop out another double next week.


	23. Chapter 23: While Sensei is Away

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 23: While Sensei is Away

A/N: Running into imaginary mental blocks on my stories so progression is slow, but never fret I'll keep writing as long as I have fans that enjoy my work, and now onward to the review replies.

Refrigerator-Burn: yes, I guess it does suck to be Sasuke but true love is never something rushed. He has to take it slowly if he wants to win Hinata's heart. As to revealing more of Izuna and Hinata's past. It will come in time.

littlewitch88: "Very nice chapter. But Hinata said that Izuna wanted her help in reviving his clan, that's what Sasuke wants too, although it seems that Sasuke will let her be happy with Izuna, and that's really nice of him, he truly cares for her. I hope that this situation with Izuna will be resolved soon. I enjoyed greatly reading the part where Hinata and Sasuke fight each other" I truly like this review which is why I'm quoting it. I regretfully say I can't detail my response but just keep this review in mind and hold on to it. What I can say is that Sasuke would let Hinata be happy with Izuna and the situation can only escalate before it's over.

Saki-Hime: Your review as well is something I would like everyone to remember. It is a very insightful review in my opinion.

in your dreams as well: she shouldn't have because it would've sent a mixed message considering what they had just been through.

justsomenobody: Very well balanced review. I appreciate how much you like my story and were able to give me a well rounded critique about it. To break it down a bit; I agree with you that love doesn't just happen and yes what Hinata and Izuna have won't just break off immediately. Stuff like that happens over time. As for SasukeXanother female, I was actually thinking about doing that already; shows that great minds do think alike.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: To answer your question, I can only say this; Izuna and Sasuke have more in common than Hinata.

Darkness9825: The reason Sasuke doesn't use more Chidori or Raiton Jutsu is because he doesn't have that many. Being an Uchiha; Fire Style Jutsu are his bread and butter. It's what he specializes in. As for the Fuuton: Rasendori. It can't be used unless Sasuke is doing it with Naruto since Sasuke can't use wind element like Naruto can. As for the villain, there is a villain but I'm trying to focus more on the relationship part of the story right now since that is what the story mainly is.

Well I hope these replies help to clear up some things, and now onward with the chapter.

* * *

_Training Grounds_

"Hiyaa!" Rika cried as she kicked out at Hinata's face. "Ryoko, now!" she exclaimed as her younger sister slid beneath her and kicked Hinata in the lower abdomen. Hinata doubled over slightly as the wind was knocked from her and slid back a bit to distance herself from the girls. The three females were all breathing heavily from their intense training.

Hinata's eyes went from Rika to Ryoko. Their strength and teamwork had come to a surprise to her. "Sasuke-sensei has taught you both very well." She commented wiping some blood from her lip. "Yea he did, and you're not so bad yourself. But that's to be expected from Sensei's girlfriend." Rika stated grinned. Hinata smirked and shook her head.

"We're just friends but enough talk. Sasuke expects me to look after you while he's away on his mission and I won't slack off." The pale-eyed kunoichi replied rushing in at the two young females. The sisters ran in at Hinata splitting up slightly. "Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Ryoko cried out blasting forth a torrent of fire. "Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!" Hinata defended as the two attacks collided. The air filled with steam as the fire and water canceled one another out.

"Byakugan" Hinata muttered underneath her breath activating her Kekkei Genkai. She could see the chakra network of both girls as they made their way towards her. Smiling to herself Hinata began a flurry of hand signs as she gathered her chakra. "Suiton: Giant Ocean Jutsu!" she exclaimed summoning a large torrent of water to wash over the girls.

The water crashed over the training field raising Hinata as she maintained the flow of chakra on her feet to the water and the flow of chakra needed to stabilize the jutsu. Rika and Ryoko broke the surface gasping for air as the climbed onto the surface. "That wasn't fair Hinata-sama." Ryoko pouted as she struggled to stabilize her chakra.

Sasuke had yet to teach them how to walk on water so this was something new to them. Rika was further ahead of her sister and stood unsteadily on the surface. Hinata smirked gazing at the girl. "You have great potential Rika. Even if your Sharingan isn't as developed as your sister's is, you have grasped the concept of water walking faster." She commented.

Rika narrowed her eyes and rushed after Hinata without warning. Ryoko was still struggling to stabilize herself as Rika and Hinata began fighting. The elder girl smiled and blocked the first strike before countering with an open palm strike. Rika leaned back dodging the strike effectively. Flipping backwards she distanced herself from Hinata and knelt down as her chakra reserves depleted further.

Ryoko stood on the surface as she finally evened out her chakra. "Sharingan!" she exclaimed and with a roar of courage rushed Hinata. Hinata smiled at the girls determination and got into her fighting stance. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Ryoko cried out making two clones of herself.

Hinata's surprise was evident for seconds before she got focused and began defending herself from the attack. Ryoko jumped into the air throwing kunai knives at Hinata who countered with a flurry of shuriken. The clones ran in and began attacking with taijutsu. Hinata caught their fist and blocked their kicks with her arms.

Smiling, Ryoko ran in and kicked out at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress saw the attack coming and twisted flipping over the child as she through the clones into the water. Ryoko slid across the surface of the water and turned around only to be faced with Hinata's palm inches away from her face.

"Nice try Ryoko. I'm impressed you were able to utilize your clones like that." Hinata commented. Ryoko smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you Hinata-sama" she said bowing her head. There was a whoosh of air as Rika appeared in the air behind Hinata kicking out at the Hyuga's head. Hinata blocked the strike and spun around striking Rika in the chest.

Rika grinned and began to swell before exploding. Hinata was thrown back and looked around for the girls. _Sneaky little girls; they use the time that one has resting to make openings. _She thought as she saw multiple chakra signatures in the water. _Genjutsu, from when Ryoko activated her Sharingan._ She thought as she placed her palms together. "Release!" she cried out dispelling the effects.

The chakra signatures vanished, leaving only four left. _Rika, Ryoko and the two clones._ She counted mentally, planning out her strategy. The two of the signatures rushed towards her through the water and Hinata smirked as she stopped her flow of chakra to the jutsu. The water began to crash in upon itself and Hinata smirked as the two figures were sucked down towards the ground.

When the water cleared Hinata stood looking down at Ryoko's clones, both of whom poofed from existence. "You two can come out now. My eyes saw through your plan and without my Giant Ocean Jutsu you can't complete it." She called out. Rika and Ryoko appeared behind Hinata sighing. "Damn, and here I thought we had the upper hand." Rika stated falling on her back.

Ryoko walked over to Hinata and fell against the older girl. "Hinata-sama, when is Sasuke-sensei coming back?" she asked. Hinata smiled down at the child lifting the exhausted girl into her arms. "I don't know but I'm sure he'll be back soon." She replied and carried Ryoko over to the shady tree that had become the resting area for the group.

Rika lay out in the sunlight enjoying its warmth on her body. All three females were wet from the jutsu and the water glistened off their bodies. "Well I can't take you girls home like this so we'll head to my house and have a proper shower." Hinata told the girls breaking their pleasurable silence.

Rika nodded silently while Ryoko began to squeal with joy. They had never been to Hinata's home so this would be something new and exciting for them. The trio made their way through the streets of Konoha and arrived at the Hyuga Grounds within minutes before heading for the outdoor bathhouse.

Rika, Hinata, and Ryoko slid into the cooling water sighing contently. "Hinata-sama?" Ryoko called out. "Yes?" Hinata replied with her eyes closed enjoying the bath. "Why don't you like Sasuke-sensei?" the young girl asked innocently. Hinata opened one eye and gazed at Ryoko who poked her index fingers together, just like Hinata used to do.

"I do like Sasuke. He's a very dear friend of mine." Hinata replied. "Then why do you always say you're not his girlfriend?" Rika asked. "Liking someone and dating someone are two different things." Hinata tried to explain. "But you both like one another and your both single aren't you?" Rika asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I am not. I have someone dear to me." She replied. "Then why don't we ever see him?" Ryoko asked. "And why is he never with you?" Rika added. Hinata sighed loudly sinking lower into the water. "It's complicated." She replied.

Rika and Ryoko both sighed crossing their arms over their chest. "Adults are so weird. If you like someone you should just tell them." Rika stated. Ryoko nodded in agreement and Hinata just smiled. "You're young. You'll see the difference between relationships eventually." She told them.

_Elsewhere_

The four figures sprinted along the ground as their targets tried to flee. "Jugo and Karin you take the one on the right. Suigetsu, the one on the left. I'll go after the leader." Sasuke commanded. His teammates nodded in acknowledgement before sprinting off after their targets.

Speeding up after his target Sasuke leaped into the air and began jumping from tree branches to increase the chances of catching his quarry. _The quicker we finish this mission, the quicker I can get back to Konoha._ He thought smiling to himself.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the updateless week last week but my brother's wedding took precedence over everything. This week I'm going to try to pop out updates one after another.


	24. Chapter 24: The Prophecy

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 24: The Prophecy

After much deliberation I have decided to postpone my other stories for the time being and focus on this one. This doesn't mean I'll stop writing chapter for the other stories. I just can't seem to find the time or focus to do multiple updates anymore. Anyways thank you all for the reviews. I've decided to treat you all to a special chapter this time, but first review reply time.

littlewitch88: I'm glad you like the sisters as much as I like writing them. As for Sasuke being interested in another girl maybe it's just a push so Hinata can see how much she truly cares for him.

Refrigerator-Burn: My original intention for the girls were to be the nuisance duo (sometimes a trio) that gets the main characters to realize just how much they care for one another so them introducing and explaining things go with that role. As for the battle scene I'm told mine are good so I'm glad my readers like the detail I'm able to convey with them.

Darkness9825: Shhhhh you're going to spoil the story with your awesome reviews. While it is true that the Sharingan can copy any technique except Kekkei Genkai you have to remember that it took Naruto several weeks/months of training to learn how to control the wind element. Sasuke has never used wind so it would be unfair/far-fetched for him to be able to instantly be able to use something that took someone else a while to master. I mean we all know Sasuke is good but he's not THAT good. Kakashi himself still hasn't mastered the Rasengan that he copied from Jiraiya and adding an element to it takes even more practice. I'm not trying to bash you or anything I just like to make my stories more feasible you know? As for the villain and Madara's survival I'm just going to smile and stay silent.

Saki-Hime: I'm glad you enjoyed the detail of the fighting scene so much.

In your dreams as well: yes it is necessary because Sasuke asked Hinata to look after the girls and the way Hinata is looking after them is to train them so there skills stay sharp while Sasuke is away.

Well that's it for all the responses. With all the weeks of planning and revising I put into this I hope this chapter really hooks you all in as much as I had planned it do.

* * *

_Miles off from Konoha_

The man's breathing was heavy. He knew his pursuer was still after him. It was now he was regretting his actions only because of who they had sent after him. _Damn, if I had known they were going to send __**him**__ after me I never would've gone along with this plan._ He thought to himself.

There was a crack as a twig snapped and the man turned towards the sound. "Pathetic." A cold voice said from behind him. The man felt his body fly forward as he was struck from behind. He rolled a bit before scrambling to his feet. He began sprinting forward zigzagging in and out of trees until he came to the edge of the forest.

He stopped when he saw that he was faced with a cliff in front of him and the forest to his back. Turning around he began backing away from the forest towards the cliff. He knew he was trapped and considering who his pursuer was his chances of success were slim to none. Still fear makes people stupid and right now this man's fear was getting the better of him.

He drew his kunai knife from its holster and held it in front of him in a defensive stance crossing his arms slightly. His eyes darted from right to left as he waited for his pursuer to appear. Suddenly a whistling noise cut through the air and a barrage of shuriken came out from the trees flying towards the man.

He cried out and deflected as many as he could while dodging others and slid to avoid being hit in major areas. When the attack finished he fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily. And that's when he heard the footsteps. Lifting his head fearfully he saw the shadow of a figure walking towards him from the trees.

"Well well well, Sengoku Zaraki. You actually managed to survive my attack." The figure said as it made its way closer. Sengoku stood shakily to his feet as the figure made it out the forest revealing himself to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stared at Sengoku and narrowed his Sharingan eyes at the man.

"Make this easy on yourself and give up. You know you don't stand a chance against me." Sasuke warned the man. Sengoku shook with fear and before he could stop himself charged at Sasuke screaming at the top of his lungs. Sengoku slashed down at Sasuke with his kunai knife but the blade was stopped by Sasuke's Kusanagi blade with ease.

Staring into the man's eyes Sasuke narrowed his own and darkened his facial features. "I gave you a chance, now you must pay the consequences." He said darkly. Sengoku gulped at the killing intent Sasuke was emanating and was frozen in spot.

Before Sengoku could react Sasuke began attacking. First he chopped at the man's neck; knocking Sengoku off balance then he quickly followed up with a solid two piece punch combo to the man's ribs causing a few to crack from the weight of the blows.

Sasuke continued the combination attack punching Sengoku in the stomach knocking the air from him before delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to the man's jaw which caused the bones to dislocate. He finished up by following the roundhouse with a sweeping trip kick that knocked Sengoku to the ground and quickly interlocked their legs and rolled inwards causing Sengoku's legs to break at the kneecaps with an audible _**CRACK**_.

Sengoku cried out a gargled cry of pain and began squirming on the ground writhing in pain. Sasuke simply stood up and dusted himself off before quickly forming a flurry of hand seals. "Ninja Art: Silencing Jutsu" he muttered as he applied chakra to his middle and forefinger. He then placed both fingers on Sengoku's neck and made a slicing motion across his vocal cords; effectively silencing the man's screams.

Sengoku immediately clutched his throat in terror as he tried to speak. Sasuke shook his head and dropped down to the man's level. "I silenced you for two reasons. One, you were making too much noise and two I don't want you giving our position away. Once we get back to Konoha I'll remove the jutsu. Until then just relax and try not to do anything stupid." He told Sengoku

Sasuke quickly made splints for the man's legs and patched Sengoku up as best as he could before lifting the man onto his back. Sengoku wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to better steady himself when a thought passed through his mind. "If you're thinking about choking me I advise that you don't. This is a clone and if you do choke it, then it will explode, thus killing you." The Sasuke clone explained and Sengoku immediately stopped thinking about his idea.

The real Sasuke watched from the forest as his clone began walking towards the meeting spot where his team should be arriving at but stayed back for a few moments before dropping down to the forest ground. "I can sense that you're near so come out already." he called out. The forest was silent except for the ambience of nature. There was a rustling to Sasuke's right and he turned to see a man walking towards him.

The man wore a cloak with a hood that covered most of his face leaving only the tip of his nose and lower face exposed. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked. The man was silent and Sasuke saw movement beneath the cloak. Suddenly the air was filled with shuriken as the two men began flinging projectiles at one another.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man and with a quick sprint closed the distance between the two. The man ever silent showed no sign of surprise when Sasuke appeared in front of him. Sasuke struck out and was surprised when the man caught his fist. _He's no ordinary opponent._ Sasuke thought to himself before kicking out at the man's legs.

The man blocked the kick with his knee and countered by punching Sasuke in the chest sending the young Uchiha sliding backwards. Coughing from the strike Sasuke straitened himself and got into his fighting position. The man simply stood and motioned for Sasuke to come at him.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke rushed forwards and began attacking. He struck out with a kick which the man dodged and followed up with a spinning backhand. The man caught Sasuke's attack which caused the Uchiha to smirk as he leapt into the air and kicked out at the man's head which was subsequently caught by the man's free hand.

Sasuke used the momentum of the attack to strike out with his other leg putting his body completely upside down and as the man raised his arms to block the kick Sasuke used his free hand and punched the man's open chest with a solid strike before grabbing his cloak and flipping forwards and slamming the man onto his back.

The man grunted in pain as he bounced slightly and Sasuke smirked as he kicked off the man's chest and began a flurry of hand seals. "Raiton: Raikyu!" Sasuke cried out as orbs of electricity appeared in his hands. He began launching the orbs at his downed opponent.

He let loose nine salvos before landing on the ground and concentrating a condensed orb of electrical chakra that fired out as a beam. The beam crashed at the point where the man was causing a huge explosion. Sasuke starred at the spot narrowing his eyes as a figure walked from the dust.

The man walked towards Sasuke with silent determination. His cloak was tattered in multiple places and billowed behind him revealing the lower half of his body. Sasuke got back into his stance and the man began to clap which confused the young shinobi but didn't lower his guard.

"I applaud you Sasuke. That was impressive but I'll have to cut our time. Farewell" a voice said from the surrounding area. The man smiled and a spiral appeared in front of his left eye causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise. _That technique!_ He thought with a hint of anger as the man disappeared from sight.

"Damn it, just who was that guy and why did he seem so familiar?" Sasuke muttered beneath his breath. Shaking his head to clear his mind Sasuke's focus went back to his mission and he began heading towards the meeting spot where the rest of his team should be.

Sasuke arrived at the clearing where Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were waiting with the three prisoners moments later and leaped from the branch he was on to the ground landing gracefully. "I trust you guys had not problems?" he asked them. Suigetsu grinned holding the hilt of his sword. Jugo merely shrugged and Karin adjusted her glasses. "We felt your chakra spike, what happened?" Karin asked her leader. "I ran into an obstacle. Let's hurry back to Konoha." Sasuke replied quickly and bound off into the trees.

Lifting up the three prisoners Jugo placed the men on his back and quickly bound off after Sasuke leaving Suigetsu and Karin to bring up the rear. The team made their way through the trees with silent precision and soon was on the main path back to Konoha.

* * *

_Konoha_

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha with Rika and Ryoko at her sides. The girls smiled as they ate the ice cream Hinata had bought for them. Instead of training Hinata was treating them to a day of relaxation. The female trio had already bought new clothes and ninja gear courtesy of Hinata who told the girls that they could only use the ninja gear during training under her's or Sasuke's supervision so they wouldn't get hurt.

After dropping the items off at her house Hinata took the girls for lunch and ice cream. They had eaten at a fairly popular restaurant and picked up ice cream from a local vendor before heading towards the entrance of Konoha. Their plan was to go to the nearby lake and relax. Hinata had already gotten the approval of the girl's parents and the Hokage so everything was set.

They wore their swimsuits underneath their clothing and Hinata had their towels in her back pack. "Thank you again for taking us out Hinata-sama." Rika she said smiling up at the older girl. "You're both very welcome. You have been training hard so you deserve a break." Hinata replied.

Hinata turned her head to the right as she caught a familiar presence nearby. "Rika, Ryoko; go wait by village gate for me. I have to go get something real quick." Hinata said to the children. Rika had noticed something was amiss and nodded taking her sister's hand. "Let's go Ryoko. Don't take too long Hinata-sama." Rika said as the sister proceeded along the street.

Hinata turned and went towards and alley where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. "Izuna." She called out. There was a soft chuckle from behind her and suddenly Hinata felt the arms of her lover wrap themselves around her waist. "What are you doing here?" she asked fighting the urge to melt into his embrace. "I thought I'd see how you were doing." He replied smoothly kissing Hinata's neck.

"Izuna if you're caught then it will mean trouble." She warned as tiny gasps and moans of pleasure escaped her lips. "Well then why don't we go to the lake with the children then?" he asked and Hinata immediately stiffened. The girls were her responsibility and as much as she loved Izuna she wouldn't let her guard down.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Izuna asked the heiress. "Nothing Izuna; just surprised that you would mention them is all." She replied. Izuna smiled and kissed Hinata's neck once more. "I'll be waiting." He whispered before vanishing into thin air. Hinata leaned against the side of a building breathing heavily. _What is this uneasiness I feel? _She thought to herself. _I trust Izuna don't I? He's been in my life for years now but why is it that now I'm beginning to feel uneasy around him? I love Izuna, right?_ Hinata thought as confusion and doubts began to fill her mind.

Shaking her head Hinata calmed her nerves and headed towards the village entrance where she found the sisters waiting patiently with the gate guards. Hinata hurried over to the guards and showed them her papers. "Hinata Hyuga, Rika Uchiha, and Ryoko Uchiha; everything seems to be in order. You're free to go." The guard said and the girls left the village.

The trip to the lake was uneventful but filled with chatter as the girls talked about miscellaneous topics from boys and jutsu to make-up and Sasuke. No matter what they talked about Hinata realized that the sisters always managed to bring Sasuke into the conversation. They arrived at lake in a little under an hour and were surprised to see so many others already there. Scanning the area for a spot Hinata noticed a nice shaded spot underneath a tree and brought the girls towards it.

"Hinata!" a voice cried out and the Hyuga heiress turned to see Sakura running over to them in a pink two-piece bathing suit. "Hey Hinata, we didn't know you were going to be here." Sakura said to her fellow kunoichi. "We?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sakura nodded and smiled pointing over to a small group. It was the Konoha Twelve along with some fellow shinobi from the village. Hey guys look who's here!" Sakura called out. Everyone cheered when they saw Hinata and called her over. "Rika, Ryoko let's go." Hinata said to the girls bringing them over to the group.

"Hey Hinata; whose children are you with?" Kiba asked. "These girls are Sasuke's-" "What!" everyone cried out. "Sasuke has children?" Naruto cried out. "Well he did say he wanted to revive his clan." Neji pointed out. "Yea but one of them looks like she's at least eight." Kiba interrupted. "Guys guys guys." Hinata called out.

Everyone quieted as Hinata got their attention. "Girls, would you mind introducing yourselves." Hinata asked. "I'm Rika Uchiha, and this is my sister Ryoko." The elder of the two introduced bowing slightly. "Uchiha?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow. "Yea, Tsunade-baa-chan told me something about it." Naruto piped in.

"So Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha?" Tenten asked. "Sasuke-sensei is the strongest Uchiha there is." Ryoko said "Sensei? You mean he's actually teaching you? Kiba asked. "Yea he is, got a problem with that?" Rika ask challengingly with a dangerous tone in her voice. Kiba grinned and met her expression with a challenging one of his own. "Maybe I do squirt. Whatcha gonna do about?" he asked showing his canines with a broad smile.

"Ninja Art: Volley Ball Spike Attack!" Rika cried out jumping into the air and hitting a volley ball strait down onto Kiba's face. "Ow! God damnit you little brat!" Kiba swore clutching his face. His comrades laughed as Rika landed on the ground in her bathing suit holding the volleyball. "That's what you get when you talk about my sensei" she said grinning.

Standing up Kiba cracked his knuckles and grinned. "I'm going to get you back for that." He said to Rika who stuck her tongue out and began running towards the water. "Catch me if you can dog breath!" she taunted. "Let's go Akamaru" Kiba cried out as he and his faithful companion chased after Rika.

Always one to be in the action the two of them were quickly followed by Naruto who was followed by Lee and Sakura. The rest of the group sat down watching the antics of their friends and the girl. "Hinata-sama" Ryoko called out tugging on Hinata's pant leg. "Hm?" she called out acknowledging the girl. "Aren't you going to change into your swimsuit?" she asked Hinata. The older girl smiled and quickly slipped out of her sandals and pants leaving her shirt on.

"Why don't you go play in the water for a while Ryoko?" Hinata suggested. The younger girl nodded and ran off to the lake shore and began playing with some of the other children there. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let her off on her own?" Ino asked Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress nodded smiling. "It's alright Ino. Ryoko and Rika have both been trained by Sasuke and me. They can hold their own here." She reassured the blonde. As if to prove her point they saw Rika currently standing on the lake surface sending a wave of water crashing onto Kiba. "See what I mean." Hinata said smiling at Ino.

* * *

A few hours passed with the group talking and joking amongst themselves. Every so often some would leave to swim or play with the girls all the while asking more about them and how they came to Konoha. During one session of Hinata's swimming time she felt his presence nearby and turned in the water to see him only a few meters away.

"Izuna, you're here." She said to the male smiling. As always Izuna was wearing his blindfold abut didn't seem to have any trouble staying afloat. "Well I did say I would see you later." He replied swimming closer to Hinata. "My friends are here. Are you sure it's safe?" she asked. Izuna simply grinned and nodded.

"No one knows who I am. I'll simply say I'm a friend of yours and we can go from there." He explained. "Ok then Izuna. Just follow my lead." Hinata said to her lover as she swam back towards the shore. Hinata shook her hair of excess water as she and Izuna clasped hands and headed over towards the group.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who I ran into too." Hinata said as she and Izuna made it to the group. "Who is this?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes at Izuna "I'm Hinata's boyfriend" Izuna said shrugging nonchalantly. Kiba and Naruto who were both taking a sip of soda spat their drinks out with extreme force wetting the others. "Your Hinata's what?" they asked.

Hinata blushed poking her index fingers together. "This is Izu Shiniga, my boyfriend." Hinata said to her comrades smiling slightly. Rika and Ryoko looked at Izuna with mixed emotions on their faces. Izuna turned to them smiling.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Rika asked the man. "I wear this blind fold because I am blind and my eyes were actually removed from their sockets." Izuna replied causing Sakura, Ino and Tenten to cover their mouths. "That's horrible." Ino stated. Izuna chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright. Blindness hasn't dulled my skills. In fact the loss of my sight has forced me to sharpen my other skill intensely."

"Oh really?" Kiba said grinning. He threw his soda can at Izuna from the side. The blindfolded shinobi grinned catching the can. "Yes really." He replied tossing the can back faster and harder than Kiba had. The Inuzuka cried out in pain as he fell back from the impact of the can on his face. Naruto and Sakura started laughing against one another at the scene while everyone else just smiled.

Izuna and Hinata sat next to one another as the multitude of questions started. "How long have you two been dating?" Ino asked. "We've been dating for a few months." Hinata replied. "How did you meet?" Sakura inquired. "Hinata and I met when she was out on a mission once a while ago. She was hurt and I nursed her back to health for two days." Izuna answered.

Their lie was perfectly constructed and never once did they trip over one another's responses. After the initial interrogation was complete the group decided to it was time for lunch and began pulling out the food from various containers. Rika and Ryoko's eyes never left Izuna nor had the sisters said more than a few words since his arrival.

Looking at one another they began simple sign language messages to one another.

_Ryoko: I don't like him._

_Rika: Yea I know; there's something dark about him._

_Ryoko: Do you think we should inform Sasuke-sensei about it when he gets back?_

_Rika: Of course but for now we should just observe him._

_Ryoko: Oh-Kay_

The two young Uchiha females nodded to one another before joining back into the festivities of the outing. For the rest of the day both sisters kept a close eye on Izuna. The sun began setting as other groups at the lake began to pack their things away. Hinata looked over at the girls playing in the water with her friends. She and Izuna had stayed behind with Ino and Sai to watch everyone else.

"So, what do you think about children?" Izuna asked his lover. Hinata smiled blushing slightly. "I think they're wonderful but we've talked about this already Izu. I'm not ready to be a mother." She replied snuggling closer to Izuna. Ino and Sai began making out a few meters away from the couple causing Hinata to sigh.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to the village?" She whispered to Izuna. The dark-haired man smiled softly. "I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future, but I was hoping that you might leave with me one day." He answered Hinata. "Someday, maybe one of us will do as the other hopes." Hinata stated as Izuna hugged her closer to his body. "Yea someday, maybe." Izuna echoed as Hinata drifted off to sleep.

A few more hours passed and Hinata awoke to the sound of voices calling her name. "Hinata!" a loud voice yelled almost directly into her ear. "Huh, what?" she replied sleepily wiping her eyes. "Finally, you're awake." Naruto said to the heiress. Rika and Ryoko lay next to Hinata on either side fast asleep.

How they could have slept through Naruto's loud voice was beyond Hinata at the moment. "Where's Izu?" Hinata asked stretching. "That's what we were going to ask you. He left about an hour or so after you fell asleep after talking to the girls." Sakura answered.

Hinata was jolted awake and began inspecting the girls with her eyes to see if anything had been done to them. Finding nothing amiss with their chakra she quickly formed a few hand seals. "Searchlight Jutsu." Hinata muttered underneath her breath as her eyes began glowing with an otherworld green aura.

After running her eyes over the girls' bodies once more and finding nothing wrong with them she released a breath that had been held subconsciously. "What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing I was just making sure the girls were ok." The raven-haired female replied.

"Well it is kind of late. We're some of the few people left. Do you want help taking the girls home?" Sakura said to her friend. Hinata shook her head and placed her hands together in Naruto's signature seal. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" she stated simply making another one of herself. The clone Hinata lifted Ryoko while the original placed Rika on her back along with the clothing they had brought along.

"Today was really fun. We should spend more time hanging out together." Naruto said as he and Sakura began to leave with Hinata. "That would be fun, but next time we should bring Sasuke with us." Sakura suggested. Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement and together the trio of older shinobi made their way back to Konoha.

The walk to Konoha was short and filled with little conversation. Upon arriving Naruto and Sakura went their separate way from Hinata as she was heading over to the Uchiha district to bring the girls home. Hinata made her way through the street when she felt the presence of someone shadowing her.

Making another clone Hinata handed her charges over to her doppelgangers before activating her Kekkei Genkai. "Come out from hiding." She called out. There was a familiar chuckle and from the shadows appeared a young man. "Seems I was right to leave them in your care." Sasuke said as he walked up to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and hugged Sasuke warmly. "You're back safe and sound. I'm glad." She said kissing his cheek softly. Sasuke smiled and hugged Hinata back. The master and student stepped back from one another's embrace and went over to the clones taking the girls from them. Hinata took Ryoko while Sasuke took Rika and the bag containing their clothes.

"So how was the mission?" Hinata asked as they began walking together. "Simple after we found where our targets had been hiding." Sasuke answered. "How about the girls, they didn't give you much trouble did they?" he asked. Hinata shook her head in response. "No not at all. I have to admit though, that they are strong."

Sasuke smiled with pride at the praise his students receive even if it was from one of their fellow students. "We went to the lake today to relax and had a great time." Hinata stated and began telling Sasuke about their day, although she specifically left out the parts about Izuna.

The master and student finished accounting their tales to one another just as they reached the Uchiha district. They immediately dropped the girls off at their home to their awaiting parents before saying good night to Kero and Shina. Sasuke began walking Hinata home as the sky cleared shining the moon down upon them. _Tonight is such a beautiful night._ Hinata thought to herself.

The two made it back to the Hyuga Grounds about half an hour but it seemed like only mere moments as they had walked close to one another and their hands had continually brushed together. Hinata smiled and bowed to Sasuke when he brought her to her house. "Good night Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to the Uchiha. Sasuke simple smirked and nodded. "Good night Hinata." He replied as he turned to leave. Hinata closed the door and went to her room quickly changing into her night gown and slipping into bed to sleep.

* * *

_Uchiha District, the next day_

The sun was slowly rising in the distance when Sasuke awoke from his slumber. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes he proceeded to the bathroom to clean himself up. The daily ritual of morning time lasted about half an hour and after he finished dressing the young Uchiha promptly made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was during his breakfast that a knock came to his door. _Who the hell is knocking on my door this early in the morning?_ Sasuke thought as he made his way to the door. He opened his door and was surprised to see a member of the Hyuga clan standing there. "Ohayo Sasuke-san, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence for this afternoon around three o'clock." The woman said to Sasuke bowing respectfully.

_What could Hiashi want with me?_ Sasuke thought as he gazed down at the woman. "Alright then; tell him I'll be there." Sasuke responded waiting for the woman to raise herself up and smiled before shutting his door. _Hiashi Hyuga, what are you scheming?_ Sasuke thought as he went back to the kitchen to finish eating his breakfast.

_Hyuga Grounds_

Hinata stretched and yawned as the bright morning sun shone into her room. It was beautiful outside and Hinata's day was free after her morning training with Sasuke. "I think I'll hang out with Kiba and Shino today." She said aloud as she made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she proceeded to take her shower and change into her usual attire for training.

Strapping her katana to the back of her waist Hinata left her room and headed to the kitchen where she was surprised to find not only her sister, Hanabi and cousin, Neji but also "Otou-san" Hinata called out in surprise. Hiashi looked up from his tea gazing at Hinata before taking another sip of his beverage. "Ohayo Hinata-onee-chan." Hanabi greeted her sister.

"Ohayo Hanabi-chan." Hinata replied before sitting next to her cousin. "You're going to train with the Uchiha again today?" Hiashi asked his daughter. "Hai Otou-san." Hinata replied as she began eating. "I see, you and he are spending time together again." Her father continued and Hinata shook her head. "Iie, it's not like that. He still trains me and we have only had one outing together." Hinata replied.

Hiashi smiled and drank some more of his tea. The table was silent except for the sounds of eating. "Neji tells me you have a boyfriend." Hiashi said suddenly breaking the silence and Hinata's fork stayed mid-air inches away from her mouth before she placed it back to her plate. "Hai, I do. His name is Izu Shiniga." Hinata answered.

"I see, and what clan does he come from?" Hiashi asked. "He has no clan but is remarkably strong considering his handicap." Hinata explained. "Ahhh yes, his blindness." Hiashi commented. "Well, I'm sure this fleeting fancy will pass in time." He concluded before finishing his drink.

Hinata tightened her fist and looked directly at her father. "Otou-san, I am not going to break up with Izu nor will he and I separate anytime soon. I love him and if I so choose to have his children then it's none of your damn business!" she exclaimed subconsciously activating her Byakugan.

Hiashi glared at his eldest child. "I have been lenient with you Hinata, but you are still a Hyuga and you **will** follow our customs!" he yelled his own Byakugan activated. The two Hyuga members glared at one another fingers twitching slightly. "Hinata-sama, calm down." Neji said to his cousin while Hanabi tried to relax her father.

"I have go train." Hinata stated bluntly finishing her breakfast before storming out of the house. Her mood immediately lightened as she stepped outside and took in a deep breath. "Ahhhhh, the pleasure of freedom." She spoke softly before heading towards the training field.

* * *

_Training field moments later_

Hinata arrived at the training field and saw Sasuke practicing his swordplay against a shadow clone. The way he moved and wielded his weapon was always amazement to Hinata. She touched her own katana pulling the weapon from its sheath and gazed at it with admiration.

"Hinata." Sasuke's voice said from behind causing the kunoichi to jump in surprise. "Ohayo, Sasuke." Hinata greeted and turned to see her teacher only a foot or so away. "Well then, let's get started." Sasuke stated and Hinata nodded never taking her eyes off Sasuke. The two ninja stared one another down before making their first moves.

The sound of metal crashing on metal as their swords clashed rang clearly across the field. Hinata had chosen to adopt a one-handed reverse grip technique when using her katana and pulled out a kunai knife to use in her free hand. Slashing out at Sasuke she forced her teacher to break away from their clash spacing the distance between them.

"I see you've become adapt in that unorthodox fighting style of Shien." Sasuke commented as he and Hinata circled one another. "Most swordsmen don't expect to encounter it so using it gives me the element of surprise." Hinata explained and rushed towards Sasuke. Once again their blades clashed only this time Hinata began pushing against Sasuke using her cursed seal to increase her strength.

Sasuke grit his teeth as his jaw clenched. With a burst of strength he pushed Hinata away and proceeded to unleash a deadly combination flow making sure to strike against Hinata with the dull side of his sword. He hit her thigh followed by a chop to her hips and a kick to Hinata's chest sending her airborne.

Leaping into the air he struck Hinata three times; once from left to right then from her lower body to her shoulder diagonally before flipping and striking down which sent Hinata plummeting towards the ground. Before she could react Sasuke sent a stream of lighting at Hinata causing his student to scream out in pain.

Hinata stood slowly to her feet as the stream of lightning finished and charged at Sasuke sheathing both her weapons. As the Uchiha landed he was caught by Hinata's open palm. "Here I go!" Hinata cried as she began to strike the center of Sasuke's chest multiple times. "Stocatta Rampage Crescendo Destruction!" she cried out.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Hinata's chakra spike and she began a furiously fast combination of strikes against him. A low kick delivered to his knee followed by a round house kick to the jaw. Sasuke stumbled slightly and was caught with a solid haymaker punch to the chest. Hinata spun with the punch gather momentum and delivering a strait kick to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke gasped as the air was knocked out from his body but Hinata was finished and she rushed in to exploit Sasuke's momentary opening. Grabbing Sasuke's skull Hinata rammed her knee upwards and delivered a punishing blow that made Sasuke cry out and smirked to herself. "And the finishing touch!" she screamed.

She punched Sasuke followed by two more punches a low sweeping kick followed by a roundhouse which knocked Sasuke off balance. Hinata continued the chain with a haymaker which flowed into a sweeping double punch and ended with Hinata upper cutting Sasuke to a standing position followed by a flurry of punches strait to his chest.

Sasuke slide back and feel to one knee after the assault looking up at the heavily breathing Hinata in front of him. _Damn, she's strong but she hasn't surpassed me yet._ He thought rushing in. Hinata focused herself and blocked Sasuke's incoming punch but was caught by his low kick which swept her off her feet.

Quickly thinking Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the wrist and flipped over her using the falling momentum of Hinata pulling him down to flip Hinata over him and onto her back. Hinata coughed up some blood from the impact and was quickly mounted by Sasuke who held his Kusanagi sword at her neck. Both combatants were breathing heavily but it was clear that Sasuke had won the match.

"Good job Hinata. You lasted a lot longer in the Cursed Seal state than normal." Sasuke said to his student as they sat underneath their shaded tree. Hinata smiled and blushed as she sat against the tree. They had spared two more times after the first match with Sasuke coming out on top each time. Although their final match in which Hinata had used the Second Stage Cursed Seal almost cost Sasuke his life when she began to lose control. Fortunately she ran out of chakra and collapsed from exhaustion.

"That was a fantastic session Sasuke-sensei." Hinata said to the young man next to her. Sasuke just smiled and closed his eyes. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked. "I'm going to hang out with Kiba and Shino if they're available, how about you?" Hinata replied. "I have a meeting with your father and then going out to eat with my team and Team Seven." Sasuke responded.

Hinata turned to Sasuke with surprise evident on her face. "My father?" she asked curiously. Sasuke nodded silently. "Yea he's requested an audience with me. I don't know what he wants but it might just be amusing to see what he wants." Sasuke commented. Hinata was silent as thoughts of what her father might want with Sasuke formed.

"Well its getting close to that time so I guess we should get going. Don't want to meet your father looking like this." Sasuke said breaking the silent air. He and Hinata were both battered from their sparing and their clothing was ripped in places. The master and student both stood up stretching out the soreness from the training before leaving the field. They walked together in mutual silence before splitting away to go to their respective destinations with a small farewell to one another.

* * *

_Hyuga Grounds an hour or so later_

Sasuke looked around the Hyuga Grounds garden as he waited for Hiashi. The man had said three o'clock and it was now a few minutes before three making Sasuke early but he didn't really care. The sooner he got this over with the better. "Ahhh the illustrious Sasuke Uchiha." A voice said from the building to his left.

Turning he saw Hiashi walking towards him with a young girl next to him. "I'm guessing that child is Hinata's younger sister?" Sasuke inquired. Hiashi nodded and motioned for Sasuke to walk with him. The two men along with Hanabi strolled through the garden in pleasant silence until Hiashi spoke up. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here today." He stated with an air of professionalism.

"It has crossed my mind, but I'm guessing that whatever it is has to do with this young girl." Sasuke commented. Hanabi blushed and looked away from Sasuke. Hiashi simply chuckled and continued walking. "That is true. You see Sasuke-san, we Hyuga, and the Uchiha as well have known mutual secret." Hiashi began explaining.

Sasuke's interest was piqued when he heard this and he narrowed his eyes at Hiashi. "What kind of secret?" he asked the older man. "A prophecy foretold long ago by a powerful seer." Hiashi explained. Sasuke stopped walking and stared at Hiashi searching the man for any signs he was lying. "What prophecy?" he asked.

"The prophecy about how the Uchiha clan would be revived. The seer told of the massacre of your clan and how only one pure-blood Uchiha male would survive." Hiashi explained and brought Sasuke and Hanabi to a outdoor patio where trays of food had been set up.

The trio sat and Sasuke kept his gaze on Hiashi. "The seer was wrong then. Because Itachi and Madara were both pure-blooded Uchiha and they survived." Sasuke commented although he knew it was a weak attempt to dissuade the truth. "That may be true, but they're both dead now and only you remain, as the last pure-blooded Uchiha male alive." Hiashi countered taking a sip of his drink.

Hanabi began eating stealing glances at Sasuke who noticed her blush whenever he caught her. "So this seer predicted my clan would die and no one tried to stop it?" Sasuke inquired. Hiashi chuckled. "No one believed the seer until now that is which is why the prophecy is so secretive. The seer told of the merger between our two clans; the last Uchiha and a Hyuga female consummating a child of untold power." Hiashi spoke.

Sasuke closed his eyes thinking about what his mother had told him when he was in Limbo. _Kaa-san, did you know of the prophecy?_ He thought before exhaling slowly. Opening his eyes Sasuke locked gazes with Hiashi and sighed. "So what is it you're proposing Hiashi?" the young Uchiha asked the older man. "Well it has come to my attention that Hinata has a boyfriend so I have concluded she can't be the Hyuga female from the prophecy. Therefore I believe her younger sister Hanabi is the only logical choice." Hiashi spoke as he began to eat.

Sasuke gazed over at Hanabi who blushed deeply. "You can't just force two people together." He spat with annoyance in his tone. Hiashi wasn't one to be deterred from his goal simply smiled. "I'm not trying to force anything. This is just a simple omiai. I thought it best you two meet and you understand everything before Hanabi spoke to you." Hiashi explained.

"Spoke to me about what?" Sasuke asked looking between the father and daughter. Hiashi looked at Hanabi and simply nodded. The young girl looked at Sasuke blushing deeply. "Sasuke-sama, I-I-I really like you and I would like to be your girlfriend." The young teen said softly. Sasuke looked down at Hanabi.

She had been an early bloomer from what he could tell. She was barely thirteen but the effects of puberty had hit her hard and evenly. Her figure was one that mirrored Hinata and he could tell that she would become a beautiful woman in her own respect. _Maybe mother got the name wrong. Maybe it is Hanabi who will have Uchiha children, not Hinata. Well there's only one way to know._

"I think we should start off slow first." Sasuke responded causing Hanabi to look down dejected. "I'm not rejecting you; I just think if you and I are going to start a relationship then we have to take it slow. We shouldn't rush anything just because of a prophecy that may or may not be true." Sasuke explained to Hanabi.

The young Hyuga female smiled and hugged Sasuke warmly. "Thank you Sasuke-sama. I'll do my best to show you I'm worthy." She said to the Uchiha. Sasuke awkwardly returned the hug. "Well then first off, drop the sama. Just Sasuke will do." Sasuke replied.

Hiashi smiled and stood. "I see this will take some time but I have faith that some good will come from this. I'll leave you two to your own for now." The Hyuga Head said as he left.

Sasuke and Hanabi looked at one another and Sasuke smirked. "You're supposed to be really strong right?" he asked Hanabi who merely nodded and blushed. "Alright then, show me." Sasuke stated smirking.

Hanabi nodded and stood up motioning Sasuke to follow her. The two made their way to the Hyuga Dojo which was currently empty. After changing into her training outfit Hanabi made her way towards the center of the room and waited for Sasuke to come out.

Spinning suddenly Hanabi blocked a strike from Sasuke who smirked. "Nice reflexes" the shinobi commented and Hanabi blushed backing away slightly. "Well then, shall we get started?" Sasuke asked getting into his fighting stance. "Yes, let's do." Hanabi replied. The two fighters faced off; Sharingan eyes meeting Byakugan ones and after a moments notice charged one another to begin their duel.

* * *

A/N: Whew, god damn. This is the longest chapter I have ever done. It took me two weeks of brainstorming and planning to produce what I believe is my best work as of now. And still I had to stop short. The chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm splitting it so it doesn't seem like too much is happening at once. Anyways leave a review and I'll try to update a lot sooner. Hope you enjoyed it.


	25. Chapter 25: Avenger No Longer

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 25: Avenger No Longer, Protector Reborn

A/N: Wow, just wow. I can't believe all the positive feedback from that last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much. I'm going to touch on the concerns some of you may have so you continue to enjoy the story.

First off, Hanabi is thirteen and Sasuke is sixteen and in Japan that's considered normal for teenage relationships. Naruto and Sakura are both sixteen and yes they are still going to get married. To put it simply Neji's generation are eighteen and I'm including Sai in that group, Naruto's generation are sixteen, and Konohamaru's generation are all thirteen and Hanabi is included in that group. I hope that helps clarify some things for everyone; now to answer reviews.

Darkness9825: I'm slightly disappointed that I can't reveal anything to you without spoiling the future of the story. Thanks for the review and yea Izuna's "sight" has been explained. Anyways about the hooded figure; let's just say they'll make another appearance without you noticing *wink*

nemulos: thanks for the review and as I mentioned before it's acceptable for a thirteen and a sixteen year old to date.

littlewitch88: wow, you asked like a kajillion questions at once. To answer them in order; the guy who attacked Sasuke is an enemy, Izuna has a hidden agenda, I won't reveal who attacked Sasuke yet, and Sasuke and Hanabi's will take its course. That's all I can say without spoiling the story

Bloodred 321: Thank you for the review

in your dreams as well: Since you've probably read the section on everyone's ages then you can see why I'm doing what I am. Also Sasuke and Hanabi will be intimate to some degree as is natural for any couple.

Kamoki-Hygeroshi: well you and I already had our talk so you know how I feel but still thank you for the review :)

Echo Uchiha: Thanks for the review. I finally got you to say more than one word XP

Saki-Hime: I choose Hanabi because she was the best choice to cause Sasuke and Hinata to become closer also Hiashi doesn't have the power to control Hinata anymore so he can't **force **her to do anything.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: If you think that was unexpected wait till I pull out my next surprise.

justsomenobody: You aren't the only one who didn't expect Hanabi to become Sasuke's interest. Also I'm glad you like my OCs I put a lot of effort into them to make them how they are. Mary-sues are taboo to me so having a reader tell me how **NOT **Mary-sue my OCs are makes me feel proud about my writing.

Well then that's all folks. Now time for what would have been the other part of the last chapter had I continued writing it instead of splitting it, enjoy.

* * *

_Hyuga Gardens_

Sasuke and Hanabi looked at one another and Sasuke smirked. "You're supposed to be really strong right?" he asked Hanabi who merely nodded and blushed. "Alright then, show me." Sasuke stated smirking.

Hanabi nodded and stood up motioning Sasuke to follow her. The two made their way to the Hyuga Dojo which was currently empty. After changing into her training outfit Hanabi made her way towards the center of the room and waited for Sasuke to come out.

Spinning suddenly Hanabi blocked a strike from Sasuke who smirked. "Nice reflexes" the shinobi commented and Hanabi blushed backing away slightly. "Well then, shall we get started?" Sasuke asked getting into his fighting stance. "Yes, let's do." Hanabi replied. The two fighters faced off; Sharingan eyes meeting Byakugan ones and after a moment's notice charged one another to begin their duel.

Sasuke knew that this was just a simple taijutsu spar but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to win. He struck out at Hanabi with a kick and smiled when she expertly avoided it at the last second and rushed in to counter. Sasuke had been expecting the counter and jumped off his free foot flipping into the air over Hanabi's attack.

The young Hyuga was carried forwards by the momentum of her strike and spun off the balls of her feet to block Sasuke's kick as he came down from the air. Sasuke landed a few feet away from Hanabi after kicking off her defensive guard. To say he wasn't impressed would've been a lie.

The Uchiha male gazed at Hanabi and smiled as she studied him with calculating eyes. _She has that look of determination, the same look I had at her age. _He thought and blocked her strike as Hanabi began her second assault, making sure to deflect her palms so that she couldn't hit his pressure points.

His training with Hinata had showed him that with training the Byakugan could see more than just the tenketsu and he was sure that Hanabi could see his pressure points as well as his chakra ones. Hanabi continued striking out against the male fighting with everything she had. Sasuke caught the girl's wrist as she struck out against him. Hanabi simply grinned and suddenly Sasuke felt a jolt of pain as his grip was forced away.

His eyes had caught what had happened. For the briefest of moments Hanabi's chakra color had changed from blue to purple and was concentrated around her wrist. "You've learned Neji's rotation technique?" he asked as he shook the numbness from his hand. Hanabi blushed but didn't lower her guard.

"I can control my chakra flow so efficiently that if I so please I can make a constant shield of chakra that acts as an extra layer of armor." Hanabi explained and ran in at Sasuke. The Uchiha had been expecting the strike and ducked Hanabi's palm before striking out against her chest sending the female sliding backwards. Sasuke grabbed his fist seeing it was slightly singed.

Smiling Hanabi switched up her Jyuken stance slightly. "This is my own special variant of the Jyuken. When I combine it with my Armor of Chakra I become the perfect sword and shield." She said and Sasuke could visibly see her chakra pouring out her tenketsu to surround her body. The purple haze of the chakra shimmered slightly before solidifying.

Sasuke smiled and manipulated the chakra on his hands and feet to match Hanabi's chakra levels. Rushing in towards one another Sasuke and Hanabi began fighting once again. Hanabi struck out first catching Sasuke with two solid strikes to the left side of the chest before being punched twice and kicked away.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in pain since Hanabi had forced the purple chakra of her chakra armor into his system. _This chakra isn't normal. It's more refined and powerful but from the way she moves and the amount of chakra she has I'd say she can't keep it up for too long._ Sasuke thought and continued towards Hanabi.

The young kunoichi had recovered from the kick and blocked Sasuke's strike catching his foot and twisting her opponent around. Sasuke rolled with the twist and kicked out against Hanabi catching her in the side of the face with his foot. Hanabi stumbled slightly from the strike but spun off the hit quickly closing the distance between her and Sasuke.

The speed of their strikes were lightning quick as each one looked for an opening in the others style. Sasuke's eyes caught every movement Hanabi executed and he was able to quickly adapt his technique to counter her new stance, but for ever blocked blow or deflected strike he was damaged by her chakra armor. Jumping back Sasuke studied Hanabi carefully.

The kunoichi was breathing heavily from the exertion of chakra and fatigue but Sasuke could tell she wouldn't give in anytime soon and smiled with admiration at her determination. Closing her eyes Hanabi lowered herself to the ground causing Sasuke to widen his eyes as she almost instantly rushed forwards at him at an extremely high speed.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" Hanabi cried out as she began the flurry of strikes against Sasuke. The Uchiha male focused himself and steeled his nerves and quickly deflected the initial attack. "Two palms!" Hanabi cried before flowing to the next combination twirling closer towards Sasuke.

"Four palms!" Hanabi continued as one of the strikes actually landed on Sasuke. Sasuke grit his teeth as the burning purple chakra was forced into his system once again. "Eight palms" Hanabi announced as her attack continued; although Sasuke managed to deflect all the blows this time. When Hanabi tried to close in the space between them Sasuke made his move.

Dashing in so that he and Hanabi were almost face to face he began mimicking her movements with expert precision "Sixteen palms!" the two fighters cried out as their fingers and palms crashed upon one another. "Thirty-two palms!" they yelled each applying more chakra to their hands to try and overpower the other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw Hanabi's chakra armor begin to falter. Tapping into his deeper reserves Sasuke intensified the chakra surrounding his hands. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Sasuke exclaimed louder than Hanabi and with a force worthy of his proud Uchiha name began the final strikes to complete the taijutsu technique.

Hanabi's chakra armor fractured and cracked as Sasuke's blows rained down upon her. Pulling back his palm Sasuke forced himself forwards for the final strike stopping inches over Hanabi's heart. The kunoichi's back was against the dojo's wall and her chest rose and fell heavily with her breathing.

Sasuke could see the light layer of sweat the glistened off her face. Gazing down at the female Sasuke was momentarily blinded by an image of Hinata. "Sasuke?" Hanabi called out softly bringing the Uchiha back to his senses. He could see that he had closed the distance between their faces to mere centimeters and was gazing intently at Hanabi.

The kunoichi had a blush on her face and Sasuke immediately saw the reason as his hand which had moments before been positioned to strike her heart now rested comfortably on her breast. He quickly removed himself from her personal space blushing lightly. "Oh, sorry Hanabi." He quickly apologized. Hanabi shook her head slightly. "It's ok Sasuke; we just got caught up in the fighting that's all." She replied.

Hanabi walked past Sasuke to the center of the room before turning around to face the older ninja. "Well then, shall we start round two?" she asked smiling and getting into her Jyuken stance. Sasuke smirked and mirrored her stance having learned the movements through use of his Sharingan. "Yea, let's do that" Sasuke replied and the two combatants faced off once again.

* * *

_Konoha - Inuzuka Veterinary_

Hinata walked into the kennel belonging to Kiba's family heading straight towards the receptionist's desk where Tsume Inuzuka was currently writing away on a clipboard. "Tsume-san, good afternoon." Hinata greeted when she got closer to the desk. "Oh, Hinata-chan how are you today?" the woman asked smiling brightly.

"I'm fine, thank you. Where is Kiba?" Hinata replied looking around the waiting area at people and their pets. The Inuzuka clan specialized in dogs but knew how to handle almost every animal there was. "My good for nothing son is in the back with his sister. I'll ring down to them them and let them know you're on the way." Tsume said to Hinata before pressing a button on the desk. "Kiba, you have a guest coming!" she exclaimed causing the owners in the waiting room to visibly jump or flinch.

Hinata smiled shaking her head before bowing and walking through the door towards the back area. Being one of Kiba's closest friends and former teammate; Hinata was allowed in the back area with confidence that she never abused. Opening one of the doors slowly she peered inside and saw Kiba and his sister, Hana currently washing a giant cat.

The cat was giving the two Inuzuka siblings a hard time as it squirmed to stay away from the water. "God damn it!" Kiba swore as the cat scratched his arm. Hinata giggled softly and walked into the room rolling up her sleeves and putting a robe over her clothes. "Here, let me help." She said taking the cat from Kiba.

The feline began struggling in Hinata's grasp but the kunoichi simply held it arms length and stared intently at the creature. The cat's electric blue eyes caught Hinata's cream-colored irises and the two stared one another down. The cat finally submitted and curled around Hinata's hands as the Hyuga heiress placed it in the water.

"Jeez and I thought that tricked only worked on dogs." Kiba commented scratching the back of his head while Hinata and Hana went to work. "It does I just placed the cat under Genjutsu." Hinata stated simply smiling at Kiba's shocked reaction. "Why are you bathing this cat anyways? I thought cats clean themselves." Hinata voiced watching Hana apply a green ointment to the cat's fur.

"That's usually true but this cat has corrosive saliva." Hana answered. "Too much acid in its diet and if it licks itself then it starts to eat away at its own flesh." Kiba chimed in. Hinata looked down at the cat who was well relaxed now in its hypnotized state. "If its saliva is corrosive why isn't its mouth being eaten away?" she asked wanting to know more about this strange affliction.

"Our guess is that since the acidic saliva was built up over time its internal organs must have built up an immunity of sorts but because this particular cat is owned by a snobby bitch-**SMACK**" Kiba was interrupted by a slap delivered by his sister. "Kiba! That's so rude." She exclaimed with a shocked expression. "Rude, but true." Kiba grumbled.

"Well the cat's owner has it pampered daily so it never really has time to clean itself. When it was brought in we saw the burn marks from where it had licked itself while in absence of its owner's care for only a day." Hana explained to Hinata as she began drying the cat off.

"Since then we've fixed its diet, and given it a specially formulated bath." Hana continued. "It should be ready to go in a few days, and hopefully that bit- I mean its owner will take better care of it." Kiba stated eying Hana warily as he almost let loose the taboo word.

After the bath was finished the trio continued looking over the other animals. Kiba and Hana were happy for Hinata's help since it made everything go by a lot quicker. After finishing up the last of their check-ups the group decided to take a break and went to the adjoining house next to the veterinary.

Heading straight to the kitchen Kiba began opening cupboards looking for something to snack on while Hinata played with Akumaru. Hana had decided she would rest in her room and gave Kiba specific instructions not to disturb her unless the house was on fire.

Heading back to where his friend was Kiba entered the living room and smiled at Hinata and Akumaru. "So Hinata what's up?" the young shinobi asked tossing Hinata a soda. "Oh nothing much, just thought I'd come by and visit." She replied. "Yea, I know what you mean. Seems like forever since we've just had time for ourselves." Kiba commented falling onto the couch nearby.

"So how are things with you and Shino?" Hinata asked. Kiba shrugged and took a sip from his can. "Ahhh same old same old I guess. He requested his own Genin team a few weeks ago after making Jonin." Kiba informed his friend. Hinata smiled softly. "That's a good thing, Shino becoming a teacher and all." Hinata commented smiling softly.

"Yea I guess so. He was never really much of a talker. Maybe with these kids he'll become I don't know, more human." Kiba stated absentmindedly. Hinata merely sipped her drink and nodded in agreement. The two companions spent an hour or so in each other's company reminiscing about past missions and memories they had cherished.

It was around five o'clock when Hinata got ready to leave. "I heard that if Shino does get his team by next week's graduation he's already got a mission from the Hokage lined up. You should see him before then." Kiba said as Hinata exited his home. Hinata smiled and hugged Kiba warmly. "I think I will. See you later Kiba." She said and began walking away. "See ya later Hinata." Kiba said softly and turned to go back inside.

* * *

_Hyuga Grounds Main Branch Household_

Sasuke slowly eased himself into the bathing tub; well it was more like a miniature hot spring considering he was in the head family's private bathroom. It was exclusive only to the members of the head family of the main branch of Hyuga clan members. He let his muscles and body relax as the water eased away his aches and tensions.

Hanabi and Sasuke had spent most of the afternoon sparring against one another until Hiashi had interrupted telling them they caused a disturbance throughout the house. After insisting that Sasuke at least bathe before leaving, Hiashi welcomed him to spend dinner with the family. Sasuke knew what the man was trying to do and had promptly refused, politely telling the head of the Hyuga clan he already had dinner arrangements.

Sighing loudly Sasuke's mind began to unravel the situation in front of him with calculating precision and caution. _A prophecy foretelling of a Hyuga and Uchiha couple…no that's not it, of an Uchiha and a Hyuga joining one another. _He thought as he sunk lower into the water. He heard the door to the bathing area open and kept his eyes closed as the interloper made their way to the water and slowly slid inside.

"Do you often bathe with other males?" Sasuke asked and he could feel the person's embarrassment. "Yes, well I've bathed here with my father and on rare occasions with Neji." Hanabi replied blushing deeply. She held a small bathing towel over her bare chest although the steam from the water would've made it difficult for the naked eye to see her body.

There was silence between the two of them broken only by the sounds of the water. Opening one eye Sasuke let his iris roam over Hanabi's body as she cleaned herself. The girl was attractive no doubt, and in terms of endowment would rival Hinata eventually but as she was her body was perfectly proportionate.

_So what's the problem? _Sasuke heard his mind ask himself. _**She's Hinata's kid sister.**_ Sasuke thought back. _Yea and you and Hinata are friends, besides Hinata has Izuna._ His mind told him. _**Mother said Hinata was the one.**_ Sasuke tried to argue. _Are you going to spend your whole life going after someone whose heart belongs to another or will you take the initiative and grasp someone who will love you back. _His thoughts echoed as he was brought back to reality.

"Hanabi, what do you think about this?" Sasuke asked and the sounds of the other girl bathing quieted. "About what?" she replied and Sasuke smirked. "You know what, this prophecy thing that your father was talking about; about you and me." Sasuke clarified. "Well I think that my father very much wants our two clans united if only for the sake of seeing what would happen when the Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines mix." Hanabi replied. "And what do you think will happen?" Sasuke inquired.

Hanabi shrugged and sank back into the water inching closer to Sasuke. "To be honest, I could care less about what my father wants. If the offspring of a Hyuga and Uchiha had either Sharingan or Byakugan eyes then it would put that silent argument of which Kekkei Genkai is more powerful." She answered as she sat beside Sasuke in the water. "Which one do you think is the more powerful Doujutsu?" Sasuke asked. "To be honest, I believe it's the Sharingan." Hanabi replied after a moment of thinking.

"Really, how come?" Sasuke inquired looking over at Hanabi. "Well the Byakugan is a double edged sword. Without one we can't use our Jyuken style taijutsu. The Sharingan offers its wielder a wider range of options to utilize." Hanabi explained causing Sasuke to smile. "I see; it's very intriguing the way you think Hanabi." Sasuke commented causing Hanabi to blush deeply.

Sighing loudly Sasuke stood up from the relaxing water and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist. "I had fun today Hanabi. We should do this again sometime." He said to the young kunoichi who smiled softly. "I agree, maybe next time I'll finally beat you in a match." She replied causing Sasuke to smirk. "Maybe you will Hanabi, maybe you will." He said with a hint of happiness in his tone as he left the bathroom.

Sasuke quickly dried himself off and changed into his clothes leaving the Hyuga grounds about ten minutes after his bath was over. He walked through the village heading towards the restaurant where his team and team seven were going to eat out passing some other shinobi on the way. "Sasuke-sensei!" he heard a familiar voice cry out and turned to see Kero, Shina, Rika, and Ryoko coming out of a building.

His two protégés ran towards him happily. Hugging the girls warmly Sasuke smiled down at them. "Hello you two." Sasuke said to the girls. "Sasuke-sensei, our parents told us you were back but we couldn't find you. I'm so happy you're back." Ryoko said quickly not releasing Sasuke from her hug. Shina and Kero walked over towards Sasuke smiling.

"They really missed you Sasuke-san." Shina told the teen. Smirking Sasuke turned his head away slightly. "Well I do have that effect on people." He stated simply. Shina merely rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Sensei, why didn't you train us today?" Rika asked Sasuke pouting slightly. "I was busy with something but tomorrow I'll give you both a special training session." He answered. "Really?" Ryoko squealed.

"Come along girls, we still have to get the rest of your items for the Ninja Academy." Kero told his daughters. Sasuke caught Shina's silent smile and a moment of understanding passed between them. "OK dad." Rika said and pried her sister away from Sasuke's leg. "We'll see you tomorrow sensei." She said waving to Sasuke as the family left.

Sasuke smiled and placed his hands in his pocket as he turned to continue back towards his original destination. The remainder of the walk was uneventful and he made it to the restaurant fashionably late. Seating himself with his group Sasuke smirked and thought about everything that had transpired within the past few months.

_Life is good and my role as an Avenger has now become that of a Protector._ He thought to himself as his eyes roamed over the familiar faces around him. _Itachi, is this the peace you dreamed of? Have I made your hopes and desire a reality?_ Sasuke asked silently and felt a presence on his shoulder. Turning his head his eyes opened wide as he saw the image of Itachi smiling down at him before fading away.

"Sasuke, are you just going to zone out for the night?" Naruto asked causing his friend to smirk. "Don't worry dobe, I know how to act sophisticated in public." Sasuke replied and the now-known gleam of rivalry passed between their eyes causing their teammates to smile. "Let's order and eat then." Sakura said cheerfully and was replied with a chorus of agreement.

* * *

_Land of Lightning – Kumogakure_

The Raikage slammed his fist through his desk in anger. "Damn it!" he swore. "Both Kamui and Omoi were killed." He stated re-reading the report of the retrieval squad. It had taken them a while to find the remains considering the damage that the two ex-Cloud ninja had sustained. "Think of it this way at least we know that Konoha is still our primary suspect." One of his assistance noted.

The Raikage yelled punching a hole into the nearby wall. "Argh! Damn that Tsunade" he cried out. Suddenly the room was shrouded in darkness. Turning around the Raikage looked for the source of the shadows. "Who is there?" he called out. From the shadows a figure walked out and the darkness dissipated. The figure wore a hooded cloak which covered most of his face and body.

"Before you do anything rash-" the figure began before the Raikage punched straight through him. "The figure turned around smiling. "As I was saying, I have a bit of information you'll be happy to hear." The man said to the Raikage. The Raikage narrowed his eyes at the man and nodded slightly. "In a week's time send out your best shinobi to the land of tea. You will find a carrier of the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. It won't be heavily guarded but the Shinobi with the Hyuga should not be underestimated." The man explained and produced a folder from his cloak.

"This has the team's strengths and weaknesses. I hope it helps." The man said before disappearing into a swirling vortex over his left eye. The Raikage walked over to the folder and picked it up from the ground. "Get me Atsui, Samui, and Darui." He told his assistant as he opened the folder. "We have ourselves a Byakugan to steal." He muttered smiling darkly.

* * *

A/N: whew, not as long as the last chapter but pass my usual three thousand words. Now the plot is thickening. Anyways as always leave a review and I'll update asap.


	26. Chapter 26: Ominous Clouds

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 26: Ominous Clouds

A/N: hello readers, it's me again. Well I can say that my writers block is almost fully gone since I've already planned out the next few chapters but in order to get the story moving I must do a filler chapter. I apologize for only giving you a filler chapter but it's necessary so I hope you'll forgive me with a review. Anyways onward to review replies.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: Good guess and you're right things are indeed about to get intense.

Darkness9825: Yes I thought Sasuke using Jyuken would be kind of epic since it is only taijutsu which can be mimicked by the Sharingan. The villain making another appearance is just part of the story and as for having a bad feeling for Hanabi and Hinata I can say you aren't the only one to think that.

littlewitch88: ok wow, just a lot of very interesting questions. Unfortunately I can't answer them without spoiling the story for you so all I can really tell you is to continue reading the story and everything will be answered.

Kamoki-Hygerioshi: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. First off I won't try to convert you to sasuhana. Secondly Hinata had had plans before so she couldn't have caught them. As for keeping it a secret from Hinata, it wasn't really in the plan. As for the meetings you asked for; all good things come to those who wait.

Refrigerator-Burn: I'm not really planning on including too many people into the story so Neji's feelings on the matter might not be so much appear ant since I'm focusing on the core characters and their supports mostly and Neji doesn't really fall into either category.

in your dreams as well: I can't say for sure, all I can honestly say is that you'll have to read to find out.

Justsomenobody: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like how I portray Hanabi and Sasuke are starting out.

Well now I hope this clears up some things and now on with the chapter.

* * *

_Land of Lightning – Kumogakure_

The Raikage slammed his fist through his desk in anger. "Damn it!" he swore. "Both Kamui and Omoi were killed." He stated re-reading the report of the retrieval squad. It had taken them a while to find the remains considering the damage that the two ex-Cloud ninja had sustained. "Think of it this way at least we know that Konoha is still our primary suspect." One of his assistance noted.

The Raikage yelled punching a hole into the nearby wall. "Argh! Damn that Tsunade" he cried out. Suddenly the room was shrouded in darkness. Turning around the Raikage looked for the source of the shadows. "Who is there?" he called out. From the shadows a figure walked out and the darkness dissipated. The figure wore a hooded cloak which covered most of his face and body.

"Before you do anything rash-" the figure began before the Raikage punched straight through him. "The figure turned around smiling. "As I was saying, I have a bit of information you'll be happy to hear." The man said to the Raikage. The Raikage narrowed his eyes at the man and nodded slightly. "In a week's time send out your best shinobi to the land of tea. You will find a carrier of the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. It won't be heavily guarded but the Shinobi with the Hyuga should not be underestimated." The man explained and produced a folder from his cloak.

"This has the team's strengths and weaknesses. I hope it helps." The man said before disappearing into a swirling vortex over his left eye. The Raikage walked over to the folder and picked it up from the ground. "Get me Atsui, Samui, and Darui." He told his assistant as he opened the folder. "We have ourselves a Byakugan to steal." He muttered smiling darkly.

* * *

_Konoha, the next day_

To say that Sasuke was looking forward to training his three disciples today would've been an understatement. Sasuke was anxious to see how much they had developed in his absence. He strapped his sword to his hip after putting on his old gear from the time his team was known as Hebi. Making his way outside he was joined by his the sisters both of whom smiled at their master.

"You two are up early." Sasuke said to the girls as they began to walk with him. "Well sensei did promise us a special training session today and so we were eager to begin." Rika commented. Sasuke grinned looking at the child. "You're starting at the academy after this year's graduation ceremony in a few days, right?" he asked.

Rika smiled and blushed a bit nodding silently. "It's all thanks to you that mother allowed me to enter. Thank you Sasuke-sensei." She answered after a few moments. Sasuke ruffled Rika's hair playfully smiling. "You're welcome Rika, but remember that you are an Uchiha and while you're at the academy you represent our clan. Your actions will reflect not only yourself but also your parents, your sister, and me." Sasuke explained to the soon-to-be academy student.

"Don't worry Sasuke-sensei. I won't disappoint you, nor will I bring shame to the Uchiha name." Rika replied to her teacher while the trio continued on their way to the training fields. Ryoko slipped her hand into Sasuke's smiling up at the teen when he looked down at her.

Within minutes the group arrived at the training field and began warming up. The morning had brought about a fairly clear fog that settled on the ground comfortably. The sky was a shallow shade of grey predicting rain would fall sooner or later. After stretching out and finishing their exercises the girls looked around the field with confused expressions.

"Sasuke-sensei, where is Hinata-sama?" Ryoko asked innocently. Sasuke going through the warm up stances of his swordplay shrugged and continued his shadow strikes. "I don't know but when she gets here she'll get here." He replied.

"Sasuke-sensei, we have something we need to talk to you about." Rika stated and Sasuke turned his attention to the girls. Their faces showed no hint of trickery and their eyes were deadlocked with seriousness. Sheathing his blade he turned to the sisters, first looking at Ryoko then at Rika before he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked them. "It's about Hinata-sama." Ryoko stated. Sasuke interest instantly piqued at Hinata's name. "What happened to Hinata?" he asked an edge of urgency lacing his voice. The sisters looked at one another nervously before twiddling their thumbs. "Well it's not so much as what happened to here as it is who she is dating." Rika explained.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his protégé's and waited for them to continue. "well yesterday when we were with Hinata-sama a man named Izu, proclaimed to be her boyfriend." Rika started. "Hinata and Izu told everyone how they met and were really intimate with one another, but we could tell something was up." She continued.

"He felt funny." Ryoko piped in. Giving the child a curious glance Sasuke's eyebrow rose further. "She means the aura we felt from him. We don't like him. There's something off about him." Rika explained. Sasuke looked at the girls and sighed shaking his head slightly.

"Well first off I'm glad your intuition is sharp. Hinata was lying but about the guy's name not their relationship. His name is Izuna. I've never met him but Hinata has told me a bit about him." Sasuke told the siblings. "So you know she is dating someone else and you haven't tried to stop it?" Rika asked dumbstruck.

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "It's not my place to interfere. Hinata and I are just friends." He replied. "But you love her and she loves you Sasuke-sensei." Ryoko stated looking up at Sasuke with innocent eyes. Shaking his head Sasuke walked a little away from the girls and turned to face them.

"You'll understand when you're older, but for now it's training time. Let's go!" he commanded and the girls as if it was programmed into them charged Sasuke with spectacular speed. Ryoko ran off Rika's back jumping into the air towards Sasuke and began striking out with her feet.

Sasuke dodged the attacks backing away and was almost caught by Rika who had run in under her sister and went for Sasuke's midsection and legs with her strikes. Sasuke blocked the attacks with his shins and knees while using his arms and hands to defend against the aerial assault from Ryoko. Dancing around the field in a flurry of limbs master and students continued their combat with enthusiastic determination.

Leaping back Sasuke went through a flurry of hand-signs as his students chased after him forming their own signs. "Lightning style: Thunder Javelin Jutsu!" he cried out sending spears of electricity at the girls. "Wind Style: Air bullets!" the girls cried out at the same time countering and nullifying Sasuke's attack.

_Hm, their attacks may not have the same potency as mine but to be able to nullify my Justus is an impressive feat for girls so young._ Sasuke thought landing on the ground. The girls landed across from him breathing heavily. After gauging them quickly Sasuke rushed in Sharingan blazing wildly.

"Ryoko now!" Rika cried out leaping into the air and quickly forming hand-signs. "A-A-Amaterasu!" the child squeaked out closing her left eye. Her right eye quickly shifted to that of her Mangekyo Sharingan and Sasuke felt her chakra spike. "Ryoko, don't!" he cried out but was too late as her flames blasted strait by him.

Sasuke looked around as the flames came flying back and focused his gaze upon them. "Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal Cage!" Sasuke proclaimed and immediately Ryoko's Amaterasu was caged within a symbol and plastered to the ground before burning out. Turning to Ryoko Sasuke saw the young girl's eye bleeding and rushed over towards her as she began to fall.

"Water style: Cascade Jutsu!" Rika's voice came from above. Sasuke glared angrily up at his student and quickly moved Ryoko out of harm's way while simultaneously appearing in the air next to Rika and knocking her down towards the ground.

Rika sped towards the earth and braced herself for the pain of the impact…but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw that she was a few inches off the ground and looked up to see Sasuke glaring down at her. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Flinching from his words Rika gazed down in fear and shame. "Ryoko's Mangekyo Sharingan is not a toy. She is nowhere near ready to use it and you encouraged her to cast Amaterasu?" Sasuke continued. "If I hadn't sealed the jutsu when I did she could died from chakra exhaustion. Is that what you wanted?" Sasuke asked angrily, dropping Rika on the ground. He placed Ryoko down flat and began inspecting the child.

Rika sat up silently and pulled her knees in close to her body. She had never seen Sasuke angry before. True she knew that her sister wasn't supposed to use the Mangekyo Sharingan but she wanted to impress Sasuke so much by defeating him. "I'm sorry Sasuke-sensei. I just wanted you to be proud that we had grown stronger." Rika apologized.

Sasuke was silent as he continued to treat Ryoko. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Rika stated sadly as tears formed in her eyes. Sasuke's expression softened as he finished Ryoko's treatment and he turned to Rika picking the girl up to her feet and hugging her tightly. "It's ok Rika. I'm sorry I snapped at you but you have to understand. You girls are important to me, and not only that how would your mother react if one of you had died." He told his student. "Believe me when I say that pride only blinds you to the other paths of life."

Rika cried silently against Sasuke's body hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry Sasuke-sensei. I'm sorry, I'm sorry sorry sorry." She kept apologizing over and over again. Sasuke smiled softly rubbing the child's head. "It's ok Rika. You don't have to apologize." He said softly and the child looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Sasuke sensei." She said softly. "Rika" he replied. "Sasuke-sensei" Rika repeated. Sasuke smiled "Rika, my precious pupil." Sasuke replied. "SASUKE-SENSEEEIIIII!" Rika cried out hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke merely smiled and hugged the child back. "Rika, you don't have to prove anything to me. I am proud of you. I'm proud you are my student and proud to know you will go on to greatness." He stated to the girl as they held their embrace.

Hinata watched from a distance as a small smile crept upon her face. _I'll leave those two alone a little while longer._ She thought to herself and began running deeper into the surrounding forest. The young teenage kunoichi loved the feeling of freedom and now that she had some free time she would explore the surrounding area for a while.

Coming upon a huge hollow oak tree Hinata climbed inside the wooden pillar and sat down sighing contently. _Sasuke sure has matured since that time at the academy._ She thought as memories of her academy days flowed through her mind.

* * *

_Flashback Konoha academy_

_Sasuke walked into the class and was immediately swarmed by girls vying for his attention. "You are all annoying. All girls are annoying and weak." He spat coldly at them. The girls began to cry all except the die-hard few who were blinded by Sasuke's awesomeness and Hinata who only had eyes for Naruto._

_Sitting next to the Hyuga Sasuke looked over at the quiet girl and quickly turned his head away sharply. "Hn, except for you; you're not annoying, just weak." He said to the young Hyuga heiress. Hinata twiddled her thumbs and stayed quiet as their teacher came in to start the lesson._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Hinata came to her senses as the memory ended and heard a strange noise coming from outside the trunk. Poking her head out, she saw Shino in the distance kneeling over a fallen tree. The young woman quickly jumped out the tree and headed over towards her former team mate.

"Don't move." Shino spoke in his monotonous voice. Stopping mid stride Hinata watched as Shino appeared next to her in a flurry of insects and knelt down to pick up a couple of insects Hinata was about to step on. "Hinata, it's been a while." The insect user stated as he placed the insects into a jar. Hinata smiled softly.

"Yea, I know. Kiba said the same thing to me yesterday." Hinata replied and began to follow Shino as he made his way through the forest. "So what brings you out here today?" he asked her. Hinata shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing really just had some free time and thought I'd relax in the forest. How about you?" Hinata replied as she enjoyed the green serene of the forest.

"I'm collecting bugs for a new jutsu I've been developing." Shino replied. "Really, I thought you had your Kikaichu for jutsu." Hinata stated confused. "That is true, but this jutsu requires an extra element that my Kikaichu don't possess." Shino stated. Hinata nodded understandingly and continued walking with Shino.

The silence felt comfortable between the old comrades, but Hinata could feel something was amiss. "Shino, I heard you requested your own Genin team." Hinata commented as they sat in front of a small brook. Shino was silent and merely adjusted his glasses. "I have a lot to offer the next generation. I thought it best to start early." He replied. Hinata nodded and laid her head on Shino's shoulder as she began to understand what was happening.

"Oh Shino, you carry such a heavy burden in your heart." She said comfortingly. Shino shifted a bit and looked down at the ground. "Are sins ever forgiven?" he asked. Hinata smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I don't know, I've never tried but I believe that if one truly wants to be forgiven then they shall be." Hinata replied.

"You don't have to carry that burden yourself. We may not be a team anymore but Kiba and I were there. You can talk to us." Hinata tried to explain. Shino merely shook his head. "But I was the one who let her die…I failed to save her." He said. "When she needed me most I couldn't protect her." He lamented. "But you came for her Shino, doesn't that matter at all?" Hinata asked as the memory of that event came into her mind.

* * *

_Flashback one year ago_

_The rain poured down from the sky as Team Kurenai made their way through the trees. Shino held a young girl in his arms while Hinata and Kiba covered him from behind. The girl was wounded on her stomach and had a fever but she was holding on. "We have to hurry or she won't make it!" Kiba yelled above the roar of the storm. Akamaru barked in agreement bounding next to his master._

_Hinata looked ahead at Shino. She could sense that he was frantic from the way his Kikaichu were reacting and from his erratic chakra spikes. "Shino, maybe I should carry her for a while!" Hinata yelled over the thunder. Shino was silent and simply sped up weaving in and out of trees._

_The rain worsened as the storm's ferocity increased. Hinata felt the lightning coming before it actually struck. Racing down from the sky the stream of electrons hit an unsuspecting Shino with full force. Crying out in pain Shino and the girl he carried flew apart from one another. Shino crashed into a nearby tree trunk while the girl simply slid in the mud._

"_Maria!" Shino cried out rushing over to the girl as best he could. Hinata made it to the girl first while Kiba helped Shino over. "Maria! Maria, answer me!" Shino cried out. His glasses were askew and his eyes, golden with silver irises looked down with concern at the girl lying down before him._

_Maria opened her eyes slowly looking up at Shino. She smiled sadly and lifted her right hand weakly to his face cupping his cheek gently. Her lips moved but nothing could be heard. Lowering his ear to her lips Shino listened intently to what Maria had to say._

_Lifting his head sharply Shino looked down at Maria with shock. Maria continued to smile as her eyes slowly close and her hand slips away from Shino's face. "Maria. Maria? Maria! MAAAAAARRRRRIIIIAAAAAAAA!" Shino exclaims with an anguished cry throwing his head back to the heavens._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"What happened to Maria wasn't your fault." Hinata said to her friend. Shino sighed and stood up. "Maybe, but that doesn't change how I feel about the incident." He replied. "Oh, Shino…" Hinata spoke with concern lacing her voice. "it's ok Hinata. I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't let anyone else I care about die." Shino spoke solemnly.

Placing his hands into his pockets Shino began walking away but stopped a few feet away from Hinata. "I've heard about you and Sasuke, Hinata. Hold on tight to him and never let him go." He spoke cryptically and continued on his way leaving Hinata alone and confused at his words. Shaking her head clear of confusing thoughts Hinata stood up and began walking towards the direction of the training field where she had left Sasuke and the sisters.

She arrived at the field within twenty or so minutes and wasn't surprised to see the girls sprawled under their tree napping while Sasuke practiced against a few shadow clones. After dispatching the last of the clones the Uchiha male sheathed his sword and turned around to face Hinata.

"You're back." He greeted walking over towards Hinata. Hinata shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body slightly uncomfortable. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Hinata smiled softly and shrugged. "Nothing Sasuke just don't feel good today." She replied looking up at the sky.

The rain clouds and murky skies had become more apparent as the day had gone by casting a gloomy mood over the two shinobi each for their own reasons. Sasuke took off his jacket wrapping it around Hinata's shoulders. "I don't think we should train today. It looks like it will be a bad storm and I don't want the girls to catch something." Sasuke told Hinata as they sat next to the sleeping sisters.

Hinata nodded silently in agreement and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, have you ever failed at something that cost you the life of someone dear?" Hinata asked her friend. Sasuke looked down at his student no, at his friend and laid his head back against the tree they were against. "Itachi gave his life so that I could be a hero to Konoha. I failed him. I'm no hero, he was a hero. He endured so much for the sake of my future. Even though he had to kill his family he did it all for me." Sasuke answered.

"Yes, Hinata I have failed at many things and only one has lead to a life of someone close to me being gone, but I think that now I'm on the right path. I want to redeem myself and even though I have a long road ahead of me I'm willing to do whatever it takes to restore the Uchiha to greatness once again." Sasuke stated boldly and Hinata found herself looking up at the young man with admiration in her eyes.

Before she could stop herself Hinata found her lips on Sasuke's. Their kiss was brief but sweet. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked smirking slightly. Hinata blushed and laid her head back on Sasuke's shoulder. "For luck, I believe you will make your clan strong and your family proud." She responded gently.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulder hugging her close as the two of them lamented in silence for a few minutes. It was at the start of the first rain drops that they were leaving; bringing Rika and Ryoko safely to their parents. Sasuke brought Hinata to the Hyuga compound and was about to leave when the storm started raging. "Sasuke, maybe you should stay here for a while until the storm lets up a bit." Hinata suggested holding the door for him.

Sasuke knew Hinata was only thinking about his well-being and would've denied the offer had she been someone else but she was Hinata and so he entered the main branch house removing his sandals and following Hinata upstairs to the girl's room.

Once inside Hinata immediately began undressing from her wet clothing. Sasuke leaned against Hinata's dresser averting his eyes slightly as Hinata's wet clothing was put into a pile. Going towards her bureau Hinata pulled out a big shirt slipping it over her body and pulled a pair of panties from one of the drawers before slipping into them as well.

"Sasuke you should get out of those wet clothes, you'll catch a cold." She said after seeing Sasuke hadn't even attempted to dry himself. He had even put on the wet jacket that he lent her. "I don't have a spare change of clothes." Sasuke commented dryly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll get you something, stay here." Hinata said and quickly left her room leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked around his surroundings noticing the detail of everything. The room was decorated with purpose; that much he could tell. Nothing had been placed on a whim. It's like her room itself told him a story about Hinata. A stuffed animal dressed in orange shoved behind most of the other plush creatures. A headband, colored black for a special operations member.

The door opened causing Sasuke to turn around. He did not expect to see Hanabi Hyuga standing in front of him in a partially unwrapped towel. "You're not Hinata." She said dumbstruck. Sasuke looked down at his body and put on a mock surprised expression. "Damn, I guess I'm not. Last time I checked I still had a penis and no boobs or a vagina." He said sharply, regretting his words immediately.

Hanabi's face became blank and she turned to leave but Sasuke rushed over grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry Hanabi. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said quickly. "It's ok, I said something stupid. I'll leave you alone now." She said softly as she tried to pull away but Sasuke's grip held her in place.

"No look, I really mean it. I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't really want to be here right now. It's all just a bit complicated. I'm glad to see you though; I mean it's nice that you're here. Maybe we can have some tea together or something." Sasuke said hurriedly knowing that he couldn't go back to being the cold, emotionless preteen from his academy years if he wanted to change.

Hanabi smiled softly and nodded. "That would be nice Sasuke, but I'll need my hand back so I can get dressed." She answered and Sasuke let go of her wrist slowly. "Alright, well the storm doesn't look to be letting up anytime soon so I'll meet you in the kitchen in about half an hour or so, ok?" Sasuke told Hanabi who smiled brighter and nodded.

The younger daughter of the Hyuga head quickly rushed down the hall into her room leaving Sasuke once again alone in Hinata's room. This time Sasuke sat on the floor next to Hinata's bed as he waited. After a few minutes the door opened revealing one Neji Hyuga right next to Hinata. "Sasuke." The male said simply causing Sasuke to smirk smugly

"You here to start something Hyuga?" he asked rudely causing Neji to activate his Byakugan and took a step forward. He was stopped by Hinata's arm and the look on her face that seem to say "not here, not now" before backing off and huffing away.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke." Hinata said to the Uchiha throwing him some clothes. Sasuke shrugged and began to undress. "Eh, Neji is a prick. Let him brood on it. Truth be told I want to fight him just to see what he's got." Sasuke commented as he began to redress in the shirt and pants Hinata had given him.

"There, that should keep you nice and warm." Hinata mentioned as Sasuke finished pulling the pants on. Sasuke shrugged and thanked Hinata before heading over to the door. "Where are you going?" Hinata asked. "I have to meet Hanabi for tea." Sasuke answered and almost immediately regretted the answer.

"Hanabi, my sister?" Hinata asked confused. "Yea, her. She and I are going to have tea together in about fifteen minutes. I figure I'd get started on boiling the water." Sasuke explained. Hinata tilted her head still confused. "Why are you two having tea?" she asked. "To relax and get to know one another." Sasuke replied as the two began walking towards the kitchen.

Hinata felt tightness in her chest and looked at Sasuke with a foreign expression. "Why would you want to get to know her better?" she inquired wishing the tightness would loosen up. "Well I know that she likes me and she is a nice girl. I figured that I might give being in a relationship a try." Sasuke told Hinata.

The tightness in Hinata's chest tightened even more at those words and she felt an indescribable pain in her heart. "Hinata are you alright?" Sasuke asked as Hinata leaned against the wall. She looked up at Sasuke and was immediately filled with s much emotions she did the first thing that came to mind.

_**SMACK**_ the resounding sound of Hinata's palm against Sasuke's cheek reverberated in their ears leaving both teens in shock and awe for a few seconds. Sasuke turned his head back to look at Hinata whose hand slowly fell down to her side. "Sasuke…I'm…I'm…Sasuke you're a jerk!" Hinata cried out and ran off back to her room.

"She slaps me and **I'm** the jerk? What the fuck?" Sasuke said to himself and followed after her to try and set things straight. He was about to knock on Hinata's door when Hanabi appeared next to him. "Are you ready for tea Sasuke?" she asked and Sasuke lowered his hand. "yea, let's go Hanabi." He answered grabbing the girls hand as they walked towards the kitchen together.

* * *

_Hinata's Room Hinata's POV_

_Ugh, that Sasuke. How could he do something as inconsiderate as to hit on my sister?_ I thought angrily punching my pillow._**How do you know he's hitting on her? She was the one who has had a crush on him for years. **_I heard the logical side of my mind respond. _Yes, but she's my sister. _I think back knowing that all I'm really doing is talking to myself.

_**That may be true but you don't have the right to dictate who Sasuke or Hanabi date. You have Izuna remember.**_ I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. _Yes, I know but Sasuke…__** But Sasuke what? You don't have feelings for him remember. Izuna is all we care about**_ my logical mind said to me. _I love Izuna.__I know I do but Sasuke doesn't belong with Hanabi._

_**Who are you to determine who he belongs to?**__ I'm Hinata, I'm…I'm…I'm…__** you're his friend. As his friend you should support his choice.**_ _I know, it's just that Sasuke and I have this bond. __**And the bond will be there no matter whom he dates. You have happiness with Izuna; don't you think Sasuke deserves someone as well? **_I sigh defeated by the rational thinking part of my personality and sit silently on the bed.

I know I have to apologize and that I'll have to show Sasuke I support his decision even though something inside me disliked the thought of Hanabi and Sasuke together. Looking outside my window I could clearly see the storm outside illuminated by the frequent lightning and moonlight. Without noticing the day had flown right by me and all I had to show for it was slapping my mentor who was also one of my closest friends.

Sighing loudly I stood up and began making my way towards the kitchen where hopefully I would find my sister and Sasuke. As I neared the location I could hear voices, a faint giggle and soft whispers. Sneaking along the wall using all my training as a kunoichi I slowly crept closer towards the kitchen entrance.

"OK Hanabi, but just one time." I heard Sasuke's hushed tone speak. I could hear my sister's heart rate increase and slowly poked my head around the corner. Quickly covering my mouth to suppress my gasp I gazed on in silent terror as Sasuke Uchiha began to make out with my sister.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry for the delay I had planned on having this out earlier but stuff got in the way. Anyways update and I'll have another non-filler chapter up asap


	27. Chapter 27: When a Butterfly Falls

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 27: When a Butterfly Falls

A/N: Well I may have lost my first reader. Anyways time for another update. You stuck through the filler so here's a full-blown chapter as a reward, but first review replies time.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: well they aren't engaged but they are interested in one another. As for recognizing the Advent Children scene kudos to you; I used it as inspiration.

demi-god: I'm glad you like my story and I love to deviate from the norm so it makes sense that my story doesn't follow the whole "Sasuke secretly likes Hinata then confesses through jealousy" type thing. Even if LilMizz decides not to read anymore that's her choice.

Kamoki-Hygeroshi: well I'm trying to stick to all my readers with their likes and dislikes so I won't immediately get graphic. As for how they got to that point it's all in the guy's technique, or so they say.

in your dreams as well: he has some feelings yes but nothing to major

Darkness9825: yes it's a recap to refresh people's memories. It's easier in my opinion than doing a section entitled "last time on da-da-da-da-da" Lightning Javelin is Sasuke's original move and we already talked about the Sharingan.

Saki-Hime: of course Hinata is jealous she has budding; well they're beyond budding at the moment, feelings for Sasuke. Also she doesn't know about the proposal yet. As for the informant's identity, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

littlewitch88: Um, yea I'm just gonna agree with you because everything you said was spot on XD

LilMizz: um I don't take it as a flame since it is your opinion and I guess it's upsetting if you don't read anymore but w/e I can't change your mind. As for how you perceived they were having sex, I'll never be able to figure it out. As for Sasuke being ooc, well he's been ooc since the start of the story since he'd never go back to Konoha under any circumstances.

justsomenobody: Wow, just wow. Well first off you capture the essence of Sasuke's relationship with the sister exactly how I wanted it to be. As for the twist from the norm of sasuhina fanfics, I just do what I do and go against the tide. It's just the way I am. Thank you for the compliment and review.

Well thank you all for reviewing and I hope this new chapter wows you as much as Chapter 24 did.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

_I watched as Sasuke and my sister closed the distance between their bodies. I ran towards them but it seemed the faster I ran the farther away they got. I called out to Sasuke but no sound came out. Their faces touched as the two shared a deep kiss and I screamed._

_Hinata's Room_

"Sasuke!" I cried out as I woke up from my dream. My breathing was heavy and I could feel a cold sweat on my body. I continued breathing heavily as my racing heart began to slow. "It was just a dream" I say to myself as I rest my face in my hand. _Why the hell is that kiss bothering me so much?_ I think restlessly as my mind wanders back to the memory.

_Flashback_

_Sneaking along the wall using all my training as a kunoichi I slowly crept closer towards the kitchen entrance."OK Hanabi, but just one time." I heard Sasuke's hushed tone speak. I could hear my sister's heart rate increase and slowly poked my head around the corner. Quickly covering my mouth to suppress my gasp I gazed on in silent terror as Sasuke Uchiha began to make out with my sister._

"_Wow Sasuke that was amazing." Hanabi said when they broke the kiss and I could practically feel Sasuke smirking. "Well I have had to use that technique for gathering information so I have to be good at it." He replied. The two laughed softly and I turned away running back to my room._

_Flashback end_

Shaking the memory from my head I stood up and went over to the door that led to my bathroom. Walking inside I started the bath and quickly got undressed before sliding into the soothing hot water. I lay in the water letting it relax my raging nerves as I thought about calming memories. I felt my body grow heavy and soon I could barely keep conscious.

I awoke sometime later due to the coldness of the water and stood up shivering. Grabbing my towel I wrapped it around my body before heading back into my room. "Izuna, I don't have time right now" I say to the darkness by my window. The glimmering morning rays of dawn are just starting to show themselves outside when he reveals himself.

"Don't have time? Since when don't you have time for me Hinata?" he asks and I can tell he's annoyed. "Since right now; I just have a lot on my mind." I snap back. I quickly dry off my body before letting my towel drop around me. Izuna's heart begins to speed up as he admires my body but I don't care.

I head over to my drawers and pull out my panties and bra before slipping into both. "It's not even morning yet Hinata. Where are you going so early in the morning?" Izuna asks me. I narrow my eyes at my boyfriend gathering as much killer intent as possible.

"What's with the twenty-one questions routine Izuna? I never ask where you go or how you spend your day. You appear and leave and I accept that. Jeez since when does my daily regiment concern you?" I snap at Izuna annoyed with his attitude. His facial features harden and he turns away leaving through the window without a reply.

Sighing I punch a nearby wall "Damn it." I swear before I grab my clothes and leave my room to head to my father's study. My father always began his day with a two hour long meditation. Knocking on his door I waited a few seconds before entering.

"I don't remember granting you permission to enter." His cold steely voice greets me. "I'm sorry father but this can't wait." I quickly apologize bowing low before getting onto my knees. Hiashi, my father opens one eye and looks at my studying my posture. "It must be if you apologized." He comments and closes his eye to continue meditating.

"It's about Hanabi." I state after a few moments. "What about her?" he asks although there is a hint of mischievous amusement I his voice. "I think she is dating Sasuke Uchiha." I tell him, hoping that he could do something.

He opens both his eyes and looks at me with extreme seriousness. "What did you say?" he asks me. Smiling inwardly I raise myself a bit before answering. "I think Hanabi is dating Sasuke Uchiha. I saw them kissing last night when he stayed for tea." I reply and my father begins stroking his chin.

"I see, very well. They're moving along faster than I thought." He muttered absentmindedly. If looks could kill the look of shock on my face would've put me six feet under. "What do you mean 'faster than you thought'? Did you know they were dating?" I asked keeping my voice level.

"No, but I did set them up to become closer. After all you aren't interested in the Uchiha but your sister is." He answered with an air of easiness. I clenched my fist in frustration glaring at my father. "Why would you set them up together, Sasuke doesn't like annoying girls." I tell him.

My father's eyes twinkle with a mysterious glint as he smiles down at me. "I don't see why that is any concern of yours Hinata." He answers. "Sasuke is my friend, and I just want what is best for him." I quickly reply. "So you don't think your sister is a good match for him then?" he asks me. "No!" I respond immediately.

Hiashi smirks and continues to stroke his chin. "Then who would be a good match?" he asks. That's when I falter. To be honest I hadn't thought of anyone else who could give Sasuke everything he needed or wanted. It just bothered me that Hanabi would be the one giving it to him. "I…I…I don't know." I finally respond.

I hear a small chuckle escape my father's lips as he stands to his feet. "Very well then; if you can't think of anyone then I don't see Hanabi and Sasuke shouldn't date if they choose to." He tells me before walking past my form towards the door. "If that is all, I shall see you for breakfast later on Hinata." He says before leaving.

I stand clenching my fists tightly. Breakfast will have to be skipped for now. I don't think I can face Hanabi with my emotions in such a confused state. Running towards the window I leaped outside and breathed in a breath of fresh air and instantly felt a hundred times better.

Running through the streets I jumped off a stall onto the nearby roofs and rushed towards the entrance of Konoha. I made it through the entrance and into the vast forest searching for a spot where I could relax when I heard the singing once more.

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away_

_A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream_

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away_

_A lonely star I gazed upon from my dreams_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone;_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

_On a sleepless night do I sing alone_

_Tomorrow I'll sing for you, on the wings of the dawn_

It had been a while since I last heard the melodic tone; then again I hadn't been this deep in the forest in a while. Focusing on the song I began to follow it to the source. It sounded so mesmerizing and close; that I couldn't help myself as I closed in on it.

Bursting into a clearing I was surprised to feel another presence closing in as well and mentally steeled myself for a confrontation should our encounter lead to one.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Hinata drew her katana as a figure burst through the brush into the clearing. "Sasuke?" she said curiously as the Uchiha male stood to his full height. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked his comrade. "Why don't you explain yourself first? Wait did you hear the singing as well?" she asked hurriedly.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment in a surprise. "So it wasn't you singing?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. "No I followed the singing to this point when I heard it stop." She replied. Sasuke closed his eyes as he began to think. "Do you think it is a coincidence that we happened to both hear the singing and end up here?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't believe in coincidence. Someone is playing games with us." He stated seriously resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and was captivated by how authoritative and unnerved he looked in the face of uncertainty. _Why do I find myself longing for Sasuke? Don't I love Izuna?_ She thought absentmindedly before shaking her head clear of thoughts.

"Hinata, training is suspended for the day. I was going to tell you at your house but since we met here it is better I tell you now." His voice cut the silence and his intense eyes softened slightly as they fell upon Hinata. "Why is training canceled?" she asked as she and Sasuke began walking through the forest.

"Ryoko is still recovering from yesterday's session. I want to keep an eye on her." Sasuke replied and Hinata smiled softly. _He really cares for the girls. He's so changed._ She thought. The two ninja continued their walk back towards Konoha when the thoughts of last night crept back into Hinata's mind.

"Sasuke, do you like Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she stopped walking. Sasuke who had taken a few steps stopped short and was silent. The wind blew from behind them billowing their hair forwards as it pushed onwards. "You saw us kiss last night didn't you?" he asked in return. Hinata grabbed her arms turning her head away as she blushed lightly. "Yes, and I'm sorry for slapping you. I don't know what came over me." She replied sheepishly.

Hinata felt rather than saw Sasuke flash step in front of her. She looked up into his eyes at his intense expression and felt herself heat up at the closeness of their proximity. "Hinata, you have Izuna. Naruto has Sakura. I want to experience the feeling you all share with your significant other" Sasuke said sincerely. Hinata felt guilt build up in her heart as Sasuke opened up to her.

Smiling softly she gazed at Sasuke and hugged him warmly. "I'm sure you two will be perfect together." she said to him although the tightness in her heart returned and caused her breathing to cut short for a moment. Sasuke returned the hug and the two friend held one another with troubled anxiety.

Breaking apart Sasuke and Hinata continued back to Konoha in silence. Each one's thoughts were troubled and knowing they wouldn't be in one another's company for the day made them feel worse but after arriving at the gate they said their farewells to one another and left.

* * *

_Two days later_

"We are here to congratulate those of you who have passed the academy graduation examination and achieved the rank of genin." Iruka told the class. Of the eighty applicants only twelve had passed. The test's difficulty had been increased weeding out those who were cut out for being a ninja from those who weren't.

Iruka's eyes scrolled down the list and the names assigned to each team. "Listen up for your team and go to your appointed Jonin instructor when you have been called." He announced bringing the kids to attention. "Team twenty-seven will consist of Kuro Kumatos, Shelly D. Luffy, and Serena Aburame. Your instructor is Kekshi Inoshi. Team twenty-eight will consist of Tsuyukio Hyuga, Shikina Inoue, and Forte Strife. Your Jonin instructor is Shino Aburame."

Shino adjusted his glasses as he looked over his students. He had specifically requested these three to be part of his team. His cousin had been upset at the news that she wouldn't be training under him but like many members of the Aburame clan she was able to get over it by masking her emotions through her Kikaichu.

Iruka finished calling out the rest of the teams before sending the Genin off to get acquainted with their Jonin instructors. Shino looked at his subordinates from behind his dark shades studying each of them. "Shino-sensei, what's wrong?" Shikina asked curiously. Shino shook his head dismissively. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just gauging all of you." He replied.

"Gauging us? What for? We're strong and we know it." Forte said smugly. Tsuyukio was quiet and her eyes drifted off to the side looking out the window. Shino remembered her report when he was deciding on recruits.

_Name: Tsuyukio Hyuga_

_Age: Eleven_

_Description: Member of the Hyuga Branch family. No cage bird seal has been placed on her because she dispels it instantly. Has a unique silver-colored Byakugan. She was born with high chakra levels and is considered a prodigy with the potential to surpass Neji Hyuga; handle with caution._

_Stats: Chakra Control 7/10_

_ Chakra Manipulation 8/10_

_ Taijutsu 10/10_

_ Genjutsu 5/10_

_ Ninjutsu 6/10_

_ Hand-Seals: 6/10_

Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses Shino's focus never left the girl. "Sensei!" Forte cried out. "We're going to go for a walk." Shino announced suddenly turning to exit the classroom. The young Genin were quick to follow their instructor and together the team walked in silence. "Tell me about yourselves. What are your likes and dislikes? What are your hopes and dreams? Why did you want to become ninja?" Shino asked as they walked through the academy.

Forte grinned pointing to himself. "Well I'm Forte Strife. My dream is to become the strongest Shinobi in the world. I want to learn everything about being a Shinobi. I became a ninja to show everyone that even a person with no clan could still be a superb ninja." Forte announced proudly. Shino smiled though it was hidden from his followers. "I see, and you Shikina?" he asked.

Shikina visible flinched and tried to collect herself. "Um, I'm Shikina Inoue. I like sweets, taking long walks, picking flowers, and training with my otou-san. My dream is to become a first-class medic-nin like Tsunade-sama. I became a kunoichi to learn as much about medical Ninjutsu as possible to help my comrades." She replied smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

Shino stopped suddenly as they had made it to the roof of the academy and stared out around the surrounding area. "What about you Tsuyukio?" he asked as the wind began blowing around them. Tsuyukio was silent as her two teammates looked expectantly at her. "My…my…name…My name is Tsuyukio Hyuga. I'm part of the branch family of the Hyuga clan. My likes are training, duty to the clan, meditating and flower pressing. My dream is to be recognized by the Hyuga clan as an individual not just another branch member. I became a ninja to better myself." She stated softly.

The three Genin looked up expectantly at Shino. Looking up at the sky Shino thought back to his own genin days. "My name is Shino Aburame. I am part of the Aburame clan. My likes are insects and bug collecting. My dream is to become a first-class Entomologist Shinobi. I became a shinobi because I wished to be like my father." He introduced himself.

"Well, it's good that we all got o learn a bit about one another. To strengthen your bonds and enhance teamwork I'd like you all to spend the rest of the day with one another. Tomorrow we'll have your first training session. Later." He said to his team before disappearing in a whirl of insects. The three genin looked at one another silently before forte stood up and looked at the two kunoichi on his team.

"Well it's obvious that I'm in charge since I'm a boy and the strongest one among us." He told the two females. Tsuyukio looked over at her teammates before standing and gazing into the distance. "You're wrong on two accounts. You're not in charge, Shino-sensei is and you're not the strongest among us." She said with no hint of emotion in her voice.

Forte narrowed his eyes at Tsuyukio and clenched his fist. "Don't think you can act smug or tough you branch member bitch just because you're part of the Hyuga clan!" he exclaimed. Shikina looked at her two comrades and jumped up waving her arms frantically. "Don't fight. Shino-sense said we need to learn teamwork. Arguing won't help us at all." She said to the two of them.

Turning his head off to the side; Forte spit on the ground angrily. "Yea whatever, let's go start bonding." He said holding out his hand to the girls. Tsuyukio looked at the hand before grabbing it and shaking hands with Forte. Smiling brightly Shikina jumped between the two and grabbed their hands. "Let's go!" she exclaimed happily.

Shino watched from a distance as his subordinates jumped off the academy rooftop to begin the task he had set for them and smiled to himself. _Maria, can you see me from all the way up high in the sky? _He asked silently as birds flew overhead.

* * *

_Konoha Training Field, the next day_

Shino looked at the genin standing in front of him. His team had assembled promptly on time for their first training session and he was surprised at how well they already seemed to connect. Smiling behind his collar he took out two bells from his pocket. "This is a simple test. It's been used many times to challenge Genin on their adaptability. You have till noon to try and get the bells away from me. If you fail then I'll send you back to the academy. Use any method of attack you want, but be warned if you don't come at me with the intent to kill then you will not succeed." He told his students.

Looking at one another Forte, Tsuyukio, and Shikina all nodded understandingly. "Alright then Shino-sensei; let's get this party started right now!" Forte cried out and rushed his teacher. Shino smirked and easily caught the boy's fist. "So impatient, I didn't even say-" but he was cut off as Tsuyukio ran in and aimed a jump kick at his face.

Shino avoided the kick dodging to the side. Quickly forming hand-seals, Shikina focused her chakra evenly through her body: "Medical Arts: Amplification jutsu!" she cried out and rushed towards Shino with surprising speed. Quickly summoning his Kikaichu Shino made a wall of protection that stopped Shikina in her tracks.

"Forte!" Tsuyukio cried out and the boy rushed towards Shikina forming his own hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" he cried slamming his palm onto the ground, causing the earth below Shikina to raise and lift her over Shino's insects. Shino had already calculated the chance of that happening and countered by leaping towards Shikina and grabbing the young girl before flipping her mid-air towards Tsuyukio who had tried to come up behind him.

The two girls crashed and tumbled to the ground while Shino engaged Forte. The young genin smiled as he squared off against the Jonin and rushed in making hand seals as fast as he could. "Too slow" Shino muttered underneath his breath sending a wave of insects forward. Forte tried to dodge but was caught on the side and sent sliding along the ground.

"Damn it." He swore as he got back shakily to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he locked on once more to Shino. The bug user had his hands spread out in front of him while his Kikaichu orbited his body in an X-shaped ring formation. "Do you really want the bell?" he asked in his monotonous voice although the way it was said had an air of mocking to it.

Forte began his hand-seals again while rushing towards Shino. With a thought Shino sent his Kikaichu rushing towards Forte once more but this time the young genin smiled. "Tsuyukio!" he cried out and in a poof of smoke she appeared in front of him a determined glint in her eyes as she began spinning "Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation!" She cried out as she deflected Shino's insects.

"Earth Style: Earth Imprisonment Jutsu!" Forte cried out as he placed his hands onto the ground sending a fissure towards Shino. Shino jumped to the side and was surprised when the fissure began following him. _He must be pouring his chakra directly into the earth to increase its range._ He thought to himself as he began dodging around the field.

_A genin can't possible have a big enough chakra supply to maintain a jutsu of this caliber but just in case…_ Shino began planning as he moved towards Tsuyukio and Forte. "Shikina!" Forte called out and the third member of the genin squad appeared in front of Shino before punching him straight in the face. Shino's body exploded into a million Kikaichu at impact covering Shikina's body.

"Ahhhh get them off!" the female shrieked as the Kikaichu crawled along her skin. Forte looked at his teammate and lifted his hands from the ground which immediately stopped the fissures progression before rushing over towards Shikina. "Don't struggle Shikina, or they'll drain your chakra faster." Tsuyukio said calmly as she began to strike the Kikaichu with pinpoint precision.

Forte put his back to the girls as he scanned the field for Shino covering them with his body. "Make it fast Tsuyukio. We don't know when or where sensei's next attack will come from." Forte muttered to his teammates. As if on cue the three genin were suddenly surrounded by a swarm of insects. Forte cursed and began focusing his chakra in preparation for his next attack while Tsuyukio finished taking the Kikaichu off Shikina.

The three genin stood back to back as the swarm continued to circle them. "You girls ready?" Forte asked smirking slightly. "All for one and one for all." Shikina announced. "We won't be sent back to the academy." Tsuyukio stated. The bugs rose into the air before crashing down on the group.

"Here we go, Triple Threat Technique!" Forte cried out. "Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation!" Tsuyukio cried out as she began spinning and deflecting the bugs away from her and her team mates. "Earth Style: Cracking Shockwave Jutsu!" Forte exclaimed, punching his fist into the ground. The force of the blow increased the speed and momentum of Tsuyukio's spin causing her protective field to expand further. "And for the finishing touch Wind Style: Kamaitachi!" Shikina stated boldly as a flurry of wind began whipping around her body.

Covering Tsuyukio with his body after her attack finished; forte made sure his team mate was protected as Shikina sent hundreds of blades of wind slicing off into the air and surrounding area. From his spot in a nearby tree Shino watched in amazement as his students collapsed from chakra exhaustion. _Impressive, I guess I should congratulate them for the hard work._ He thought as a disappeared in a flurry of bugs.

Tsuyukio, Forte, and Shikina all lay on the ground breathing heavily as dead bugs lay around them. "I can't *gasp* believe *gasp* that we actually *gasp* pulled it off" forte wheezed. His teammates were silent aside from their heavy breathing. "We used up all our chakra" Shikina said softly. "I can hardly move my body." Forte mentioned.

There was a whooshing sound as Shino appeared in front of the three genin. "That was impressive teamwork." He commented. "Although you failed to retrieve the bells you did exceptionally well." He told them. The genin looked at one another smiling and began laughing. Shino raised an eyebrow at them as they shared a knowing look.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Holding up their hands Shino saw that each student had a bell, or to be specific a bell fragment. Looking down at his waist Shino saw that one of the bells was indeed missing and looked back at the team surprised. "When did you get it?" he asked them.

"When you grabbed onto me I was able to get one of the bells" Shikina stated as her breathing returned to normal. "Then I cut the bell into three pieces with my chakra." Tsuyukio explained. "And I kept you distracted so you wouldn't notice the bell was gone" Forte finished. Shino smiled but it was hidden from his students.

"Very interesting." He commented. "Your teamwork was perfect and you all managed to finish with a bell fragment. You all pass." Shino told the three genin. The three young ninja looked at one another smiling before placing their bell fragments together. "All for one and one for all right?" Forte said. "That's right." Shikina agreed. Tsuyukio nodded in agreement smiling softly. Shino just smiled down at his students as the thought of what lay ahead passed through his mind.

* * *

_Konoha, two days later_

Team twenty-eight met at the village gate early in the morning. It was a clammy day that foretold rain and a thunderstorm. Shino looked at his team and their gear. They were all prepared accordingly and he nodded with approval. "This is a C-rank mission, not to mention your first mission as a team. We're to deliver a package to the neighboring country, the Land of Tea." He told the group.

"Awww man a simple delivery?" Forte groaned. "If it was simple then the mission wouldn't be C-ranked. The contents must have some type of importance, right Shino-sensei?" Shikina clarified looking to Shino for confirmation. Shino nodded causing Shikina to smile. "We've been granted a week to complete the mission so let's start." Shino told the genin as he turned and headed out the village gates.

Forte, Shikina, and Tsuyukio looked at one another nodding knowingly before following Shino. The trip began slowly and was quiet except for the light conversation between the genin. "Man I hope we actually do run into some bandits or something" Forte said after about four hours. The team was currently breaking for a light snack at a river while enjoying the easy breeze of the wind.

"Shino-sensei, I have a bad feeling." Shikina said as she began looking around. "Don't worry I noticed them a while ago. They're waiting for us to lower our guard, or more specifically for me to provide an opening but I've taken precautions against them." He told the young kunoichi as he took a sip of water. From the surrounding trees the three genin heard muffled screams as their pursuers were swiftly dealt with.

"Parasitic Insect Destruction" Shino muttered adjusting his glasses slightly as his insects came flying back to him. The genin looked at their leader with wonderment. "How did you do that?" Forte asked. "I sent my insects out in a radial degree until they encountered targets that were following us." Shino explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Shikina stated eyes shining. "We still have a ways to travel, let continue on our way." Shino said to the group standing up. Tsuyukio followed her leader silently having already packed her stuff away. Forte and Shikina brought up the rear of the group and the team continued on their way.

"You don't talk much do you?" Shino asked Tsuyukio. The Hyuga female looked up at Shino slightly surprised that he was speaking to her. "No I don't, not really. I don't see the need for meaningless conversation. I talk when I'm spoken to or when I have something to contribute." She replied. "I see, but don't you think it would help with the team stability if you offered more to the conversation?" Shino asked.

Tsuyukio shook her head. "The team is stable. Forte, Shikina, and I have an understanding of one another's strengths and weaknesses. We may have only been a team for a few days now but the team building exercises you put us through have paid off Shino-sensei." She explained. Shino looked down at the girl in surprise as she spoke.

She was so calculated and precise with her words. She knew what she had to say and the best way to communicate it. _She is just like Maria. _He thought as they continued to walk. "You don't seem to talk much either Sensei." Tsuyukio commented. "I find solace in silence. It helps me to broaden my mind and focus more on my surroundings." Shino replied. Tsuyukio studied Shino with mysterious eyes before turning her attention to some crows flying high in the sky.

"Crows, an omen of death." She said softly. Shino looked up at the sky which had darkened considerably since they began their trip. "We're in for a big storm. We best increase our pace so we can find shelter for the night." He told his team and began a sprint along the ground before jumping into a nearby tree. Shikina, forte, and Tsuyukio followed suit and began jumping from tree limbs to catch up with Shino.

The group made it to a cave just as the storm hit, making it inside before they got soaked. After making sure the genin were ok Shino pulled out some flint and tinder placing the items together and making a small fire that he coaxed into a medium sized flame. "Take off your wet clothes and wrap yourselves in the blankets." Shino instructed taking off both his Jonin vest and heavy jacket which had absorbed most of the water.

He hung the clothes near the fire to dry looking over at his team as they quickly undressed. Tsuyukio had been wearing under armor beneath her clothes, while Forte wore mesh clothing that included a shirt and shorts underneath the mesh gear, and Shikina wore her pants and a tank top. Once everyone got situated the Genin looked expectantly at Shino.

The jonin raised an eyebrow of curiosity at his followers as if they were expecting a queue from him to do something. "What is it?" he asked them. Looking at one another they sent their glances to each other before forte cleared his throat a bit. "Well I wanted to know, why do you wear those glasses and what does your eyes look like?" he asked causing Shino to smile.

"My eyes are overly sensitive to light. These glasses help to stop too much light from entering my eyes." He explained adjusting his glasses once again. Shikina raised her hand next and Shino nodded to her. "You've been a shinobi for almost four years. How did you become a jonin so quickly?" she asked. "I took the jonin examination after Konoha was attacked by the Six Paths of Pain under the recommendations of Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi for my prowess in the battle." He answered watching the reactions of the pre-teens.

Tsuyukio tried to show disinterest but even she was amazed that he had been recommended by two high ranking leaf officials. Forte smiled inwardly cheering that he had one of the best teachers ever. Shikina blushed and smiled thinking about how lucky she was to be Shino's student.

"And what about you Tsuyukio; what did you want to ask?" Shino questioned the last member. Tsuyukio turned away slightly looking outside at the rain. "Hinata Hyuga, she was on your team. What is she like?" Tsuyukio asked. Shino intertwined his fingers resting his chin on them as he thought about the question.

"Hinata Hyuga, there is no easy way to describe the type of person she is. The Hinata I knew was a kind and gentle soul. She never had anything mean to say about anyone and did her best to improve her abilities. She grew up over the years as our team participated in harder missions. During the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha she risked her life to protect the person she loved most but when he turned her down she became different. The Hinata I used to know disappeared from this world." He answered solemnly.

Forte and Shikina looked at Shino with concern while Tsuyukio merely observed her leader's reaction. "It's late; you all should get some sleep while you can. I'll stand watch for the night." Shino told the genin before standing and walking towards the cave entrance heading outside.

Shikina and Forte immediately covered themselves down in their blankets as they settled down to sleep but Tsuyukio walked to the cave entrance following Shino's footsteps. Looking out the cave she saw her teacher setting on the cliff edge using dozens of insects to shield himself from the rain.

Stepping out of the cave Tsuyukio was surprised when she found the rain didn't strike her body. Looking up she saw that Shino's insects shielding her and smiled softly. "How did you know?" she asked and Shino turned to face her. "You have that air of curiosity around you, like someone I used to know." He replied before looking back over the edge.

"Shino-sensei, did you love Hinata?" Tsuyukio asked setting next to Shino. Shino shook his head. "No, for a time I thought I did but my heart belongs to another." Shino answered. Tsuyukio followed Shino's gaze to the horizon. "What happened to her?" she questioned and Shino looked over at the girl who reminded him so much of the woman he loved. "You should get some sleep Tsuyukio; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Shino told the kunoichi.

"I'd like to stay out here with you for a while longer Shino-sensei." She told the young Jonin. Looking over at the young Hyuga Shino nodded and looked back at the dark horizon. "I'd like that." He answered simply and together master and student watched over their sleeping comrades until Tsuyukio fell asleep and Shino watched over all his students.

* * *

_Land of Tea two days later_

Shino and his team exited the lord's mansion having successfully delivered the package. The past few days had been uneventful except for a few attacks by bandits and mercenaries after the package. Shino had watched as his team effectively took care of the threats providing support when needed. Now their mission was over and they had four days to make it back to Konoha.

"Shino-sensei do you think we can get another C-rank mission when we get back to Konoha?" Shikina asked. "We'll see when we get back." Shino responded as he led the group to the inn where they would stay the night before heading out back to Konoha. They made it to their rooms, one for the females and one for the males as they changed into comfier attire to suit the weather.

The rain which had been terrible in the fire country was worse over in the Land of Tea. Shino decided he would let the group explore the village they were in for a while knowing they would handle themselves responsibly while he stayed at the inn and relaxed.

_Konoha, same day_

Ryoko rushed towards Hinata striking out with her fist. The heiress blocked the blow and countered by striking the younger girl with a blow to the chest. Falling on her butt Ryoko grunted softly in pain. "Good job Ryoko. You're speed is improving nicely" Hinata complimented the child lifting her to her feet. Ryoko smiled at Hinata and jumped back a bit.

"Let's keep going." She told the older kunoichi. Hinata smiled and got into her fighting stance. Rushing towards one another the two females began sparing once more. For the past few days Hinata had been training alone with Ryoko since Rika attended classes at the ninja academy and Sasuke was spending time with Hanabi.

Hinata still hadn't fully accepted the fact that Sasuke and Hanabi might start dating and she tried to quell her thoughts of jealousy by thinking about Izuna. Her boyfriend had yet to show up since their small argument days before. She dodged a strike from Ryoko but was caught by the follow-up attack which knocked her off balance slightly.

Ryoko took the opportunity and began unleashing a devastating combination of strikes on Hinata. She started with a front flip crashing both her feet on Hinata's skull then followed up by smashing her fist on Hinata's shoulders using her flip momentum to increase the damage and landed on her feet crouching low as she began furiously punching Hinata's open torso with blindingly fast speed. She finished her attack by jumping and kicking Hinata straight in the chest bouncing backwards away from the older female.

Somersaulting backwards in the air Ryoko landed with a leg off to the side posed in a crouching position. Hinata fell to a knee coughing heavily. "Hinata-sama!" Ryoko cried out rushing towards the lavender-eyed female. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Ryoko asked concerned.

Smiling softly Hinata patted Ryoko's head. "Yea I'm ok Ryoko. Nice job with that combo. It was really good." She praised the child. Ryoko still had a look of concern on her face and tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Hinata-nee-chan!" Ryoko cried out hugging Hinata tightly. Hinata was slightly surprised at the change of honorifics but accepted the hug warmly hugging Ryoko back.

"Hey Ryoko, let's call it a day for training and go have ourselves a nice hot bath ok." Hinata said to the young girl lifting Ryoko onto her back. Ryoko smiled and laid her head on Hinata's shoulder holding on tightly to the elder kunoichi as they made their way back to Konoha. Hinata brought Ryoko back to the Hyuga clan grounds chatting away with the child about their training session.

Opening the door to the Main Branch Head mansion Hinata was stopped by Sasuke's body as he almost stepped out. "Oh, Hinata and Ryoko." He mentioned with slight bewilderment in his voice. "Sasuke-sensei." Ryoko greeted with a smile. "Ohayo Sasuke." Hinata greeted bowing her head slightly.

"Hai, ohayo Hinata. What brings you two back so early? Trouble with your training session?" Sasuke inquired stepping back to let the two females inside. Hinata shook her head as she lowered Ryoko to the ground. "No, that wasn't it; Ryoko still isn't fully recovered so I decided it would be better not to push her." Hinata answered.

Sasuke nodded knowingly looking at the child in question examine her surroundings. Using the Mangekyo Sharingan had taken its toll on her body and even though she put up a front Sasuke could still tell she was weakened from the training accident.

Of course the girl's mother had gone ape-shit crazy after finding out what happened but Sasuke was able to smooth things over after a few hours. Hinata took Ryoko by the hand waving at Sasuke. "We're going to bathe now, I'll be sure to bring her back to her parents later. Sasuke nodded and waved to the two girls before going back to the door. Suddenly Hanabi appeared running around a corner towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you forgot this." She said holding out a pouch to the Uchiha. Checking his body Sasuke found that the pouch was indeed missing from his person. Taking it from Hanabi's hand he smiled down at the female. "Thank you Hanabi." He told the female before inclining his head towards her and opening the door to leave. Closing the door behind him Sasuke looked up at the tell-tale signs of more rain to come._ I have a bad feeling about this rain._ He thought to himself as he began walking away from the mansion.

Back inside Hinata and Ryoko were enjoying a nice relaxing soak in the giant bath tub Hinata had in her bathroom. "This feels soooo good and the bubbles are fun!" Ryoko cried out cheerfully as she splashed around in the water. Hinata watching on in amusement at the child's blissful pleasure. Her mind brought her back in time to a moment that she and Hanabi had shared together once while bathing.

* * *

_Flashback, years ago_

_Hinata scrubbed her body in the water diligently. She had failed perfecting her technique and had hurt herself in the process, rubbing special ointment onto her cuts and bruises Hinata sighed with relief at the sensation of pain going away. Hearing the door open Hinata quickly turned around and covered her body up as best as she could._

"_Onee-chan" a small voice called out to her and Hinata realized it was only her sister. "Hanabi?" she called out curiously. Sure enough when the door opened up full there stood a young Hanabi dressed only in a towel and bath slippers. "Hinada-onee-chan, can I bave wiff you?" the child asked. Hinata smiled at her sister and nodded._

"_Of course you can Hanabi, come on" she said and the young Hyuga practically skipped over to the tub before taking off her towel and slippers and slipping into the water. The sister being young and carefree spent almost an hour in the tub splashing, playing and cleaning one another. When they had finally gotten it was late into the night and neither was eager to sleep alone so they instead choose to sleep huddled together in Hinata's room on her giant bed bundled beneath the oversized comforter and covers. _

"_Hinada-onee-chan, I'm gwad you're my swister" Hanabi said softly as she drifted off to sleep and Hinata merely blushed and smiled as she snuggled closer to her sibling. "I'm glad we are sisters too Hanabi." She whispered kissing her sisters brow before closing her eyes to sleep._

_Flashback end_

Hinata was brought back to reality by a splash of water and looked up to see Ryoko grinning madly at her while two small dragon-shaped water formations danced around her. Smiling Hinata quickly did a few hand seals and summoned her own dragons. "I'll get you for that Ryoko" she told the girl and the two females began their game of water tag as the day began to pass them by.

* * *

_Land of Tea, the next day_

Shino and his team checked their bags which were considerably lighter since they had used half their materials on the way over and had half for the trip back. "is everyone ready?" Shino asked the Genin and they all gave him an affirmative look nodding in response.

Leaving the village where they had spent the night the group started the trip that would bring them back to Konoha. As before the trip started off slow with minimal chitchat between the team, mostly Forte and Shikina. About three hours into the trip they were hit by another thunderstorm and knowing they wouldn't find much cover Shino decided to press onwards.

A bolt of lightning struck across the sky followed by thunder when Shino raised his head in alert looking around he tried to process all the information his Kikaichu were giving him but it was simply too much so he did what came naturally. "GET DOWN!" he exclaimed jumping back over his team throwing them all to the ground.

The was a crashing bolt of lightning the streamed across them overhead crashing into the few trees nearby and causing them to explode. Lifting his head Shino quickly looked around for the source of the attack. "Are you all ok?" he asked the genin standing up.

"I'm fine Shino-sensei" Shikina spoke rubbing her arm slightly. "A-OK" forte mentioned. Tsuyukio merely nodded as she wiped mud off of herself. Looking around Shino examined the world through the eyes of his Kikaichu. "Back to back everyone get into formation!" he commanded bringing his insects back to his body.

The group quickly placed their backs to one another as they glanced around the area. "Shino-sensei, what is it?" Shikina asked holding her kunai knife with shaking hands. "Three ninja, easily Jonin rank or higher." He told his students. "What do you think they're after, we have already delivered the item to its destination. If they want it form us they're late." Forte said to them voicing his idea.

There was squishing from a distance and the group turned to face it. Three figures appeared in front the team. With the lightning flashing rapidly now Shino could make out the features on each individual. "Cloud Ninja, what do you want from us?" Shino asked the mysterious trio.

"The information was correct, there is indeed a Hyuga ion this team." One of the men said to his comrades. The other man nodded and pulled out a cleaver-looking blade twirling it expertly. "Well we know their strengths and weaknesses so let's hurry and get this over with." He said to his comrades. "If it's any consolation I'm sorry." The man said before rushing in towards Team twenty while his teammates ran behind him.

"Get ready, to run I'll hold them off." Shino told the kids but Forte wasn't listening with a challenging glint in his eyes he broke the formation and ran towards the trio. "Oh yea, this is what I've been waiting for!" he exclaimed. The lone female of the trio ran faster than her comrades and intercepted Forte in moments. "Earth Style: Heavenly Crater!" the young shinobi cried out stomping his foot into the ground.

A shock wave was sent in a radial motion but the enemy did not loses their footing. The female smirked before punching Forte straight in the face. "You've got some moves kid but we're not after you. We only want the Hyuga. Stay down if you value your life." She told forte as the boy rose to his feet.

"Sorry bitch, but we Konoha Shinobi don't leave our friends behind." He said getting into his fighting stance. He was soon joined by Shikina and the two squared off against their foe. At least tell us your name so we'll be able to complete the story of how we kicked your ass to our friends." Forte said to the female. "It is Samui little boy and you won't be boasting anything because this place will be your graveyard." Samui stated and rushed the two genin.

Off towards the side Tsuyukio had engaged the other man who wielded a long sword and was currently dodging his attacks with difficulty. "Just give it up Hyuga bitch, you can't escape!" he exclaimed as he increased the ferocity of his attack. Tsuyukio activated her Byakugan as she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I never give up." She said determined as she caught the man's blade in her bare hands.

The man's eyes widened in surprise at the blue glow of chakra surrounding Tsuyukio's hands. "Now feel the power of the Hyuga Clan!" she cried out pushing the blade away as she closed the little distance between her and the man. The man leaped back but was caught by a few strikes to the lower-left side of his abdomen. "Hnheh, pretty good but you'll never defeat Atsui of the Green Lightning." Atsui boasted summoning his signature emerald electricity to his hands. The two fighters squared off as the physical manifestations of their chakra surrounded their hands.

Near the center of the field Shino stood in front of the cleaver-sword wielder. "Why are you after Tsuyukio?" he asked as his insects crawled out from his body. "We have always wanted the Byakugan and now we have a chance to get it. I am sorry but you must die so that our Raikage can obtain what he desires." The man said lifting his sword. "That won't be happening" Shino stated simply as he rushed forwards clouded in Kikaichu.

* * *

_Samui vs. Forte and Shikina_

"Sorry bitch, but we Konoha Shinobi don't leave our friends behind." He said getting into his fighting stance. He was soon joined by Shikina and the two squared off against their foe. At least tell us your name so we'll be able to complete the story of how we kicked your ass to our friends." Forte said to the female. "It is Samui little boy and you won't be boasting anything because this place will be your graveyard." Samui stated and rushed the two genin.

Shikina and Forte spilt apart causing Samui to stop and look from side to side quickly. The duo rushed in attacking in perfect synchronization. Forte attacked high and Shikina attacked low. Samui was more experienced than the two genin and easily stopped their strikes. Crouching low she kicked upwards knocking Forte into the sky and spun on her hand knocking Shikina away from her before dashing after the young kunoichi.

Shikina back-flipped and skid across the ground but was instantly set on by Samui. The cloud kunoichi had drawn her tanto and charged it with lightning-based chakra as she began slashing out at Shikina. The young leaf ninja was cut almost half a dozen times as she tried to avoid the strikes, but Samui was too skilled and too fast.

Shikina leaped away breathing heavily from the altercation. She had stayed on the defensive the entire time and forte was nowhere to be seen after having been kicked away. Samui walked towards Shikina slowly, reversing the handle on her weapon. "And with this strike you die little one." She said coldly. Shikina's eyes widened with fear at the killing intent Samui radiated.

In a flash Samui disappeared from her sight only to reappear right in front of her. Shikina didn't have time to scream as the blade came rushing towards her neck. "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" Forte's voice came from below causing Samui to look down as she was dragged into the ground. Shikina fell to her hands and knees as tears began falling from her eyes. "I'm still alive?" she said questioningly.

"Shikina!" Forte exclaimed as he tried to catch her attention. "Shikina snap out of it, that jutsu won't hold Samui for long." He explained and looked at Samui to see her struggling against his hold. Looking up Shikina saw Samui's head in the ground when something in her mind snapped. "She tried to kill me!" Shikina yelled as her chakra exploded around her body.

Forte was blown back by the force of the explosion and stared in amazement as the field of chakra around his teammate expanded. "I will kill you!" Shikina exclaimed rushing towards the defenseless Samui. Forte could only watch as the distance between the two kunoichi closed.

There was a crack of thunder and lightning as Samui broke through the ground and rushed to meet Shikina. Punching out the two females struck one another with powerful blows pushing one another's faces off to the side before leaping back and rushing in once more. Shikina's newfound strength had improved her chances but Samui still had the upper hand in terms of skill, experience, and technique.

She rushed in and began striking the younger kunoichi with power electrical strikes. "You have raw talent girl but without refinement you're just another dime-a-dozen kunoichi!" Samui cried out as she kicked Shikina away. Forte saw his comrade go sliding across the muddy ground and narrowed his eyes on Samui.

"YOU BITCH!" he cried out rushing the older female. Samui turned and was barely able to block the strike delivered by forte before Shikina joined back into the fray. Now with the dynamic duo back in action and pushed to their limits Samui was the one on the defensive as she tried to block and counter their attacks. Forte jumped kicking Samui in the face while Shikina rained punches on her chest causing Samui to cough up some blood from the impacts.

Breaking off Samui leaped backwards breathing heavily. The thunderstorm which had been raging since earlier was now reaching its zenith as the rain cascaded down heavily, soaking all the combatants. "Very well then, I guess I'll show you children the true power of the Cloud ninja." Samui muttered mostly to herself since Forte and Shikina wouldn't have been able to hear her over the storm.

"Let's finish her before she can recover!" forte cried out to Shikina and both Genin rushed their foe. Forte began a flurry of hand-seals focusing his chakra into his palms. "Earth style: Earth Claws Jutsu!" he cried out slamming his hands into the ground and sending a wave towards Samui. The Cloud kunoichi leaped into the air and began her own flurry of hand-seals while Shikina continued to close the distance between them.

"Lightning Style: Combination Jutsu; Lightning Crash Thunderfall Strike!" Samui yelled as a massive concentration of electrical chakra surrounded her body before blasting down at Shikina and Forte. Forte narrowed his eyes lifting up his wave of earth to block the attack. The two jutsu crashed and began pushing against one another at first it looked like Forte would actually push through until Samui finished her hand-seals and the second technique activated. Branching out from the concentrated electrical beam; shards, strands, and bolts of lightning raced towards the two life genin striking them on multiple parts of their body.

Forte and Shikina cried out in pain as the electricity cycled through their bodies before crashing to the ground. Lifting his body slowly forte struggled to crawl over to Shikina who wasn't moving. "Shi…shi…Shikina…" he said weakly as the rain fell around them. Making it to Shikina's side, Forte shook her still body weakly before falling unconscious.

Samui landed on the ground falling to one knee breathing heavily from exhaustion. Standing up shakily she walked over to the two unconscious genin. Her hand's twitched as electricity jumped from her fingers. "I can't believe you two brats made me use **that** jutsu." She said making it to them. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." She said raising her hand.

_Spleurtch_. There was a squishing crushing noise as blood splatter over Samui's clothing from her chest and mouth. Looking down she saw a claw-shaped protrusion of earth erupting from her chest. "What…the…hell?" Samui asked as she dropped to her knees looking over at Forte whose left hand was buried within the ground. "Damn…brats…" she coughed before falling face first into the ground. The rain continued falling around the three as the sounds of battle rang out in the distance.

* * *

_Atsui vs. Tsuyukio_

"Now feel the power of the Hyuga Clan!" she cried out pushing the blade away as she closed the little distance between her and the man. The man leaped back but was caught by a few strikes to the lower-left side of his abdomen. "Hnheh, pretty good but you'll never defeat Atsui of the Green Lightning." Atsui boasted summoning his signature emerald electricity to his hands. The two fighters squared off as the physical manifestations of their chakra surrounded their hands.

Tsuyukio circled around Atsui keeping the concentration of chakra around her hands constant. _Assess the situation, calculate my opponent's technique, plan counter attack, and execute. _She thought to herself as she regulated her breathing and focused on the fight to come. Holding her ground Tsuyukio watched as Atsui rushed towards her yelling out his battle cry.

The two clashed with Atsui attacking first and Tsuyukio blocking or deflecting his strikes. Atsui kicked out and followed up with to punches trying to strike the Hyuga female but her defensive motions were too precise. With the chakra around her hands she was able to nullify his electrical strikes to some degree.

Atsui noticed this and began striking for areas of her body that required Tsuyukio to block with her arms or hands instead of deflecting with her hands. Tsuyukio clenched her teeth as Atsui rained blows upon her body causing shocks to travel through her system. Leaping away she tried to distance herself from Atsui but the cloud shinobi stayed on her striking out with powerful fast strikes.

Sliding back from one powerful punch Tsuyukio shook her hands and arms to loosen some of the electricity from her system. Atsui grinned and ran towards the young Hyuga charging a large amount of emerald-colored lightning into his fist. "Jager bomb!"he cried out slamming his fist forward at Tsuyukio.

There was a giant explosion from the contact causing mud and rain to splatter everywhere. After everything settled all that could be seen were Tsuyukio in the ending form of the Rotation technique and Atsui blown backwards onto his back. "What the hell was that?" Atsui asked standing up weakly. Tsuyukio got back into the Jyuken stance narrowing her Byakugan eyes.

"That was my Rotation." Tsuyukio replied before rushing towards the dazed Atsui. "And this is my ultimate combination." She announced coldly as she intensified the chakra on her hands. "Eight Trigrams: Two-hundred fifty-six palms!" she exclaimed as she finished closing the distance between her and Atsui. "Two Palms" Tsuyukio cried striking out twice; she caught Atsui on the upper-left side of his chest drilling her chakra into his body.

Atsui cried out and punched down at Tsuyukio who dodged the attack and spun around behind the young man. "Four palms" she continued striking Atsui's back Atsui screamed again as Tsuyukio's chakra was drilled into his body. "Eight palms!" Tsuyukio continued this time striking out at Atsui's legs causing the man's stance to wobble. "Sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!" Tsuyukio announced each time landing multiple blows on her opponent.

Atsui glared at the girl who danced around him striking his body repeatedly. Every time he would strike out she evaded the blow and he was struck more and more. Spinning he punched out at Tsuyukio who caught his fist and landed attacks all along his arms before twisting the limb backwards and smashing it at the elbow.

There was a loud _**crunch**_ as his arm broke causing Atsui try cry out in pain but Tsuyukio still hadn't finished. Twirling around in front of her opponent she focused her chakra into her arms and struck out faster than his eyes could follow "Two-hundred Fifty-six Palms!" she exclaimed landing the final blow strait over Atsui's heart.

"And for the finishing touch, Chakra heart Explosion!" she exclaimed blasting a forceful amount of chakra directly into Atsui's heart. The cloud shinobi had only seconds to raise his head as he gazed into the cold merciless eyes of the Hyuga kunoichi. "Fuck" he muttered as he heart exploded inside his chest killing him instantly.

Tsuyukio looked down at the dead man before her and offered up a small prayer for his soul before turning towards the direction where she had felt her two comrades fighting earlier. _I'll make sure that Forte and Shikina are alright and then go to Shino-sensei._ She thought as she began running through the ran towards her friends.

* * *

_Darui vs. Shino_

Near the center of the field Shino stood in front of the cleaver-sword wielder. "Why are you after Tsuyukio?" he asked as his insects crawled out from his body. "We have always wanted the Byakugan and now we have a chance to get it. I am sorry but you must die so that our Raikage can obtain what he desires." The man said lifting his sword. "That won't be happening" Shino stated simply as he rushed forwards clouded in Kikaichu.

The two elite ninja clashed on one another. The clang of metal on metal reverberated through the air. Shino held his kunai knife and used it to block and parry his opponent's sword strikes while calculating the man's overall skill. _Being from the land of lightning, he most likely will have many formidable lightning-based attacks; which in this weather means that he'll have the advantage._ Shino thought as he dodged a slash from the man.

Spinning away from his opponent Shino concentrated on his Kikaichu directing them towards the man. "Your Kikaichu will have no effect on me Shino." The man spoke rushing towards the leaf Jonin. Shino was able to avoid the strike at the last moment sending a stream of Kikaichu at the man. There was a flare and crackle as the Kikaichu hit the man and began dying.

"What the hell?" Shino asked as his eyebrows furrowed. "My Lightning Armor protects me from your bugs. I told you, that we know your team's strengths and weaknesses and I am best suited to fight you based on the data we possess." The man said to Shino. "If that is true then you would have defeated me by now. The data you have is most likely obsolete considering that all recent reports were made prior to the graduation." Shino explained.

"I took that into account. The unknown of what you may have achieved between the times of us getting the report and us actually confronting you." The man told Shino. "I see so you're a strategist as well. So from one thinker to another what is your name? You know mines, so I think it best I know the man whom I face." Shino stated buying for time as he summoned more Kikaichu.

"Darui, my name is Darui and the time you're trying to buy with this chit-chat is over. Now we fight." Darui said rushing towards Shino once more. Shino silently cursed lifting his Kikaichu as a shield. They were immediately electrified by Darui's aura and Shino had to leap back to provide more distance between him and Darui.

"Parasitic Insect Technique: Crazy Destroyer!" he cried out sending chakra infused Kikaichu at Darui. Darui saw the attack coming towards him and quickly formed a flurry of hand-seals "Roton: Deadly Storm Jutsu!" he exclaimed as beams of energized water streaked towards the Kikaichu.

Shino's bugs were cut down by the attack as the beams continued streaking towards him. Crossing his arms in front of his body Shino braced himself for the impact of the attack…but it never came. Lowering his arms he saw Tsuyukio standing in front of him in the final pose of the Hyuga Clan's Rotation technique. There were burn marks across her arms, legs, shoulders and a hole in her chest from where the beams had struck her. Walking forward he caught Tsuyukio as she fell holding her in his arms. "Tsuyukio, why?" he asked softly. "I wanted to protect you sensei." She said weakly as tears came to her eyes.

Shino looked down at Tsuyukio and the memory of Maria flashed through his mind. "It hurts sensei." Tsuyukio whined as blood flowed from her wounds. "No, this isn't happening. Not again. I won't let this happen again!" Shino said holding Tsuyukio tightly. Darui raised his sword hefting it onto his shoulder. "As long as we have her eyes I doubt it matters if she is alive or not." He said simply.

Shino raised his head glaring hate at Darui from behind his glasses. "You attack my students and threaten me with death. I will show you no mercy." He said darkly as he lowered Tsuyukio to the ground. Pulling out some ointment and bandages he tended to her wounds right on the spot using a basic healing jutsu to clean the wounds and prevent infection.

Darui knew that her chances of survival would be better if he allowed Shino to finish and waited patiently. After about ten minutes Shino complete his task and brought Tsuyukio over to a tree laying her against it. "Rest now Tsuyukio. I'll take care of everything." He whispered to the unconscious female. Turning back to Darui Shino began walking towards the man taking off his vest and jacket in the process. The two articles of clothing fell to the ground leaving shin in a skin tight black t-shirt.

"You said you planned for the unknown factor in case anything changed from the data you had received and you confronting us. Well then I hope you're prepared for this" Shino stated darkly removing his glasses. Darui raised an eyebrow at Shino before rushing towards the bug-user. Opening his eyes Shino revealed them to be pale-golden orbs with no pupils and narrowed his vision at his on-coming foe.

Darui swung his sword at Shino who caught the man's wrist with ease. "This is for Forte!" he cried punching Darui in the face. "This one is for Shikina!" he cried again once more punching Darui. "This one is for me!" he exclaimed punching Darui in the stomach. "And this is for Tsuyukio!" he cried front flipping and delivering a massive axe-heel drop kick to Darui's collarbone dislocating the man's shoulder.

Darui grunted in pain and sent a surge of electricity through his body into Shino. The Konoha Shinobi grunted in pain as he was flung back but took out two scrolls before landing. Throwing the scrolls into the sky Shino sliced open both his palms before launching into a flurry of hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu: Blood Seal Summoning!" he cried out placing his hand on the scrolls as they came down.

There was a poof of smoke and suddenly Shino was surrounded by all manner of insects, arthropods, and bugs. "Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Hexed-Sealed Fusion!" he yelled and suddenly all the creatures were absorbed into Shino's palm like a vacuum, fusing with his physiology.

"GAAAHHHHAHAAAAAHH!" Shino yelled at the top of his voice as a scorpion tail sprouted at the end of his spine and a pair of dragonfly wings from his shoulder. His body hardened and darkened as he was covered by an exoskeleton and two sets of claws burst from the back of his hand. Darui looked on in horror at the transformation happening before him.

In a burst of light the transformation completed itself and Shino hovered over the ground flapping his wings at blinding speed. A helmet-type protrusion covered the top-half of his face leaving only his insect-like mandibles exposed. Letting loose a feral cry Shino rushed Darui claws at the ready.

The cloud ninja raised his sword and blocked the attack striking out with a kick aimed at Shino's head. Shino dodged the attack and spun driving is heel into the side of Darui's face. Darui cried out in pain from the impact and was sent flying off to the side. Shino's strength was augmented to be proportionate to all the creatures he had absorbed and he was going to put everything he had into each strike.

Crashing into the muddy ground Darui struggled to his feet and raised his sword just in the nick of time to block Shino's strike but got the blade dented in the process. Throwing away the now useless weapon Darui summoned his black lightning to surround his body forming his nearly impenetrable armor. The two warriors squared off narrowing their eyes at one another before making their moves.

Rushing in Darui was the first to strike out but his fist was caught but Shino's hand and he instantly felt stings all across his hand. Pulling back sharply he saw thousands of barbed stingers coming from Shino's hand. Shino's mandibles formed an almost human grin as he began striking Darui with gusto.

He punched left, jabbed right, delivered a devastating uppercut, and grabbed Darui by the ankle before slamming the man into the ground. Darui rolled over and kicked out catching Shino in the face before blasting a wave of lightning straight into Shino's chest.

The shrieking wail of pain emitted by Shino form the strike literally caused Darui's ears to bleed but he didn't let up on the attack. Applying more chakra to the technique he sharpened the intensity of the blast and saw it start to cut through Shino's exoskeleton. Shino raised one of his hands and closed his fist exposing the claw on the back of it to its fullest before delivering a crushing punch strait into Darui's heart.

The blade shattered on impact with Darui's armor but the force of the punch was able to break through and crash through Darui's chest cavity. Wrapping his hands around Darui's heart Shino ripped the organ straight out the man's chest just as the electrical beam blasted its way through his exoskeleton.

Both men now had gaping holes in their chest and bled profusely. Coughing up more blood Darui struggled to stand but Shino placed a foot on his chest keeping the man pinned. "Nooooo, essssscaaaaappeeee." He rasped lifting his second bladed fist. Darui gazed in horror as the blade came slicing at his neck. The last thing he saw was Shino's feet as they walked away from his decapitated body.

Insects poured from Shino's wound closing it up as they escaped and died. Making his way over to Tsuyukio he lifted the unconscious kunoichi up bridal style and began to walk away from the bloody battlefield.

* * *

_Elsewhere, unknown time later_

"Shino-sensei!" was the first thing Tsuyukio heard as she awoke. "Shino-sensei stay with us! Stay awake Shino-Sensei!" Shikina cried over and over. Opening her eyes Tsuyukio saw a pale green light and willed her body over to it. The rain was still falling although not as heavily as before.

Making it to the light Tsuyukio saw that her team was in a clearing in the woods. Shikina was currently trying to heal Shino whose-chest wound had reappeared and was steadily growing. Forte was off to the side punching a tree in frustration and Shino lay on the ground with a peaceful look on his face.

"Conserve your chakra Shikina." Shino said weakly. "You can't save me, but I was able to save all of you." He said softly. "Don't talk sensei you need to save your strength. Opening his eyes slowly Shino gazed at Shikina and smiled weakly. "Forte, Tsuyukio, come here." He called the other two over to him. Forte was at his leader's side immediately trying to stop tears that had already started to fall. Tsuyukio gazed down at the man who had taken her under his wing and felt her own tears fall.

"We may have only been a team for a short while, but I'm glad to have met each one of you. I know that you will all grow into fine shinobi and kunoichi." He said to them giving each genin a knowing look. "Go back to Konoha, give Tsunade this letter and never forget that each one of you have the potential to make all your dreams come true." Shino said as he struggled to remove a sealed scroll from his pouch.

"Shino-sensei." Shikina said weakly as she helped take the scroll out. Shino smiled at Shikina and pressed the scroll firmly into her hand. "Good-bye my students, make sure you live long enough to experience life. Protect one another and help your comrades grown. Even if I'm not leading you, you're still a team." He said as the final breaths left his body.

"Shino-sensei?" Shikina asked softly. "Shino-sensei?" she repeated. Tsuyukio closed her eyes in pain turning away as her tears flowed freely and forte let out a cry of pain throwing his head back to the sky. "SHINO-SENSEI!" Shikina wailed. The rain continued to fall around them as the team mourned the loss of their teacher.

_Konoha Training field_

Hinata stopped mid-strike and clutched her heart as she fell to her knees. "Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke asked kneeling next to the female. "My heart I just felt a horrible sensation that something bad has happened." She said softly looking off into the distance with a heavy heart fear-filled eyes.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Whew, two week of culminating my imagination to its limits. With twelve-thousand plus words, I have produced what I believe to be my greatest masterpiece but I will let you the readers decide. Leave me a review with your verdict on the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	28. Chapter 28: Lost, but not Alone

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 28: Lost, but not Alone

A/N: Well it's been about two weeks since my last update. I am slightly upset my huge Shino scene didn't garner the response I had hoped for but it's all good. I've decided at the behest of my readers to actually start a novel. I can't say when it will be done or how long it will be but if it ever gets published I'll post the name of it on fanfiction for everyone to read. Also I'm going to post the prologue of my novel for you all to rate. Anyways time to reply to the readers.

Darkness9825: your reviews are always nice and I'm glad you enjoyed Shino's fight, and oddly enough his death which does have meaning to the story.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: It's not that I'm getting into Shino I just needed to kill someone that can be easily forgotten but provide enough of an impact to move the story along.

justsomenobody: Wow, your reviews are always so well rounded. For one I like how you're able to connect with my portrayal of the characters so easily. I put a lot into that chapter to make up for the filler so it's nice to have my work appreciated. Thanks for the review.

littlewitch88: Yes Shino is dead but it was necessary. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight so much and you weren't the only one who thought it was Hinata or Hanabi the cloud ninjas would go after. I'm glad that the death scene impacted you in the way I intended. I've never really done an emotional death scene, excluding the one that happened in chapter one but that doesn't count in my opinion so this was my first true death scene.

Olive: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked the fight scene so much.

Kamoki-Hygerioshi: your review made me feel so many different emotions that I think if I was a color I would've been a rainbow to be honest it was kind of your review that gave me that little nudge to go pro with my writing so thank you very much. Now I can tell you like enjoyed the chapter a lot so there's not much more to say except I'll never stop writing sasuhina, ill never stop writing this story (until it is over), and I'll never stop writing fanfics (and hopefully novels) although I don't think Kishimoto will make Sasuke and Hinata get together in canon just cause of my stories.

Saki-Hime: Shino isn't dying, he's already dead.

in your dreams as well: no she doesn't but they're close friends which is why she's reacting the way she did.

Well now that your questions may or may not be answered let's move on to the next chapter shall we? Fair warning this chapter gets intense, if you can't handle lemons, masochistic/sadistic fetishes, or my awesomeness leave this page now. You have been warned.

* * *

_Forest clearing, miles away from Konoha_

"Shino-sensei!" was the first thing Tsuyukio heard as she awoke. "Shino-sensei stay with us! Stay awake Shino-Sensei!" Shikina cried over and over. Opening her eyes Tsuyukio saw a pale green light and willed her body over to it. The rain was still falling although not as heavily as before.

Making it to the light Tsuyukio saw that her team was in a clearing in the woods. Shikina was currently trying to heal Shino whose-chest wound had reappeared and was steadily growing. Forte was off to the side punching a tree in frustration and Shino lay on the ground with a peaceful look on his face.

"Conserve your chakra Shikina." Shino said weakly. "You can't save me, but I was able to save all of you." He said softly. "Don't talk sensei you need to save your strength. Opening his eyes slowly Shino gazed at Shikina and smiled weakly. "Forte, Tsuyukio, come here." He called the other two over to him. Forte was at his leader's side immediately trying to stop tears that had already started to fall. Tsuyukio gazed down at the man who had taken her under his wing and felt her own tears fall.

"We may have only been a team for a short while, but I'm glad to have met each one of you. I know that you will all grow into fine shinobi and kunoichi." He said to them giving each genin a knowing look. "Go back to Konoha, give Tsunade this letter and never forget that each one of you have the potential to make all your dreams come true." Shino said as he struggled to remove a sealed scroll from his pouch.

"Shino-sensei." Shikina said weakly as she helped take the scroll out. Shino smiled at Shikina and pressed the scroll firmly into her hand. "Good-bye my students, make sure you live long enough to experience life. Protect one another and help your comrades grown. Even if I'm not leading you, you're still a team." He said as the final breaths left his body.

"Shino-sensei?" Shikina asked softly. "Shino-sensei?" she repeated. Tsuyukio closed her eyes in pain turning away as her tears flowed freely and forte let out a cry of pain throwing his head back to the sky. "SHINO-SENSEI!" Shikina wailed. The rain continued to fall around them as the team mourned the loss of their teacher.

_Konoha Training field_

Hinata stopped mid-strike and clutched her heart as she fell to her knees. "Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke asked kneeling next to the female. "My heart I just felt a horrible sensation that something bad has happened." She said softly looking off into the distance with a heavy heart and fear-filled eyes.

Sasuke looked off in the same direction and was silent for a while before rising. "Let's get out of this rain Hinata." He told his friend helping the dark-haired kunoichi to her feet. Dusting herself off, or more literally wiping the mud off her clothing Hinata began following Sasuke as they headed back towards the main gate of Konoha.

_Forest clearing, miles away from Konoha_

The remnants of team twenty-eight sat around the clearing as rain poured around them. Moments after Shino's death his Kikaichu consumed his body leaving no trace of him left except his skeleton and ragged clothing. Forte had tried to stop them initially but Tsuyukio had explained that every clan must protect its secrets and this was probably how the Aburame clan protected theirs. Looking at Shino's remains Shikina closed her eyes and offered up a silent prayer for her ex-teacher's soul.

"What do we do now?" Forte asked from his position at the base of a nearby tree. "We finish the mission, get this report to the Hokage and bring back Shino-sensei's remains for his family." Tsuyukio replied in a dry voice. She had been crying almost as hard as Shikina without realizing it. Shikina looked at her teammates and then at Shino's jacket and vest which were piled off to the side.

"Tsuyukio, I think you should wear Shino-sensei's vest for now." She said softly pulling her knees close to her body. Forte and Tsuyukio turned their heads sharply in surprise each staring at Shikina with different emotions. "Why should she wear the vest?" Forte exclaimed, jumping to his feet and walking over towards Shikina menacingly. Shikina looked up at Forte and narrowed her eyes at him. "This is why." She said simply. "You're too competitive and emotional, while she has common sense and can keep a level head." Shikina explained.

Forte opened his mouth to retort and closed it again once he realized he dint have a comeback. Gritting his teeth he formed a fist with his left hand and swung at Shikina, but was stopped by Tsuyukio grabbing his wrist. "Forte, that's enough. She's right and you know it. Don't take your feelings out on us. We need to work as a team. Remember Shino-sensei's last words." She said to the male.

Forte's jaw tightened further and he broke the grip sighing. "I'm sorry you two." He apologized and sat down next to Shikina resting his head on her shoulder. Walking over to the clothing pile Tsuyukio picked up Shino's Jonin vest and slipped it on. It was obvious that the size was too big but her forming bust made it fit snugly around her torso.

"Alright then team, first we'll make a stretcher for Shino-sensei's remains then we'll get some rest for tomorrow's trek back to Konoha." She instructed Forte and Shikina. The two genin looked at their temporary leader and nodded as they spread out to find materials. Tsuyukio sighed and looked at Shino's remains once more. "We'll do you proud Shino-sensei." She said softly before disappearing as well.

_Konoha, Uchiha district_

Sasuke sighed calmly as he slipped into the bath. His training session with Hinata had been intense and he was upset they stopped so abruptly but there was something on Hinata's mind and he knew she fought better with a clear head which is why he had ended early. Sighing again Sasuke sunk lower into the water and opened his eye when he heard someone enter the bathroom. Looking out the corner of her eye he saw a pair of smooth cream-colored legs rush hurriedly towards the bath and smirked to himself.

"You're such a perv you know that Sasuke." Hinata told her friend splashing some water on the male. Sasuke shook his head clear of water and smirked. "So says the girl who knowingly and willingly entered a boy's bathroom and bath while a boy was inside. Besides it's not like we haven't seen one another bare before." Sasuke countered keeping his eyes closed.

Hinata shook her head as she began washing her body. "Yea, but that was before you and my sister became interested in one another." Hinata tried to explain. Sasuke laughed running his hand through his hair. "So it's ok for us to bath together but it's not ok for my eyes to be open when we do?" he asked between laughs. Hinata shook her head and splashed Sasuke again.

"Just cause we're bathing doesn't mean anything but watching me bath is perverted." She told the Uchiha as she rinsed her body off and slid into the water. Opening his eyes Sasuke could see the top of Hinata's cleavage and smirked. "You know Hanabi knows that bath together. It's been almost a week since she and I first kissed but there's nothing heavy between us." Sasuke stated simply.

"Still if she likes you and you like her, don't you think we should restrain ourselves at least a bit?" Hinata asked although in her mind she was beating herself up for even suggesting they stop spending time together. "Look Hinata, your sister knows about our friendship and how it doesn't go any further than what it is and she's ok with it. If you think we're pushing it or something then let me tell you something; this friendship is a two-way road. If you want to spend less time together or stop bathing together then you could always just not come back to my house after we train." Sasuke explained although there was a hint of annoyance in his voice that Hinata caught instantly.

"I don't know Sasuke. I'm just preoccupied. I can't get over this feeling inside me that something bad is about to happen." She told the male. "And you think that the bad thing has to do with Hanabi and me?" he inquired raising an eyebrow in piqued curiosity. "You don't? You don't think that there's anything wrong with our relationship or the one you have with my sister?" Hinata countered blushing deeply as she found Sasuke inches away from her.

Sasuke was silent as he closed the small distance between himself and Hinata to the point where their noses were practically touching. Hinata could feel his chest against hers and the solid indication of his manhood against her inner thigh telling her that he was aroused. "Hinata you're my friend and you know me almost as well as Sakura and that idiot Naruto. I speak my mind without sugar-coating anything. If I had a problem with you or Hanabi then id's say something about it. Now since I haven't mentioned anything, what does that tell you?" he asked locking eyes with the female.

"That you don't have a problem with our friendship." The Hyuga heiress replied voice trembling from excitement. She could feel the heat rising to her face at the proximity of their closeness and position they were in. At that moment Hinata's body was screaming at her to jump Sasuke then and there and it took all her willpower not to listen to her instincts. Shaking her head Hinata smiled softly and pushed Sasuke back gently. "Heheh, ok Sasuke. Thank you though for clarifying." She said to the male who simply smiled and sat back against the edge of the tub.

"It's getting kind of late, you're welcome to stay the night if you want." Sasuke told Hinata. "Well with all this weird rainy weather we've been having I think it would be better for me to stay the night." She answered and closed her eyes to relax in the water. The two raven-haired ninja stayed in the bath for a few more minutes before getting out and drying themselves off.

After exiting the bathroom Hinata headed towards Sasuke's room while Sasuke went to Itachi's old room and the two proceeded to get dressed for the night. Hinata had spent the night a few times and had her own drawer in Sasuke's room for her stuff. Taking out a silk nightgown, and her lace lingerie Hinata finished drying off and slipped into her panties quickly before deciding against the bra and slipping the gown over her head. She made her way over to Sasuke's bed and slipped underneath the covers before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

_Forest clearing_

The three genin looked at their handiwork and smiled. Using branches and vines along with an earth jutsu, courtesy of Forte they had entombed Shino's body in a perfect sarcophagus they could now carry back to Konoha. The rain had let up to a mere drizzly but it was late and the team was tired. Applying a few alerting jutsu to the surrounding area Tsuyukio made sure the team was safe before joining Forte and Shikina on the ground in a cuddling position. Sharing body heat the three genin kept a close hold on one another as they drifted off to sleep.

_Konoha, that night_

Hinata was awoken by the sound of crashing thunder as she sat up and looked outside the window. Getting out of bed she wrapped the comforter around her body and proceeded to Itachi's old room. Slipping in quietly, she walked over to Sasuke's sleeping form and gazed down at the young Uchiha before climbing into bed with him. Hinata backed her body into his and covered his arm around her mid-section.

"Aren't we overstepping our boundaries?" Sasuke's voice whispered into Hinata's ear startling the heiress. But she was able to hold her surprise and simple snuggled closer towards Sasuke. "Not at all, I'm cold and scared. You're here and warm." Hinata answered closing here eyes. Sasuke smirked in the darkness and shifted his body around Hinata's to hold her better. "Whatever you say Hinata, whatever you say." He said sleepily and together the two comrades fell asleep as the storm outside raged on.

_Forest clearing, the next day_

Tsuyukio opened her eye slowly as the early morning sun shone down from the sky and yawned softly as she stretched out the stiffness of sleep from her body. Looking around she saw that Forte and Shikina were both missing and instantly her mind was on full alert as she inspected the surrounding area. There wasn't anything disturbed within the clearing and Shino's sarcophagus and from what she could tell no signs of a fight.

"Byakugan" she muttered underneath her breath activating her Kekkei Genkai. AS her vision expanded she noticed two chakra signatures heading back towards her position and relaxed slightly. After a few moments Forte and Shikina burst through the clearing carrying berries and fish. "Hey, you're awake." Forte greeted Tsuyukio placing the fish on a rock. "We thought it'd be best to let you rest while we foraged for food." Shikina explained

Tsuyukio nodded and began preparing a fire to cook the fish. Using the berries as seasoning they roasted the fish over the open flame to a golden brown crisp before eating their small breakfast. "We found a path leading back to Konoha." Forte stated as they ate. "Is it the same road we took when we left?" Tsuyukio asked and Forte shrugged. "I wouldn't know I'm not a tracker." He replied.

Tsuyukio looked over at Shikina who was sitting back against Shino's sarcophagus and sighed. "We'll have to carry Shino's remains back between two of us at a time." She told the other genin. "We'll do it. You have the best vision and can lead us better if you aren't burdened down with the weight." Forte told Tsuyukio as he stood up and walked over to Shikina. Shikina nodded in agreement and stood up dusting herself off before lifting one end of the sarcophagus with relative ease. Forte lifted the other end and looked at Tsuyukio who nodded and jumped into a nearby tree and quickly followed by her teammates.

_Konoha, Uchiha District_

Hinata and Sasuke awoke roughly around the same time since Sasuke leaving the bed caused Hinata to awaken at the suddenly loss of extra warmth against her body. "Good morning Sasuke." Hinata greeted sleepily wiping sleep from her eyes. One of the spaghetti straps of her nightgown hung down her shoulder slightly exposing the top of her breast a bit which brought a slight blush to Sasuke's face. "Good morning to you too Hinata." Sasuke replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked fixing Hinata's nightgown strap. The Hyuga heiress blushed and nodded. "Very well thank you, how about you?" she replied as she pulled the covers around her body and moved into a sitting position. "It was peaceful and very enjoyable." Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. Hinata shoved Sasuke playfully and stood up. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much." She joked as she walked towards the door. "You're spending the day with Hanabi, right?" she asked with her hand on the door knob.

"Yea, she wants to take me to Tanayaka Town to show me some famous blacksmith." Sasuke replied from his position on the bed. "Well then I guess I'll be handling the girls for today." Hinata stated. There was the familiar _whooshing_ of air and she instantly felt Sasuke's presence behind her. "You know you don't have to look after them when I'm with Hanabi." Sasuke said to Hinata who smiled softly.

"I don't look after them out of some scripted duty Sasuke. I love those girls and I enjoy their company. Rika doesn't have to go to the academy today so I figure I'll do some shopping with them or something." Hinata explained and Sasuke sighed slightly. "Anyways I should get going if I want to get ready for the day." Hinata said leaving the room.

Sasuke shook his head and turned around heading back towards the bed. "Who would've thought things would be this hard, eh nii-san?" he asked to the ceiling as he closed his eyes in thought.

Hinata made it to Sasuke's room and quickly changed her clothes before slipping into her sandals. She knew that there was some truth in Sasuke's words but she did care for Rika and Ryoko so there was nothing wrong with wanting to make sure they were cared for. To her they were like little sisters. She could do things with them and have feelings for them that she hadn't when she and Hanabi grew up.

Opening the front door Hinata felt the warmth of the sun shine down and breathed in the fresh scents of the morning. The weather looked nothing like it had over the previous weeks of rain and that was something Hinata gave small thanks for since now her day could be enjoyed in earnest.

She began walking down the streets of the Uchiha district towards Rika and Ryoko's home when she felt a familiar presence hovering nearby. "Izuna…" she breathed out in surprise. As if on cue the blind-folded man descended down from the air materializing next to Hinata. "You spent the night with him?" he asked and Hinata could feel the silent anger in her lover's words.

"I'm sorry Izuna, for before. I just had a lot on my mind." She answered as she continued walking. Izuna was silent for a moment before speaking again. "You didn't answer my question though." He stated with a deadly clam tone. "Yes, ok I spent the night with Sasuke but he's just a friend. I love you Izuna you know that." Hinata explained and she felt a tug on her heart as the words left her lips.

"Hinata, I want you to come with me and leave this village behind. We could go far away and raise a family of our own." Izuna said to Hinata as he grasped her hand in his and twirled her in front of him. Hinata avoided his blind gaze and looked away at the ground a timid expression on her face. "You know I can't do that Izuna, not yet anyways." She answered softly.

Izuna sighed slightly and embraced Hinata in a warm compassionate hug. "I can wait for you Hinata, but not here. My presence could be discovered at anytime. I'll have to leave tonight." He told the dark haired heiress. Hinata nodded knowingly as she had come to expect his quick departures. "Will I see you soon?" she asked resting her face against his chest. "You'll see me when I come for you Hinata." He told her before kissing Hinata's lips softly and vanishing from the spot.

Hinata sighed letting her shoulders slump and finished her small journey towards her destination. She came to the house and knocked on the door waiting patiently. She heard the quick patter of feet and a small smile graced her face when the door opened slightly.

"Hello?" Ryoko's voice came from the crack. "Good Morning Ryoko." Hinata greeted and the door was thrown open. "Hinata-nee-san!" the child exclaimed hugging Hinata warmly. "Oh, hello there Hinata-chan" Shina greeted the kunoichi motioning her inside. Stepping inside Hinata put Ryoko down and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What brings you by this morning Hinata?" Kero Beros asked from his seat across from Hinata. He was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Hinata smiled "Good morning to you Kero-san, and I was wondering if I could take the girls with me today?" Hinata asked. Shina looked over at Hinata from her place at the stove and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Hinata but today we decided to have a family picnic. You're welcome to join us if you would like." She replied.

Hinata shook her head making sure her face didn't betray how she actually felt. "Oh no thank you, I wouldn't want to intrude." She quickly replied. Ryoko quickly latched herself to Hinata's leg and looked up at the girl with pleading eyes. "Please come Hinata-nee-san!" she exclaimed cutely.

Hinata smiled down at the child. Shaking her head Hinata smile widened knowing that when it came to Ryoko's pleading eyes she was powerless. "Ok, I'll come. Maybe we can have a light spar with Rika before we go." Hinata suggested as an afterthought. "Sure, I'm up for a spar." Rika's voice said from behind Hinata. Turning around Hinata saw the young girl was dressed in her gear with two kunai knives on her left thigh and her shuriken pouch attached to the back of her waist.

"Rika, what did I tell you about carrying those weapons in the house?" Kero asked his daughter. Sighing Rika walked into the kitchen and sat next to Hinata. "Daaaaad I'm not gonna be in the house much longer I just came to get Ryoko for training with Sasuke-sensei but if Hinata is here then he must be with his fake girlfriend" she explained.

"Fake girlfriend?" Hinata asked. "Your sister, we know that she and Sasuke-sensei are fake dating since it is so obvious you and he like one another." Ryoko explained. Hinata smiled and shook her head. "How many times have I told you it's not like that." Hinata told the girls although inside she felt an edge of uneasiness against her heart. "You girls shouldn't pry into people's business especially their relationships. It's rude." Shina told her children as she placed breakfast on the table.

"We're not prying, we're mediating." Rika countered taking a bit of toast. "Well mediators can also be priers so don't get involved." Shina stated definitely pointing a spatula first at Rika then Ryoko. The sisters shrugged and nodded before continuing to eat. Breakfast was a simple affair and everyone finished quite quickly. Hinata took the girls outside and together they headed towards a nearby clearing behind the house. "Well let's see how sharp your skills have gotten since you've been in the Academy." Hinata said to Rika.

Rika narrowed her eyes at Hinata activating her Sharingan. "Let's go Hinata-sama." She challenged and began throwing a flurry of shuriken at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress dodged the attack with ease and rushed towards Rika only to be stopped by Ryoko intervening with a flying kick. Blocking the strike Hinata punched out at the still airborne child.

Ryoko blocked the strike and flipped onto Hinata's arm running its length in two steps and kicking the older girl in the face. **Poof. **Hinata's body poofed into a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log. Landing next to the log Ryoko quickly searched the area with her eyes.

"Above you!" Rika cried out and rushed to her sister's aid drawing both kunai knives. They were different from the standard double-edged blades since they were curved; which meant they were mainly meant for close ranged fighting. Slashing out at the falling Hinata Rika forced the Hyuga kunoichi to avoid her strikes and cancel her attack on Ryoko.

Skidding off to the side Hinata smiled. "Nice moves. I'm surprised you were fast enough to force me away." She complimented drawing her katana. Rika smiled back crossing her blades. "Thanks I have great instructors." She replied and charged in. The two girls began striking out against one another.

Because it was only a spar they made sure to control their strikes by not aiming for any lethal areas. Ryoko observed from the side judging the time when she could enter. Rika parried Hinata's slash before unleashing a devastating five kick combination strike.

She began by turning off the momentum for the parried strike and kicking Hinata in the side followed by a spinning roundhouse kick which caused Hinata to slide backwards a bit. She quickly ran forward and jump turning horizontal and delivering two quick kicks to Hinata's chest before flipping over the older kunoichi and kicking her in the back. Hinata stumbled forwards and Ryoko saw her chance to re-engage Hinata.

Rushing in she struck Hinata twice in the chest before jumping and delivering a strong aerial spin chick to Hinata's jaw. Hinata stumbled off to the side and shook her head clear and turned to face the sisters. "Your attacks are more coordinated than before." She stated sheathing her sword. "Hinata-nee?" Ryoko said concern lacing her voice. She knew something was wrong with Hinata from the match.

No matter how good she and her sister were she knew that their abilities dwarfed compared to Hinata's and that the older kunoichi should have easily avoided and countered their attack. "Don't worry about me Ryoko, I'm not hurt." Hinata said trying to reassure the child. Rika sheathed her kunai knives and walked over to her sister. "Let it go for now." She muttered under her breath to Ryoko.

Ryoko nodded and smiled at Hinata. "I'm glad you're ok then." she said happily. Hinata nodded and got into her taijutsu stance smirking in a similar manner as Sasuke did. "Well then shall we continue?" she asked and the sister nodded getting into their stances. The three girls continued sparring for about an hour longer before heading back to get ready for the picnic.

Hinata stopped by Sasuke's house to get ready and change since it was closer than her house. Stepping out the bath Hinata sighed and looked around the bathroom which had some of her hair and bathing products and sighed.

_**Hn, who the fuck are you trying to kid, it's like Sasuke and you are practically living**__** together already.**_ She heard that darker side of her personality, Kirai, whisper in her mind. Shaking her head she left the bathroom and went to Sasuke's room and dried her body off quickly before taking her clothes out his drawers.

_**You have your clothes and stuff in his room. You both sleep in the same bed. You stay in his house most of the time and you still think you're just friends? **_She continued. _Shut up Kirai. __**You can't drown me out Hinata, I'm a part of you remember. **__You're the dark part of me. __**I'm your desires. I know what you truly want. **__I want Izuna. __**Hnheheh keep yelling yourself that Hinata.**_ The darker side laughs in her mind before she feels her presence vanish.

Hinata sighed loudly and shook her head trying to clear the thoughts in her mind. Recently she had begun to feel Kirai trying to surface and take over her body and it was taxing both her physical and mental stamina to stay in control. Sighing once more Hinata quickly got dresses and rubbed the area where her cursed seal had been placed gently. "I should get going." She said to the air turning to leave making sure the room was neat before she left.

_Konoha, two days later_

It was a dreary afternoon in Konoha, as the strange rain which had been absent for the past few days returned. Hinata looked outside and sighed. Sasuke and her sister had yet to return from their trip to the blacksmith from two days ago and Hinata was slightly depressed without her friend around.

Standing up she decided she'd go to Tsunade and find out if the Hokage had any missions for her. It had been a while since she had accepted one and staying in Konoha wasn't healthy for her at the moment. Walking out into the humid rainfall Hinata gazed up at the sky and shook her head before leaving the Hyuga Grounds and heading towards the Hokage tower.

Hinata walked the streets of Konoha and all around she could see the weather was having an effect on the citizens and shook her head. "Hey Hinata-chan!" she heard a voice calling out from in front of here and turned her attention towards the voice to see Ino calling out to her. Walking up to her friend Hinata smiled softly. "Hey Ino, what's up?" Hinata greeted hugging Ino warmly.

"Nothing much, just waiting to go shopping with Sakura. She's going to look for bridesmaid outfits and her wedding dress." Ino answered. Hinata nodded remembering that Sakura and Naruto were both engaged. "Who are they bridesmaids?" Hinata asked looking around for Sakura. "Well she had planned on asking you and Tenten to be her bridesmaid. I'm her maid of honor." Ino replied. "'Had planned?'" Hinata asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, but I just told you so I guess it's not going to be part of her plan anymore." Ino clarified Nodding Hinata took one last look around and not seeing Sakura decided to leave. "Ino I have to run, but give my regards to Sakura and tell her I'd love to be one of the bridesmaids." Hinata said to the blonde as she continued towards her original destination.

She made it to the tower and was surprised to see Team Taka minus Sasuke waiting at the door. Walking over she waved to get their attention. "Hello everyone." She greeted. "Hello Hinata-chan" Jugo greeted back. "Heya Hina-hime." Suigetsu answered smoothly. Karin merely nodded and smiled softly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked the group. "Waiting on Sasuke. Last night he told us to meet him here around three o'clock." Jugo replied seeming to be in Hinata's opinion the second-in-command of the unit. "Sasuke is back?" she asked surprised and slightly upset. "He came back late last night with your sister and gave us the instruction to be here." Karin replied.

"Hanabi is with him?" she asked and she felt something begin bubbling inside her. "Yea I think she slept over his house like you usually do." Suigetsu stated absentmindedly. Hinata clenched her fist and nodded. "Oh, I see well I must be going. I'm going to see if the Hokage has a mission for me." She said to the group bowing slightly before leaving.

Rushing inside and making her way hurriedly up the stairs Hinata stopped outside Tsunade's door and tried to catch her breath. She heard voices from the other side of the door and placed her ear against the frame trying to hear what was said. The voices were muffled but Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the words "Shino-sensei" and "died" only a few seconds between one another.

Bursting inside Hinata saw Shino's team, without Shino standing in front of Tsunade with grim looks on their faces. "Hinata, how dare you burst in here without knocking?" Tsunade exclaimed. "What was that about Shino? Where is Shino?" Hinata asked ignoring Tsunade. The genin looked away from Hinata and she turned her attention to Tsunade.

"Team Twenty-eight was in the middle of delivering their mission report" Tsunade replied trying to keep her voice even. "Why isn't Shino here?" Hinata asked. "During the mission Shino Aburame's life was lost in the line of duty." Tsunade answered. Hinata's face blanched as the news hit her. Shino, one of her closest friend and her ex-teammate was dead.

"Hinata, I know this must be a lot so I will excuse-" "Shut up." Hinata interrupted Tsunade. "Hinata! I am still your Hokage!" Tsunade exclaimed standing to her feet. Hinata's cursed seal began spreading across her body stopping about halfway across. "Damn, it feels so good to be free." She spoke but her voice deeper and had a malice to it that wasn't becoming of the Hyuga heiress.

"Oh, Hinata's not here at the moment but I'm Kirai and I'd be happy to take a message." Kirai spoke. "You three get out of here now!" Tsunade exclaimed leaping her desk as she kicked out at Kirai. The young Kunoichi smirked and easily avoided the attack before rushing towards the window and leaping outside releasing her cursed seal to the second stage and flying off as her wings burst from her back.

From the ground Sasuke saw Hinata fly away and narrowed his eyes at her fleeing form before running up the side of the Tower directly to Tsunade's room. "What happened?" he asked looking around the room. Tsunade was glaring lividly at the window. "Hinata's gone crazy and reverted back to her darker side." Tsunade replied.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked out behind him to where he had seen Hinata fly off too. "I know where she's going. I'll bring her back." Sasuke said leaping from the window seal. "Sasuke wait!" Tsunade cried out but it was too late as a burst of light formed around Sasuke and he sprouted his wings and began flying off after Hinata.

_Nearby forest, an hour or so later_

Sasuke could sense Hinata's overwhelming dark chakra flooding out from her body so it was easy to track her. The rain had worsened over the time that had passed but Sasuke knew where he was. The forest area where he and Hinata always hear the mysterious singing was the one place that he knew was secluded to them both.

Walking around, he soon found the clearing with the stream and waterfall and Hinata's form sitting on a nearby rock. She was in the second stage cursed seal form and her eyes were closed but Sasuke knew that she could sense him and didn't mask his presence. "Sasuke-sensei." The girl spoke opening her eyes. "Or, is it just Sasuke-kun now?" she added smirking darkly.

"Kirai, how did you get out?" Sasuke asked walking forward calmly. Laughing darkly Kirai slowly turned her gaze towards Sasuke. The light in her eyes was strangely alluring and when she stood Sasuke could sense there was something off. "Hinata is weak. She's been strengthening me by trying to deny her desires. "I'm that part of her you know, her desires her darkness. I know what she wants, do you?" she answered Sasuke reverting back to her normal form and closing the distance between her and Sasuke.

"No I don't know what she wants." Sasuke replied relaxing slightly. "She wants you Sasuke. She tries to deny it but I can feel it. She has feelings for two men and it's tearing her up." Kirai explained. Sasuke felt surprised hearing these words but he couldn't let his emotions betray him. "Revert back. Bring Hinata out." He told the female.

She replied with a dark laughter. "You have feelings for her too, but right now with the death of Shino adding on to everything she's in a bad place right now. I'll play with you for now though." She stated rushing towards Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes blocking Kirai strike. "Stop this I don't want to fight you." He said to the kunoichi.

"Maybe not, but I want you!" she exclaimed jumping swiftly into the air and kicking out three times, catching Sasuke twice in the chest and once in the face. Sasuke stumbled to the side shaking his head clear before Kirai re-engaged him.

Sasuke danced around the field with his opponent hot on his tail striking out at him with the Uchiha fighting style. Sasuke blocked her strike and grabbed her fist before turning and flipping her over his shoulder. The female smiled and used the momentum of the throw to pull a reversal on flip Sasuke onto his back. Mounting the downed male Kirai pinned his arms to the ground and smiled.

The rain had increased to a downpour and both combatants were soaked. "Sasuke, why don't you take Hinata? She wants you and you want her." The kunoichi said softly. "She belongs to another man, it's not my place." Sasuke answered. Laughing softly Kirai lowered her face to Sasuke's and softly pressed her lips against his.

It took all Sasuke's willpower not to respond to her kiss and when she pulled away Sasuke saw hurt and disappointment in her eyes. "Sasuke, you're so dense." She whispered. "And you're not in control of yourself." He replied quickly pushing the kunoichi off his body with a quick burst of strength. Kirai flipped backwards and released her cursed seal to its initial stated.

"If I can't have you neither can Hanabi!" she exclaimed and charged Sasuke. Sasuke gazed at the female in front of him and he could feel the pain of loss from within her. He knew what it was like to lose someone close and could sympathize with his closest friend but right now what she needed was some common sense knocked into her. Tightening his resolve Sasuke adjusted his gloves and clenched his fist.

"Bring it on!" he challenged meeting Kirai charge. The two high-leveled ninja met in the middle of their clearing with two solid punches each one landing a hit on the other. Jumping back away from each other they quickly re-engaged striking out with pure taijutsu. Sasuke caught Kirai with a quick three hit punch combination and jumped to finish her with a kick but the kunoichi avoided the strike by ducking.

Using the opportunity Kirai countered with two rising uppercuts, one connecting to Sasuke's chest and the other hitting his chin knocking the male off-balance and followed up with a series of quick strikes to Sasuke's open chest and face before the Uchiha caught her wrist and slammed his elbow into her face and backhanded her across her cheek knocking Kirai away. The two fighters glared at one another breathing heavily.

Letting loose a fierce bestial roar they charged one another again spreading their wings as they both changed to their powered up forms. They leapt into the air crashing mid-flight. Their mid-air combat struggle was brief as they broke apart and flew at one another again. Sasuke avoided Kirai kick and grabbed her from behind flying up higher into the sky before flipping back and wrapping his wings around the both of them and pulling them both into a freefall.

Kirai struggled against Sasuke's grip but he proved to be too strong and began spiraling as they fell. "Primary Lotus!" Sasuke cried as he released Kirai at the last moment sending her plummeting into the ground. Flipping backwards and sliding against the muddy ground Sasuke watched the small crater for signs of his foe.

He saw Kirai stand shakily to her feet with blood running down the side of her face and a demented smile on her face. "Yes, hurt me more Sasuke. Make me feel good. I wanna feel good!" she exclaimed rushing towards Sasuke. Sasuke blocked her punch delivering two quick strikes to the kunoichi's face and then a kick to her chest.

Kirai caught Sasuke's foot and twisted the male around but Sasuke used the momentum form the twist the kick out with his free foot catching Kirai in the jaw. She dropped to her knee before unsheathing her katana and slicing across Sasuke's chest leaving a shallow cut diagonally across the center. Sasuke drew his own sword and the two squared off against one another.

Clashing blades the two began striking out at one another and soon lost themselves within the flurry of dancing blades. They hacked and slashed at one another with only one thought on their minds; win, at any cost. They're fighting became more primal as it drew out and soon both combatants were standing in the mud with multiple lacerations and cuts across their bodies. Sasuke had discarded his shirt and Hinata was only in her mesh under armor and pants having lost her sandals sometime prior.

Both fighters were breathing heavily as they flapped their wings to keep themselves in flight. Kirai narrowed her eyes and flew at Sasuke yelling loudly but Sasuke avoided her attack and drove his blade deep into her shoulder which came out the back and pierced her wing. Crying out in pain she fell plummeting to the ground.

Sasuke saw her falling and dove from the sky racing to catch the female before she crashed. Pulling up from the dive Sasuke caught her in his arms moments before she crashed. Landing on his feet but immediately falling to his knees Sasuke lowered Kirai to the ground and pulled the sword out her shoulder.

In her cursed seal form the wound quickly healed but Sasuke could tell the fatigue had gotten to her and he himself was reaching his limits. As if to prove his point Kirai reverted back to normal moments later and opened her eyes slowly. "Sasu…sasu….Sasuke." she said weakly. "Hinata?" Sasuke said curiously. "Sasuke, Shino is dead. He died…and now…I'm a little…more lost…" she said softly.

"If you're lost I'll be your guide. I'll bring you out the darkness of despair. I know your pain Hinata. Let me heal you." Sasuke said softly reverting back to normal. The two friends held each other as the rain continued to fall around them mixing their blood with the muddy water on the ground.

"Sasuke, make me feel better. Make me feel good." Hinata said softly raising her hand softly to his face. Sasuke focused his depleted chakra levels into his hands and spilt it between himself and Hinata restoring their stamina a bit. Standing up Sasuke lifted Hinata to her feet and they fell against a nearby tree. Looking up into Sasuke's eyes Hinata found them to be a familiar dark obsidian instead of their usual Sharingan form.

"Sasuke, your eyes." she said softly. Smiling slightly Sasuke cupped Hinata's cheek. "You put me through a ringer. I guess I've used up too much chakra." He stated. The two ninja gazed at one another in silence as the rain continued to fall. The closeness caused heat to rise between the two of them and before they could stop themselves Sasuke and Hinata began kissing one another heavily.

Hinata's hands began moving along Sasuke's body with animalistic attraction as Sasuke ripped off her mesh under armor and shirt with a mighty tug exposing her breast. They fell to the ground as they continued to kiss and grope each other pulling off what little clothing remained on their bodies. In moments they were both completely bare and still making out as their hands traveled one another's bodies.

Neither knew when Sasuke actually penetrated Hinata but when he did Hinata felt an ecstasy like never before. Sasuke's member fit perfectly inside her and Hinata felt herself pulling Sasuke inside her deeper. "Take me Sasuke!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Sasuke groaned as he began thrusting into Hinata. The heiress gasped and let out soft moans of pleasure as she trailed her hands along Sasuke's back digging her nails into his flesh leaving thin trails along his skin.

Sasuke let out a low growl breathing heavily against Hinata's skin as he increased the speed and strength of his thrust. "Oh kami, Sasuke!" Hinata cried out as Sasuke bit into her breast caressing them both at the same time. Sasuke continued to fondle Hinata as his thrusts increase making sure to caress every inch of her body. Hinata gasped and bit into Sasuke's neck to muffle one of her squeals of pleasure.

Wrapping her legs around Sasuke's waist Hinata brought his body close to her's filling her completely as his manhood was plunged as deep as possible inside her body. Sasuke felt his body reaching its limit and kissed Hinata deep and passionately as he released his seed within. Hinata climaxed moments after and Sasuke collapsed on top of her body breathing heavily.

"Sasuke" Hinata called out breathlessly. Lifting himself weakly Sasuke gazed down deep into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata?" he replied and she caressed his cheek softly. "Thank you." She said pulling his face to hers and kissing his lips deeply. The two teens stayed in one another's embrace for the rest of the night holding their kiss for a full minute before sleep overtook their exhausted bodies.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Read and review, I'll post my novel prologue asap.


	29. Chapter 29: Where We Stand

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 29: Where We Stand

A/N: I'm currently running into scheduling problems with my novel so to keep my readers happy I'll upload this chapter instead. Don't worry though I'll have that prologue uploaded ASAP. Without further adieu let's answer these reviews.

Lala: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you love both stories so much

Hinatahyuga387: Wow, lulz and just wow. I'm glad you're able to relate to my characters so deeply and that you love my action scenes. It shows me that my character development is improving and that I'm not over-detailing or under-detailing my fights so thank you for the deep review.

littlewitch88: It wasn't just grief that made her lose control she was also fighting with her emotions for Sasuke. The grief of loss just pushed her to her limit. As for what happens next, you'll just have to read on.

ElfieZaid: Thank you for the review and I'm sorry for making you cry. It was kind of my first emotional piece so I guess crying was the correct response but still I don't like making people cry so I'm sorry.

justsomenobody: Well I don't know if I can make a bad chapter but if you had read my earliest work than you would know I can make bad stories, lol. Your reviews always ask questions that just give me better insight on how readers perceive my story to be. I'm honored that you enjoy reading my story so much and hope that this chapter you've been looking forward to meets your expectations.

in your dreams as well: Can't say for sure but you'll find out soon.

Saki-hime: well I don't think it will make her more confused since now they both know but it will make things more complicated. As for killing off Shino, that was a personal and logical choice. Finally the whole (Kirai)Hinata was mainly for me so I didn't get confused while writing the story and I was too lazy to remove it XD

Sonnielion: First off I can give you my word that I will finish the story and secondly all you did was read my story? Lol that's funny and inspiring at the same time that you read my story for a day. Still though I'm glad you enjoy it so much and that you have so many mixed emotions over certain parts.

Darkness9825: Yes his Kikaichu ate him to the bone. As for Izuna saying he was leaving it's only temporary since he did say he would come back for her. The final thing and this goes to anyone else who may have gotten confused. When Izuna's "gaze" was on Hinata it was a figure of speech since Izuna is wearing a blindfold after all. It wasn't meant to be taken literally. Also Kirai is one of Hinata's two other personalities. The others are Kira and Hinata herself.

Hinata-Hime-Starz: I'm pretty sure Izuna and Hanabi will be a lot more than pissed, but hey I'm just the author what do I know XP

Well I hope that clears up a few things for you all; now on with the chapter.

* * *

_Secluded Forest Clearing_

"Sasuke" Hinata called out breathlessly. Lifting himself weakly Sasuke gazed down deep into Hinata's eyes as the moon shone down from above them. "Hinata?" he replied and she caressed his cheek softly. "Thank you." She said pulling his face to hers and kissing his lips deeply. The two teens stayed in one another's embrace for the rest of the night holding their kiss for a full minute before sleep overtook their exhausted bodies.

_Secluded Forest Clearing, the next morning_

The tweet-tweeting of birds and warm glow of the sun signaled the start of a new day as Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She moved her body and felt something holding her back. Looking down to see what restricted her movements Hinata saw and arm around her naked body and turned around to see Sasuke holding her close to his body. Smiling softly Hinata kissed Sasuke's lips softly and snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning Hinata." Sasuke's smooth voice whispered silkily into her ear his breath tickling her neck. "Ano, good morning Sasuke." Hinata greeted back. The memories of yesterday were still fresh in her mind but Hinata choose to think about what had transpired after she regained control of herself.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked his friend, although in his mind the word seemed foreign and alien to their relationship. "At ease and relaxed, to be honest." She replied as she played with dew dripped grass blades. "Hinata, last night Kirai said some things-" Sasuke was cut off by Hinata placing a finger at his lips. "Shhh now Sasuke, I know what happened but for a little while longer let me enjoy this. Let me enjoy our place together with you." She said softly as she turned over and kissed Sasuke's lips deeply. Surprise was evident on Sasuke's face for but a moment before he gave into the kiss pulling Hinata closer to him. They stayed in a silent embrace; oblivious to everything outside their secluded zone.

_Konoha, Uchiha district_

Ryoko opened her eyes suddenly as she awoke and looked around the room spotting her older sister staring out the window. "Sasuke-sensei, his chakra is far away; so is Hinata-chan's." Rika said as her sister walked next to her. "They fought one another last night but it looks like they're both on their way back to Konoha" Rika explained.

"Onee-chan, did you sleep at all?" Ryoko asked looking at her sister' face which showed obvious signs of a sleepless night. Stress lines, similar to the ones of the late Itachi Uchiha were beginning to form on Rika's face near her nose as she continued to stare outside. "Come on Ryoko, let's go. Okaa-san will be coming soon to make sure we get ready for the day." Rika replied heading towards the door.

Ryoko looked out the window one last time as she felt the chakra signatures of two of the closest people in her life make their way back to Konoha. "Sasuke-sensei, Hinata-onee-chan; I'm glad you're both alright." She said softly before following Rika outside the room.

_Konoha, Hokage Tower_

Tsunade gazed outside her window and sighed. Lines of worry appeared on her forehead as her eyebrows furrowed and she turned around slowly. In front of her desk stood Sasuke's Team Taka and Team Seven watching her with serious expressions; all except for Naruto. "I don't see why everyone is worried. Sasuke will bring Hinata back and everything will be fine." The blond stated breaking the heavy air of silence.

Karin and Sakura shot the male sharp glares which Naruto was completely oblivious too. "I have my doubts about that. Sasuke and Hinata share an unusual bond. Do you believe that he'll give it his all to restrain her?" Tsunade asked the group. Suigetsu grinned flashing his teeth. "Sasuke doesn't know the meaning of restraint. He'll go at Hinata like he would any enemy. Hell he might just come back with a pile of scraps after what I've him do." The shinobi stated simply.

"No, he won't go that far." Jugo interjected causing all eyes to fall on him. "I've spent more time with Sasuke and Hinata then you all so I can tell you he won't kill her." Jugo continued. "Are you certain of this?" Tsunade asked Jugo and the male nodded in response. "Well that's comforting news but now comes the reason why I called you all hear." Tsunade stated

"In the event that neither Sasuke nor Hinata Return due to some unforeseen circumstance I need to know if there is anyplace they would run to hide." Tsunade said to the group causing mixed expressions from them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "What makes you think Sasuke won't come back?" Naruto asked anger rising to his voice as his chakra began rising.

Tsunade was unnerved and narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Sasuke left the village without a Jonin escort and has broken the terms of his probation I'm doing my job as Hokage to make sure he returns." She replied dangerously. Both blondes glared daggers at one another till Sakura decided to step in. "I can understand why you would need to keep track on Sasuke, but why Hinata? She has never betrayed the village-" a sharp glare from Naruto whose usual azure eyes were now a bright crimson cut Sakura off. "What I mean is she's never left the village like this so what makes you think she won't come back?" Sakura finished tentatively.

"That is the precise reason why, Sakura." Tsunade answered. Everyone was silent waiting for an explanation before the Hokage continued. "Hinata has always been a voice of reason and even before her rehabilitation with Sasuke she never acted out of turn, but now with her exponential growth in power and skill she could become a very dangerous enemy. The fact that she is unstable with her emotions makes matters worse." Tsunade told them

Everyone pondered the woman's words for a moment before Jugo stepped forwards. "I believe we should give Sasuke a while longer to bring Hinata back before we consider branding either one as missing or send a search team after them." He suggested. Tsunade turned her gaze at Jugo raising an eyebrow. "and why do you think this is the best course of action?" she asked. Jugo looked Tsunade in the eye making sure his gaze never wavered.

"Look at it from Sasuke or Hinata's point of view. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata has been gone very long, and even though both are extremely skilled you want to send a search team after them. It shows you have little faith in the loyalties of your subordinates. How does that reflect on you as a leader?" Jugo explained. The others glanced over at Tsunade expectantly. The Hokage sighed closing her eyes as she rested her chin on her clasped hands.

The room was silent as the woman thought. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Jugo. "Very well then I'll give Sasuke a while longer to retrieve Hinata Hyuga but if they aren't back I'm sending a team after them; one for Sasuke's breach of parole and one for Hinata's aggressive actions." Tsunade finally stated. Jugo smiled and bowed slightly to Tsunade.

"Thank you for reconsidering your actions." Jugo stated solemnly bowing slightly. Tsunade gave him a curt nod and waved Team Taka away dismissively. Motioning to his team mates Jugo turned and walked towards the door leaving Naruto and the rest of Team Seven alone with Tsunade. "Wow Jugo, you have some guts going against the Hokage like that." Suigetsu commented clapping Jugo on the back. "You idiot you have no idea what transpired do you?" Karin screeched in Suigetsu's ear.

"Jugo basically told the Hokage off so we could search for Sasuke ourselves unofficially." Suigetsu answered cheekily causing a look of surprise to appear on Karin's face. "You seem to continually doubt my skills as a Shinobi." He told Karin shaking his index finger at the kunoichi. Jugo just shook his head at his comrades' antics. "We won't need to go looking for Sasuke. He'll be back before the day is over." Jugo told Suigetsu and Karin looking up in the sky.

"How do you know?" Karin asked adjusting her glasses slightly. "I have faith in Sasuke. I think I'll take a stroll through the forest and look for birds." Jugo said absentmindedly causing his teammates to look at him with confused expressions.

_Secluded Forest Clearing, hours later._

Pulling her sweat-glazed body away slightly Hinata smiled down at Sasuke before laying her head on his chest which was rapidly rising and falling. "Does this change anything?" Sasuke asked holding onto Hinata almost breathlessly. "Sex changes everything Sasuke but it doesn't change the way I feel about you…or Izuna for that matter." Hinata replied with a hint of a frown plucking a flower out the ground.

"You love him." Sasuke said simply, there was no edge or hardness in his voice just pure steadiness. Hinata nodded against Sasuke's chest gripping his arm slightly. "Yes, I do but…I love you too Sasuke." She said softly but Sasuke heard and smiled. "So where do we stand now Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head against Sasuke's chest. "I don't know Sasuke but I can't just stop loving Izuna, I just can't." the Hyuga heiress replied. Sasuke ran his hands through Hinata's hair looking up at the sky through the canopy of the trees above them. "Yea I know that Hinata and I understand your feelings for him. This is a two-way road though. I'll admit I have some feelings for Hanabi and I won't cut things off with her." Sasuke stated firmly.

Hinata felt a stab in her heart but knew that Sasuke was right. It would make her a hypocrite to make him do otherwise. Sighing Hinata broke the silence as she spoke. "I know that, and it would be selfish for me to try and make you. We know how we feel for one another and we both have others who feel for us." She stated. The silence returned except for the ambience of nature for a few minutes as both raven-haired teens lay in one another's embrace. "Do you regret it, being with me last night?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Hinata raised her head and looked down into Sasuke's eyes. Already they had reverted back to the first stage of his Sharingan showing that he was recovering quite nicely. Gazing into the tomoe decorated irises Hinata smiled and shook her head. "No Sasuke I don't regret it at all. You came for me, even when I had spiraled down into the pits of despair and you saved me from myself. You helped me realize my true feelings for you and returned those feelings with passion. I don't regret having sex with you Sasuke; I only regret that we can't be together." Hinata answered.

Sasuke nodded and propped himself up. "So what do we do now knowing this?" he asked looking at Hinata's naked form with admiration and a hint of lust. "I don't want us to stop seeing each other Sasuke; that would just cause us more harm than good. We'll just have to keep our emotions in check when we're alone as well as in public." Hinata replied as she stood up and walked over to the river slipping into the cool water.

Sasuke watched Hinata bathe for a few minutes before sliding into the water behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Hinata lifted her hands bringing Sasuke's face down to hers as she turned back and kissed his lips softly. Suddenly an image appeared in Sasuke's mind. _There was a portrait of a cloaked man. The man wore a black cloak with a hood. He stood on a cliff with Hinata in front of him and her back to his chest. The cloak billowed forwards covering the man and most of Hinata's bodies. Hinata had her head turned back looking up as she and the man kissed with the moon shining down on them. Suddenly the hood flew off and revealed the man to be none other than Sasuke himself!_

Holding Hinata closer felt his manhood rub against Hinata's inner thigh. "_It's ok Sasuke, I want to enjoy_ _you for as long as I can."_ Hinata whispered softly against his lips and without a second urging Sasuke slipped into Hinata's awaiting slit. Hinata gasped as once more her womanhood was filled so perfectly and held onto Sasuke kissing his lips as she lifted herself in the water and began riding Sasuke slowly.

The two teens prolonged their embrace their movements were fluid and graceful, sending equal waves of pleasure throughout their bodies. When their climax finally reached its peak Hinata changed her position soot that she was face to face with Sasuke with her legs wrapped securely around his waist and her arms around his neck as their lips crashed on one another with a deep passion.

Crashing into the water Sasuke and Hinata climaxed simultaneously and stayed submerged in one another's embrace for almost half a minute before Sasuke brought their bodies to the surface. Breaking the water the teens gasped for breath and smiled softly at one another.

Hinata disengaged her body from Sasuke and swam back a few inches never breaking eye contact with the Uchiha. "We have to go back to Tsunade soon." Sasuke told Hinata after a few minutes of tranquil silence. Hinata nodded and sighed. "Yes I know, but first let's stop by your house first." Hinata replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hinata causing her to laugh and splash him with water.

"Not for that Sasuke, but I think it would better if we were clothed before speaking with the Hokage." She explained and Sasuke smirked. Their clothes from last night were nothing more than bloody rags. After a few more minutes in the water they swam to the shore and used various Jutsu to dry themselves off.

Walking over to where their clothes lay Sasuke and Hinata began dressing in the remains catching each other's eyes frequently. Hinata's shirt and mesh under-shirt had been completely ruined so she opted by tying the remaining strips over her voluptuous breasts. "Sasuke I need you to tie the back of the cloths together." Hinata told the Uchiha as he slipped on his shirt. Sasuke completed the task quickly and looked out towards the direction of Konoha. "Shall we get going?" he asked and Hinata nodded as she bound off into the trees quickly followed by Sasuke.

_Konoha, Training Field_

Ryoko followed through the forms of her taijutsu flowing like a stream from one motion to the next with fluid grace. Her ears perked at a sound from behind her and she instinctively activated her Sharingan as she searched for danger. "Well it's good to see that you're training didn't go to waste." a voice said from above causing the child to look up with a smile.

"I have a great teacher, Sasuke-sensei." Ryoko stated as said Uchiha dropped from the tree above. "Where is Hinata-onee-chan?" Ryoko asked looking for the Hyuga Heiress. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and began squealing with laughter as she was tickled furiously. Hinata smiled and laughed along with the child as they rolled on the ground tickling one another.

"Onee-chan, what happened to your clothes?" Ryoko asked as she got a clear look at Sasuke and Hinata. The teens looked at one another blushing slightly. "We got a little carried away last night." Hinata replied. Frowning at the teens Ryoko shook her finger at Sasuke and Hinata. "Lovers shouldn't fight one another." she chastised the two.

Sasuke snickered slightly causing Hinata to punch his arm playfully. "We aren't lovers Ryoko but we do love one another. It's complicated" Hinata tried to explain to the child. Ryoko merely shrugged and smiled. "Told you so." She said simply and Hinata was taken back for a moment before she realized what the child was talking about and smiled. "You're right you did tell me so." Hinata agreed.

Smiling proudly Ryoko looked at Sasuke who stared off into the distance. "Sasuke-sensei, are we going to train today?" the child asked. Sasuke turned his gaze down Ryoko locking Sharingan eyes with her and shrugged. "Don't know, we'll have to see how things play out with my meeting with the Hokage." Sasuke answered. "Hokage? Why are you going to see the Hokage?" the curious child inquired.

Smirking down Ryoko Sasuke patted the girls head. "Curiosity killed the cat." He answered and lifted the girl onto his back. "Hinata, lets hurry." He said to his fellow ninja and together the two sped off with Ryoko on Sasuke's back slight confused at Sasuke's response.

The trio made it back to the Uchiha District fairly quickly avoiding most villagers so they wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions and ignoring the ones that did call out to them. Bringing Ryoko to her house Sasuke told her to wait there for him before he and Hinata went back to his house. They briefly stopped in the house changing their clothes quickly. Sasuke chose to wear his black one piece suit strapping on his bandages and straps before pulling on his elbow bands.

Walking outside his room Sasuke saw Hinata waiting for him. The Hyuga kunoichi was leaning against the wall and was dressed casually. She wore black shorts that came to right above her knees hugging her skin snugly. She also wore another mesh under-shirt over which a black t-shirt was worn which was under a small qipao dress similar to the one that Sakura used to wear except it was black like the rest of her outfit.

"Thinking of going Goth?" Sasuke asked with a smirk raising an eyebrow at his comrade. "I could ask you the same." Hinata countered smiling at Sasuke's attire. Sasuke merely smirked and shrugged and together the two companions left the house heading back towards the main body of Konoha and the looming Hokage Tower.

The two teens took to the rooftops of the village as the quickly bound to their destination. They made sure to keep a respectable distance from one another, since now they knew their feelings for one another and they weren't in the privacy of their grove. The journey was quick and uneventful as they made it to the front door of the Tower taking a moment before walking inside the building.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly ascended the stairwell and stood in front of Tsunade's door giving each other one last look before Sasuke turned the knob and walked inside. Tsunade sat behind her desk writing but stopped and looked up when she heard her door open narrowing her eyes at the intruders. "Only one person would have the audacity to barge into here without invitation, isn't that right Sasuke?" she said as the Uchiha shinobi and Hyuga kunoichi walked into the room.

Tsunade raised any eyebrow at the two ninja and their similar attire. "Ah, so I see you have brought her back." Tsunade commented looking Hinata up and down. Aside from a few minor scratches and bruises there were little signs of last night's conflict on either teenager. "Have you come back to your senses Hinata?" Tsunade asked. The heiress nodded silently and looked to Sasuke quickly. The motion did not go unnoticed by Tsunade but she decided not to comment on it…yet.

"Sasuke, I'll have to speak to you and Hinata separately. Go wait outside till I call for you." Tsunade instructed causing the male to shrug and turn around before returning Hinata's look with one of his own. Tsunade's curiosity piqued at their exchange and she smiled slightly. Sasuke left the room closing the door firmly. Tsunade and Hinata were silent for minutes as the older kunoichi's gaze never left the female in front of her.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Hinata?" Tsunade eventually asked, breaking the silence. Exhaling slowly Hinata steeled herself before responding. "I humbly apologize for my actions yesterday Madam Hokage. I was out of line and overstepped my boundaries as both an individual citizen of Konoha and kunoichi under your command." Hinata replied bowing her head to Tsunade.

Tsunade's gaze lingered on Hinata a while longer before she closed her eyes in thought. "Under normal circumstances I would remove you from active duty place you under the care of a psychiatrist and have you placed under home arrest till I determined you were fit for duty again." Tsunade explained to Hinata. Hinata's face was emotionless but inside she felt an inkling of fear. "Whatever you deem necessary, I will comply with." Hinata responded.

Tsunade sighed heavily and looked at Hinata once more. "There will be repercussions but first I want you to know that your reaction, while a little exaggerated was completely human. I can understand how you felt because I too have lost close friend and people I loved." Tsunade told Hinata comfortingly. Hinata looked up and smiled softly at the Hokage.

"Thank you for those kind words Tsunade-sama." Hinata said bowing quickly. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened last night between you and Sasuke after he pursued you." Tsunade instructed and Hinata sighed inwardly. She began her narrative telling about how Sasuke had pursued her into the surrounding forest outside the village where they fought until Sasuke got the upper hand and finally subdued her.

"Why didn't you both return after you were subdued?" Tsunade asked after hearing the events. "Both Sasuke and I had exhausted all our strength during the fight so we slept where we fell in the forest." Hinata replied. "When we woke Sasuke talked with me and helped me get through the shock of Shino's death." Hinata continued. _Ahhhh, so that's what it was. They've grown closer._ Tsunade thought and nodded slightly as Hinata finished up the tale.

Exhaling once more Hinata looked at Tsunade and the Hokage's inquisitive gaze. "I'm glad that Sasuke was able to help you through that rough time." Tsunade said and pulled out a scroll. There were markings around the edged that Hinata recognized as Shino's secret signature. This is Shino's own detailed account on what transpired during the mission. There is a section that I can only guess is for you for below it your name appears in normal print." Tsunade explained holding out the scroll.

Hinata tentatively took the scroll and opened it scanning over Shino's report. She learned that his team had completed their objective and that during the trip back they were ambushed and attacked by two shinobi and a kunoichi from the Land of Lightning's Cloud Village, Kumokagure. The enemy had been after the Byakugan of the Hyuga member on Shino's team. The report went into detail about the individual fights as observed by Shino's Kikaichu before ending with Shino's victory over the enemy's leader and how he brought his team to safety before he finally passed away.

Going to the next section Hinata saw the section Tsunade had mentioned. Shino's secret signature was written in a box around the section and Hinata did the correct hand signs to break the seal. The message soon became legible as Hinata began to read Shino's final words.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I don't know how much time I have left in this world. I have a request that I can only entrust to you. My team needs guidance. I leave them in your hands Hinata as a last request become their Jonin instructor and look out for them. I was able to protect them, something I couldn't do for Maria, but I saved my team. I feel as though a heavy burden has been lifted off my shoulder. My soul is at peace and I know that the future of those children is in good hands. I'll never forget you Hinata and all that you have done for me and everyone else you've touched. You were the best of us. You have had a hard life but throughout it all you were always the same sweet girl. Don't lose yourself to the past like I almost did. Look to the future for tomorrow will always bring something new to your life. My strength is ebbing and my Kikaichu have already started to dispose of my body, but before I leave this world I have one final message for you, a warning. Do not be deceived by the man you love._

Hinata reread the sentence twice more as she racked her mind for answers. _What does he mean don't be deiced by the man I love? Does he know something about Sasuke or Izuna that I don't? But how could he know I loved Sasuke when I didn't even recognize it till last night? Does that mean Izuna is the one he's talking about? _She thought frantically before looking back down at the scroll to finish the letter.

_I wish I could explain better but I don't have the strength. Just heed my warning Hinata. _

_ Your friend forever more,_

_ Shino Aburame_

Hinata finished the letter and resealed the message wiping away tears that had sprung to her eyes. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts but one thing was clear, she would honor Shino's request and become his team's instructor. Handing the scroll back to Tsunade Hinata straitened herself and put on a solid expression. "I'll respect both your privacy and Shino's final word by not having you explain what the message said." Tsunade said as she took the scroll back.

"Now onto your consequence," Tsunade said but Hinata interjected quickly. "Before you punish me I have a request. I would like to assigned as Team Twenty-eight's Jonin instructor." Hinata stated quickly. At first Tsunade's face was blank then she slowly smiled. "Very well then Hinata. I shall grant you your request." Tsunade said pulling out some forms. "Fill out these forms and bring them to the registration office. It'll take a few days to process the forms but I will list you as active head of Team Twenty-eight for the time being." Tsunade informed Hinata as the Heiress flipped through the papers.

"Thank you very much Tsunade-sama" Hinata said happily bowing to Tsunade. "You're welcome Hinata, although I figured Shino would want you to look after his team." Tsunade explained smiling. Hinata bowed once more and stood awaiting Tsunade to announce her punishment but it never came. Instead Tsunade just smiled wished Hinata luck with her new role as Instructor before dismissing the heiress and calling Sasuke inside.

Hinata walked past the Uchiha on her way out the door and caught him smirking from the corner of her eye. Exiting the room she closed the door behind her and sighed. _Shino, what did you mean?_ She thought to herself as she began to descend the stairs. She exited the tower and saw that the sun was slowly starting its descent into the horizon and breathed in the scent of the outside.

Shino's words weighed heavy on her mind but for now she would focus on the things she could do something about now. Gripping the forms Tsunade had given her Hinata proceeded towards the direction of the Hyuga grounds but paused for a moment to look at the tower where Sasuke faced Tsunade. _Sasuke, thank you._ She thought happily before continuing on her way

* * *

A/N: A little short, i know but idk i cant seem to figure out what more to put in w/o making it a filler. Anyways, i have a new poll set up on my profile page. I urge all readers to vote because it will provide me with some serious feedback on my stories. anyways review and I'll continue working on my novel and the next chapter.


	30. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Author's Announcement

Hello faithful readers and fans. I have been deliberating on many matters of my life and as such have come to a decision. As many of you may or may not know I have started my first official novel branching off from the world of fanfiction and trying to go professional with my writing. As such this is a serious endeavor for me and it would help me greatly if you read and reviewed my prologue which has been posted on the site. Please leave balanced well rounded reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please do not flame.

Also I must announce this important fact. I will **not** be updating Quest of Restoration until two conditions are met. One I must have at least twenty unique voters on my poll and two, I must get at least ten reviews on my prologue. Now this may upset many of you but my reasons are personal on the matter. Granted that the novel has become a serious endeavor on my part I want it to be as great as possible. Your feedback on both the poll and the prologue will help me by showing me what parts of my writing style need the most works. If you have any concerns or thoughts on my decision please convey them via a private message do not post them as a review. Thank you and have a wonderful day.


	31. NOTICE

Dear Reader,

It is with a heavy heart that I write this message but as of today I am going to remove all my stories from fan fiction. I haven't quit writing but I won't be continuing any of the stories that I have now. I am going to do a complete overhaul of my writing style and possibly rewrite my stories so that they have a better flow to them. I know many have you have waited patiently for my newest updates but my classes take up most of my life so until I graduate I doubt I will post a new story anytime soon but I will post one and that is a guarantee so until that time I hope you will continue to wait for me.

Sincerely yours,

Diablo's Heir


	32. Chapter 30: What I Want

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 30: What I Want

A/N: Well damn, it's been almost a year since I last updated and after re-reading my work I feel that I've come a better understanding as to why I took a break. So I've decided that instead of removing and rebooting everything I'll finish up one story at a time and then move on to the next one before starting anything new. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers, but onward to answering reviews

Artemis Of The Golden Distaff - Yes sasuke has feelings for hanabi and what shino meant will all be revealed in due time

Saki-Hime - hes talking about someone of that you can be sure

Kamoki-Hygerioshi - lol well wow, I'm glad you enjoy my story so much and I'll continue to write sasuhina for many years to come

Hinatahyuga387 - lol well I'm a sasuhina and sasuhanab fan so I like to mix both every now and again so I'll hope you'll bear it for the time being

Hinata-Hime-Starz - because you're a girl :P no but seriously because I haven't developed him as a character more yet

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

Hinata walked past the Uchiha on her way out the door and caught him smirking from the corner of her eye. Exiting the room she closed the door behind her and sighed. _Shino, what did you mean?_ She thought to herself as she began to descend the stairs. She exited the tower and saw that the sun was slowly starting its descent into the horizon and breathed in the scent of the outside.

Shino's words weighed heavy on her mind but for now she would focus on the things she could do something about now. Gripping the forms Tsunade had given her Hinata proceeded towards the direction of the Hyuga grounds but paused for a moment to look at the tower where Sasuke faced Tsunade. _Sasuke, thank you._ She thought happily before continuing on her way.

_Inside the Hokage's Office_

Sasuke's smirk was still on his face as the doors behind him closed. Tsunade tried to gauge the situation presented before her and sighed loudly before speaking. "You broke the terms of your probation Sasuke." She stated flatly. The young man continued to smirk and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I went after a friend." He replied. Tsunade sighed again and poured herself a cup of sake. Staring at the drink for a few moments she thought about how to deal with Sasuke before downing the beverage.

"There will be repercussions for your actions." She informed the raven haired shinobi. Sasuke's smirk faded from his face as his eyes narrowed and his gaze hardened. "If I hadn't gone after her then she'd have probably been halfway out of the land of fire by now. No one else could have found her as quickly as I did." He proclaimed. Tsunade drank some more sake and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"What proof do you have to confirm that statement?" she inquired. "I know Hinata, better than anyone else in this village. I knew where she would go and I found her moments after she arrived in-" Sasuke started before he was cut off by Tsunade's hand. "Before she arrived in the clearing in the woods; where the both of you have heard a mysterious voice singing." Tsunade finished. "Tch, no one else knows the spot, it's our spot." Sasuke stated with a hardened tone in his voice.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow with interest. "**Your **spot?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?" There was a moment of silence as Sasuke thought of a response. "We're the only ones who can hear the song, well the only ones that either of us knows. That makes the spot unique to Hinata and myself." He answered. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded understandingly.

"I see and you believe that no one else is aware that Hinata would head straight for that spot as a comfort zone?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and smirked. "I'm willing to bet my life on it. Knowing the way you think you would've sent a tracker team to look for her in the village first and then the surrounding forest area and skipped the training ground forest entirely." Sasuke informed the Hokage catching her hardened stare in response to his claim.

"It would have been the right course of action to take given our knowledge of Hinata." Tsunade replied. "And therein lays the problem." Sasuke shot back. "You don't know Hinata half as well as you believe you do. I've spent the past few months with her and have come to know her better not only as a fellow ninja but as a friend and comrade. She is more than just someone I've trained, she's become a part of my life." Sasuke said. There was emotion in his voice, that differed greatly from his usual tone of speaking and Tsunade could tell that he meant every word he spoke.

Smiling slightly Tsunade took more drinks of sake before sighing contently. "Very well then Sasuke. In light of your argument I shall recede your punishment this one time but I warn you, break another term and I won't be so lenient next time." Tsunade informed the young man. Sasuke shrugged and shook his head before turning to leave. "One moment, you still need to inform me of what transpired during last night's event so I can collaborate it with Hinata's own account of what happened." Tsunade said causing the Uchiha male to groan.

_Registration Office Hinata's POV_

Looking down at the forms that Tsunade had given me I sighed sadly and thought back to the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Right now my brain was a jumble of thoughts and I knew that if I let myself think too much about it I was likely to shut down but as my thoughts came to Sasuke and what had transpired between us I felt my body relax and my mind was put more at ease. I made my way to the receptionist's desk and waited for a few moments until the woman who was currently attending to acknowledge me. "Good Morning Miss Hyuga, and how might I be of service to you today?" the woman asked me.

Smiling softly I presented the forms that Tsunade had given me to fill out and watched in amazement as the receptionist filed through them all. "Well well well, it seems you're requesting an official change of rank and replacement as a team's instructor." The woman said as she began typing away at her computer. I nodded and waited patiently for her to finish. "Thank you for waiting. Both your requests have been submitted and are in the process of becoming finalized. You should receive confirmation of your rank change within a day and confirmation of the team within one to three days." She informed me handing me a slip of paper.

I nodded and thanked the woman before heading outside. Looking around I let my mind wonder on what I might do for the day. Without noticing where my feet were leading me I soon found myself wandering the streets of Konoha nearing the Red Light District.

Of course since it was day time the Red Light District had none of its night time shine or appeal to it but still I found myself walking further inside. I walked by dozens of bars and clubs until I found myself at _Madam Ursula's Pleasure Palace_. Thinking back I remember having once met Madam Ursula and realized why I had come to this place.

_Flashback, Two years ago._

_Team Kurenai looked from around ensuring their clients safety before motioning for the person to follow. A middle-aged woman walked out from the shadows and followed the three teens through the back alleys towards their destination. Kiba made it to the door first and knocked on it three times. Shino and Hinata made sure that their backs were covered and turned only when they heard the door open._

"_Who is it?" a gruff voice asked. "Team Kurenai of Konoha, we have orders to escort this woman to this address." Kiba replied. "One moment." The voice told them before closing the door. The group waited for a moment or two before the door opened once more. This time it opened all the way and they could see a man, obviously a bodyguard from the build of his body and the weapons he carried, along with a young woman. "I am Madam Ursula and that woman there is the one I have ordered be delivered here." The woman said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice._

_Kiba looked to his teammates and nodded as the woman passed them. "Tell your Hokage that the payment shall be tripled and arrive within a day's time." Madam Ursula informed the trio. Turning away the group was about to leave when Madam Ursula called Hinata over to her. "You my dear are but a budding rose waiting to blossom. If you ever grow tired of playing ninja, seek me out. My door will always be open to you." She whispered into the young girls ear._

_Flashback end, Hinata's POV_

Thinking back to that moment I start to laugh. "What an idiot I'm being. I lost a friend and cheated on my lover with another man. What the fuck do I think will happen if I allow myself to become part of a place like this? If my family could see me now, I bet my father would snicker and tell me that I was trash and tell me I belong here." I tell myself as I look at the front of the building. I sigh again at my weakness and leap into the air landing on the rooftop.

I close my eyes and think. Think of my past, my present, and my future. I think about what I've done, what I want to do, and what I will do. I spend the better part of an hour just thinking and finally when I collect my thoughts I find what I was really looking for. Smiling at my self-revelation I speed towards my home as fast as my legs will take me. As I close in on my destination I feel him, the familiar presence I have come to love. Turning my head I see him closing in on me and I stop.

In moments he is near, only a roof top away. We stare into one another's eyes neither of us making a move. "Hinata, where have you been?" he asks. I smirk and turn away closing my eyes. I hear the sound of rushing wind and in a moment feel his back pressed against mine. "I needed some time to myself, I needed to figure out where I stand as a person and which direction I wanted to take for my life." I reply.

I can feel his body tense up ever so slightly before relaxing once again. "I see, and what did you figure out?" he inquired. My smirk changed into a smile, a soft smile that I reserved for him. "I want you, Sasuke." I answered. "You have Izuna." He stated. "I want you both." I tell him. "I don't want to fight someone else for your affections Hinata, and what about Hanabi?" he counters. My smile doesn't deteriorate. "If you want her then take her, if she makes you happy then I don't mind sharing."

The subtle change in his body is all but unnoticeable. He's surprised at my words. "So what you're saying is that you're greedy. You want everything." He states and I can tell he's smirking. "No, not everything just you and Izuna, and for both of you to be happy. I know what I'm saying is selfish but it's what I want. I don't know if I can have it all without upsetting anyone but if I can take it all, why shouldn't I go for it." I tell him knowing full well that Sasuke feels the same.

"So what do we tell Hanabi?" he asked me. "The truth, I feel bad for what I did and I feel that she deserves to know the truth." I replied and I could feel his heart skip a beat. "She'll be hurt, you know." He tells me. "Yes I know but I also know how deep her feelings for you go and if she knows that I only come second to her then I believe she'll see things the same way I do."

Sasuke nods and turns around wrapping his arms around me. "So the only thing now is to deliver the message." He whispers into my ear. I nod and turn around smiling. "Let's go then, Sasuke." I state with an even tone before continuing on the way towards my home.

_Hyuga Main Branch Home, Third Person POV_

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the Hyuga main branch home in a matter of minutes and looked at one another before entering. "Hello?" Hinata called out but was only greeted to silence. They heard the soft patter of footsteps coming hurriedly towards them and turned to see both Neji and Hanabi rushing towards Hinata. "Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi cried out pulling her sister into a death-hug. "We were so worried about you Hinata-sama." Neji stated hugging his cousins Sasuke leaned against a nearby wall as his eyes traveled toward the upper balcony where Hiashi Hyuga stood staring down at the scene below.

Hinata eventually got out of the grip of her sister and cousin and looked up to see her father. "Otou-sama, I have returned." She said bowing respectfully. Hiashi's eyes focused on Hinata then Sasuke before he descended the stairs to the ground floor. "I see you were with the Uchiha again." Hiashi stated not giving Sasuke a second look.

"Hai father, I spent the night with Sasuke once again. But there is more." Hinata replied. Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really, there's more?" he said but from his tone Hinata guessed that he suspected what had transpired. Sasuke took that moment to step towards the small group of Hyuga clan members and pulled out two scrolls. "Yes, there is more" he stated shoving the scrolls into Hiashi's hands.

The head of the Hyuga clan opened the first scroll and read over it and then smiled before opening and reading the second scroll. The second scroll however caused his eyes to widen with surprise. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed lowering the scrolls as he locked eyes with Sasuke. "I am quite serious in fact." The Uchiha male replied crossing his arms as if the entire situation bored him. "What is it father?" Hanabi asked. "Yes, Hiashi-sama what are on the scrolls?" Neji inquired. "They are marriage contracts." Hiashi answered. "One is for Hanabi, and the other…" Hiashi trailed off.

Hanabi and Neji looked expectantly towards him before taking the scrolls and reading it for themselves. "The other is for who?" Hinata asked but she could already tell that she knew the answer without having to ask. "It's for you." Hanabi answered. "Sasuke wants to marry both of us."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of part one. I've decided to split this story into two parts with the second part happening after a time skip. Post reviews or whatever but I've realized how the story will proceed from here on out.


	33. Chapter 31: How Time Flies

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 31: How Time Flies

A/N: Well glad to see I still have fans and although not all of you agreed with my twist I hope it doesn't deter you from finishing the story. Anyways I won't have a set schedule for updating but I'll try not to let a month go between updates. OK review replies then the chapter.

hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 – I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and want to continue reading despite the turn it has taken.

Refrigerator-Burn – Well we all knew Sasuke was a ballsy guy, I mean he did try to take on all the Kages in the manga and as for the whole multiple wives thing in Konoha I don't think it'd be outlawed (well it isn't in my version anyways)

Saki-Hime – Lol, what she should and shouldn't do is all relative to how you view the situation but thank you for your input.

Artemis Of The Golden Distaff – I apologize for upsetting you with the ending but I felt it was right for the direction of the story, still I hope you continue reading since your questions will be answered.

TooLazytoLogin – Yea I'm back, I just needed some me time to get myself in order and straighten things out in life. I'm glad you're still interested in my stories and I'll do my best to finish each and every one of them.

justsomenobody – I'm glad my update made you so happy and you can expect great things from the second arc of my story of that you can be assured.

Now without further delay the Second Arc

_The Past_

_The head of the Hyuga clan opened the first scroll and read over it and then smiled before opening and reading the second scroll. The second scroll however caused his eyes to widen with surprise. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed lowering the scrolls as he locked eyes with Sasuke. _

_"I am quite serious in fact." The Uchiha male replied crossing his arms as if the entire situation bored him. "What is it father?" Hanabi asked. "Yes, Hiashi-sama what are on the scrolls?" Neji inquired. "They are marriage contracts." Hiashi answered. "One is for Hanabi and the other…" Hiashi trailed off._

_Hanabi and Neji looked expectantly towards him before taking the scrolls and reading it for themselves. "The other is for whom?" Hinata asked but she could already tell that she knew the answer without having to ask. "It's for you." Hanabi answered. "Sasuke wants to marry both of us."_

_Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as the words left her sister's mouth and turned her gaze to Sasuke. The Uchiha's gaze though was still locked onto Hiashi. "I thought you only had feelings for Hanabi." Hiashi stated with deliberate slowness and calm trying to mask his previous emotions._

_Sasuke shrugged once more and leaned against a nearby wall. "I don't see the problem or why you're so upset. Aren't you the one who wanted to see what the offspring of an Uchiha-Hyuga union would be capable of?" Sasuke inquired with his trademark smirk plastered to his face._

"_If it is only a child you want then Hanabi is the better suited choice. She's stronger than Hinata and more stable. She'd provide the perfect maternal nurturing a child would need." Hiashi argued. All the while Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata watched on in silence._

_Hinata heard what her father said and could feel his words cut deep. __**Hanabi isn't stronger than me and he knows that but she doesn't have the cursed seal messing with her mind or emotions. Perhaps father is right about that but Sasuke couldn't be serious about having children with me, could he? **__She thought to herself as she began to absent mindedly poke her index fingers together._

_Neji caught her movements from the corner of his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed causing both Sasuke and Hiashi to turn their attention to him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked but his tone was bored and flat showing that he didn't really care for what Neji had to say to him._

"_You're so arrogant that you can't see what your decision is doing to Hinata or Hanabi. They both have feelings for you and rather than choose one you're taking them both. Can't you see that's causing more harm than good?" he questioned with fury lacing his words. Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "It's because I know how they feel me and how I feel about them that I've decided to do this." Sasuke replied quickly changing to a semi-serious tone._

"_If I choose one then the other would be hurt and probably resent her sister and myself. By choosing both I have given them both what they want, and in turn gotten what I want. I care deeply about Hinata and Hanabi; it'd be close to impossible to choose one over the other." Sasuke further explained._

_Neji silently glared at the young man unable to find a reasonable counter argument. "Well, while that may be how you view the situation did you ever think to ask Hinata or Hanabi how they felt about your idea?" Hiashi interjected with a devilish grin on his face. Sasuke shook his head but his face remained emotionless. _

"_No, I didn't but I wouldn't have brought you the contracts unless I was certain they felt the same for me that I feel for them." Sasuke countered. "I don't doubt that they have feelings for you, but do you know their feelings for one another in this sense?" Hiashi asked._

"_They are sister and prone to bouts of sibling rivalry. You are something they both desire and they might fight tooth and nail to have you." Hiashi continued his grin growing wider. "Its common knowledge that when it comes to sharing females, and sisters in particular don't excel with that particular concept." Hiashi finished casting a gaze over his daughters._

_Hinata caught the look and turned to her sister. Her father's words once again rang true. She felt as if Sasuke's plan was doomed to fail and that would cause a feud to begin between him and her father. "You're wrong, Otou-san" she heard Hanabi speak and watched as surprise graced her father's face. "What do you mean by that Hanabi?" the man asked sternly._

"_For Sasuke, if it made Sasuke happy then…then I wouldn't mind him having a second wife because I know that he loves me and I love him." Hanabi replied looking straight into her father's eyes. Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard and looked from Hanabi to her father before resting her gaze back upon her sister._

_**Sasuke loves her? She loves Sasuke? I love Sasuke, and he loves me. **__She thought to herself. __**Sasuke put both our feelings before his. He didn't want to upset Hanabi by choosing me and he knew it hurt me that he had her, but I have Izuna.**__ Her thoughts continued to speed through her mind. __**They're both willing to put one another's feelings before their own as long as they know that it will make that person happy.**__ She continued to speak in her mind._

_**Could I do that?**__ She mused quietly. __**Do I want Sasuke to be happy like that?**__ And then her mind went blank. She thought about everything that had happened between her and Sasuke, herself and Hanabi, and finally of Izuna. Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that most of the conversation between Hiashi and Hanabi was lost to her._

_When she finally did come back to focus she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. "Hinata?" Hanabi spoke catching her sister's attention. Hinata looked at Hanabi and then at Sasuke before exhaling the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "Father, I too feel the same way as Hanabi. If he would take me as his second wife then I would gladly share him with Hanabi." Hinata stated truthfully. Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly as his lips pursed in anger._

_Hinata could feel her father's chakra levels spike for a just a moment before settling down. Hiashi closed his eyes for a few seconds before breathing out slowly with a deliberate calm. "Very well then Uchiha-san. I will consent to this marriage on the condition that I get to add a few revisions to the marriage contract."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Naturally I assumed you would, but before we retire to the chamber of elders to discuss politics I have something to give to Hanabi and Hinata." Sasuke informed the Hyuga Head reaching into his pocket. Hanabi and her sister looked at one another before focusing their gaze upon Sasuke. He pulled out two small boxes and held one in each hand._

"_Hinata. Hanabi. Would you both do me the honor of becoming my wives?" he asked going down onto one knee as he presented the kunoichi with their rings. For Hinata he presented miniature paragon black diamond with smaller white diamonds encrusting the platinum band. Hanabi's ring was the direct opposite of her sisters with the feature stone being a diamond of white brilliance and the smaller diamonds a rich shimmering black. _

_The sisters were speechless for seconds as they eyed the extravagant rings before them. Nodding slowly Hanabi tried to speak but could only let out soft sobs as she accepted the ring. Hinata on the other hand smiled softly and picked up the ring examining it. "Yes Sasuke, I do." She answered. Hanabi smiled and finally caught her breath. "I do too Sasuke." She replied and embraced Sasuke in a warm hug. Sasuke placed the rings on both their fingers and stood smiling before kissing each girl softly._

_Looking at Hiashi Sasuke smirked and walked up to the man stopping only to get the marriage contracts from Neji. "Lead the way." He said gesturing for Hiashi to walk ahead of him. The elder shinobi pursed his lips once more before he began to lead Sasuke towards the chamber of the Hyuga Elders._

_The sisters took one last look at their fiancé as he left before looking at one another. "Hinata, I know you expect me to be upset. You think I'll blame you for the way things have turned out but to be honest I'm won't. I knew you and Sasuke had something special between you and besides he can't do anything with me until I become of legal age." Hanabi spoke._

"_You can give him things I can't. Things I'm not prepared for." She continued as a blush appeared on her face. Hinata smiled softly and embraced her sister in a warm hug. "You're going to be a great wife Hanabi, I'm sure of it." She assured the younger female. "Besides a relationship isn't only a physical commitment; so even if you aren't ready for that sort of thing you can still be with Sasuke emotionally when he needs you."_

_Hanabi smiled softly and tighten their embrace. "We'll be the best wives ever." She told Hinata. Hinata nodded against Hanabi's shoulder before releasing her. "Hey I've got an idea, let's go tell everyone the news." Hinata suggested. Hanabi nodded and grabbed her sister's hand pulling her towards the door. _

_Neji watched his cousins go and sighed. "Is this even legal?" he asked aloud to himself as no one was around to answer him. Sighing again he turned around and proceeded towards the chamber of the Hyuga Elders._

_Present Hinata's POV_

The memories of the day Sasuke propose to Hanabi and myself were as fresh in my mind as if it had happened yesterday. Hearing a rustle of leaves I turned my attention to the scene in front of me. A man walked through the clearing and stopped. I heard him sniff the air for a scent and smirked to myself. My team and I had the specs on him.

He was a blind tracker-nin whose nose was enhanced to be able to pick up scents no matter the way the wind blew or if his target traveled through water. There was a downside to this ability and that was that too many scents at one time would overload his senses and cause a temporary blindness, since his nose acted as his eyes.

"I know you're hiding in the surrounding bushes and trees." He called out as he grabbed his katar. I strode out into the clearing and saw him turn to face me. "Where is the girl?" I asked him with an edge of anger in my voice. "You'll have to be more specific." He replied and I could see just the subtlest of movements in his stance as he prepared to attack.

"The daughter of the leader of Omahaiku Village was kidnapped by you and your bandits. Now I'll ask you once more and then you'll have two choices." I told him catching a glint of moonlight from a nearby tree. The man chuckled. It was rough and heavy sounding close the braying of a donkey than a human laugh. "Two choices, eh? I suppose they're telling you or die, am I right?" he asked and I could see him smiling.

"You are correct." I respond and in that moment he charges. "That's so cliché!" he exclaims. The air is suddenly filled with the sound of multiple explosions as a multitude of bombs are set off. The man screams and falls to the ground and grabs his nose as he writhes in pain. "Oh god, what the hell is that smell?!" he cries out. I walk through the cloud of dust caused by the explosions and squatted down near the man.

"That would be the specially formulated poison designed to attack your glomerulus with thousands of different scents at once." I explain watching him struggle to stand. "Now if you tell me where you have taken the girl I'll release the antidote." I inform the bandit taking out a spherical shaped container and shaking it so as to swish around its contents.

The man finally stood but immediately fell to his knees as the pain became increasingly more powerful. "The poison will circulate through your body for a full two weeks before burning out your sense of smell entirely so it's up to you if you'd like to go completely blind for the rest of your life." I taunt playfully tossing the sphere between my hands.

I see the man struggle with himself through the pain of his nose and the pain of having to surrender to me. "At the base of the mountain north of here behind the waterfall there's a cave, that's our hideout. You'll find my men and the girls." He finally relented. I nodded and signal with my hand. There are three separate sets of soft rustles as my team heads out towards their destination.

"The antidote, administer it." The bandit stated weakly and I could tell he was on the verge of collapse. "A deal's a deal." I state smashing the sphere on the ground in front of the man. I saw his nose flare as he took in a deep whiff of the antidotes scent. This was soon followed by a sigh of relief as I visibly saw the painful effects of the poison dispel.

I stood up and turned away from the man intending on following my team when I heard the man gasp. "I can't see. What the fuck?! You said you gave me the antidote, you lying bitch!" he exclaimed. I smiled and turned to face the now blind bandit. "Oh I didn't lie. I gave you the antidote. The antidote however has the side effect of destroying your sense of smell which is why you're no longer in pain. I told you before your choices were give me the information or die." I re-inform the bandit.

"You choose death whether it be by your own hands or the hands of someone else is now of your own volition." I state flatly as I see him contemplate and decide in a matter of moments what he would do. He lets loose a bestial roar and charges. It's a wild charge and I easily sidestep the assault. The man either by intuition or dumb luck spins on the balls of his feet and charges me again and begins to slash wildly at me. I avoid the attacks and in a second counter with a solid open palm strike to his chest.

It is in that moment, the briefest of moments that I can make the split-second decision to spare his life or end it. I feel the chakra travel through my arm and in a quick burst blast it through his heart. The bandit smiled as blood coughed from his mouth and he slumped to the ground dead. The grim satisfaction of taking his life brought a soft smile to my lips.

Releasing a sigh I jumped into the air and landed on a branch of a nearby tree. Taking one last look at the dead bandit I shake my head in shame. "All of you are the same; you believe yourselves invincible and throw away your lives with your delusions of grandeur." I mutter beneath my breath before following my teams trail.

It only takes a few minutes for me to arrive at the waterfall and when I do I can see that my team has already been through. I walk on the banks of the river and wait. There are sounds of battle coming from within the cave but from the sounds I discern that it's the bandits fighting for their lives as they face my team.

The sounds of battle eventually die down and in about fifteen minutes I see them exit the cave with a group of six females behind them. The ages of the captives ranged from prepubescent to late twenties and I grit my teeth as I realized that the bandits were actually slavers.

"Hinata-sensei, we got her." I heard one of my comrades call out. "Forte, you're a chunin. I think you've grown to the point that you don't have to call me sensei anymore." I tell the young teen. Forte Strife steps forward from the shadow of the mountain and I see him grinning broadly. In the years he'd been under my command I'd seen him grow from a headstrong impatient child into pretty much an impatient headstrong teenager.

His dark auburn hair was held down beneath his purple bandana. Puberty had been kind to him chiseling his facial feature to be more defined. He had an elfin appearance with a slightly triangular shaped face and sharp eyes and a slim muscular body. He stood taller than his two teammates by a full head and was considered the tank of the group for his ability to take a hit and keep on going.

"You're such a child you know that right." Came the voice of Shikina Inoue. I felt a pang of regret as she strode up to a nearby tree and leaned against it. She had started out as such a bubbly child but the life of being a kunoichi had hardened her. Turning her gaze upon me I saw her adjust the eye patch over her right eye. She had cut her silver hair short and spikey imitating Kakashi Hatake. Her prowess as a medical-nin and kunoichi had in fact earned her the nickname "Copy-Cat Medic". Her medical and combat skills were on par with that of Tsunade havening devoted much if not all of her studies on the Fifth Hokage's style of medicine and fighting technique.

She hadn't grown as much as Forte physically but mentally she could rival quite a few jonin. She had been well endowed by puberty according to most of the young men from her generation with double b-cup breast and a slender frame. She was quite a sight to behold.

Lastly came my distant relative Tsuyukio. I saw she had her Byakugan active and kept it active until the now freed captives were secured between the four of us. Her long dark hair was in a ponytail and she wore her forehead protector at a slight angle. At first glance she looked like my sister Hanabi had at that age.

Most people often mistook her for Hanabi but upon closer inspection you could see some differences. Her skin was tanned from her time spent out in the sun. Her face was more round and plump than Hanabi's and her eyes had a dark cream colored tint to them. Puberty had hit her hard like it hit myself but unlike me Tsuyukio wasn't afraid to show off her figure as I had been and wore clothes that were both protective and provocative.

"Mission parameters have been met." She stated flatly. Forte shook his head and gave her a playful shove. "Tsuyukio, you're doing it again." He stated smiling. Tsuyukio smiled warmly shoved him back. "Yea I know but it is only because I love your reaction." She replied as Forte pulled her into a rough embrace with one arm slung over her shoulder.

I smiled at the interaction between them. Tsuyukio and Forte had started out the bitterest of rivals but had become the closest of friends over the years. There was a swish of leaves as Shikina appeared between the two grabbed Tsuyukio and kissed her full on the lips. "Back off Forte, she's mine." Shikina said possessively. Forte smile and waved his hands in mock surrender. "Chill girl you know we just messing with you." He told her.

The three of them looked at one another for a moment and Shikina showed a small smile before kissing Tsuyukio once more and heading back to her tree. Tsuyukio and Forte grinned at one another once more before turning to me. "Hinata-sama, I believe we should rest here for the night. Some of these women are slightly malnourished. If they get some food and a good night's rest they should be able to regain the strength needed for the journey back to the village." Tsuyukio suggested. She had been delegated the second-in-command of the squad and had proved her worth of the position time and time again.

"Good idea. Secure the perimeter and set up camp. We'll take guard in two hour rotations." I instruct the team. They nod in acknowledgement and set out to do their task. I head towards one of the females and look her over. "Cynthia, we're ninja from Konoha. Your father hired us to rescue you." I inform her.

Cynthia nods and makes some motions with her hand. For a moment I'm stunned until I realize she can't speak and is communicating to me via sign language. Watching the signs I eventually decipher her message and smile once more. "The bandits are gone and we'll protect you until we get you back to your father."

"What about us?" one of the women asks me. I turn to the group and suppress a sigh of exasperation that threatens to escape my lips. "My team and I will do our best to keep you all safe, but make no mistake our foremost priority is to keep Cynthia safe and return her Omahaiku. I believe that would be the safest place for all of you until you're fit enough to travel back to your families." I explain. The women murmur among one another before reaching the consensus to follow my suggestion.

"Ok my team has gone to get our supplies from a nearby spot they'll be back soon and then you can eat before going to sleep. We'll be leaving around mid-morning so get as much rest as you can we'll be traveling all day." I tell them before turning and walking away. My team had returned with the recovered supplies within a half-hour; and in a few moments had the camp set up and secured.

I sat in a nearby tree munching on some dried meat as I watched over the camp the women had begun to open up with my team and soon sounds of laughter could be heard from the campsite. I smiled and looked out into the surrounding forest ever vigilant to any danger that hid within its depths.

_Konoha (the next morning) Third Person POV_

The sun shone through the window blasting Sasuke Uchiha with its heated glare. Groaning and stretching he felt his hand encounter something soft, warm, and fleshy. He gave the object a squeeze and was rewarded with a soft moan. He smirked tiredly to himself and squeezed the object again. There was another moan but it was louder this time and had an airy feeling too it. Pushing himself up on his free arm Sasuke began to playfully squeeze the object listening to the different pleasurable moans that came each time

"Are you just going to keep teasing me Sasuke or are you gonna give me what I really want?" Hanabi's voice finally said after swatting Sasuke's hand away. The Young man laughed and lowered his face to Hanabi's kissing her softly. "And just what is it that you want this morning Hanabi?" he asked playfully caressing his wife's body. Hanabi gasped softly and smiled.

"What I always want…you." She replied pulling Sasuke down closer to her body. Sasuke kissed Hanabi's neck nibbling at her soft flesh as he went past her collar bone towards her breasts. Hanabi felt her heartbeat quicken and before Sasuke could reach her tits rolled him beneath her body and mounted. Sasuke smirked at the assertiveness she had taken and placed his hands on her hips.

"Well if you want me, then you'll have to take me." Sasuke said challengingly as he quickly lifted and positioned his wife before entering her awaiting slit with blinding speed and tremendous force Hanabi threw her head back releasing a gasp of pleasure as Sasuke's erection filled her up completely. Sasuke gave Hanabi a moment to adjust before urging her into action. She started off rocking her hips; slowly riding Sasuke as his hand from her hips up to her breasts.

Hanabi let out another gasp of delight as Sasuke began to fondle her; increasing the speed of her motions. Sasuke also began bucking his hips in time with Hanabi sending pleasure waves rippling through their bodies. Hanabi began to lose herself in the ecstasy of the moment but continued to ride Sasuke harder and faster.

Suddenly Sasuke sat straight up and crashed his lips upon Hanabi's capturing her in a deep kiss. Hanabi felt her senses elevate to another level and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck deepening their kiss. Sasuke kept a firm hold on Hanabi and rolled her body beneath his never breaking their kiss as he began thrusting himself inside of Hanabi's new dripping slit as she began climaxing. Sasuke smirked against Hanabi's lips, loving the feeling of his wife's inner walls tightening around his manhood.

Hanabi eventually broke away from the kiss gasping with pleasure as she breathed in deeply the fresh air around her. Her grip on Sasuke tightened as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails deep into his shoulder blade. Sasuke groaned with painful pleasure increasing the speed and force of his thrusts as he felt himself reaching his own climax.

Hanabi pulled herself as close as she could deepening her hold as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her from each one of Sasuke's thrusts causing her to overflow in an euphoric bliss of delightful intoxication of her senses. "SASUKE!" Hanabi cried out moaning loudly as she bites down into Sasuke's neck sending her husband over the edge. With one final thrust Sasuke plunges his manhood deep inside of Hanabi and releases his load filling her up.

The Sasuke holds himself in Hanabi suspended for a few moments before collapsing upon her. The two lovers breathed in unison, sweat glistened from the still forms and the only sound which could be heard was there heavy breathing. "I love you Sasuke." Hanabi whispered into her husband's ear. "I love you too Hanabi." Sasuke replied. The two lovers stayed in one another's embrace for the next few minutes just enjoying the proximity they had.

"Rika and Ryoko will be here soon. You might want to get ready Sasuke." Hanabi informed the comfortable Uchiha. Sasuke groaned and propped himself up. "You really know how to kill a mood Hanabi." He stated with a smirk. Hanabi smile and kissed Sasuke's lips softly. "Hurry up and get ready, you know I take longer to freshen up than you." She told him.

Sasuke sighed and sat up before reluctantly leaving the bed. "Yea yea I know." He said nonchalantly as he headed towards the bathroom. Filling the tub with water and soap Sasuke's mind wandered to thoughts of the past and everything that had happened since he had first proposed to Hinata and Hanabi.

_Flashback (Two years ago) Hyuga Elder Chamber_

_Sasuke looked at the impassive faces of the three Hyuga Elders. Hiashi had presented them with Sasuke's proposal and his own revisions to the marriage contracts. The two shinobi had argued some points and made their case to the elders who finally called for time to deliberate the issue at hand._

"_We have come to a decision." One of the men said. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly but waited patiently for them to explain. "First off we will allow the marriage of both Hinata Hyuga, First born to the Hyuga Main Branch Family and Hanabi Hyuga, Second born to the Hyuga Main Branch Family to Sasuke Uchiha, Second born of the Uchiha Clans Head Family ." another elder explained causing Sasuke to smirk._

"_This union is only approved with the following condition applying to both Hyuga and Uchiha. First Condition: The first born son, regardless of whom he is birthed from, be it either Hinata or Hanabi shall be the new Head for the Uchiha Clan and shall take the name of Uchiha. The Second Condition: The second born son, regardless of whom he is birthed from, be it from either Hinata or Hanabi shall be named a member of the Main Branch Family of the Hyuga clan; take the name of Hyuga and be treated as the first Heir of the Hyuga Clan with all rights and responsibility inherited from the position." The third elder stated._

_Sasuke clenched his fist in anger but held his tongue waiting for the men to finish. "The Third Condition: In the event that only one Son, in the time of their unions is born he shall inherit the leaderships of both the Uchiha and the Hyuga. If such an outcome occurs the two clans will merge under a single clan banner and will henceforth be known as the Uchiha-Hyuga Clan." The first man spoke. At this Hiashi was the one to clench his fist in anger. _

"_The Fourth condition: To avoid a repeat of the conflict that arose between Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi, in the event that twin males are born then the first two conditions shall apply to them and the wife who had yet to bear children shall be exempt from the conditions as the first and second born shall inherit each condition respectively." The second elder continued._

_The third elder coughed and cleared his throat before he began to inform them of the fifth condition. "The Fifth condition: In the event that a female is born first she shall be exempt from any existing conditions so long as a male is born to take the position. To protect the integrity of the clan's females shall only become heads of the clan if they are married to the current head and he meets and untimely end."_

_Sasuke smiled and could tell that Hiashi was also pleased with this condition. This way any female descendants of his would never have to go through what Hinata and Hanabi had been put through. He knew it may have seems sexist and cruel but he believed it to be for the best and had been surprised when Hiashi agreed to it._

"_The Sixth Condition: In the event of a clan merger, there shall be no main branch or branch families. The clan shall be unified as a whole with each member being of equal social status to one another." The first elder stated. There was silence as the Hyuga clan members all directed their gaze at Sasuke. The Uchiha male was unnerved as all eyes landed on him. He wouldn't allow the same friction that had occurred between the Hyuga main house and branch family occur within the Uchiha._

_The second Elder took a deep breath as he read out the final condition making sure that everyone in the room was paying rapt attention. "The Seventh condition: Hanabi Hyuga shall be wed first when she comes of age and shall be recorded in the annals as the First wife of Sasuke Uchiha. After a period of three months Hinata Hyuga shall be wed and be recorded in the annals as the Second wife of Sasuke Uchiha. In the time leading up to both weddings if Sasuke Uchiha is unfaithful to either Hinata or Hanabi Hyuga, then the union shall be terminated and Sasuke Uchiha will give up his right wed either sister indefinitely. Also as a sub-clause to the condition if during the marriage Sasuke Uchiha is unfaithful to either of his wives then he resigns the rights of his clan and name to Hiashi Hyuga." He concluded._

_Sasuke locked eyes with Hiashi and the two glared at one another before turning their attentions back to the elders. "Do you both understand the terms and conditions laid out before you for the marriage contracts of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga?" the Third elder asked. Sasuke nodded and pricked his thumb walking over towards the elders. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, do hereby understand and agree to the terms set before me for my wedding of both Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga." Sasuke stated seriously before signing his name in blood on both contracts._

_The elders nodded and looked at Hiashi. The aged shinobi took a moment before pricking his thumb and walking over towards the elders as well. "I, Hiashi Hyuga, as the Head of the Hyuga Clan and father to both Hinata and Hanabi do hereby agree to the terms set forth before me and give my consent for Sasuke Uchiha to wed them both." He stated before signing his name on the contract as well._

"_Very well, now then the only thing left is to get the signatures of both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama on each of their contracts." The First elder spoke. "They shall sign them on the appropriate wedding nights as is tradition and then it shall be complete. We leave you Sasuke Uchiha the task of informing both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama about the terms and conditions of these wedding contracts." He explained._

_Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Yea yea, I'll tell them." He said as he began to leave. "Uchiha-san" one of the elders called out causing Sasuke to stop mid-step. "What?" he asked not bothering to turn around. "This is the first time our clans have tried to merge and while we may not have like some of the conditions you set forth we are all hoping that everything works out and so we wish you good luck in your future." The three elders said each picking up at a different point. "Thanks I'll remember that." Sasuke replied absentmindedly waving at the Hyuga men as he left._

_Explaining the news to Hinata and Hanabi had been a chore but eventually Sasuke explained to them in a way for them to see it was best for them and afterwards they continued living their lives until Hanabi came of age. Of course the time was spent with the three of them growing closer and getting used to being with one another. In the end Hanabi's sixteenth birthday also turned into her wedding day. It was one of the biggest celebrations Konoha had seen in years and the celebrations went on for three full days and nights before life returned to its tranquil state._

_Before long though the three month time period had run its course and once again there was a celebration as Hinata and Sasuke exchanged their vows and another wedding was held. What made this one on par with Hanabi's was the fact that upon learning about the engagement Naruto and Sakura pushed their own wedding date to match Sasuke and Hinata so it was a double wedding in which the entire village and some allying villages attended. For Sasuke it had been one of the best years of his life._

_Present Third Person POV_

Sasuke dried his body off as his trip down memory lane came to an end and he prepared to get ready for the day. His team currently had no assignments so he was going to spend the day with his god daughters as they had become over the years. Rika now nine years of age was top of her class thanks to her special training sessions with Sasuke and was set to graduate the academy this year. Ryoko who had just turned seven was going to enter when her sister graduated.

Both girls had grown impressively strong and could take on many of the upper-class ninja at the academy with no problems. To be honest there was little else Sasuke could teach them that real world experience wouldn't do already, so he usually spent his free days sparing with them or taking them out and around the village.

He had planned to put them through their paces this morning before getting Rika a special graduation present and taking the Beros family along with Hanabi out to dinner. Making his way back to the bedroom he saw that Hanabi was nowhere to be seen but his clothes were laid out along with the tools he usually used for training purposes. Smiling to himself Sasuke began to get dressed and was finished in moments strapping his tool pouch to his waist before placing on his forehead protector.

He made his way to the kitchen where Hanabi was just finishing preparing breakfast for the two of them. "So what's on your agenda for today Sasuke?" Hanabi asked as she poured Sasuke some tea. "First I'm going to put Rika and Ryoko through a ringer of a training session then I figure I'll take them out to the park or something for some downtown before we all head out to eat." He answered taking a bite out of his toast.

"I almost forgot you had made reservations for us at that restaurant." Hanabi stated as she sat down across from Sasuke and began eating. Her face was a bit passive though at the thought of spending an extended period of time with Rika and Ryoko. The two sisters had never truly warmed up to Hanabi. They tolerated her and treated the elder kunoichi with the respect she deserved but everyone could tell they were less accepting of her.

It wasn't from lack of trying on Hanabi's part though that the girls didn't accept her. On the day they had learned about Sasuke's multiple engagements they cornered Hanabi and in their own way told her not to hurt Sasuke in any way shape or form or unspeakable evils would descend upon her. She had been informed of their blind cult-like obsession that Hinata was Sasuke's one true lover and that she was the second wife in their eyes.

Of course Sasuke found and set the girls as straight as he could; explaining to them that he loved both Hanabi and Hinata. This lead to several aggressive negotiations but after a while they eventually got the message. While the tension between his wife and his goddaughters had never disappeared entirely it had reached a point where he knew none of them were a danger to the other and for now he was content with that.

"Don't worry" Sasuke reassured Hanabi holding her hand comfortingly. "Everything is going to be fine." He stated with a soft smile. Hanabi returned the smile and squeezed his hand back slightly in return. The couple ate in silence for the remainder of breakfast. When they finished Hanabi began to clean around the house as Sasuke left to begin his day.

He had gotten to the front door when Hanabi called him back to give him a bento box lunch and a kiss goodbye. After saying their farewells Sasuke headed out and down the street towards the predetermined meeting spot he had picked out and smirked when he saw two figures waiting for him in the distance. "Uncle Sasuke!" Ryoko cried out running towards the shinobi. She jumped into the air and grabbed hold of Sasuke in a surprisingly strong bear hug.

"Hey Ryoko, did you miss me?" he asked not having seen the girls for almost a week and a half while out on his last assignment. The child smiled and nodded as she released him and landed on the ground. "Rika and I have been training intensely and studying just as hard." She explained as her sister walked over towards them.

Rika smiled as she came near and greeted Sasuke with a small affectionate hug. "Good morning Uncle." She greeted him causing Sasuke to hug her back. "Good morning Rika, how are you?" he asked. Rika shrugged as she released him and starred into the sky. "I'm fine Uncle; excited that I'm about to graduate, but also nervous about becoming an actual genin." She answered.

Sasuke rested his hand upon her should and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be fine Rika. You have had some of the most privileged instruction that anyone could and that many would kill for. I know you'll be a spectacular kunoichi." He told her kissing her brow softly. Rika smiled and blushed at her uncle's confidence in her and merely responded with a nod.

"I will do my best to honor your teachings and make you proud." She stated as she caught Sasuke's eye. Sasuke smiled and began to lead the girls away from the neighborhood towards the training ground. "I want you both to know something." Sasuke told the girls. "I'm already proud of both of you. Both of you are like daughters to me and I have not only a teachers pride but that of a father's pride for both of you." He informed them.

The sisters smiled and blushed at the praise but were otherwise silent. Their less than normal bubbly mood was actually attributed to this day for it had been exactly one year since their father had passed away. Kero Beros had been on the last leg of life when he had come to the village seeking asylum. He had an incurable disease that he had contracted in his youth and knew the end was near.

He spent the better part of his remaining years ensuring that his family would be safe and after he was sure he had fulfilled his duty he welcomed death with no regrets. The passing had been sad but peaceful. Under medical supervision Kero died without pain and in full mental stability. It was during that time Sasuke had been named the sisters' godfather and godfather to the unborn child Shina and Kero had conceived a few months earlier.

Sasuke had proudly and readily accepted the role to the children giving Kero his word that the man's family would be kept safe. Since then Sasuke had stayed true to his word. In a few months following the funeral Shina gave birth to a son whom she had named Taichi. From time to time Sasuke would visit Shina and the girls at their home often bringing Hanabi or Hinata with him.

An interesting fact though was where Hinata had the devotion and support of Rika and Ryoko she had yet to have successfully hold Taichi without setting the infant of on a crying tantrum while Hanabi was a natural with him and would often soothe him into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke and Shina had often referred to this predicament as the world balancing itself out jokingly.

The trio had traveled at a brisk pace and in roughly half an hour had arrived at the training grounds. They choose a nice open field with few obstacles around them. After stretching and warming up the girls took their stances and closed their eyes in silent contemplation. "Sharingan." They stated in unison as they activated their Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke smiled and got into his fighting stance.

"Alright then girls, show me what you got." He stated. Rika and Ryoko tensed slightly and in a flash charged Sasuke at full speed. Crying out the girls attacked a fierce flurry of blows. Ryoko had leapt into the air and kicked out at Sasuke while simultaneously twisting and sending a punch directed at his face as Rika slid in low and tried to attack Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke leapt into the air and quickly placed his arms and legs in a defensive blocking position guarding himself from Ryoko's attack. Rika grinned and launched into a flurry of hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" she exclaimed as she took in a deep breath and breathed out a torrent of flame. The fires engulfed Sasuke's body as Ryoko landed on the ground and began a flurry of her own hand signs. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" she announced blasting out multiple projectiles of chakra enhanced air into the flame.

The combination of the attacks caused an explosive effect to occur. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was nowhere to be found and the sisters jumped together back to back scanning the surrounding area. "He's masked his chakra signature." Rika observed as she continued to search visibly for her target.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice came from beneath them. His hands erupted from the ground and took hold of the girls' ankles. The sisters smirked and quickly placed their hands together in the serpent hand seal. "Chidori Current!" they cried out in unison sending streams of lightning into Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke cried out in pain and burst from the ground but refused to release his grip on the girls. Spinning around in a fully three-sixty degree turn Sasuke launched the girls into the sky before executing a flurry of hand seals. His Sharingan rotated madly as chakra surged through his body becoming a visible shroud around him. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!"* He cried out going down onto his hands as his features sharpen and became feral.

Sasuke then focused his gaze on the airborne girls and crossed the index and middle fingers on each of his hands as he leapt into the air towards them "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried creating a solid clone of himself before throwing his body into a spiral. "Combination Strike: Gatsuga Shishi Rendan!" he exclaimed as he and his clone began spiraling one another heading straight at Rika and Ryoko. The sisters flipped righting their trajectory as they braced themselves for the incoming attacking.

Sasuke and his clone hit the two girls full force and continued circling and cycling them striking out multiple times as they tried to break the guards the girls had erected. Rika clenched her teeth as she guarded herself and looked over to see that Ryoko's guard was slipping and in a brief instance lowered hers briefly. Sasuke saw his opportunity and crashed into her.

Rika felt the drilling rotational force of Sasuke's attack slam into her and start to pile drive her into the ground. Suddenly there was a boom as Sasuke broke of the drilling but followed up with a flurry of strikes. Rika felt the blows before seeing Sasuke flip and slam a powerful axe-heel kick across her chest as they both crashed into the ground below. Rika bounced slightly and cried out in pain but rather than dwell on what had just transpired she used the brief respite of attacks to spin and strike out against Sasuke.

Preforming a perfect hand-stand Rika kicked out with both legs catching Sasuke of guard and sending him flying back. She quickly righted herself and dashed forwards. Applying electrical chakra to her hands in feet Rika pushed her body for a quick spurt of speed reaching Sasuke in a matter of seconds. She struck out with a solid right haymaker followed by a left hook and a midsection punch to Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke doubled over from the assault and Rika took that opportunity to flip forward crashing her left foot on Sasuke's shoulder followed immediately by her right foot smashing into the back of his head which sent Sasuke face first into the ground. Rika knew that she had but seconds to assess the situation with her sister and the shadow clone Sasuke had left her to deal with.

Looking into the air she saw that both figures were currently in the pull of gravity and heading back towards the solid ground and could see that Ryoko was at a disadvantage as she was beneath the Sasuke Clone and would take most of the shock of impact when she landed. Thinking fast Rika flipped backwards and launched into a series of hand seals before placing her hands to her mouth and blowing out. "Water Style: Torrential Flow Jutsu!" she exclaimed as a massive flow of water surged forth.

The water split off into two portions and shot strait towards Ryoko and the Sasuke clone. The two combatants were so focused on one another they didn't notice the technique until it had impacted on them both. The Sasuke clone was hit and immediately poofed from existence while the stream that hit Ryoko carried her safely to the ground. Ryoko smiled and nodded a silence thanks as she stood and focused on the recovering Sasuke.

The entire scuffle had lasted mere minutes but in the heat of battle time slowed so to the combatants it had felt like longer and this brief respite to rethink strategy was much appreciated but also not wasted. Sasuke's experience and age gave him the advantage in this aspect and in moment he was already executing his next plan. Ryoko gazed at her sister briefly before running to intercept Sasuke.

The two met and in a clash of limbs began attacking and countering. Sasuke had been utilizing the supplementary effect of the All Fours Jutsu to his advantage for its hit and run capabilities but it lost its that edge when face with a head on confrontation. Ryoko's Sharingan blazed as it changed to its Mangekyo form and Sasuke notice the subtlest of change in her stance as she adjusted to the transition. Ryoko read Sasuke's movements and guarded against the flurry of assaults he sent her way with expert precision.

Catching Sasuke's fist Ryoko smirked and flipped running the length of Sasuke's arm in two strides before delivering a solid kick to the side of his face. Sasuke spun off the attack reducing some of the damage received and countered with a backhanded punch. Ryoko saw the attack and rolled off Sasuke's arm in an impressive form of what Sasuke noticed as the foreign art of capoeira.

Landing on the ground with a roll that turned into a sweeping roundhouse Ryoko struck out at Sasuke who saw the attack and jumped over her leg countering with a straight kick catching Ryoko in the face. Ryoko cried out and slid backwards across the ground coming to stop a few feet away. Sasuke landed on all fours before straightening himself out and getting into his natural stance.

He scanned the field for Rika and heard the whishing of air and turned but saw nothing behind him. That's when he felt a strike hit him in the square of his lower back knocking him into the air "Twin Shadow Leaf Dance!" he heard both Ryoko and Rika call out. The sisters appeared in mid-air with Rika beneath Sasuke and Ryoko in front of him looking down into his eyes.

"Gate of Opening, release!" they cried out together wrapping their arms around Sasuke's body and clasping onto one another in order to keep him secured as they arced in the air before spiraling down towards the ground. "Double Lotus!" the sisters exclaimed as they crashed Sasuke into the ground forming a small crater. Flipping backwards the sisters slid across the dirt breathing heavily.

"You think we got him this time?" Ryoko asked falling on her butt as she tried to catch her breath. Rika kept her gaze on the crater they had created while steadying her breathing. She knew from experience that Sasuke always had a trick up his sleeve and wouldn't be taken down so easily but was also feeling the after effects of opening one of the eight inner gates.

Slumping from exhaustion she felt Rika closed her eyes for a moment and immediately felt a blow catch her in the stomach. She felt the wind knock from her and moments later slipped into unconsciousness. Ryoko had seen her sister fall from the surprise strike and was barely able to defend herself as Sasuke appeared in front of her.

Sasuke saw his opponent's weak guard and smirked before simply flicking the child on her forehead. Ryoko cried out softly as she fell back down on her butt and rubbed her forehead. "Uncle, that hurt!" she cried out pouting slightly. Sasuke smiled and wiped some dirt from the child's face as he squatted down next to her.

"Well that lotus attack wasn't pool of sunshine either." He countered rubbing his shoulder and rotating his arm. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked. Ryoko poked her index fingers together as she blushed slightly. "Rock Lee-sama, taught us when you and Hinata were away one time. He kept going on about how we had to use this technique to protect our 'springtime of youth' and 'will of fire'." She replied.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "I'm impressed that you and Rika were able to utilize such an advance technique but listen to me carefully. Only under the most extreme of circumstances should you use that technique. I'm sure you already know of the adverse effects and how vulnerable it leaves you." Sasuke explained. Ryoko nodded and smiled softly. "Rika and I thought it might be enough to finish you but now I see you're too strong for it." She explained sticking her tongue out playfully.

Sasuke smiled and looked over at Rika who had stirred and was pushing herself up off the ground. "Well I say that was a good attempt but in the future I think it would be better if you utilized a shadow clone to do a risky maneuver like that. It may not be as powerful as you doing it yourself but it won't leave you vulnerable." Sasuke told the child. Ryoko nodded understandingly and Rika raised a thumb up showing that she too acknowledged Sasuke's words.

Standing Sasuke walked over across the field and turned to face the girls changing his stance. The sisters mock groaned and stood getting into their stances as they prepared to continue sparring. "After that tidbit I think it's about time we get serious, don't you agree?" Sasuke said to the girls causing them to smirk and remove their arm and leg warmers. Rika and Ryoko held their two articles of clothing before dropping them into the ground creating miniature holes.

Flexing and stretching at the newfound freedom of their weights the sisters smiled at one another and turned to face Sasuke. "Ok then uncle we won't be holding back this time." Rika stated with a playful but serious edge to her voice.

Sasuke nodded as he observed the sisters. "Alright then, it's time to show me what you're truly made of." He called out to them before charging in with a loud battle cry. Rika and Ryoko cried out in unison as they ran to meet the charge head on with smiles plastered to their faces.

A/N: Aaaaand break. Anymore and it'd feel just like I'm droning on and on. Anyways yall know the deal. Drop a review or not but I'd like the feedback. Also happy new years and all that shit.


	34. Chapter 32: Guess Who's Back

Quest of Restoration

Chapter 32: Guess Who's Back

A/N: It has been a few weeks since my last update and while the response to the new flow of the story has been slightly disappointing I shall continue to finish this endeavor to the best of my ability. First off, review replies then on with the chapter.

PieGuy35: You're a new face to this sector and I'm glad to have you as a reader. As for how shocking the story is so far, just wait till you read the ending.

hpnarutardsjedipirate1234: I'll keep updating but I can't dwell further without spoiling the ending.

Hinatafan: Well you don't have to worry about anymore OCs. I've reached my limit for this story. As for the warning for yaoi/yuri I didn't think it would offend/upset anyone but I'll take it to heart and put a warning for new readers that the second part will contain yuri moments.

Saki-Hime: While I'm upset that I'm losing a reader I understand your stance and don't hold it against you.

Story Time! (Warning Yuri themes will be present throughout the rest of the story)

* * *

_Path to Omahaiku Village (Hinata's POV)_

"This mission was easy." I heard Forte speak as we walked along the path that would take us back to Omahaiku Village. The group of rescued females talked amongst themselves. The mood had lifted since their rescue and I could see that most of them would recover from this ordeal without much psychological trauma. The target, Cynthia although was showing signs of PTSD.

I notice it when she slept and the way her eyes darted left to right. There was a subtle flinch at the smallest of sounds and how she would look over her shoulder every few minutes or so despite us having a rear guard. The fact that she couldn't express herself verbally was a huge handicap in dealing with the experience she had just gone through.

"Shikina, take the lead for a while" I instructed the silver-haired kunoichi. She looked at me and acknowledged the order with a curt nod. "Forte, don't let your guard down." She mentioned to her squad mate as she passed him and took point. I fell back and switched places with Tsuyukio, who in turn went to guard the opposite side of the box formation we had around the women.

The women hardly took notice of our motions having seen us change positions effortlessly throughout the day. Cynthia on the other hand noticed my gaze on her and smiled softly. Among the group I was the only one who could understand and communicate with her. When I got close to her she slipped her hand into mind and I gave her a soft reassuring squeeze. We continued at brisk pace for the next hour or so before coming to a shady area and taking a break.

I pulled Cynthia off to the side as my team helped the other woman settle down and get comfortable. "Fifteen minutes, then we're out." I called out over my shoulder. Forte let out two short whistles acknowledging that they had heard me. When Cynthia and I were a few yards away I sat her down and paced in front of her for a moment while I pondered how to deal with the situation.

Cynthia, I know that you're still uneasy about everything that has happened but I assure you that I will keep you safe. I signed to the girl finally. Cynthia frowned and began signing furiously. My father's guards told me they would keep me safe. They died and I was taken away from home, was her reply. I don't want you to die onee-san. She continued.

Smiling softly I squatted down to her level. I promise you that no one else will die and that we will get you back to your home safely. I assured her, reinforcing the promise with an affectionate hug. Cynthia returned the gesture and suddenly went limp.

I grimaced at the action and laid her down gently. "Sorry Cynthia but this is for your own good." I whispered softly placing the middle and index finger from my left hand on her forehead. Forming a seal with my right hand I began the flow chakra from my body into her own tiny frame.

The basis for most genjutsu was to disrupt or manipulate the flow of chakra to the target's brain. With my knowledge of chakra flow and points along the body it was relatively simply for me to manipulate Cynthia's flow. Having trained with Sasuke in genjutsu I learned that I could utilize my gentle fist technique to cast genjutsu on people.

Further training had helped me develop my own technique and unique form of Jyuken that was more powerful than my Juho Shoshiken* or Jyuken Shishi no Hono** which I called the Genso no Jyuken***. Closing my eyes I began to focus my chakra through Cynthia's body. I could see the trauma affected areas of her mind and went to work manipulating her chakra flow so that she would have an easier time to cope with her ordeal.

I could feel her body trying to fight the process but easily overcame the obstacles in the way. The process took longer than I thought as I passed my chakra through her system multiple times making sure to do as much as I could to save her from herself. Catching PTSD in its early stages would help prevent it from developing further into her life and if I was quick enough I could eliminate any triggers and remove her stress completely.

After a few more cycles of chakra passes I slowly exhaled the breath I had been unconsciously holding. My internal clock had registered that only nine minutes had passed since I started and I sighed. Cynthia would most likely be unconscious for a few hours while my genjutsu did its work which meant I would have to carry her. While not ideal it was the only way to stay on schedule.

The only downside would be if we were attacked I would be slightly hampered with her weight. Sighing once more I lifted the child and placed her on my back. I made sure that her arms were secure over my shoulders and I had a firm grip on her lower body before standing up and making my way back to the rest of the group.

Tsuyukio and Forte were in conversation while Shikina sat in the tree that was providing shade for the other five females we had rescued. "Anything new to report?" I asked Shikina when she dropped down to greet me. "There is a change in the wind. I predict the day will get warmer and hold a constant temperature for the rest of the day. We should reach Omahaiku sometime after sunset at our current pace since we won't be hampered by weather." She informed me.

"Alright then gather the team and women. We're heading out." I told her. Shikina nodded and walked towards the group. The women dusted themselves off as Tsuyukio and forte gathered up the supplies that had been used during the short break. "Tsuyukio, you cover the rear. Keep your Byakugan active. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us. Shikina you and Forte will cover the sides and I'll take point for the rest of the mission." I commanded and watched as everyone acknowledged their role. We began to trudge forward towards the end of the mission and that much closer to our return back to Konoha.

_Konohakagure Training Ground (Third Person POV)_

Sasuke saw the punch aimed at his face and braced himself as it impacted knocking him backwards. Rika and Ryoko hadn't been kidding when they told him they were going to be serious. It might have just been training but Sasuke could tell they were pushing themselves further than they had before. It was taking an incredible amount of willpower to keep him from releasing his full power.

Sliding across the ground Sasuke flipped and righted himself. Barely seconds later Rika appeared in front of him and struck out at him with a high kick. Sasuke blocked the strike and countered with and open palm strike to the girl's chest. Rika flew backwards and landed on her feet skidding backwards a few feet as she caught her breath.

Sasuke felt Ryoko's presence behind him before he actually saw her appear. The younger of the two siblings had yet to learn how to accurately mask her presence. Sasuke reacted and blocked the punch aimed at his side. Ryoko followed up the punch quickly by kicking out with both feet at Sasuke placing her free hand on the ground to balance herself. Sasuke smirked and dodged to the left away from the attack while simultaneously kicking out at Ryoko's arm.

Rika took that opportunity to rush towards Sasuke as a burst of electrically shaped chakra appeared in her right hand. "Thunder Palm!" She cried out thrusting her palm forward. Flipping forwards Sasuke shielded his left hand with electrical chakra and punched down at Rika's open palm. The two attacks collided and a furious power struggle began as the two combatants tried to overpower one another.

Too late though Sasuke realized the position he was in. By flipping had put himself at the mercy of gravity. This wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that the collision between his and Rika's attacks had left him suspended in mid-air. Ryoko smiled and took advantage of Sasuke's position placing her hands together and quickly forming a flurry of hand seals. "Lightning Style: Thunder Shadow Clone Jutsu" she announced as two bolts of lightning shot from her hand and created two replicas of her.

The clones rushed Sasuke and grabbed hold of him. Rika smirked and flipped away from Sasuke breaking off their collided attack. "You got him Ryoko! Finish him!" she exclaimed excitedly. Ryoko smiled and snapped her fingers. "Bunshin Daibakuha." She stated simply as the two clones glowed a bright white before exploding.

The sisters covered their bodies crossing their arms in front of themselves as debris flew in all directions. Rika and Ryoko both waited as the smoke began to clear. As it cleared they could make out the shadow of a standing figure and clenched their teeth in anger. "Damn, he's still standing after that?" Rika cursed.

Sasuke held his arm in pain pulling off his ragged sleeves as he composed himself. _Damn they've gotten really strong. If this keeps up we'll probably demolish the entire training area. I better finish this fight with the next encounter. _He thought to himself silently as he began to gather the chakra necessary for his plan.

Rika and Ryoko looked at Sasuke as he slowly gathered himself. "He looks like he's going to try and end this in one final blow." Rika observed as she felt the level of chakra raise substantially. "I've got a plan." Ryoko stated. "We'll only have one shot so listen up." She continued as she began to explain her idea.

Rika listened carefully and smiled deviously. "That plan is just crazy enough to work imouto." She stated as she turned her gaze back to Sasuke. "Alright then let's get to it." She announced as she began to gather what little chakra she had remaining. Ryoko closed her eyes and began focusing as she began forming hand seals.

Sasuke noticed the formation that the sisters had taken and smirked. "You really think I'll let prepare in the middle of a battle?" he called out as he rushed towards Ryoko. As he expected Rika came to her sister's defense. "Fire Style: Demonic Flames Jutsu!" Ryoko exclaimed as she expended the last of her chakra.

Sasuke saw the attack and quickly launched into a series of hand seals. Knowing that Ryoko could use a variety of elemental Sasuke had prepared a counter for anything she could throw at him. "Fire Style: Blazing Rain Jutsu!" he countered as an incalculable number of fireballs rained forwards from his lips. In terms of sheer strength Ryoko's attack won but Sasuke knew that the repeated assault of smaller attacks at a quicker rate would win out.

Moments later he saw his attack break through hers as the fireballs closed in and struck Ryoko head on creating a small explosion upon impact. Smiling at the success of his technique Sasuke closed in on Ryoko taking in a deep breath. He had planned to finish the fight with a simple Fireball Jutsu as he knew that the girls were on their last legs and that such a jutsu wouldn't be lethal with his lowered chakra levels.

Sasuke was only a few feet away when Ryoko suddenly opened her eyes. "Tsukuyomi!" she cried out with her Mangekyo Sharingan blazing as her reverse-tomoe design spiraled quickly. Sasuke was caught by surprise and was unable to counter as he was pulled into Ryoko's genjutsu.

Rika watched as Sasuke stopped mid-charge and knew she would have but moments until he dispelled the illusion. Ryoko had already collapsed from the strain using her Mangekyo Sharingan put on her body which meant that it was up to Rika to complete the plan.

She sprinted at Sasuke's still form tackling his body to the ground and quickly tying his arms behind his back she placed a kunai knife at his throat and exhaled loudly. Not even a second later she saw Sasuke regain motion of his body. The surprise of what had transpired in the few seconds that he was caught was evident on his face.

"We win." Rika said breathlessly. Smirking Sasuke silently nodded acknowledging his defeat. Rika smiled and collapsed on to the ground next to Sasuke as fatigue overtook her. Sasuke cut himself free using Rika's kunai knife and sat down as his mind ran through their session. "You girls are going to be exceptional kunoichi." He mused as he picked Rika up.

Making his way over to Ryoko he formed a shadow clone to carry the sleeping female. Sasuke carried the sisters back to his home being careful not to jostle them or disturb their rest as he brought them to the guest room and placed them in the giant queen sized bed. The sisters subconsciously moved closer to one another as they slept and Sasuke smiled before leaving the room.

The entire training session had taken about two hours but it felt so much longer. Making his way to his room Sasuke sighed and exhaled at the same time as he collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and felt the aches and pains from training all over his body and sighed once more. "Damn looks like putting them through the ringer put me through one as well." He said to himself as he slowed his breathing. Moments later Sasuke felt himself slip into a deep sleep.

_Omahaiku (Several hours later Hinata's POV)_

"Cynthia!" I heard a man call out frantically as we entered Omahaiku. The young girl smiled broadly and ran towards her father with a silent cry of happiness escaping her throat. "Another job well done." Tsuyukio commented as the remaining members of the recently freed captives were welcomed into the village by the guards. "Mission complete" Shikina agreed smiling softly at the reunion between the girl and her father.

"Thank you. Thank you all!" the man said to us as tears of joy rained down his cheeks. "It's what you hired us for." Forte commented off-handedly. Tsuyukio quickly elbowed his ribs offering an apologetic smile. "What he means is that we were happy to help and glad that your daughter has been returned safely." She mentioned quickly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I have a request to make." I mentioned catching the man's attention. He stood up and wiped his face clean. "If it is within my power I shall comply." He replied. "The women we rescued along with your daughter were also kidnapped from some nearby towns and cities. If you could give them an armed escort back to their homes they and I would be eternally grateful." I explain bowing slightly. The man nodded smiling. "It shall be done, now then I must request that you stay the night and get a fresh start in the morning. I wish to hold a dinner in celebration of my daughters return home." He replied.

My team looked to me with expecting smile. Closing my eyes I lowered my head in mock defeat and smirked. "Of course we accept." I answered causing Forte and Tsuyukio to cheer and high-five one another. Shikina smiled once more and after a brief moment we followed the leader of the village and Cynthia further into the village, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched and silently activated my Byakugan.

I couldn't sense or see anything out of place so I allowed myself to relax a bit as we walked the streets towards the center of town where the leader's mansion happened to be. As we made our way inside the feeling of someone's eyes on me crept up once more and I motioned my team inside ahead of me. "I'll catch up" I told them when the leader questioned me.

When they were all safely inside I turned around and activated my Byakugan once more. "You've done very well to mask your presence but there's no point in hiding. I know you're watching me. If it's a fight you want then I'm more than happy to oblige." I called out. It was late so there weren't many people in the streets which meant there shouldn't be a lot of collateral damage if I seriously got into a fight.

There was a soft chuckle in the air before a familiar voice spoke. "Disappointing that it took you so long to notice my presence Hinata." The deep male voice called out to me. My face blanched as I realized who had been tailing me. I felt him appear behind me as his arms slowly encased me. His grip was tender and familiar. The comforting grasp that had held me all those many nights hadn't lost any of its warmth.

"Izuna" I whispered softly as heat rose to my face and my heart began to race. It had been years since we lost spoke. I hadn't forgotten him and my feelings for the man hadn't changed even with the time that had passed. "Hinata, it has been too long." He whispered huskily into my ear before planting a seductive kiss upon my neck. I felt the strength leave my legs but was held by Izuna's arms.

Turning my head I gazed up at his face and for the first time since meeting him I saw Izuna's eyes. The eyes were strangely familiar. They were coal black and appeared as if they went deeper than space. I felt drawn towards them and without think captured his lips upon my own.

Surprised for a second Izuna gave into the kiss closing his eyes and deepening our embrace. His lips tasted the same as I remembered and the feeling of his tongue on my own as we wrestled for dominance was like an old friend who I welcomed with open arms. Suddenly Izuna lifted me bridal style pulling my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening our kiss to its limits.

We kissed and continued to kiss for half a minute before breaking off and gasping for air. "Damn, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Izuna told me with a cocky grin plastered on his face. I returned the grin with a smirk before giving him a quick kiss. "Where have you been?" I asked as he lowered me to the ground.

Izuna's grin faded as his expression became serious. "I've been around, gathering allies for my revenge and preparing for the future." He answered seriously. I frowned and turned away from Izuna and sighed. "You couldn't let go." I state sadly. Izuna rests his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Hinata, I don't want to see you caught in the crossfire. Before I left all those years ago I asked you to come with me so we could start a family. Maybe if you had I would've been able to let go but after seeing the injustice in the world I've decide to that I must avenge brother by destroying everything his killer stood for." He told me.

"If you had come with me you could've seen the world through my eyes. I told you I'd come back for you Hinata. You may not agree with my plans and I'd rather not see you hurt because of our differing of opinions." He spoke calmly. "My loyalty to my village is stronger than my love for you Izuna." I tell him and I could feel the atmosphere change.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Hinata." he said and I could tell he was. "If you won't come with me willingly then I guess I'll have to take you, by force if necessary." He stated. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground and Izuna was above me glaring down into my eyes. "I'll give you one more chance to reconsider Hinata but when next we meet you will be coming with me one way or another, you can tell your **husband** I said 'hi'" Izuna ended before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

I lay on the ground for a few minutes as I steadied my breathing. "Izuna…" I whispered softly as tears welled up in my eyes. I sat up as the tears began to fall and looked up into the night sky. "Why, why couldn't you find a better way." I say as the moon flashes from behind some clouds. Wiping the tears from my face I dust myself off and head towards the house. While it pains me that I'll have to betray Izuna I know my first duty is too Konoha and steel myself for the conflicts I know will come.

_Konoha (Sasuke's POV)_

It had been a tiring day since waking up after training with Rika and Ryoko. After we had all bathed and changed clothes we went to the park and relaxed. Well I relaxed; the sisters on the other hand terrorized the other children. We met up Hanabi on our way back home to prepare for dinner.

My mind drifted to thoughts of Hinata and how her mission was going. Knowing her and the way her team operated I expected her team and Hinata herself to be back within another day or so if they were successful. I looked over at Hanabi and subconsciously compared her to Hinata. Both were great but I could see Hanabi actually wanting to settle down and raise a family while Hinata enjoyed the freedom and adrenaline filled life of being a kunoichi.

I sighed and made a mental note to talk to them both about the subject when Hinata returned. Hanabi had expressed interest in starting a family once but considering her age it might be frowned upon by the village. After the marriage between the two heiresses had gone public my "friends" had started calling me a "cradle-snatcher" for going after Hanabi and "play-boy" for taking both Hinata and Hanabi.

While the opinions of the general population of Konoha didn't concern me I was irritated by Kiba and Naruto's childish antics. I wanted to expand Uchiha clan as quickly as possible but without putting either female at risk. I had done research on the entirety of child-bearing and knew the physical and mental stress it put on the mother's which is why I wanted to be careful. One mistake could ruin their bodies and possibly their spirits.

Sighing once more at the entire idea I finished dressing and sat down on my bed while Hanabi continued dressing and placing on make-up. "Hanabi, hurry up or we'll be late." I mention with a ting of annoyance in my voice. Hanabi turned to me with a pout on her face. "I'm almost done Sasuke. Jeez, I swear you and Hinata are always in such a rush. A lady likes to look her best when going out." She shot.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her mannerism. "It's not like you need to dress to impress. We're just going out with Beros family for a congratulatory dinner to celebrate Rika's graduation." I stated as my boredom levels began to rise. Sighing and shaking her head Hanabi stood and turned towards me. "Well I'm done now so let's go." She spoke with and edge in her voice that I recognized as annoyance.

We made our way outside and down the street. "Sasuke-ojisan!" I heard Ryoko cry out. Hanabi and I stopped as the girls and their mother made their way towards us. Shina smiled at us both while the infant Taichi struggled in her arms. "Good evening Sasuke-san. Good evening Hanabi-chan." Shina greeted. "Good evening" we both replied as we resumed walking towards the restaurant. Rika and Ryoko were dressed in matching purple and violet kimono and ran around myself and Hanabi while Shina and Hanabi conversed among themselves.

The trip was fairly short and we arrived at Nerostraza's Barbeque and Grill. We entered and were seated in the upper levels. I looked around at everyone's smiling faces at we conversed about this and that while thinking to myself that life was good and could only get better from here on out.

* * *

A/N: this chapter seems weak to me but I just want to move the story along without having too many fillers. You know the deal review or not I'll try to update quicker next time.

*Juho Shoshiken – Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist

**Jyuken Shishi no Hono – Gentle fist of the Flame Lion

***Genso no Jyuken – Illusionary Gentle Fist


	35. Final Notice

Quest of Restoration

FINAL NOTICE

It has come to my attention that no one is particularly enjoying the second part and as such I'm going to discontinue the story for those of you who don't fall into that category I'm sorry but there really is no reason to continue a story that no one likes. I will however give a brief overview of how the story would have concluded had I continued.

First off the story is sasuhina and the fact that I added Hanabi to make it a love triangle was just to add to the greater conflict. Everyone is complaining that Sasuke should have just chosen Hinata but real life doesn't work that way and I try to add in some realism when I make my stories. Anyways from the last chapter Hinata and her team would've returned to Konoha and delivered news of Izuna's threat to Tsunade.

She would've began mobilizing the entirety of Konoha's forces to repel the threat and subsequently get assassinated. Kakashi would be promoted to acting-Hokage while he prepared Naruto for the role. Izuna would kidnap Ryoko in order to take Hinata hostage. Sasuke would be defeated by Izuna in combat and it would've been revealed that Izuna is the original Izuna having been kept alive by going into suspended animation.

After taking Hinata and Ryoko with him, Izuna would wage war against Konoha with the cloud and stone villages as his allies. Suna comes to the aid of Konoha and Naruto sends Sasuke and his team off to rescue Hinata. Hanabi joins them and together they confront Izuna and his most loyal subordinates. Killer Bee and Naruto have a giant jinchuuriki fight resulting in Naruto losing his left arm and Bee dying. After a lengthy and hard fought battle the Konoha/Suna forces push back and defeat their enemies and everyone rejoices.

Elsewhere Sasuke and Hanabi confront Izuna with Sasuke's team having stayed behind to face Izuna's forces. The classic exchange of insults is tossed back and forth and the final fight begins. At first it seems as though Sasuke and Hanabi are holding their own but Izuna steadily begins to overpower them and is about to deliver a fatal blow to Sasuke when Hanabi jumps in front of the strike and dies a few moments later after a tearful goodbye to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata in despair at the loss of her sister goes complete ape shit and releases all of her power.

Izuna is taken back by this display and gets absolutely wailed on. Sasuke also in despair in losing Hanabi releases a new power greater than his awakened form. The light from this new form changes Hinata's cursed seal to an awakened seal for in her blind rage the cursed seal had begun eating away at her body mind and soul.

Now with both Sasuke and Hinata powered up the duo battle Izuna and steadily overpower him. In a final burst they kill Izuna and avenge Hanabi. A few months pass and Hinata announces to Sasuke that she's pregnant. Rika and Ryoko rejoice at the news and a baby shower is thrown for Hinata by the entire village.

In the epilogue Sasuke and Hinata's child, a boy named Hinosuke is taken before the Hyuga elders where he receives the title to lead both the Hyuga and Uchiha clans as was dictated in the marriage pact his parents had signed.

Well there it is and while it would've been fun to write out I figured there was no point in writing it if now one is going to read it. while there would have been more inner twisting conflicts this is what would have generally happened over the next ten or so chapters.


End file.
